AMARRADOS!
by Dayan Hale
Summary: El entrenador Clapp condena a un grupo de estudiantes a pasar una semana amarrados por los tobillos en parejas. Peleas, risas, llanto y amor en el aire, pronto los alumnos descubriran que no todos son lo que parecen. E/B R/Em J/A TODOS HUMANOS
1. Castigo

**Capítulo 1. Castigo**

**Bella POV**

Las doce. Educación Física. Mi infierno personal. Si algo odiaba en este mundo eran los deportes, si me caía caminando, corriendo o coordinando mis pies con mis manos, simplemente era todo un desafío para mí salir ilesa de la clase de educación física.

Entré a los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa, algunas de mis compañeras ya estaban ahí, incluida Alice Cullen, mi única y verdadera amiga aquí en Phoenix. Ella era pequeña, de cabello negro, corto y desordenado; tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y siempre estaba de buen humor.

- Hola Bella – me saludó

- Hola Alice – respondí mientras amarraba mi cabello en una coleta.

- Hoy tendremos volleyball – suspiró Alice amarrando su tenis.

- Ni me digas.

Justo en ese momento entró Rosalie Hale. Si había una chica perfecta en este mundo, era ella. Hermosa, inteligente y adinerada. Rosalie era rubia de ojos azules profundos que a veces adquirían tonos violáceos. Su cuerpo era el de una modelo, piernas largas y bien torneadas, abdomen plano y curvas generosas y bien formadas.

Deseada por todos, odiada por todas. Rosalie era hija de uno de los principales productores televisivos aquí en Phoenix.

- ¡¡Jovencitas si no salen en este momento las repruebo!! – nos gritó el entrenador Clapp desde afuera.

Todas nos apresuramos a salir y en mis prisas me tropecé y caí casi encima de Rosalie. Algunas de mis compañeras rieron y Rosalie me miró con desprecio.

- Fíjate por donde caminas tonta – me dijo y salió hacia el gimnasio seguida de sus "amigas" Lauren, Jessica y Tanya.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – Alice me ayudó a levantarme.

- Sí, gracias Alice

- Maldita Rosalie, se cree la última coca del desierto – Alice iba despotricando contra Rosalie.

Entramos al gimnasio y casi todos los hombres ya estaban ahí. Alice y yo nos sentamos en una de las gradas hasta abajo. Pronto se nos unió Angela, una chica igual de tímida que yo y que con frecuencia se sentaba con Alice y conmigo, sí era una buena amiga.

El entrenador llegó con el contenedor de balones y yo ahogué un grito de terror.

- Bueno jóvenes, como saben este bimestre nos toca volleyball, la semana pasada comenzamos con la teoría así que ahora lo pondremos en práctica. – nos dijo. – hoy vamos a empezar a jugar en parejas.

Todos comenzaron a formar sus parejas y yo suspiré aliviada, Alice podría muy bien cumplir con su puesto y con el mío. Entonces miré el otro lado del gimnasio.

Ahí estaban los cuatro chicos más deseados de la escuela, los más guapos, los más ricos, los más populares y lo que nadie dice, los más idiotas. Empecemos con Mike Newton, güero ojos azules, sonrisa "encantadora" es hijo del dueño de las tiendas deportivas más famosas. Luego estaba Jasper Hale, mellizo de Rosalie, güero y de ojos azules aunque él era más guapo que Mike, y mucho más fuerte físicamente, Jasper es un tipo agradable, y es muy amable.

Y luego, estaban los Cullen, Emmett y Edward. El primero y el mayor de todos era en extremo musculoso, sus ojos eran grises, su cabello era negro y rizado en extremo y siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Edward, por el contrario era más fino pero no menos fuerte que su hermano. Su cabello era cobrizo y siempre lo traía despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes y casi siempre estaba serio.

Alice, mi mejor amiga es su hermana melliza y los tres son hijos del Doctor Cullen, un cirujano excelente y una mejor persona. Su madre, Esme Cullen es dueña de uno de los museos más visitados en Phoenix.

¡Oh sí! Estamos frente a los reyes de la escuela (nótese mi sarcasmo)

- Ni se molesten en formar sus parejas, yo las voy a formar – nos indicó el entrenador.

No por favor grité para mis adentros. De por sí ya era vergonzoso que todos me vieran haciendo el ridículo con Alice como mi compañera, con alguien más esto sería desastroso.

* * *

**¡¡¡hOLA a todos!!! Heme aquí con otro fic jeje la idea surgió en mi cabecita hace mucho, pero no me animaba a escribirla, hasta que mis amigas casi casi me obligaron así que aquí está. Disfrútenlo chicos y pues espero que les vaya gustando**

**Besos Dayan HAle**


	2. Parejas

**Capítulo 2. Parejas**

**Edward POV**

Miré al entrenador con aburrimiento, nosotros éramos los mejores en su clase así que esperaba que me pusiera con Mike, los dos formábamos un gran equipo y casi siempre ganábamos y digo casi porque nunca hemos podido con Jasper y Emmett, ambos son excelentes deportistas, más mi hermano.

- Veamos, Newton con Stanley – llamó el entrenador mirando su lista

- Pero…

- Pero nada Newton

Mike se levantó con un bufido y se paró al frente con Jessica que lo miraba coquetamente, pero mi amigo estaba muy enojado como para notarlo.

- Cullen…con Hale – el entrenador dijo y Emmett y Jasper chocaron las palmas – Emmett Cullen con Rosalie Hale

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron Emmett y Jasper al unísono.

- Lo que oyeron

- Genial, la barbie – bufó mi hermano parándose y Jasper le dio un zape.

- Barbie o no es mi hermana.

Rosalie no estaba ni la mitad de contenta que Emmett, él se acercó a ella y le sonrió y ella rodó los ojos.

- Cullen con Hale - ¡sí! me tocaba con Jasper – Alice Cullen – rectificó el entrenador y yo bufé.

Alice se levantó y se puso junto a Jasper, ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cordial.

Y así siguió acomodándonos en parejas de hombre y mujer.

- Cullen…con Swan – ahora sí era yo y deseaba no ser yo.

Miré a mi pareja y suspiré, Isabella Swan, la chica más torpe de todo el instituto. No me podía tocar con nadie peor. Me paré a su lado sin decirle nada. Cuando el entrenador terminó de formar a las parejas comenzó a hacer pequeños partidos en las cuatro canchas. Emmett, Jasper, Mike y yo nos fuimos a sentar mientras era nuestro turno.

- Oigan el miércoles es mi…nuestro cumpleaños – comenzó a decirnos Jasper – y Rosalie quiere que vayamos a un karaoke así que van a ir conmigo.

- Claro que sí hermano – le dijo Emmett palmeándole la espalda – no te vamos a dejar sólo con las barbies.

- Gracias chicos – nos quedamos callados unos momentos – el viernes es el baile también – todos lo miramos con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué? Rosalie no habla de otra cosa

- Sí, igual Alice, no para, el fin de semana nos llevó por su vestido y nuestros trajes – Emmett contó y los dos nos estremecimos al recordarlo

- Ustedes cuatro, a las canchas ¡ya! – nos gritó el entrenador.

Bella estaba sentada hablando con mi hermana y al verme se levantó y se reunió conmigo en la cancha.

- Edward yo…

- Tú mantente lejos del balón – le dije para que no perdiéramos y para que no le pegaran.

Entonces, frente a nosotros se colocaron Emmett y Rosalie.

- Prepárate para perder hermanito – me dijo Emmett mirando a Bella.

- No te confíes Em – lo previne mirando a Rosalie que se contemplaba las uñas.

Comenzó nuestro partido y Emmett y yo éramos los únicos que jugábamos. Lancé el balón y cayó justo junto a Rosalie.

- Vamos muñeca ¿no le puedes pegar al balón? – le recriminó Emmett a Rosalie.

- No, se me rompen las uñas – le respondió ella

- Estúpida barbie – murmuró mi Hermano.

Me disponía a cobrar el saque cuando el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato y nos ordenó que nos sentáramos en las gradas.

- No es posible – nos dijo. – no puedo creer que no puedan trabajar en equipo, en ningún grupo me había tocado verlos así, y como no es posible, van a convivir más.

El entrenador fue a la bodega y regresó con unos listones que fue repartiendo a los hombres. Cuando terminó todos nos mirábamos interrogantes.

- Desde hoy, hasta el viernes por la noche los quiero amarrados por los tobillos – nos indicó el profesor.

Nadie dijo nada, pero el grito de Rosalie rompió el silencio.

- ¡¡Pero el viernes en la noche es el baile!! ¡¡Y el miércoles es mi cumpleaños!! – protestó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Felicidades señorita Hale, ya tiene pareja para los dos eventos – el entrenador le quitó el listón a Emmett y amarró su tobillo al de Rosalie. - ¿alguien más quiere protestar?

Nadie dijo nada. Al entrenador Clapp era mejor no retarlo ni hacerlo enojar.

- Perfecto, ahora los quiero ver amarrados por el tobillo – nos ordenó y comenzó a pasearse por todo el gimnasio.

- ¿Bella puedo? – le pregunté a la chica. Iba a estar amarrado toda la semana a la chica más torpe.

- Cla…claro

Me agaché y amarré el tobillo de Bella con el mío. Miré a mis amigos, Jasper y mi hermana se miraban como disculpándose el uno con el otro. Mike evitaba la mirada de Jessica y Emmett miraba a Rosalie burlonamente y ella a él con ganas de querer matarlo.

- Edward, lo lamento de verdad que…

- No te preocupes Bella, no es tu culpa.

- No lo digo por eso, lo lamento porque no quiero que tengas que caerte conmigo – murmuró apenada y yo reí.

Nadie ignoraba el mal equilibrio de la pobre chica.

- Mejor intentemos no caernos, yo evitaré que tú te caigas – le sonreí un poco y ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

Nadie más dijo nada pero todos nos preguntábamos como íbamos a hacer ciertas cosas si estábamos amarrados.

- Les diré a sus profesores que deben permanecer así por el resto de la semana y no pueden desamarrarse hasta el viernes por la noche ¿me oyeron?

- ¿Y piensa que vamos a dormir juntos o qué? – preguntó Rosalie molesta.

- No, sólo se pueden desamarrar para dormir y para ir al baño – le respondió el entrenador.

La campana sonó y todos nos desamarramos para poder irnos a cambiar.

- ¿Señorita Hale? – llamó el entrenador y todos volteamos

- mande – respondió la chica

- Por quejarse usted se queda amarrada al señor Cullen dos semanas – la castigó el entrenador

Emmett y Rosalie casi se matan con la mirada.

- ¿¡qué?! ¿¡pero por qué?! – se quejó Emmett.

- ¿Quiere que sean tres semanas señor Cullen?

- Bravo Rosalie – se quejó Emmett y entró al vestidor furioso - ¡¡Odio a tu hermana!! – le dijo a Jasper.

- Pues si no quieres la quiere amarrada a ti una semana más, más te vale que la vayas tolerando – le respondió Jasper tranquilamente.

Todos nos cambiamos sin ganas y una vez que estuvimos listos salimos de ahí. El entrenador y todas las chicas estaban ahí por lo que tuvimos que amarrarnos frente al entrenador.

- ¿Disculpe entrenador? – llamó tímidamente Alice.

- ¿Si señorita Cullen?

- Es que Jasper y yo estamos en grados diferentes – dijo Alice

- No importa, ustedes deciden o toma usted clases de sexto año o el señor Hale regresa al quinto – dicho esto el entrenador se fue.

Todos nos quedamos ahí sin decir nada. Esto era simplemente nefasto.

* * *

**¡¡¡hola a todos!!! uff hasta que pude actualizar, no sé si les pasó pero yo no pude entrar por tres días a la página y por eso no había podido subir. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y pues les agradezco muchísimo a los que dejaron review en el primer capítulo, espero que disfruten el fic y ps nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	3. ¡¡Te odio!

**Capítulo 3. ****¡¡Te Odio!!**

**Rosalie POV**

El entrenador se fue y miré al idiota que estaba amarrado a mí, uno de los imbéciles, amigos de mi hermano. Estaba furiosa mi cumpleaños era el miércoles y con este imbécil amarrado a mí todos mis planes se arruinaban. Quería llorar del enojo que sentía.

Entonces Emmett comenzó a caminar y casi me tira.

- ¡¡Imbécil qué te pasa!! – le grité mientras todos se iban alejando poco a poco.

- Mira monada o te mueves o te mueves, tú decides – me dijo molesto.

- Eres un imbécil – le dije y comencé a caminar a su lado.

- Y tú una barbie – me respondió molesto – te tenías que quejar y ahora tengo que estar dos semanas amarrado a ti.

Lo miré más enojada aún. Todos lo estudiantes nos miraban sorprendidos, no era común ver a tanta gente amarrada por los tobillos. Entonces llegamos a las escaleras.

- Empieza con el pie derecho – me ordenó Emmett.

- No, yo quiero empezar con el izquierdo – le dije con molestia, no iba a hacer lo que a este grandulón se le pegara la gana.

- Entonces empezamos en con el izquierdo – me dijo exasperado.

Y el subió el pie izquierdo y se cayó. Me miró furioso y yo sonreí.

- Es que cambié de opinión y mejor quiero empezar con el derecho – le dije dulcemente.

Emmett se levantó y me tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

- Mira, muñequita yo odio esto tanto o más que tú así que mejor llevamos la fiesta en paz ¿quieres?

- Me lastimas.

Emmett me soltó y comenzamos a subir la escalera. Llegamos 10 minutos tarde a la siguiente clase. Tocamos la puerta y el profesor nos miró reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Por qué tan tarde?

- Es que – Emmett dijo y entró al salón.

Cuando todos nos vieron amarrados comenzaron a reírse.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Ni pregunte – le dije al profesor molesta.

Me fui a mi lugar…que estaba justo al otro lado del de Emmett.

- no puede ser – murmuré.

- Pues sí lo es, muñeca

- ¿Quieres dejar de decirme muñeca? – le pregunté molesta

- No, muñeca.

Gruñí por lo bajo, esto no podía ponerse peor. Emmett movió su banca de manera que quedamos juntos. Suspiré así serían todas las malditas clases. Esto sólo me pasa a mí.

**Alice POV**

El entrenador se fue y Jasper y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Qué te toca ahorita? – me preguntó Jasper con dulzura.

- Literatura – respondí al borde de las lágrimas, no entendía por qué el entrenador nos había dicho eso.

- Bueno, vamos a literatura – me dijo Jasper sonriéndome.

Yo no pude más, lo abracé y me solté a llorar. Jasper me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó el cabello.

- ¿Alice por qué lloras?

- Es que no es justo que el entrenador nos haga esto – le dije.

- Pero no llores – Jasper alzó mi rostro y me secó las lágrimas – ya encontraremos una solución – me prometió y sonrió.

Jasper era una buena persona, de todos los amigos de mis hermanos el que mejor me caía era Jasper, era una persona muy linda y comprensiva y era el único que me saludaba cuando todos llegaban a la casa.

Me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y nos fuimos así a literatura. Bella ya estaba ahí con Edward, los dos habían acercado sus bancas y ahora cada uno evitaba mirarse.

- ¿Señor Hale le gustó tanto mi clase que vuelve a tomarla? – le preguntó la maestra Williams a Jasper.

- Claro Miss – respondió Jasper – fue mi materia favorita así que decidí entrar nuevamente.

- Ya en serio señor Hale ¿qué hace aquí?

- Pues verá profesora…

- Ah…¿a sí que a ustedes también los amarraron?

- Exactamente

Miré a Bella y la pobre estaba más roja que de costumbre, seguro había tirado a mi hermano. Que bueno.

Me perdí la otra parte de la conversación de Jasper con la profesora así que cuando tocaron para indicar el inicio de clase, Jasper se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba a mi lado.

En ese momento Mike entró con Jessica detrás. La profesora no les dijo nada y los hizo pasar.

- ¿y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Mike a Jasper.

- Ya sabes, me encanta la literatura y quería estar más tiempo con mis queridos amigos – dijo Jasper mirándolos a él y a mi hermano.

Los tres rieron y yo escribí una nota que le pasé a Bella que se sentaba detrás de mí.

_¿Qué ocurrió?_

Bella lo tomó, esperó a que Edward volteara y comenzó a escribir su respuesta. Luego me pasó de nuevo el papelito.

_Iba tan bien Alice, te lo juro no me había caído en todo el camino, pero pisé la agujeta del zapato de tu hermano y pues…él se cayó y…yo me caí encima de él._

No lo pude evitar, comencé a reírme sin control. Jasper me miró con una ceja levantada así que le enseñé el papelito sin que Bella se diera cuenta. Jasper también rió.

- Seguro que Bella y Edward van a tener muchos problemas esta semana – me murmuró Jasper al oído y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo.

Acabada la clase teníamos un receso de quince minutos. Después dos clases más y éramos libres. Bueno…libres de la escuela.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – me preguntó Jasper.

- Pues, con tus amigos, Bella está con Edward así que…

Y en ese momento volteamos y vimos a Bella y a Edward en el suelo. Él sobre ella. Mike, Jessica, Jasper y yo no pudimos reprimir las carcajadas.

- Bella, lo siento muchísimo – se disculpaba mi hermano.

- Sí…no te preocupes – Edward se puso de pie y ayudó a mi amiga a pararse.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido – oí murmurar a Mike.

Nos fuimos los seis a la cafetería y nos sentamos en la mesa donde mi hermano y sus amigos siempre se sentaban. Bella y yo traíamos manzanas así que comenzamos a comerlas, en ese momento llegaron Emmett y Rosalie y vaya manera…

- Imbécil

- Idiota

- Baboso

- Estúpida

- Descerebrado

- Barbie

Los dos se sentaron frente a nosotros y todos evitamos reírnos. Rosalie cruzó la pierna y golpeó a Emmett.

- ¡¡Oye!!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo cruzar la otra pierna – le dijo ella con acritud.

Emmett nos miró con exasperación.

- Jasper me caes mejor que tu hermana – Emmett se paró y me quitó mi manzana

- ¡¡Oye!! – protesté y Emmett la mordió y me la regresó.

Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas a Emmett y Jasper rió.

- Imbécil – le dijo Rosalie a mi hermano

- Barbie – le respondió él.

Volvimos a reír y entonces me voltee para platicar con Bella.

- ¿Qué tal la llevas?

- Pues…me preocupa más tu hermano que yo – me respondió Bella y Edward volteó.

- No te preocupes Bella, quizá esta semana podamos mejorar tu equilibrio – le dijo mi hermano amablemente.

- O empeorar al tuyo – murmuró mi amiga y los tres reímos.

La campana sonó y Jasper y yo nos fuimos a su clase de química. Habíamos decidido que iríamos a una clase mía y una de él y así nos iríamos toda la semana.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando sonó la campana todos comenzamos a levantarnos, pero claro la reina de belleza seguí ahí sentada.

- Rosalie mueve tu precioso trasero o no vamos a llegar a nuestra siguiente clase – le dije con el tono más medido que pude, esta muchacha iba a sacarme de mis casillas.

- Te odio Emmett Cullen, acabas de arruinar mis planes de dos semanas - ¡¡ahora resulta!!

- Mira muñeca, si tú no fueras tan quejumbrosa no serían dos semanas, sería una – le repliqué – y si no quieres que sean tres mejor muévete.

Rosalie se paró y siguió caminando sin mirarme. Esta chica iba a sacarme canas verdes con su genio.

Finalmente, acabó el día…y entonces miré a la molesta chica amarrada a mí, o no, lo malo apenas empezaba. Bajamos la escalera y nos encontramos con mis amigos. No me sorprendió nada ver a Edward y a Bella en el suelo.

- ¿Bueno qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Jasper.

- Vamos a la casa – dijo Edward.

- Genial – dije

- No, yo tengo planes para hoy, voy a salir con Lauren – se quejó Rosalie.

Suspiré, no podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser. ¿Por qué yo tenía que estar amarrado con la reina de belleza? Entonces llegó Lauren con ella y le dijo que esa noche no podrían salir.

- Perfecto monada, ahora vámonos – le dije y la llevé hasta mi Jeep.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no voy a subirme a esa cosa – otra vez con sus quejas.

- Claro que lo harás – le dije.

Pero Rosalie no se movió y yo comenzaba a hartarme, esta chica me iba a volver loco. Respiré profundo.

- Rosalie o te subes al coche o nos vamos caminando de aquí a mi casa – la amenacé y entonces miré sus zapatos – y tus zapatos se te van a echar a perder.

Inmediatamente me pidió que la ayudara a subirse. Siempre funcionaba la técnica de los zapatos. Siempre la aplicaba con Alice y siempre daba resultados.

No quiero ni contarles como fue que conduje con el tobillo de Rosalie amarrado al mío. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Jasper, Alice, Edward y Bella ya estaban ahí.

- Tengo hambre – dije.

- ¡¡Yo cocino!! – gritó Alice emocionada.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! – gritamos Edward y yo.

Alice sería buena en las compras pero en la cocina…ya con decirles que confundía la sal con el azúcar les digo todo.

- Van a bajar mi autoestima – nos dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

- Yo cocino – se ofreció Bella - ¿Edward no te molesta?

- Para nada, vamos – Edward y Bella fueron a la cocina.

Jasper y Alice se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a platicar. Y yo tenía ganas de molestar a mi rubia "favorita"

- Rosalie muévete

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Ir a mi habitación así que muévete.

Jalé a Rosalie hasta las escaleras y una vez frente a ellas, Rosalie se cruzó de brazos.

- No voy a moverme de aquí – me amenazó

- Y yo voy a arrastrarte a mi habitación si no lo haces – la amenacé de vuelta.

- ¿Siempre eres tan molesto?

- Sólo contigo muñeca

Finalmente llegamos a mi habitación.

- ¿Esto es tu habitación?

- Sí

- Es un asco – me dijo Rosalie.

Y tal vez tuviera algo de razón, tenía varias prendas tiradas por el suelo, pero de ahí en fuera todo estaba en orden.

Caminé hasta el armario y mientras buscaba una placer que ponerme puse mi música a todo volumen.

- ¿Qué es esa porquería que escuchas? – Rosalie me quitó el control y lo apagó.

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa? – intenté quitarle el control pero ella se apartó – Rosalie

Entonces los dos caímos sobre la cama yo sobre ella. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y yo sonreí burlonamente.

- ¿Qué Rosalie? ¿Quieres que te bese? ¿Te gusto?

- Idiota quítate de encima o te dejo sin descendencia – me amenazó y yo reí.

- A veces me pregunto si tu lengua es tan afilada cuando te besan – me acerqué aún más a ella

Entonces me golpeó en…no les diré donde pero me dolió y me di la vuelta. Pero estábamos a la orilla de la cama así que caí al suelo y Rosalie encima de mí. Ella intentó pararse y cuando lo hizo yo me quedé en el piso.

- Emmett, párate

- No

- Emmett…

- Es mi habitación yo hago lo que se me pega la gana.

Nos miramos retadoramente. Este se había convertido en un juego, a ver quien puede más.

- ¡¡Emmett!! ¡¡Rose!! ¡¡Ya está lista la comida!! – llamó Jasper.

Me levanté y Rosalie y yo salimos de la habitación. Al bajar vimos que Edward y Bella habían preparado macarrones con queso, ensalada y pollo asado.

- Eddie no sabía que cocinabas – le dije a mi hermano menor.

- Sabes que odio que me digas Eddie – me dijo me hermano molesto – además todo lo hizo Bella.

- Pues huele delicioso Bella – le dije a la chica mientras me sentaba

- Gracias – respondió la chica sonrojada.

Cuando acabamos de comer, mis padres llegaron y vaya sorpresita nos iban a dar.

* * *

**¡¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!!! ¿les gustó el cap? espero que sí. Pues como verán espero poder actualizar diario. Bueno chicos les agradezco muchísisisimo sus reviews, no he tenido tiempo d contestarles, pero se los agradezco infinitamente y les prometo que cuando tenga tiempo se los contesto, de verdad todos sus reviews han sido hermosos muchisisisisismas gracias**

**Besos **

**Dayan Hale**


	4. Desastrozos

**Capítulo 4. Desastrozos**

**Edward POV**

Papá y mamá llegaron poco después de que nosotros termináramos de comer. Mamá entró con unas bolsas y papá tras ella con otras más.

- Hola chicos – saludó mamá entrando al comedor, al vernos rompió a reír – así que sí los amarraron

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya sabían? – preguntó Emmett.

- Claro que sabíamos, nos hablaron de la escuela para decirnos – Papá se quitó su bata.

Mis padres eran los mejores que podía haber en el mundo, cariñosos, comprensivos y nos daban nuestro espacio. Papá es el tipo de papá con el que puedes hablar de todo, siempre está listo para escuchar. Por las mañanas, Emmett, papá y yo nos levantamos temprano y bajamos un rato al gym (sí, tenemos un gym en el sótano) antes de la escuela.

Mamá es muy maternal, ella es dulce y comprensiva. Generalmente está de buenas, de hecho jamás la he visto enojada. Ella siempre está ahí para brindarnos una sonrisa y un abrazo cuando más lo necesitamos.

- Mamá, papá ella es Bella y es mi compañera – introduje a Bella.

- Es un placer Bella – saludaron mis padres.

- El placer es mío, tienen una casa preciosa – Bella les dijo levemente sonrojada.

- Es tu casa Bella, cuando quieras – mi madre le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó. Mi padre no me besó pero sí me abrazó.

- Jasper, así que te tocó con Alice – Carlisle le dijo a mi amigo.

- Sí

- No le des mucha lata mi amor – Esme le pidió a Alice dándole un beso en la frente.

- Yo no doy lata – dijo Alice haciendo berrinche.

Todos reímos y ella no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿y a ti con quién te tocó Emmett?

- ¿No lo ven? Con la barbie – dijo Emmett señalando a Rosalie.

- Emmett no seas grosero, es un placer verte de nuevo Rose – saludó mi madre a la rubia compañera de mi hermano

- Igual Esme – Rosalie la saludó de beso

- Bienvenida Rose

- Gracias Carlisle

Mis padres se sentaron a charlar con nosotros unos minutos y por sus miradas supe que algo me estaban ocultando. O más bien nos estaban ocultando.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Pues, sí. – mi madre comenzó – verán chicos el director nos dijo que opina que esta tarea que les asignaron es un buen motivo para que ustedes convivan más como grupo – eso ya lo sabíamos, ahora que llegara al punto – entonces hablamos con los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, y con los de Bella y los tres se quedarán en la casa toda la semana.

- ¡¡Eso es genial!! – gritó Alice – Bella tú te quedas conmigo en mi habitación.

Bella se veía un tanto incómoda pero le sonrió a Alice. Jasper se había quedado mil veces así que para él no era ninguna novedad. Pero la cara de Rosalie, eso no tuvo precio. Pobres de sus padres, en cuanto les hablara…yo no quería estar por ahí.

Emmett tampoco parecía muy contento por lo de Rosalie.

- Espero que no tengan ningún problema – dijo Carlisle mirando a Rosalie. - ¿Rose?

- Es que…es que el miércoles es mi…nuestro cumpleaños y yo, yo ya tenía planes – Rosalie comenzó a decir.

- No te preocupes tanto barbie, te van a salir arrugas – le dijo mi hermano bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

- Emmett – regañó mi madre.

- ¿Qué? Por ser tan quejumbrosa tengo que estar dos semanas amarrado a ella – Emmett se defendió.

- Pues deberías sentirte halagado de tener a semejante belleza amarrada a ti – le dijo mi madre a mi hermano.

Emmett bufó y se acabó el agua. Conocía a mi hermano mejor que nadie y sabía que él estaba encantado con esa "barbie" amarrada a él. Emmett solía ser un imán para las chicas, en parte por su gran físico, pero mi hermano era más que puro músculo, era un gran amigo, simpático, amistoso y…era el mejor hermano que podía haber. Y claro está él también tenía cierta fascinación por las chicas hermosas y Rosalie definitivamente entraba en esta categoría así que, podía engañar a mis padres, pero no a mí.

Rosalie era otra historia, ella era una chica difícil. Era todo lo contrario a Jasper, si Jasper era tranquilo y pacífico, Rosalie era reventada y medio escandalosa… En fin, no envidiaba a mi hermano por tenerla amarrada a él. Al contrario.

- ¿Entonces chicos, están de acuerdo? – les preguntó mi mamá a Bella, a Jasper y a Rosalie.

Aunque mi mamá es muy dulce, es muy manipuladora, no en el mal sentido pero una vez que dice algo, es difícil contradecirla. No creo que ninguno de los tres diga que no, ni Rosalie podría negarle algo a mi mamá.

Tal y como les dije, los tres asintieron.

- Me da gusto tenerlos aquí chicos, y siéntanse como en su casa – mi mamá les dijo a los tres y ella y papá subieron a su habitación.

- ¿Qué tienes barbie? ¿se te rompió una uña? – bueno, aunque mi hermano es inteligente…puede haber casos en que su boca simplemente no le ayuda.

- No, idiota lo que ocurre es que estoy amarrada al ser más bruto que puede haber en este mundo – le respondió Rosalie con saña.

Entonces Rosalie se desamarró el tobillo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Emmett.

- Voy al baño, idiota – Rosalie entró al baño y azotó la puerta.

Algún día Emmett aprenderá a cerrar su bocota…o al menos eso espero.

- Emmett te pasaste – le dije a mi hermano mayor. – ya conoces a Rosalie y la has de estar fastidiando.

Pero yo ya no iba a decirle nada, ya que él se las arreglara solito con Rosalie.

- Vamos Bella – tomé a mi compañera de la mano y la llevé a la sala. - ¿no te molesta quedarte?

- No, está bien, de verdad – Bella se sonrojó y apartó la vista - ¡Cielos! El piano es precioso ¿de quién es?

- Mío – ella me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Tocas?

- Claro, ven siéntate.

Nos sentamos en el banco del piano y comencé a tocar la canción que había compuesto especialmente para mi madre. Me encantaba tocar el piano, me relajaba y de cierta manera me llenaba de paz.

Solía componer mi propia música, pero desde que escribí la canción para mi mamá ya no había compuesto nada más, la inspiración se había alejado de mí.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando Rosalie se fue al baño, noté que no iba a tardar en llorar. Amaba a mi hermana, con ella había compartido todo desde que nacimos y Rose era una parte de mí, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una berrinchuda.

Mis padres nos habían dado una vida de lujos, pero todo ello era para esconder su ausencia. Casi nunca estaban en casa y eso marcó mucho a Rosalie desde pequeña. Todo mundo conocía a la ególatra y fría Rosalie Hale, pero sólo yo sabía que bajo esa máscara, Rosalie sufría por la soledad que nos había marcado desde chiquitos.

- Emmett eres un imbécil – Alice le dijo a su hermano mayor.

- No tú, también – se quejó Emmett y luego me miró - ¿tú no me vas a decir nada?

- Sí, más te vale que andes con cuidado, Rosalie es muy vengativa – le dije y Alice se levantó.

- Vamos Jas, Bella y Edward ya hicieron la comida, ahora nos toca lavar los platos.

Seguí a Alice hasta la cocina, la verdad yo no me podía quejar de la pareja que me había tocado. Conozco a Alice desde que era una niña y a pesar de ello, la conocía muy poco. Quizá podría aprovechar el tiempo y conocerla un poco más.

Entramos a la cocina, todos los platos estaban en el fregadero.

- Yo los lavo, tú los enjuagas – me dijo Alice en un tono que no dejaba lugar a desobediencias.

- Como tú me digas.

Comenzamos a lavar los platos y Alice comenzó a cantar bajito. Yo me quedé sorprendido, tenía una voz muy bonita.

- Cantas muy bonito – le dije y ella rió pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Gracias – me respondió ella.

Entonces regresamos a nuestra tarea de lavar los platos. En eso Alice me mojó y rió.

- ¿Con qué así nos llevamos eh? – yo reí y la mojé también.

Olvidamos los platos y seguimos mojándonos sin parar de reír, y en eso llegó Esme.

- ¿Se divierten?

- ¡¡Mamá!! – exclamó Alice asustada y Esme rió.

- Miren nada más que desastre hicieron – y siempre que Esme trataba de regañarnos, se reía – ay niños…

- No te preocupes Esme ahorita limpiamos todo – le prometí.

- Más les vale, quiero limpia mi cocina.

Esme tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador y subió nuevamente. Alice y yo nos miramos y rompimos a reír. Terminamos de lavar los platos y luego nos tocó trapear todo el piso de la cocina.

Fue muy chistoso, Alice y yo teníamos que coordinar nuestros movimientos porque si no chocábamos o nos caíamos.

- Alice, te faltó ahí – le dije burlándome un poco de ella.

- ¿A sí? pues si soy tan mala trapea tú – me dijo "enojada" y yo reí.

- No, me gusta verte trapear, me recuerdas a cenicienta – le dije para molestarla un poco

Alice me aventó un trapo a la cara y yo reí. Una vez limpia la cocina, salimos de ahí.

- Vamos a ver películas – dijo ella emocionada.

- Tengo que hacer mi tarea – le repliqué.

- Bueno tú haces tarea y yo veo películas – me dijo Alice y yo reí.

- Claro

- Te gano.

Lo que a Alice se le olvidó es que estábamos amarrados y casi se cae de no ser porque yo la alcancé a detener.

- Mejor vamos los dos juntos – sugerí.

- Muy buena idea – Alice dijo y ambos reímos.

Fuimos a la sala de TV y yo me senté en el sillón individual y me puse a hacer mi tarea de química. Alice se pasó toda la tarde viendo películas y cuando yo terminé de hacer mi tarea, la acompañé…no tenía de otra.

- Vamos a hacer palomitas – Alice se levantó y yo la seguí hasta la cocina.

Mientras las palomitas se hacían Alice se sentó sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina y yo me tuve que sentar a su lado. Cuando estuvieron listas las palomitas subimos nuevamente a la sala de TV.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones frente a la tele y ella se concentró completamente en la película y yo comencé a lanzarle palomitas.

- ¡¡Oye!! – Alice agarró un puñado de palomitas y me las aventó.

Yo reí y seguí aventándole palomitas, entonces ambos caímos del sillón y ¿a qué no adivinan quién entró?

- ¿Otra vez haciendo destrozos? – Esme nos miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Fue él mamá – Alice me acusó

- ¿Jasper?

- Sí, lo lamento Esme

- Van a recoger las palomitas con la boca ¿eh?

Ambos nos reímos y Esme también lo hizo. Nos pusimos a recoger las palomitas, pero el estar amarrados no ayudaba.

- Jasper muévete – Alice estiró su tobillo, jalando el mío.

- Tú muévete – le dije riendo.

Es que no alcanzo las palomitas que se cayeron atrás del sillón.

- Enana – le dije mientras pasaba a su lado y me agachaba a recoger esas palomitas.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Alice me miró "indignada"

- Nada.

Ella me miró con un puchero y yo me reí.

- ¡¡Chicos ya está la cena!! – nos gritó Esme.

- Vamos "larguirucho" – Alice me dijo "molesta" y yo reí.

- Claro, enana

Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y bajamos al comedor. Había pasado todo el día sin ver a Emmett, a Rose, a Bella y a Edward, esta chaparra me dejaba incomunicado con el mundo.

Cuando bajamos había sólo cuatro lugares ocupados.

- ¿Dónde están Rosalie y Emmett? – pregunté.

* * *

**¡¡Hola chicos!!! ¿Les gustó el cap? espero que a todas aquellas que me pidieron un Edward POV estén satisfechas. ¿Dónde estarán Emmett y Rosalie? jeje es una incógnita que dejaré para el próximo capítulo...quizá, sólo quizá (si recibo reviews hermosos) publique otro capítulo en la noche...sólo quizá.(aclaro que aquí en México son las 4:30 de la tarde)**

**Y Hablando de reviews, chicos de verdad que hermosos, lindos y preciosos son todos ellos. Me han alegrado mucho mi día (espero yo lograr un poquito lo mismo en ustedes) pues se los agradezco montononones.**

**Son lo máximo**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Dayan Hale**


	5. De Compras

****

Capítulo 5.

**De Compras**

**Emmett POV**

Jasper y Alice se fueron a la cocina y Edward y Bella a la sala, podía oír a mi hermano tocar el piano desde aquí. Suspiré pesadamente y me fui a parar junto a la puerta del baño.

- ¿Rosalie?

- Lárgate – por su voz sabía que seguía enojada, pero no era mi culpa, era de ella.

- Rosalie no te puedes quedar toda la vida en el baño – le dije mientras me recargaba en la puerta.

- Tienes toda la razón – ella abrió la puerta y yo me caí.

Eso lo hizo apropósito sabía que yo estaba recargado y me tiró. Suspiré, me lo merecía. Me levanté y la miré a los ojos, estaban húmedos pero de todos modos ella mantenía su rostro sin expresión. Rosalie jamás dejaba que nadie viera su debilidad y si fingir que yo no lo había notado me aseguraba seguir con vida, no diría absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le pregunté mientras ataba su tobillo al mío.

- Deshacerme de ti – me respondió malhumorada.

Esa respuesta era obvia, pero no podía deshacerse de mí porque si nos separábamos, reprobábamos educación física.

- El miércoles es tu cumpleaños, estoy seguro que quieres hacer algo especial para esa fecha.

Rosalie me miró sonriendo. Y yo me estremecí.

¿Podía ser peor? Llevaba una hora y media en un salón de belleza ¡¡una hora y media!! Rosalie se había hecho unos cuantos rayos y ahora le estaban arreglando las uñas.

Mientras ella platicaba con la chica que le pintaba las uñas yo escuchaba mi Ipod sin poner atención a lo que me rodeaba. Yo Emmett Cullen estaba metido en un salón de belleza, eso es increíble.

Estaba absorto en mi música que no oí cuando Rosalie me dijo que había terminado, no lo noté hasta que me dio un pisotón.

- ¡¡Ouch!! ¡¡no tenías que hacer eso!! – le reclamé quitándome los audífonos.

- Lo siento, ya terminé – Rosalie me miró fijamente y yo la miré sin comprender – te toca pagar

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oíste, es mi cumpleaños y tú pagas.

¿Y qué hice? Pagar con mi tarjeta. No podía ser cierto esta mujer me iba a dejar pobre y no fue lo único que quiso hacer esa tarde. Aparte su cumpleaños era en dos días.

- ¿Sabes? quiero comprarme algo – claro, y yo iba a acabar pagando.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté y ella me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

Definitivamente Rosalie se estaba vengando de mí. ¿Saben a dónde me metió? A una tienda de lencería…¡¡Lencería!! Esto era muy humillante. Me la pasé detrás de ella todo el tiempo mientras ella elegía varios conjuntos y yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

Todas las chicas que estaban ahí me miraban divertidas y algunas me dirigían miradas coquetas.

- Vamos al probador – me dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo se supone que te vas a probar eso si yo estoy atado a ti? – le pregunté.

- Fácil

Y me amarró a la puerta del probador. Todas las chicas ahí presentes me miraban con curiosidad, ¿por qué estaba yo atado a Rosalie? Intenté ignorar toda clase de miradas mientras oía como Rosalie se cambiaba.

- ¿Rosalie?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No crees que alguien debería decirte cómo te ves? – le pregunté "seductoramente"

Yo sabía que me iba a mandar al demonio, pero de todos modos quería preguntarle, nada era más divertido que hacerla enojar.

- Tienes razón Emmett

Rosalie abrió la puerta del probador y a mí casi se me cae la quijada. La había visto miles de veces con sus shorts cortos que usaba para educación física y también la había visto en mil blusas escotadas, pero nada se comparaba con eso.

Rosalie era increíblemente hermosa y ese conjunto morado con flores azul turquesa resaltaba lo nívea e inmaculada que era su piel. Y no era el único que miraba a Rosalie, todas las chicas la miraban pero no de la misma manera que yo, todas la miraban con envidia.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Cielos Rosalie ¡¡te ves como toda una barbie!! – le dije mirándola burlón.

Ella me miró enojada y entró al probador nuevamente. Estaba bien que me había dejado deslumbrado, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de decirle que jamás había visto a ninguna mujer tan hermosa y sexy como ella.

Se probó otros tres conjuntos, pero después del primero ya no me dejó ver los otros tres. Se vistió nuevamente y me amarré a ella, nos dirigimos a la caja y la señorita nos contemplaba un tanto sorprendida.

Rosalie ya se había aprovechado mucho de mí el día de hoy así que me tocaba el desquite. La abracé por la cintura y miré a la cajera.

- Es que mi novia no puede vivir apartada de mí, por eso me amarró a ella – le dije y ella asintió.

Rosalie me pisó y se apartó de mi abrazo.

- ¡¡idiota!! – me dijo enojada y yo la abracé de nuevo.

- ¿Mi amor es que te avergüenzas de amarme tanto?

Rosalie me miró con ganas de querer matarme y yo aprendí la lección, jamás bromear a costa de ella.

- Claro que no mi amor, yo entiendo que quieras estar conmigo así amarrados porque no puedes vivir sin mí – Rosalie me dijo con "ternura" y se volteó a la cajera – es que mi novio tiene problemas de atención, se pierde con mucha facilidad, está medio loquito, cree que los maniquís que tienen en los aparadores son de verdad.

¿Ven a lo qué me refiero? Jasper tiene razón, su hermana es muy vengativa. Todas las chicas de por ahí me miraron burlonas y estallaron a carcajadas y ¿qué hice yo? Lo único que podía hacer, pagar para que Rosalie no siguiera echándole leña al fuego.

Salimos de la tienda y como era de esperarse yo cargué las bolsas. Sólo esperaba que Rosalie no quisiera comprar nada más.

- ¿Algo más barbie?

- No, eso es todo – me respondió ella y bajamos al estacionamiento.

Pagamos el estacionamiento en las máquinas de prepago y salí con Rosalie a mi lado. En ese momento miré a ambos lados y entonces caí en la cuenta de que no me había fijado en donde habíamos estacionado el Jeep.

- ¿Ehm…barbie?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Recuerdas donde estacionamos el Jeep?

No quiero ni contarles la regañada que me puso. Me gritó que era un irresponsable, qué como se me ocurría no fijarme en donde había dejado el coche, bla, bla, bla.

Todas las personas que entraban y salían de la plaza nos miraban sorprendidos. Rosalie me gritaba furiosa y yo me limitaba a no pelarla y a recordar donde había dejado el Jeep.

Dos horas después lo encontramos. Y tuve que pagar más de estacionamiento pero eso ya era lo de menos. Veníamos en el coche y Rosalie volvió a empezar con sus reclamos.

- ¡¡Mira mis zapatos!! ¡¡Eran nuevos!! ¡¡y por tu culpa ya están desgastados!! – me iba gritando.

- ¡¡Rosalie!! ¿Quieres parar ya? – la chica se calló, era la primera vez que en serio le gritaba – el mundo no gira a tu alrededor barbie y ya te dije que lo lamento así que ¡¡basta ya!!

No nos dijimos nada, Rosalie venía enfurruñada en su asiento y yo mantenía la vista la frente, tratando de relajarme.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – me preguntó cuando paré frente a una casa que no era la mía.

- ¿Pues tú que crees? Tal vez Jasper pueda usar ropa de Edward, pero no creo que tú quieras usar la ropa de Bella y no creo que te quede la de mi hermana.

Estaba aún molesto con ella, pero a pesar de ello había pensado en el hecho de que se quedaría en mi casa y que no tenía ropa que usar.

- Espero que traigas las llaves – le dije cortantemente mientras bajábamos del Jeep.

- Sí – Rosalie me dijo sin mirarme y pude notar el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Rosalie POV.**

Después de que Emmett me gritara me sentí bastante mal, sí había jugado un poco con él, pero se lo merecía, pero cuando me gritó en serio ya no supe que contestarle.

Y todavía que me aproveché de él e hice que pagara todo lo que compré, me llevó a mi casa por mi ropa. El que se interesara por mí me dejó desarmada, nadie salvo Jasper, se había preocupado por lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Entramos a mi casa, vacía como siempre.

- Ya que estamos aquí podemos llevarle ropa a Jasper – sugirió Emmett y yo asentí.

Subimos a mi habitación y yo suspiré. Jamás un chico había entrado conmigo a mi habitación, bueno sólo mi hermano obviamente. Prendí la luz resignada a que Emmett vería mi habitación.

Entré y Emmett me siguió. Abrí mi armario y saqué una maleta rosa que tenía bordadas mis iniciales. Me puse a seleccionar la ropa que usaría esa semana.

- ¿y tus papás? – me preguntó Emmett mientras entrábamos a mi baño.

- Están en una conferencia en Suiza – le respondí mientras sacaba mis cremas, mi jabón y todo lo que necesitaba del baño

- ¿No van a venir para tu cumpleaños? – me preguntó Emmett y yo reí irónica.

- No, de los 17 cumpleaños que llevo mis padres sólo han estado en seis – le respondí.

De niña solía llorar mucho por ello, pero ahora ya me daba igual, sabía que a mis padres no les importaba si era nuestro cumpleaños…generalmente nos hablaba su secretaria tres días después para felicitarnos.

Terminé de hacer mi maleta y entramos a la habitación de Jasper que estaba junto a la mía. Emmett ya no me dijo nada acerca de mis padres y yo se lo agradecía mucho, ya no lloraba pero de todos modos me dolía tener que decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando acabé la maleta de mi hermano (le había escogido unos atuendos excelentes) me di la vuelta y choqué contra el pecho de Emmett. Él me abrazó por unos momentos y yo sabía que él esperaba que me echara a llorar.

Pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada que me daba igual, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Lamento mucho lo de tus padres – me dijo.

- Ya lo superé, no voy a llorar, en serio – le aseguré.

- No me sorprende, jamás he visto a una barbie llorando – Emmett me dijo.

Y ya había vuelto a su "increíble" sentido del humor.

- Vámonos ya – le dije.

Emmett tomó las dos maletas y regresamos a la casa. Ya era de noche así que cuando entramos todos ya nos esperaban para cenar.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – nos preguntó Esme.

- No quieren saberlo – Emmett dijo antes de que yo abriera la boca – pero fuimos por ropa para la barbie y para Jasper.

Emmett bajó las maletas y nos sentamos con los demás a cenar. Ahí me enteré de que Edward y Bella también habían ido a casa de ella por su ropa. Jasper y Alice se habían quedado en casa viendo películas.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! Siendo exactamente las 9:04 pm (en México) les dejo el capítulo prometido. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, fueron hermosos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Espero que les vaya gustando y pues aquí les dejo una probadita del siguiente capítulo:**

- _Bien, gracias – Rosalie me dijo – quiero darme un baño antes de dormirme._

_- ¡¿Te vas a bañar a las dos y media de la mañana?! – le pregunté sorprendido._

_- No serían las dos y media sino fuera por ti – me replicó enojada._

**¿Qué habrán hecho toda la noche? **

**Se los dejo para que lo piensen y espero mañana actualizar.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	6. Larga Noche

**Capítulo 6. Larga la noche.**

**Edward POV**

Cuando Emmett y Rosalie llegaron, comenzamos a cenar. La verdad es que había hablado poco con Bella ese día, pero me parecía una persona inteligente y me había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mucho leer y que sus gustos eran parecidos a los míos.

Acabada la cena, llevamos los platos a la cocina, Bella y yo los lavamos y Jasper y Alice guardaron lo que había quedado en la mesa. Emmett y Rosalie no se movieron, mientras menos hablaban entre ellos, mejor.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que les enseñen a las chicas donde se quedan – nos dijo mamá – Jas, creo que tú ya sabes cuál es tu habitación.

- Claro, gracias Esme – Jasper le sonrió a mi mamá.

- Edward lleva a Bella a la habitación que está junto al baño azul – me indicó mamá y yo asentí – Emmett tú lleva a Rosalie a la que está junto a la tuya.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Pero por qué esa? – se quejó mi hermano.

- Porque lo dice tu madre – papá le dijo a Emmett.

- Vamos Barbie

Subí las escaleras con Bella y le ayudé a llevar su maleta a la habitación que mi madre había mencionado. Entramos y encendí la luz.

- Es preciosa - Bella ya iba a entrar y yo recordé algo.

- Bella cuidado con el… - demasiado tarde – el escalón.

La ayudé a levantarse, siempre que había visitas y se quedaban en esa habitación, se caían por culpa del escalón.

- Lo lamento, no recordé el escalón – me disculpé mientras dejaba su maleta en el suelo.

- No te preocupes – respondió ella – me alegra que no te hayas caído conmigo.

Yo la miré con una ceja levantada y ambos reímos. Le enseñé el baño y donde podía acomodar sus cosas.

- Bueno creo que eso es todo – le dije - ¿necesitas algo más?

- No, gracias Edward. – me agaché y desamarré nuestros tobillos.

- Que pases buena noche – le deseé.

- Igualmente – caminé hacia la puerta - ¿Edward?

- Sí dime

- Muchas gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo – ella agradeció y yo reí y la voltee a ver.

- Es un placer.

Le sonreí y bajé a la sala. Jasper y Alice estaban despidiéndose de mis padres.

- Buenas noches hermanito – me deseó Alice y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Alice, Jasper.

- Nos vemos mañana – me dijo Jasper y subió con Alice.

Yo me senté junto a mi madre y miré a Emmett y Rosalie, ninguno se había movido y mi madre y mi padre los veían al borde de la risa.

- ¿Dejaste a Bella bien instalada? – me preguntó papá.

- Sí, sólo que olvidé mencionarle lo del escalón así que…

- Edward…

- Lo siento, se me olvidó – miré a mi hermano – bueno yo ya me voy a acostar, buenas noches.

- Que descanses mi amor – mamá me besó en la mejilla.

- Tú también ma, buenas noches pa – me despedí de mi padre – Rosalie Emmett que descansen

- Igualmente – me dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Subí a mi habitación, me quité los zapatos y entré al baño. Después de lavarme los dientes me puse la pijama y me acosté.

Mientras me quedaba dormido medité lo sucedido el día de hoy, mi mamá decía que por algo pasaban las cosas, así que por algo me habían amarrado a Bella.

Como no conciliaba el sueño tomé mi Ipod de la cómoda y puse a Debussy, me quedé dormido pocos minutos después.

**Emmett POV**

Edward se subió a acostar y yo me quedé ahí con Rosalie y mis padres. Ellos al parecer estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande viéndonos a Rosalie y a mí. Yo no iba a levantarme de ahí hasta que ella me dijera, así que…

- Ay niños – mi madre rió – ya váyanse a dormir que mañana tienen escuela.

- Emmett lleva a TU invitada a su habitación – me ordenó mi padre.

- Yo no la invité – repliqué y Rosalie me pisó.

- Como sea, lleva a Rosalie a su habitación y carga su maleta – me ordenó mi madre – y tú Rose, siéntete como en tu casa.

- Gracias Esme – mi madre me besó en la mejilla y luego a Rosalie.

- Y si Emmett te hace algo tienes total libertad de golpearlo – mi padre le dijo a Rosalie.

- Gracias Carlisle – Rosalie sonrió con malicia y yo miré feo a mi padre, él sólo rió y subió la escalera.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos sentados en la mesa sin decirnos nada. Vamos a ver cuanto aguanta la barbie. Dieron las once y ninguno de los dos se había movido de ahí. A las once y media, todas las luces de la casa se apagaron, menos la del comedor.

Miré a Rosalie y ella me miró sin alterarse, nos quedamos viendo fijamente por un rato, hasta que ella desvió la vista.

- Te gané – le dije satisfecho.

- No sé de que hablas – Rosalie me dijo quitándome toda satisfacción.

- Ash, no sabía que las barbies eran tan aguadas – le comenté.

- Y yo no sabía que los jugadores de fútbol americano eran tan idiotas – me replicó ella secamente.

Nos volvimos a quedar callados. Y dio la una y media, cuarto para las dos, las dos… odiaba admitirlo pero ya me estaba dando sueño. Miré a la barbie, ella no parecía cansada. Las dos y media…

- ¡¡tú ganas!! ¡¡ya me quiero de aquí!! – dije derrotado.

- Por fin – Rosalie se levantó.

Fuimos por su maleta y la llevé a la habitación y le enseñé el baño.

- La luz del baño está afuera – le expliqué y le enseñé donde estaba el apagador.

- Bien, gracias – Rosalie me dijo – quiero darme un baño antes de dormirme.

- ¡¿Te vas a bañar a las dos y media de la mañana?! – le pregunté sorprendido.

- No serían las dos y media sino fuera por ti – me replicó enojada.

Me agaché y desaté su tobillo del mío. Nada más lo hice y ella entró a su habitación sin decirme nada. ¡¡Maldita barbie!! Entré a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama mirando el techo. Oí que la barbie entraba al baño y le ponía seguro a la puerta.

- quieres guerra Barbie, tendrás guerra – dije y me levanté de la cama.

Salí al pasillo y oí como corría el agua. Sonreí ampliamente y aguanté mis ganas de reír. Apagué la luz del baño y esperé.

- ¡¡EMMETT CULLEN PRENDE LA MALDITA LUZ!! – al oír el grito de Rosalie me reí fuertemente y lo hice.

- Lo lamento barbie, me equivoqué de apagador.

- ¡¡idiota!! – fue su única respuesta.

Entré a mi habitación y prendí mi computadora, antes de contarles lo que pasó después quiero comentarles que es verano y que hace un calor de los mil demonios aquí en Phoenix, por lo que yo dormía únicamente en bóxers.

Como ya me iba a acostar pues solamente traía mis bóxers, estaba revisando mi correo nada más. Entonces me empezó a dar mucho frío, pero muchísimo frío. Salí de mi habitación y vi que Rosalie había movido la calefacción de mi habitación y estaba a tres grados.

- Maldita barbie – subí la calefacción y entré silenciosamente a su habitación, Rosalie traía una toalla por única vestimenta y estaba guardando su ropa en el armario.

Entonces entré nuevamente a mi habitación y busqué en mi armario un disfraz de oso que tenía. Era muy caluroso, pero solo lo necesitaría por unos minutos. Entré a la habitación de Rosalie silenciosamente y me puse tras ella y la abracé.

Yo pensé que gritaría, sin embargo me volteó a ver como si nada.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías ir así a la escuela – me dijo riendo – te ves más guapo.

- ¿Cómo?...¿por qué no te asustaste? – le pregunté quitándome la máscara, entonces ella fingió asustarse – que graciosa.

- Eso si asusta – me dijo mientras recogía su maleta. – pues cuando tienes un hermano que de niño se la vivía asustándote llega un momento en que no te asustas por nada.

"Maldito Jasper" pensé y salí de su habitación, pero me caí con los zapatos que había dejado justo a la entrada.

- Ups, lo lamento – me dijo fingidamente – la verdad no

- Eres una barbie muy mala – le dije.

- Y tú eres un lindo osito – Rosalie me replicó sonriendo.

A las tres y cuarto apagué la computadora y fui a la habitación de Rosalie, la chica acababa de apagar su lámpara por lo que aproveché para vengarme un poco.

Prendí mi estéreo que está justo en la pared que separa nuestras habitaciones y puse el máximo volumen.

- ¡¡¡EMMETT ERES UN MALDITO!!! – me gritó la barbie y yo reí.

A las tres y media me cansé y apagué el aparato de sonido y la luz, ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando mi celular sonó.

"¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿a quién se le ocurre hablar a esta hora?"

- ¿Bueno?...¿bueno?...¿bueno?

Entonces colgaron, como odio eso. Dejé el celular en la mesita de noche y volví a cerrar los ojos. Dos minutos después volvió a sonar. Y como la primera vez, me colgaron.

Después de que me marcaran seis veces me harté.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué quieres?! – grité por el teléfono.

- Sólo quería desearte buenas noches osito – oí la "dulce" voz de Rosalie después rió y colgó.

¡¡MALDITA BARBIE!!

Creo que no hace falta que les diga que fue una de las peores noches de mi vida. Finalmente pude conciliar el sueño (eran como las cuatro) y a las cinco y media me vino a levantar mi papá.

- Emmett vístete para bajar a entrenar – mi padre prendió la luz

- No, hoy no quiero bajar, tengo sueño – me quejé y pronto me quitó las cobijas.

- ¡¡apúrate!! – me apuró mi padre y yo me paré.

Me puse un pants y bajé al gym, Edward, Jasper y mi padre ya estaban ahí.

- Buenos días – me dijo Jasper y luego rió – que carita ¿eh?

- No me digan nada – les dije mientras comenzaba a entrenar - ¿y las chicas?

- Siguen dormidas, mamá las va a levantar en un rato – respondió Edward – ella dijo que no era justo que las levantáramos tan temprano y menos para tenerlas amarradas mientras hacíamos ejercicio.

¡¡Ah no!! A mi me levantaron a las cinco y media, Rosalie se va a parar a las cinco y media. Subí las escaleras nuevamente y entré a la habitación de Rosalie, la chica estaba dormida profundamente. Mejor, ella iba a sentir lo que yo por levantarse temprano.

Tomé el vaso de agua que estaba junto a ella y se lo vacié en la cara. Rosalie se despertó sobresaltada y al verme gritó.

- ¡¡¡EMMETT CULLEN ERES UN IMBÉCIL!!! – se levantó de la cama y yo corrí fuera riendo.

- ¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! – mi mamá bajó ya arreglada.

- Esme este idiota me echó un vaso de agua a la cara mientras estaba dormida – Rosalie me acusó con mi madre.

- Emmett

- Mamá ella no me dejó dormir.

- Ni tú a mí

- Pero tú empezaste

- Claro que no, tú empezaste

Mi mamá nos detuvo antes de que siguiéramos discutiendo.

- Emmett baja con tu papá y tú Rose vete a acostar otro rato – mi madre nos ordenó

Rosalie entró a mi habitación.

- ¿oye qué crees que haces? – le pregunté.

- Me voy a acostar en tu cama porque tuviste a bien mojar la mía – dicho esto se encerró en mi habitación

Yo miré a mi mamá que me veía reprobadoramente.

- No es justo mamá – le dije y bajé las escaleras nuevamente.

Al llegar abajo mi padre me miró reprobadoramente y Jasper y Edward me veían aguantando la risa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Rosalie?

- Nada, sólo la desperté

- Emmett…

- ¡Oh! ¿por qué sólo me regañan a mí y no a ella?

- 1 porque tú eres nuestro hijo y 2 porque ella es nuestra invitada y es una chica – mi padre me dijo.

"La vida es injusta". Acabando de entrenar subimos las escaleras y mi madre evitó que yo entrara a mi habitación.

- Rose está dormida así que te bañas en el baño de visitas – me ordenó mi mamá.

- ¿y mi ropa?

- Cuando salgas de bañarte Rose ya se habrá levantado así que métete a bañar – me dijo mi mamá.

Entré al baño y azoté la puerta. Que buen día iba a ser hoy

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Heme aquí con un capítulo nuevo, jejeje ¿vaya nochecita la de Emmett y Rose no lo creen? Respecto a una cosa, sé que muchos de ustedes me han dicho que quieren más Edward/BElla, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia, cada capítulo estará enfocado en una pareja en específico entonces tengan paciencia.**

**Besos **

**Dayan Hale**


	7. Reportes

**Capítulo 7. Reportes.**

**Rosalie POV**

Después de que entré a la habitación de Emmett me acosté en su cama, furiosa. Pero me sentí bien, la cama aún estaba calientita y me metí entre las cobijas. Su almohada olía rico, a la colonia que él usaba. Eso era lo único que me gustaba de Emmett, su colonia, sólo eso.

Me quedé medio dormida otro rato y luego entró Esme a despertarme y qué diferencia.

- Rose, tesoro ya levántate – Esme me acarició los cabellos suavemente y yo abrí los ojos. – ahora sí buenos días.

- Esme, yo lo siento – ahora recordaba pobrecita le había gritado horrible, bueno no a ella.

- Descuida cielo – Esme me dio un beso en la frente – ya levántate para que te vistas y bajes a desayunar.

Esme salió y yo casi lloro, mi madre jamás me había ido a despertar así, tan dulcemente. Me levanté de la cama de Emmett y oí como él se estaba bañando en el baño que yo usé por la noche.

Así que sin ningún remordimiento ni nada, apagué la luz.

- ¡¡ROSALIE!! – gritó él y yo reí

- Lo lamento osito me equivoqué de apagador – le di el mismo pretexto que él a mí en la noche.

Entré a mi habitación y me vestí, me miré al espejo y noté que se me había caído el collar que traía así que fui a la habitación de Emmett a buscarlo. Miré primero en el piso y nada, luego miré en la cama.

- Te encontré – dije y tomé el collar.

Me bajé de la cama y en ese momento entró Emmett a la habitación. Casi se me salen los ojos. Emmett sólo traía una toalla cubriéndole sus "atributos" así que yo pude ver su cuerpo.

De verdad era increíblemente fuerte. Su abdomen estaba firmemente marcado, sus brazos eran puro músculo y sus piernas estaban tan bien delineadas. Ahora súmenle a esto que todo su cuerpo resplandecía por las gotitas de agua que habían quedado adheridas a su cuerpo, se veía increíblemente sexy.

Y él no pasó por alto mi mirada.

- Cierra la boca barbie que babeas mi piso – me dijo engreídamente.

- Quisieras osito – pasé a su lado y me fui de ahí no sin antes ver los músculos que marcaban su ancha pero bien formada espalda.

Si sólo fuera por el cuerpo, Emmett sería mi chico perfecto, pero era un completo idiota.

A las siete todos estábamos desayunando y ya estábamos amarrados nuevamente. Carlisle estaba leyendo el periódico, Esme dibujaba en una servilleta, Jasper y Alice estaban resolviendo un crucigrama y Bella y Edward desayunaban silenciosamente.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir al hospital – Carlisle se levantó y besó a Esme dulcemente en los labios – nos vemos en la tarde mi amor.

- Me hablas llegando – Esme le pidió.

- Siempre lo hago – Carlisle le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía la bata – que tengan un buen día todos chicos.

- Gracias igualmente – contestamos todos.

Acabé mi desayuno (un plato con fruta, un vaso de jugo y dos Hot cakes) y miré a Emmett. Era increíble como comía el hombre, dos huevos revueltos, dos piezas de pan dulce, cinco hot cakes y cuatro vasos de leche. Yo simplemente no podía creerlo.

- No puedo creer que comas tanto en el desayuno – le dije sin poder evitarlo.

- No lo has visto los fines de semana Rose – me dijo Alice – traga como si trabajara.

- Lo que pasa es que tienen envidia – Emmett se limpió la boca con una servilleta – ustedes comen un chocolate de más y engordan, yo puedo comer lo que sea sin subir ni un gramo.

- Gordo – le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua y todos reímos.

- Palillo – le replicó Emmett.

Nos fuimos a la escuela y al llegar me reuní con mis amigas.

- Hola chicas – las saludé a todas.

- Hola Rose – me saludaron.

- ¿cómo te va? – preguntó Tanya mirando a Emmett.

- Bien, gracias – les dije con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ya me imagino – dijo Lauren y todas reímos.

- Oye ¿cómo vas a ir vestida a tu fiesta? – me preguntó Jessica emocionada.

- Es una sorpresa – les dije.

La verdad era que el conjunto que había elegido para ese día era perfecto, o al menos se me veía perfecto. Estaba segura que iba a deslumbrar a todos.

- Es un traje de payaso – les dijo Emmett a mis amigas riendo – ayer fuimos a comprar su peluca y la nariz roja.

- Claro, después de que saliéramos de tu cita en la clínica de hombres con problemas sexuales ¿cierto? – lo miré retadoramente y mis amigas rieron.

- Ya vámonos Barbie – me jaló hasta el salón y yo reí

- Vamos osito no te enojes.

- No estoy enojado Barbie, pero sólo recuerda que el que se lleva, se aguanta.

Nuestra primera clase era Redacción, en ella el profesor nos pidió que escribiéramos una breve descripción de la tarde pasada utilizando correctamente los signos de admiración

- Bueno ¿quién quiere pasar a leer su trabajo? – le profesor preguntó y sólo Emmett y yo alzamos la mano – bien, señorita Hale usted primero y luego el señor Cullen.

Nos paramos y fuimos al frente. Yo miré a Emmett y él me miró burlonamente.

- "Ayer, ¡qué día más divertido! Para empezar comimos en casa de los Cullen y Bella cocinó delicioso. Como mi cumpleaños es el miércoles fui a hacerme luces y a que me pintaran las uñas ¡Qué bonitas quedaron! Y, como estoy amarrada con Emmett, él me acompañó y pagó ¡qué caballeroso es! – leí con la adecuada entonación – "Después de eso fuimos a la tienda de lencería – mis compañeros rieron – Y Emmett pagó otra vez ¡Qué gentil! Finalmente salimos de la plaza y bajamos al estacionamiento, pero Emmett no recordó donde había dejado el auto ¡Qué despistado! – todos volvieron a reír – Cuando lo encontramos me llevó a mi casa por mi ropa y regresamos a su casa, en la noche se disfrazó de osito ¡qué lindo se veía!" – terminé de leer mi trabajo y todos estaban muertos de la risa.

Miré a Emmett y su sonrisa aún no desaparecía. El profesor me corrigió algunas cosas y luego le pidió a Emmett que leyera su trabajo.

- "¡Qué día más divertido! Ayer comí con mis amigos y con la barbie. ¡Qué bien cocina Bella! Después de comer yo le ofrecí a la barbie llevarla a algún lado por lo de su próximo cumpleaños ¡Qué amable soy! Me llevó a un salón de belleza lo que se puede hacer ahí ¡Qué bonita dejaron a la Barbie! Pues de cómo estaba… - algunos de mis compañeros rieron y la sonrisa no se borraba de los labios de Emmett – De ahí me llevó a una tienda de lencería ¡qué envidia le tenían a la barbie por venir amarrada a mí! La barbie se metió al probador y luego salió para mostrarme un juego que había escogido ¡Se veía como una auténtica Barbie! – mis compañeros rieron – Cuando bajamos a buscar la camioneta la barbie se quejó ¡Pobres de sus zapatos! Fuimos a su casa por su ropa y regresamos a mi casa la pobre Barbie no sabía como prender la luz del baño – mis compañeros estaban muertos de la risa – yo la ayudé ¡Qué Barbie más indefensa!"

Nos miramos fijamente por unos momentos y luego el profesor corrigió algunas cosas y nos mandó a nuestros lugares.

**Jasper POV**

Mi primera clase fue historia, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner como primera clase historia? En fin, miré a la chica que estaba junto a mí. Alice estaba dibujando en su cuaderno. Me asomé por encima de su hombro y vi que dibujaba un vestido.

- Que feo – le dije para molestarla.

- Que bueno que no te lo vas a poner tú ¿verdad? – me sacó la lengua y volteó nuevamente a su cuaderno.

Si no fuera tan fácil irritarla no lo haría tan frecuentemente.

Tres clases y mi día seguía siendo normal, bueno "normal" teniendo una enana amarrada a mí. Fue antes del receso que mi día cambió por completo. Alice y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para sentarnos con mis amigos cuando mi celular sonó.

- Contesta – me dijo Alice y nos fuimos a un pasillo para que pudiera escuchar.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¡¡Hola hijo!!

- Mamá – Qué raro que hablaran.

- ¿Cómo estás mi amor?

- Bien ma ¿y ustedes? - ¿mi amor?

- También bien tesoro, oye sólo te hablaba para decirte que tu padre y yo regresamos el martes por la noche y pues…podremos llegar para su fiesta.

Ok, si su llamada era una sorpresa, lo que me acababa de decir mamá era ¡¡una bomba!!

- Eso es fantástico

- Sí, dile a tu hermana por favor

- Claro ma.

- Cuídate mucho mi amor

- Tú también mamá

- Bueno, los vemos el miércoles, los amamos – y me colgó.

Cerré el celular aún pasmado, mis papás iban a venir a nuestro cumpleaños. Eso era verdaderamente una sorpresa. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro…

- ¿Qué te dijeron tus papás?

- Nada importante, vamos con los demás.

Alice y yo nos sentamos con Edward, Bella, Mike y Jessica.

- ¿Dónde está Emmett? – pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a Bella.

- Con las otras barbies – respondió Mike y Jessica le pegó en el brazo - ¡Ouch! Era broma.

Miré a la mesa donde usualmente mi hermana se sentaba con sus amigas. Ahí estaba ella, riendo como siempre, mientras que Emmett había decidido no pelarlas poniéndose su Ipod.

Me quedé pensativo por unos momentos, ¿sería que mis padres en realidad venían? Generalmente Rosalie y yo vivíamos solos, mis papás rara vez estaban en Phoenix, siempre estaban en congresos, conferencias, viajes de negocios, bla, bla bla…

- ¡¡Oye qué te pasa!! – el gritó de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos. - ¡¡Dame mis uvas!!

- Alcánzalas – Emmett estaba parado detrás de su hermana.

- Emmett no es justo – Alice empezó a hacer berrinche.

Yo me paré y le quité las uvas a Emmett y se las regresé a Alice.

- Deja de molestar a tu hermana

- Bueno o molesto a la mía o a la tuya – me dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba junto a Rosalie.

Al parecer mi hermana tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Jessica por lo que había venido a nuestra mesa.

- Recuerda a las seis en punto – le decía Rose a Jessica.

- Ahí estaremos – prometió Jessica sonriéndole.

Y entonces dudé, ¿debería decirle a mi hermana que mis papás venían? Ya no pude decidir que era peor, sonó la campana y todos nos encaminamos al gimnasio.

Desaté el tobillo de Alice y me fui con mis amigos al vestidor de los hombres para que nos cambiáramos. Al entrar al gimnasio comenzamos a jugar con las mismas parejas de la vez pasada, desamarrados obviamente.

Alice y yo éramos un buen equipo y pensé que con eso el profesor nos quitaría el castigo, pero como no todas las parejas cooperaban, pues…

- ¡¡Vamos Barbie!! – le gritaba Emmett a Rosalie. – sólo tienes que golpear el balón.

- Ya te dije que no, apenas ayer me arreglaron las uñas – le respondió mi hermana y yo reí.

- ¡¡Estúpida Barbie!!

- ¡¡Osito Idiota!!

¿Desde cuando mi hermana le decía osito a Emmett? Alice y yo ganamos nuestro partido y luego nos tocó con Bella y Edward. No quiero ni decirles como nos fue.

Obviamente ganamos, Bella se las ingenió para pegarse a sí misma mientras sacaba, y de paso le daba a Edward en la cabeza. Alice y yo reímos.

- Edward lo siento – se disculpaba Bella.

- Descuida, estoy bien – le respondía mi caballeroso amigo.

Y al final, Edward y Bella intentaron pegarle al balón, chocaron, y se cayeron. Pobre Edward y pobre Bella.

- Bella, eres definitivamente torpe – Edward le dijo a la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Lo sé y lamento que seas tú el que tenga que pagar por mi torpeza – Bella le dijo completamente sonrojada.

- Y eso nos deja con la victoria – Alice y yo chocamos las palmas mientras salíamos de la cancha con Edward y Bella.

Nos sentamos en las gradas y observamos como Emmett intentaba por todos los medios que mi hermana le pegara a la pelota.

- Creo que tienes razón barbie – le dijo Emmett exasperado – si le pegas al balón se te puede salir el cerebro.

Rosalie lo miró…con esa mirada suya que te hace estremecer, tomó el balón e hizo un perfecto saque que a todos nos dejó con la boca abierta. La chica del otro equipo pasó el balón y Rosalie la picó anotando punto para su equipo.

Si nosotros estábamos sorprendidos, no les quiero decir como estaba Emmett.

- Cierra la boca osito que babeas la cancha – le dijo Rose a Emmett y se salió de la cancha.

- No puedo creerlo ¡¡Lo vieron!! – Emmett llegó corriendo con nosotros – La barbie le pegó a la pelota.

Nosotros reímos y un balón le pegó a Emmett en la cabeza. Todos volteamos y vimos a Rosalie ahí parada.

- Y le pego mejor si pienso que es tu cabeza, idiota – le replicó mi hermana con acritud y fue a sentarse con Jessica.

Todos miramos a Emmett y estallamos a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Incluso Bella.

- Muy graciosos todos ¿eh? – Emmett hizo berrinche y se quedó sentado con nosotros. – porque no se burlan de Bella, ella no le puede pegar al balón sin golpearse ella.

Bella se sonrojó por completo y Edward golpeó a su hermano.

- Si nadie se mete con Bella es porque Bella no se mete con nadie – lo regañó Edward.

- Lo lamento Bella, tú sabes no es por ofender – dijo Emmett mirando a la chica.

- No tienes por qué disculparte por decir algo que es cierto – le replicó Bella completamente sonrojada y todos reímos.

Al final de la clase nos fuimos a los vestidores y una vez ahí, las dudas volvieron a asaltarme. Me quedé sentado sin moverme por unos minutos. Mike, Edward y Emmett se sentaron conmigo unos minutos después.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Mike.

- Mis padres me hablaron hace rato avisándome que iban a venir a nuestra fiesta – el rostro de mis amigos reflejaba sorpresa, la misma que probablemente había reflejado la mía – Y me pidieron que le dijera a Rose, pero yo…no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque conozco a Rosalie, se va a ilusionar demasiado y…

- Y si tus papás no llegan se va a destrozar – Edward terminó por mí y yo asentí, había dado justo en el clavo.

- Exacto y no sé que hacer, si decirle o no – suspiré frustrado.

- Yo opino que mejor no le digas – comentó Mike – y si no vienen, pues Rosalie no se pondrá mal, pero si vienen podrás decirle que era una sorpresa.

Medité lo que Mike me dijo, era sin duda lo más sensato que podría hacer. Y sería lo mejor para mi hermana. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a las desilusiones y ya no me afectaban, pero sabía que a Rosalie le afectaría muchísimo y yo haría lo que fuera porque mi hermana no se desilusionara con su fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOla a todos!!! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, sí, otro con Rosalie y Emmett jeje les prometo que ya pronto tendremos más de Edward Bella y Jasper Alice.**

**A todos mil gracias por sus reviews, y contestando algunos sí, Emmett y Rosalie son mi pareja favorita jejeje.**

**Bueno como verán actualicé dos veces el día de hoy y es sábado ¿eh? Y sólo por ustedes chicos, los quiero muxísisisismo.**

**Nos leemos pronto chicos y otra vez mil gracias**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	8. Platos rotos

**Capítulo 8.**** Platos rotos**

**Edward POV**

Salimos de los vestidores y las chicas ya estaban ahí esperándonos. Entonces salió Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Corrió y abrazó a Jasper, mi amigo respondió al abrazo, perplejo.

- ¡¡Jas, papá y mamá vienen para la fiesta!! – gritó emocionada. –¡¡ mamá me dijo que llegarán junto con el pastel!!

Emmett, Mike y yo nos miramos. Justo esto era lo que Jasper había tratado de evitar. La sonrisa de Rosalie era de completa felicidad y hasta yo me sentiría muy mal si su ilusión se rompía.

- Es fantástico Rose – Jasper besó a su hermana en la sien y la abrazó, nosotros pudimos ver la tristeza que invadía a mi amigo.

- Emmett por favor no… - mi hermano mayor me interrumpió.

- Descuida, no diré nada y me portaré bien – Emmett dijo – si ella lo hace...

Volví a atar mi tobillo con el de Bella y nos fuimos al salón. Teníamos matemáticas y Jasper tenía que estar con Alice en esa clase. Mientras el profesor explicaba la teoría, Jasper, Mike y yo platicábamos de lo ocurrido.

- No pensé que la fueran a llamar – Jasper estaba conmocionado.

- Tú tranquilo, a lo mejor te estás preocupando de más y tus papás en verdad vienen – Mike intentó alegrar a Jasper.

Pero la verdad era que los tres sabíamos que las posibilidades de que sus padres en realidad vinieran eran pocas.

- Lo mejor sería que la prevengas – yo sugerí – dile que es probable que tus padres no lleguen.

- Es que Rosalie ya no va a hacerme caso, está tan feliz que nada, nada la va a hacer razonar – replicó Jasper.

Él sabría que hacer, finalmente ella era su hermana y la conocía mejor que nosotros.

- …y finalmente el segundo término al cuadrado – le profesor terminó su explicación – ahora resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 32, por parejas.

Bella y yo hicimos pareja, era lo mejor estando atados.

- Aquí es 4x2 +12xy+9 – le dije a Bella mirando el primer ejercicio

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No pusiste atención a la explicación y resolviste eso en tu cabeza en un segundo – Bella exclamó sorprendida y yo reí.

- ¿quién crees que hacía las tareas de Emmett el año pasado? – miré a Bella sonriente. – Jasper intentó explicarle los binomios de newton a mi hermano como treinta veces y aprendí mejor yo que mi hermano.

Jasper volteó a verme y sonrió. Sin duda él también se acordaba.

- ¿Cómo pasó Emmett matemáticas? – preguntó Bella y yo miré a Jasper.

- Yo hice los dos exámenes finales – respondió Jasper – el mío y el de él.

Bella nos miró sorprendida y Jasper se volteó nuevamente con Alice. Mi pobre hermana era como Emmett, no entendían las matemáticas con nada.

- Jasper no me sale – Alice aventó el lápiz.

- No seas berrinchuda y fíjate bien – la regañó Jasper – mira es fácil primero…

Bella y yo terminamos el ejercicio y el profesor nos dio un punto extra por tenerlo todo bien.

- Eres muy bueno con las matemáticas – me dijo Bella.

- Pues, algo – respondí humilde.

- ¿Algo? Sabes más que Emmett y definitivamente más que yo – Bella replicó y yo reí.

Al terminar las clases nos fuimos a la casa, entramos y no se escuchaba nada.

- ¡¡Mamá ya llegamos!! – gritó Emmett.

Como nadie nos contestó, fui a la cocina y vi que ya había comida preparada y había una nota de mi madre pegada al refrigerador.

_Chicos:_

_Su padre y yo fuimos a comer, les dejé ya la comida preparada._

_Volvemos en la tarde._

_Mamá_

_P.D. Emmett, Rose, si se van a matar por favor háganlo afuera, no quiero manchas de sangre en las alfombras_

Reí al leer la nota y se la enseñé a Bella, ella no pudo evitar reírse de igual modo. Alice y Jasper entraron poco después y yo les enseñé la nota de mi mamá, los dos no pudieron evitar reírse.

- ¿De qué tanto se ríen aquí adentro? – Emmett entró seguido de Rosalie.

- De esto – Alice le dio la nota a Emmett y él la leyó.

- Muy divertido.

Calentamos la comida y nos sentamos en el comedor. Miré a Rosalie, estaba que rebosaba de alegría y Jasper no sabía como hablar con ella con respecto a lo de sus padres.

Terminamos de comer y Bella y yo nos fuimos de ahí, teníamos que hacer tarea así que subimos a mi habitación.

- Emmett, Rosalie, les toca lavar los platos – oí que Alice le decía a los otros dos.

Entramos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta antes de que las quejas comenzaran.

- ¡¡Wow!! Tienes muchísima música – Bella dijo al ver mi pared repleta de discos.

- Sí, papá dice que nací con la música en las venas – le comenté mientras ella recorría los discos con un dedo.

- No lo dudo, tocas hermoso – Bella me dijo y se sonrojó.

- Gracias – le sonreí sinceramente.

Entonces Bella prendió mi aparato de sonido y comenzó a sonar Claro de Luna.

Ella me miró sonriendo.

- Me encanta Claro de Luna – me dijo y yo sonreí.

- Me alegra que alguien disfrute de la misma música que yo – le respondí – ni Emmett ni Alice escuchan lo mismo que yo.

- Sí, he oído la música de Alice – Bella me dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

Yo me senté junto a ella. Entonces la miré, realmente la miré. Bella era, como su nombre lo decía, bella, bellísima. No era el tipo de belleza de Rosalie, la suya era más natural, fresca, diferente.

Y no sólo era hermosa sino que era muy inteligente y honesta. Su torpeza – que en un principio me parecía patética – ahora me resultaba de lo más adorable. Jamás había estado con una chica del modo en que estaba con Bella. Sí había tenido varias novias, pero jamás había platicado con ninguna como lo hacía con Bella. Su modo de ver la vida era simplemente único y maravilloso.

- Bueno, empecemos con la tarea – le dije poniéndome de pie.

- Claro – Bella suspiró y nos dirigimos al escritorio.

Mientras hacíamos la tarea, Bella no me miró, estaba al cien por ciento concentrada en lo que hacía y había dejado caer su cabello sobre su hombro para que yo no pudiera ver su rostro.

- Bella

- ¿Sí, dime?

- Es que…

Y el ruido de un plato romperse nos asustó tanto que rompió mi inspiración.

- ¡¡¡MOJASTE MI BLUSA IDIOTA!!! – oí a Rosalie gritar.

- ¡¡NO FUE A PROPÓSITO BARBIE!! – replicó Emmett.

Gruñí enojado, por qué tenían que ser tan escandalosos. Entonces Bella se agachó a recoger sus bolígrafos y se cayó de la silla. A mí me tomó desprevenido y yo caí justo encima de ella.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos momentos, le aparté los cabellos que habían caído sobre su cara y cometí el error de mirar sus ojos nuevamente. Sus hermosos ojos cafés me dejaron hipnotizado.

Y seguido más por un impulso que por otra cosa, la besé. Cuando mis labios quedaron sobre los suyos, me quedé helado y sentí como Bella se tensó, sin embargo segundos después su cuerpo se relajó y sus labios se entreabrieron. Yo dejé de pensar en ese momento, y moví mis labios sobre los de ella dulcemente.

Al principio Bella no se movía, pero pronto sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos y yo bajé una de mis manos a su cintura y la otra la dejé en su cuello. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Qué importaba que apenas la conociera, qué importaba que fuera demasiado pronto. Lo único que me importaba era disfrutar el momento.

Acabé el beso porque era necesario respirar, pero antes besé tiernamente el labio inferior de Bella y luego la miré.

Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que de costumbre, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y algo hinchados, pero sus ojos, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y me miraban con sorpresa…y algo más.

- ¿Hacemos la tarea?

- Muy buena idea – ella me respondió.

Mientras hacíamos la tarea, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se oía como el lápiz rasgaba el papel. Y me sentí como no me había sentido en años.

**Jasper POV**

- Ustedes lavan los platos – Alice les dijo a Emmett y a Rosalie mientras Edward y Bella subían las escaleras.

- Yo no voy a lavar los platos, me acabo de arreglar las uñas – Rosalie y sus pretextos para no hacer nada.

- No les pasa nada Barbie – Emmett se levantó – ahora muévete.

- No, lávalos tú – mi hermana le dijo a Emmett.

Entonces Emmett la jaló hasta la cocina, pero Emmett tardaría mucho en hacer que Rosalie lavara un plato, pero yo quería oír que tanto se tramaban así que Alice y yo nos fuimos a la cantina que está justo junto a la cocina.

- Vamos monada, sólo tienes que echarles agua y enjuagarlos – Emmett le decía a Rosalie.

- No, hazlo tú, yo no voy a lavar nada – Rosalie contestó.

Oí una sarta de maldiciones por parte de Emmett y Alice y yo reímos.

- Vamos a hacer una torre de cartas – Alice se levantó y me llevó hasta el mueble donde Carlisle guardaba los juegos. - ¿me las bajas?

- Enana – le dije riendo mientras me estiraba y bajaba una baraja.

- Gracias larguirucho – ella tomó las cartas y se sentó en el piso.

- Vamos no te vas a quedar ahí parado, ven y ayúdame.

A veces Alice solía ser tan demandante…

Comenzamos con la torre, íbamos tan bien hasta que oímos el grito de Rosalie y Alice cayó sobre lo que llevábamos.

- ¡¡¡MOJASTE MI BLUSA IDIOTA!!! – oí a Rosalie gritar.

- ¡¡NO FUE A PROPÓSITO BARBIE!! – replicó Emmett.

Fuimos a la cocina y vimos que Rosalie tenía toda la parte de enfrente de su blusa mojada y Emmett tenía pedacitos de plato en su cabello.

- Rose…

- Fue él, él me mojó

- Y ella me rompió un plato en la cabeza

- ¡qué genial! – Alice dijo con una gran sonrisa – yo siempre quise hacer eso

Miré a Rosalie, ella le sonreía a Alice con simpatía y Emmett me miraba furioso.

Ahogué un suspiro, ya vería yo el día en que Emmett y Rosalie anduvieran de la mano, completamente enamorados.

- Rose, tú tiraste el plato así que recógelo – le ordené a mi hermana

- Pero…

- Nada de peros ponte a recoger eso.

Rose me miró con ganas de querer matarme, pero me obedeció.

- Y no dejes nada tirado muñeca – Emmett le dijo burlonamente.

- Emmett por dios – le dije a mi amigo.

- ¡Ouch! – Rosalie se levantó – me corté.

Entonces vi el brazo de mi hermana, sí que se había cortado, se había hecho un corte muy profundo y comenzaba a sangrar.

- Alice no veas – Emmett le tapó los ojos a su hermana menor – es que se desmaya cuando ve sangre.

- Vamos por el botiquín – le dije a mi hermana.

Los cuatro fuimos por el botiquín que había en el baño de abajo. Pero el baño era muy pequeño así que no cabíamos los cuatro.

- Emmett vas a tener que curarla tú

- Ay no yo no – se quejó Emmett.

- ¡¡Emmett!!

- Está bien, está bien, vamos a lavarte esa herida Barbie.

Entonces yo le fui diciendo a Emmett lo que tenía que hacer para que la herida no se infectara. Alice estaba abrazándome y tenía su cara en mi pecho.

- Listo, como nueva barbie – le dijo Emmett a Rosalie mientras ajustaba la venda.

- Idiota

- Rose…

- Gracias, osito – mi hermana me miró enojada y yo sólo le sonreí.

En ese momento Esme y Carlisle llegaron. Cerraron la puerta y al voltear nos vieron a los cuatro fuera del baño y a Rosalie con la venda en el brazo.

- Chicos les dije que si se querían matar lo hicieran afuera – Esme nos regañó - ¿Rose, cariño que te pasó?

- Sí, anda Rosalie dile a mi mamá que te pasó – Emmett la miró retadoramente.

- Es que Emmett tiró un plato y yo lo iba a recoger y me corté – dijo Rose con su voz tierna.

- ¡¡no es cierto!! Ella me rompió el plato en la cabeza – Emmett acusó a mi hermana y ella puso su cara más inocente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Emmett? Rosalie es un encanto – Esme abrazó a mi hermana y ella le sacó la lengua a Emmett.

Carlisle revisó la herida de Rosalie.

- Muy bien curada – aprobó Carlisle

- Como se nota que soy tu hijo – Dijo Emmett orgulloso.

- Quisieras ser como tu papá – Rosalie le replicó.

A la hora de la cena Bella y Edward bajaron sin decirse nada. Estuvieron toda la cena callados y yo me pregunté por qué sería. Como siempre Emmett y Rosalie discutían hasta porque pasaba la mosca y Esme y Carlisle nada más los miraban muertos de la risa.

Acabando de cenar Alice y yo lavamos los platos y Esme guardó lo demás. Nos desearon buenas noches y se fueron a su habitación.

Todos nos despedimos y nos desamarramos de las chicas. Decidí que tenía algo que hacer antes de irme a dormir

- Adelante – Carlisle dijo después de que tocara a su puerta.

- Espero no molestar – dije mientras entraba.

- Claro que no tesoro, ¿qué ocurre? – Esme me preguntó.

- Es que yo…yo quería pedirles un favor.

- Lo que quieras Jasper – me dijo Carlisle – sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo.

Entonces les dije lo que quería. Ambos aceptaron gustosos ayudarme.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Heme aquí con otra actualización. Como verán ahora sí ya metí más a Bella y a Edward y vaya forma ¿no creen? En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo espero de todo corazón y pues les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y pues...espero más jajajajaja claro,si ustedes creen que me los merezco jejej.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan Hale.**

**P.D. Aquí en México con las 2: 56 de la tarde, quizá (ya saben cual es mi condición) suba otro capi en la noche.**


	9. Feliz Cumpleaños EDITADO

**Capítulo 9. Feliz Cumpleaños****.**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté por la mañana muy temprano. Miré el reloj y apenas eran las cinco, suspiré sonoramente y me levanté al baño. Me lavé la cara con agua fría y regresé a mi habitación para ver si podía dormir otro rato.

Pero por más que lo intenté, no lo logré, me la pasé pensando en la tarde pasada. Mientras hacíamos la tarea, Edward y yo estábamos callados y luego por los gritos de Rosalie y Emmett, mi concentración se perdió y tiré mis bolígrafos. Y como era yo, me caí de la silla.

Aún puedo sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos, su cuerpo sobre el mío (no sean malpensados ¿eh?) sus tiernas caricias. Yo jamás había besado a nadie y la verdad es que mi primer beso no lo voy a olvidar jamás. Edward no era la persona que yo creía que era.

Al principio yo creía que Edward sólo hablaba con sus amigos porque sentía que ninguno de los chicos de la escuela era lo suficientemente bueno para ser su amigo. Pero que equivocada estaba, Edward era una persona muy linda, amable, inteligente y caballerosa, nada que ver con la mayoría de los chicos de aquí de Phoenix.

Como no me pude volver a dormir, salí de mi habitación y bajé a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Las escaleras estaban oscuras, pero yo no quería prender ninguna luz para no despertar a los demás.

Como llegué a la cocina sin caerme, no me lo pregunten. Me sentía orgullosa de mí misma. ¡¡había bajado las escaleras sin luz y sin caerme!! Pero mientras entraba a la cocina, choqué con alguien y vaya susto me pegué.

Iba a gritar cuando una mano me tapó la boca y se prendió la luz. Jasper era el que me había tapado la boca, pero Edward, Emmett y Alice también estaban ahí.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte – se disculpó Jasper mientras me soltaba.

- Descuida – miré a los demás - ¿Qué hacen?

- Tú sabes, nos encanta tener reuniones nocturnas en la cocina – me respondió Emmett con sarcasmo y Edward le dio un zape - ¡ouch! Sólo bromeaba.

- Estamos haciendo un pastel para Rosalie – me respondió Edward – no queríamos que sospechara así que…

Entonces recordé que ese día era el cumpleaños de ella y de Jasper. Miré al chico de cabellos dorados. Él me sonrió y yo me acerqué tímidamente.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Jasper – lo abracé por unos breves momentos.

- Gracias Bella.

Me quedé con ellos en la cocina mientras el pastel se horneaba. Cuando lo sacamos del horno, Alice empezó a decorarlo.

- ¿puedo ponerle barbie? – preguntó Emmett

- No – Alice le dijo y le dio un manotazo en el brazo – es su cumpleaños y vamos a hacer que se sienta bien.

- Que le pongas barbie lo hará verse mejor- protestó Emmett y yo reí.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle bajaron, ya había un letrero de Feliz Cumpleaños colgado en el comedor y el pastel estaba ahí con 36 velitas (18 rosas para Rosalie y 18 azules para Jasper).

Los chicos bajaron a entrenar y nosotras nos subimos a arreglar. No queríamos despertar a Rosalie hasta que todos estuviéramos listos. A las seis y cuarto, los chicos ya estaban bañados y listos para irse a la escuela.

- ¡¡Yo la despierto!! – pidió Emmett.

- Tú no – le prohibió Esme – no después de cómo la despertaste ayer.

Esme entró a la habitación de Rosalie, mientras que nosotros seis esperábamos justo afuera. Esme se sentó en la cama junto a Rosalie y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Rose?

- Mmm…

- Cariño, ya levántate.

Rosalie abrió los ojos lentamente y Emmett tuvo que arruinar la sorpresa.

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando Esme me despertó, abrí los ojos poco a poco, había dormido muy bien aquella noche, estaba a punto de sentarme en la cama cuando alguien entró a mi habitación.

- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños barbie!! – Emmett me abrazó y me tiró de nuevo a la cama

- ¡¡Idiota quítate de encima!! ¡¡Me aplastas!! – le reclamé mientras me besaba en la frente.

- Oh barbie que orgulloso me siento de ti – Emmett me dijo y yo lo empujé del pecho.

- ¡¡¡Emmett quítate de encima!!! – Le grité molesta.

- ¡¡¡Emmett!!! – lo regañó Esme.

Emmett se quitó por fin y yo vi que en la puerta estaban todos.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!! – dijeron todos a coro y yo sonreí.

Esme me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó. Cuando me levanté de la cama, Jasper fue el siguiente en abrazarme.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Rose

- Feliz Cumpleaños Jas – le deseé y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho – gracias por estar conmigo.

- Siempre, hermanita – me besó en la mejilla y se apartó.

Todos me desearon un feliz cumpleaños y yo me sentí muy feliz por esos instantes. Me vestí y salí para desayunar, ahí me esperaba otra sorpresa había un letrero en el comedor que decía Feliz Cumpleaños y también había un pastel para Jasper y para mí.

Le soplamos a las velitas y entonces el idiota de Emmett me embarró toda la cara de pastel.

- ¡¡¡Emmett!!! – gritamos Esme, Carlisle y yo al mismo tiempo y yo corrí tras él.

- Lo lamento Barbie, no lo pude evitar – me dijo una vez que lo acorralé.

- Sí, como yo no voy a evitar esto.

Mi intención era llenarle la cara con el pastel que yo tenía en mi cara, pero por alguna extraña razón…sus labios quedaron sobre los míos. Emmett me besó y yo no pude más que corresponderle ¡¡Cielos, el chico sabe besar muy bien!!

Cuando nos separamos Emmett se chupó los labios.

- Muy bueno el pastel ¿no lo crees? – me dijo y se fue.

Yo me quedé ahí parada completamente pasmada ¿¡¿¡Qué?!?! ¿Cómo que el pastel estaba muy bueno? ¡¡Lo acababa de besar por Dios!!

Fui al baño a limpiarme la cara, lo único que quería en ese momento era patearlo con todas mis fuerzas ¿cómo se le ocurría decirme eso?

Nos amarramos de nuevo y nos fuimos a la escuela. Yo no le dije nada en todo el trayecto a la escuela, estaba furiosa con él. Al llegar al estacionamiento nos bajamos y nos fuimos a nuestro salón.

Fue una linda sorpresa ver mi banca decorada con cartas, serpentina y varios globos que tenían brillantes inscripciones: "Feliz Cumpleaños". Pero más que nada, me llamó la atención un ramo de rosas que estaba sobre mi banca.

- ¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rose!!! – mis amigas llegaron y me abrazaron.

- Gracias chicas – les respondí y me acerqué a mi lugar.

Miré las cartas, ahí estaban las de todas, pero lo que más me intrigaba era el ramo de rosas. Eran blancas y tenían una pequeña tarjeta.

_Feliz cumpleaños hermosa. Te deseo lo mejor._

_Nos vemos en la noche._

_?_

Me quedé pensando en quién habría sido el que había mandado las flores. Todo el día no dejé de recibir felicitaciones, pero lo que más me intrigaba era saber quién me había dado el ramo de rosas.

Al salir de clases nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen para cambiarnos para la fiesta, yo estaba entusiasmada, mamá y papá estarían ahí. Me vestí en el baño y me maquillé y peiné.

- ¡¡Vamos Barbie!! ¡¡Date prisa!! – Emmett me apresuraba desde afuera.

- ¡¡Ya voy!!

Me puse gloss y me miré al espejo, estaba perfecta. Salí del baño y ver la expresión de Emmett me bastó para saber que me veía hermosa.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando Rosalie salió del baño yo me quedé completamente atónito ante lo hermosa que se veía. Traía una minifalda negra que dejaba al descubierto sus magníficas piernas y sus zapatos eran negros de tacón alto. Su blusa era roja que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen y era en halter. Su espalda estaba cubierta por sus rubios cabellos, cuidadosamente arreglados en caireles.

- Osito, cierra la boca que babeas el piso – me dijo ella sonriendo.

- Te ves…muy bien – le dije mientras amarraba su tobillo al mío.

- No es posible que tenga que estar amarrada a ti el día de mi cumpleaños – bufó ella y yo sonreí.

- Mejor admite que te encanta barbie, no podrías tener a alguien más guapo que yo amarrado a ti.

Ella rodó los ojos y pronto Alice bajó con Jasper. Mi hermana lucía un sencillo vestido azul y mi amigo traía un conjunto parecido al mío, no muy formal pero si elegante.

Finalmente bajaron Edward y Bella. La chica traía una falda blanca un poco arriba de la rodilla y una blusa azul oscuro.

- Bueno, vámonos barbie – le dije y todos salimos de la casa.

Yo me fui con Rosalie en mi Jeep y los demás se fueron en el Volvo de Edward. Cuando llegamos al karaoke no pude evitar silbar por lo bajo. Era uno de los karaokes más lujosos y caros de Phoenix.

Al entrar vi que todo estaba adornado con globos que decían Rosalie y Jasper, las mesas estaban distribuidas alrededor de una pista de baile, yo creo que más que un karaoke esto es un antro, pero estaba todo perfecto.

Como era miércoles y mañana teníamos clases, Rosalie y Jasper habían acordado que el antro lo rentarían cinco horas, de las cinco hasta las diez. Cuando la gente comenzó a llegar me di cuenta de que iba a ser una fiesta en letras mayúsculas.

Llegaron actores, actrices, modelos, todos amigos de Jasper y Rosalie. No pude evitar sentirme impresionado. Rosalie estaba emocionadísima, todos la saludaban con cariño y la mesa de regalos estaba cada vez más llena.

Empezó la comida, en la mesa de honor estábamos Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, sus amigas y yo. Estar pegada a ella era un verdadero fastidio, pues iba del tingo al tango saludando a todo el mundo.

- Oye Barbie sé que es tu fiesta, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿te importaría sentarte aunque sean 10 minutos para que pueda comer algo?

- Claro que sí osito, vamos – fue su sencilla réplica.

Yo no lo podía creer ¿dónde estaba la Rosalie que se molestaba por todo?

- Por más que intentes hacerla enojar, no vas a poder – Jasper me dijo cuando me senté junto a él – está tan feliz que ni tú podrás hacerla enojar.

- Sí, ya lo noté – respondí mirando a Rosalie comiendo y hablando con sus amigas.

- ¿Pero cómo está la mujer más hermosa de este mundo? – oí la voz detrás de nosotros y vi a Rosalie voltear completamente sorprendida.

Ahí detrás de nosotros estaba un chico, alto musculoso, de ojos cafés y cabello largo recogido en una coleta. El tipo sonreía con sensualidad y me di cuenta de que quería con Rosalie, eso me puso inmediatamente molesto ¿quién se creía?

- ¡¡Dem!! – Rosalie lo abrazó efusivamente - ¡¡Viniste!!

- Te prometí que haría todo lo posible por estar aquí – respondió él abrazándola - ¡¡Cielos Rose te ves increíblemente…divina!!

- Gracias – dijo Rosalie y se separó de él, pero noté como se quedaban tomados de la mano – chicos él es Demetri, Dem ellas son Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, mis mejores amigas. Alice y Bella, las acompañantes de Jasper, y Edward, amigo de mi hermano, él es Mike y él es Emmett…

Demetri nos saludó a todos y se sentó al lado de Rosalie toda la comida, era un tipo "agradable" pero no me gustaba el modo en que miraba a Rosalie. Después me enteré que era modelo y que tenía 21 años.

Acabada la comida empezó el karaoke. Un chico y una chica se pararon en el pequeño escenario, al parecer eran los encargados de manejar el karaoke.

- Buenas tardes a todos – saludó el chico – como saben todos estamos aquí reunidos para festejar el cumpleaños de Rosalie y Jasper Hale, muchas felicidades chicos esperemos que se la pasen muy bien. Así que ya que todos comieron vamos a empezar, pero antes les presento a mi compañera Victoria

- Hola chicos, pues espero que se la pasen muy bien y pues mis mejores deseos para Rosalie y Jasper. – la chica pelirroja se presentó.

- Y yo soy James y pues vamos a estar aquí encargados del karaoke, así que ¿por qué no empezamos con los cumpleañeros? Jasper, Rosalie por favor pasen.

Rosalie se paró y yo me tuve que ir con ella. Todos rieron al ver que Jasper y Rosalie estaban amarrados a mí y a Alice.

- Vaya, parece que éstas parejas no se quieren separar por nada – James dijo al vernos.

- Entonces supongo que van a cantar los cuatro – Victoria dijo mientras nosotros subíamos al escenario.

- Un aplauso para Jasper y Rosalie – pidió James y todos aplaudimos.

Entonces Victoria y James hablaron un poco con nosotros y luego nos dejaron frente a dos micrófonos y la canción que íbamos a cantar comenzó a sonar.

Después de una canción que sólo repetía que éramos Rebeldes, bajamos de la tarima ¿Podía haber otra canción más ridícula? Yo creo que no, cuando terminamos de cantar, todos nos aplaudieron y así fue que James y Victoria escogían gente al azar para que pasaran a cantar.

Nosotros regresamos a la mesa y Demetri nos miraba a mí y a Rosalie con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Son novios? – le preguntó a Rose mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

- No, pero Rose me pidió que me amarrara a ella porque piensa que soy sexy – le dije y Rosalie me pisó con su tacón…y me dolió.

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Rosalie a Demetri – lo que pasa es que es un castigo que nos puso el entrenador y pues tenemos que estar amarrados una semana

- Sí, pero como le gusto a Rose, le pidió al entrenador que fueran dos semanas – le repliqué yo con afán de molestarla y ella me pegó en el brazo.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! Lo que pasa es que me quejé porque me tocaba con el hombre más estúpido de este mundo y el entrenador nos castigó una semana más – contradijo Rosalie.

- Eso dices Barbie – dije mientras bebía un trago de refresco

- Eso es lo que es, osito – me dijo y me dio por completo la espalda para hablar con Demetri.

Entonces la pareja que estaba cantando terminó y James y Victoria llamaron a la siguiente pareja.

- Veamos…que pasen los chicos que están al lado de Jasper – llamó Victoria.

Todos miramos hacia las personas que llamaban y miré a mi hermano y a Bella. Ambos se miraban extrañamente y las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron muchísimo. Esto iba a ser muy bueno.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sé que los que ya leyeron el fic se preguntarán ¿qué editó? pues verán, recibí un review diciéndome que reportarían mi fic si yo lo dejaba como songfic...y como no quiero tener problemas, tuve que quitar las letras de las canciones que ya había utilizado así que no las verán. PAra los que no han leído aún el fic, sólo imagínense a los chicos cantando Rebelde del grupo RBD...bueno eso es todo y los otros capítulos que también dicen editado, es lo mismo.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	10. Sorpresas EDITADO

**Capítulo 10.**** Sorpresas**

**Bella POV**

No, esto simplemente no podía estar pasándome, odiaba ser el centro de atención, era lo peor que me podía pasar. Y aparte, tendría que cantar y yo no sé cantar. Además de aquí al escenario había un gran trecho y con los zapatos que Alice me había puesto era seguro que me caería.

Edward me miró como disculpándose y los dos nos levantamos. Él me tomó de la mano y se acercó para susurrarme algo al oído.

- No te preocupes, jamás dejaré que te caigas – me prometió y yo desee poder creerle.

- Tal vez no me dejes caer, pero haré un gran oso subiendo ahí y cantando – respondí mientras bajábamos la escalera – no sé cantar, canto horrible.

- Yo lo dudo, tienes una voz muy dulce – Edward me dijo y subimos al escenario.

Edward y yo nos pusimos frente a los micrófonos y esperamos a que la canción comenzara. Las partes en azul eran de él y las mías eran en rosa. Y yo no podía creer que fuera una canción romántica que hablaba de una pareja que no hablaba de sus sentimientos con el otro.

Acabó la canción y yo me sonrojé completamente. Edward tenía una voz hermosa, melodiosa y durante toda la canción no dejó de mirarme. Todos nos aplaudieron y los dos bajamos del escenario y comenzamos a subir la escalera. Edward volvió a tomarme de la mano y yo me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

- Bella, tienes una maravillosa voz – me elogió Edward y yo me sonrojé – de verdad que no te ves a ti misma con claridad.

- Tal vez no, pero puedes apostar a que será la última vez que me oigas cantar – le prometí y él me miró con esa sonrisa torcida suya que a mí me hacía desfallecer.

- Ya lo veremos Bella Swan, ya lo veremos.

Regresamos a la mesa y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Emmett nos miraba divertido mientras que los demás estaban sumidos en sus pláticas.

- Bella cantas muy bien

- Gracias Emmett – le dije apenada y él rió.

- Ay pero que románticos son, cantándose mirándose a los ojos – se burló Emmett y Edward lo golpeó.

- No le hagas caso Bella, como has podido comprobar mi hermano es un imbécil – Edward me dijo y yo sonreí tímidamente.

- ¿Bella crees en verdad que soy un imbécil? – me preguntó Emmett mirándome con ojos de perrito triste.

Tal vez fuera hora de que alguien le devolviera las bromas a Emmett.

- La verdad sí – respondí y todos en la mesa rieron.

- Claro que lo eres osito – le dijo Rosalie mirándolo burlona.

- Lo que pasa es que mueres por mí Barbie y no lo quieres admitir – le replicó Emmett.

Todos volvieron a sus pláticas. Jasper y Alice estaban cuchicheándose quién sabe qué al oído el uno al otro y se reían. Mike y Jessica estaban coqueteándose tan notoriamente el uno al otro; Lauren y Tanya estaban hablando de los vestidos de las chicas, Demetri hablaba con Rosalie mientras le sonreía seductoramente, Emmett los miraba molesto y yo estaba ahí sentada junto a Edward rogando porque la fiesta terminara.

Pero apenas eran las seis y media, faltaban aún tres horas y media para que pudiéramos irnos, porque Edward estaría en la fiesta de Jasper hasta que se acabara. Y yo estaría ahí donde Edward estuviera, y ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta de que después de que acabara el castigo el viernes, yo ya no querría separarme de él.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba muy aburrido, todos en la mesa estaban platicando y yo como estúpido ahí sentado junto a la barbie que hablaba con el "modelito" ése. No podía evitar oír lo que hablaban.

- Te ves hermosa Rose, ya extrañaba estar cerca de ti – Demetri le decía mientras se acercaba a ella insinuantemente.

- Yo también te he extrañado Dem, desde que te fuiste a Miami – Rose le contestó.

- Y no ha habido día en el que no piense en ti preciosa, me dolió mucho haberme marchado pero era necesario y cuando se presentó la oportunidad de regresar lo hice – Demetri besó su mano – y más al saber que había una invitación para mí a tu fiesta.

¿No podía ser más obvio que el tipo éste la estaba pretendiendo? Ugh, me daba asco pensar en ello.

- Ven, vamos a bailar – Demetri se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano a Rosalie.

- Claro – Rosalie se paró y me volteó a ver – Emmett mueve tu trasero hacia la pista de baile.

- ¿Disculpa?

¿Quién se creía la muñequita para hablarme así? Está bien que era su cumpleaños y que era su fiesta, pero no me iba a hablar como si fuera su sirviente.

- Emmett, por favor

- Mejor.

Me levanté y la seguí a la pista de baile…un momento ¿y qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Estar amarrado a ella y ver como bailaba con el idiota de Demetri? ¿o acaso la Barbie iba a bailar con los dos?

Justo cuando llegábamos a la pista de baile comenzó la canción de _Pose_ de Daddy Yankee y Demetri y Rosalie comenzaron a bailar muy "sensualmente" pegados el uno al otro y en ese momento una chica impresionantemente hermosa llegó bailando hacia mí.

Su cabello era color caoba y estaba medio rizado y sus ojos, sus ojos eran tan azules que parecían violetas. Su figura sólo podría compararse con la de Rosalie, llevaba un short blanco muy corto y su playera era naranja que resaltaba sus curvas.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – me preguntó al oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

- Claro – respondí y comenzamos a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

- Soy Heidi, a propósito – se presentó ella a media canción.

- Emmett.

Bailé con Heidi cinco o seis canciones más, la chica era de lo más atrevida y me gustaba. Al estar con ella olvidé por completo que Rosalie estaba amarrada a mí. Cambiaron de ritmo y pusieron _Rock This Party _de Bob Sinclair y yo seguía bailando con Heidi, esta chica tenía una energía inagotable.

- Emmett quiero ir arriba – Rosalie me jaló y me hizo voltear a verla – tengo sed y estoy cansada.

- Que inoportuna eres Barbie – le reclamé, justo cuando empezaban las canciones que más me gustaban y que estaba con una chica que me había encantado.

- Lo lamento rompecorazones pero quiero ir arriba – me dijo enojada y yo suspiré y me acerqué a Heidi.

- Ahora regreso – le dije.

- Te estaré esperando Emmett – me dijo ella sensualmente al oído.

Subí con Rosalie a la mesa donde sólo estaban Edward y Bella platicando muy a gusto. Rosalie y yo nos sentamos y ella tomó varios tragos de su refresco.

- ¿Y tu modelito? – le pregunté.

- ¿Te importa?

- ¿Te botó?

- ¿Así que te ligaste a Heidi?

Los dos nos miramos retadoramente, ella no iba a responder mis preguntas, ni yo a las suyas así que me callé y voltee mi mirada. Rosalie hizo lo mismo y no hablamos más.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos más y ella se levantó.

- Vamos abajo, para que veas a tu adorada Heidi – me dijo con saña y yo me levanté.

- Por lo menos ella no es una Barbie – le respondí enojado.

- No, ella es todo lo que no es una Barbie – me replicó ella fríamente y bajamos.

Apenas llegué abajo y Heidi ya estaba ahí, comenzamos a bailar nuevamente y vi que Rosalie ya no estaba con Demetri, estaba bailando con Jasper. Mientras bailaba con Heidi me dijo que tenía 18 años y que era actriz. Conocía a Jasper y a Rosalie por sus padres y por eso la invitaron.

Heidi era de las chicas que me gustaban, aventadas, divertidas y hermosas. Con ella había olvidado por completo mi enojo con Rosalie, la niña Barbie ya me tenía harto, era una berrinchuda y caprichosa. Y con Heidi me sentía mejor, no tenía que hacer lo que ella quería, sino que hacía lo que yo quería.

En un momento sin pensarlo, la besé. Heidi no se apartó, al contrario me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se acercó más a mí. Heidi besaba con todo, apasionada y fervientemente y a mí me gustó mucho como lo hacía. Cuando nos separamos, ella me sonrió coqueta mientras chupaba sus labios. Yo sonreí complacido y al voltear, vi a Rosalie mirándome fríamente. Y jamás me había sentido peor.

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo éramos los único que seguíamos en la mesa. La verdad no era que me gustara mucho bailar, pero pues sí se me antojaba bailar un rato. Por otro lado, no quería obligar a Bella a bailar, ya podía hacerme una idea de lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Y estaba seguro de que bailar entraba en la segunda categoría.

Aunque fuera extraño, yo no quería pedirle nada que a ella no le gustara hacer. No quería que se sintiera incómoda por nada del mundo. Era increíble lo mucho que me preocupaba por ella.

- Edward ¿seguro que no quieres bailar? – me preguntó Bella sonrojada – no quiero que estés aquí sentado toda la noche por mi culpa.

- Estoy bien – le respondí sonriendo.

- Es que me siento mal Edward de verdad, sé que quieres bailar y no…no quiero que te quedes con las ganas – Bella me dijo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero bailar? – le pregunté con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno, soy muy observadora y he notado como ves la pista fijamente – me respondió ella.

- No quiero obligarte si no quieres – le dije acariciando su mano y sonriendo.

- Y yo no quiero que te quedes aquí por mi culpa – para sorpresa mía Bella se levantó – vamos a bailar.

Yo me sorprendí ¿Bella iba a bailar por mí? Esta niña era todo menos egoísta, al contrario, siempre se preocupaba porque la gente que la rodeaba fuera feliz, sin importar que ella no lo fuera.

Por eso era la muñequita preferida de Alice, porque por más que Bella odiaba salir de compras con mi hermana acababa acompañándola y comprándose la ropa que mi hermana le daba.

- Bella de verdad no, no quiero que bailes si no quieres – intenté detenerla.

- Pues sí es así, quiero bailar así que vamos – me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta la pista de baile – eso sí, te advierto que puedo pisarte.

Yo reí y la seguí.

- No te preocupes por mí – le dije y al llegar a la pista, comenzaron las canciones románticas.

Genial, canté con ella una canción romántica y ahora estaba bailando con ella otra canción romántica _My Love _de Westlife. Al llegar a la pista de baile rodee la cintura de Bella con mis dos brazos y ella pasó los suyos por mi cuello tímidamente. Nos movimos al compás de la canción y en ningún momento Bella me pisó.

Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y yo aspiraba el dulce olor de su cabello mientras dábamos vueltas por la pista de baile. Me perdí por completo de lo que pasaba en el mundo, ya no quedaba nada que no fuera Bella entre mis brazos. No decíamos nada, no nos mirábamos, pero el simple hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos, se convertía en uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Cuando por fin fui consciente de lo que nos rodeaba, ya no se oía la canción del principio, ahora sonaba _I knew I loved you _de Savage Garden. Me separé un poco de Bella y la miré a los ojos. Ella me miró se sonrojó y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? No fue tan malo – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- No, fue un momento simplemente perfecto – estuve de acuerdo – gracias por bailar conmigo Bella, no creo tener una compañera de baile mejor que tú.

- Yo creo que sí, todas serían mejores parejas de baile que yo – respondió ella rehuyendo mi mirada yo le alcé la barbilla con un dedo.

- Claro que no porque con ninguna siento lo que siento cuando estás entre mis brazos – le dije sinceramente.

Bella me miró como si fuera de otro planeta y como yo no quería que nada rompiera ese hermoso momento, la abracé de nuevo y volvimos a bailar. Cuando la canción terminó Victoria y James subieron al escenario.

- Bueno chicos, esta increíble fiesta está a punto de terminar – James anunció y yo miré mi reloj, eran las 9 y media

- Pero esto no sería una fiesta de cumpleaños, si no hay un pastel de cumpleaños – continuó Victoria.

- ¡oh por Dios! – susurré.

En ese momento recordé lo que habían dicho los padres de Jasper y Rosalie, que llegarían con el pastel.

- Y bueno Jasper y Rosalie por favor vayan al centro de la pista – James dijo.

Rosalie y Jasper lo hicieron con Emmett y Alice. Las caras de Emmett y Jasper decían todo, ambos sabían que algo podría pasar en ese momento. La cara de Rosalie no tenía cabida para la tristeza, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y estaba tan entusiasmada que no paraba de temblar.

- Pero no pueden estar ellos solos aquí así que les pedimos a Jessica, Lauren y Tanya que se reúnan con su amiga – Victoria leyó de un papelito los nombres de las mejores amigas de Rosalie – y Mike y Edward con Jasper.

El único que faltaba ahí era yo, Mike ya había llegado con Jessica. Nosotros nos quedamos del lado de Jasper y él nos miró con preocupación, Alice lo tomó de la mano y le brindó su apoyo.

Miré a mi hermano que se mostraba tranquilo al lado de Rosalie. Él era el que estaría junto a Rosalie en el momento en el que entrara el pastel. Y Emmett tendría que saber reaccionar correctamente. Mi hermano nos miró y asintió como si supiera exactamente lo que todos pensábamos.

- Bueno ya que Rosalie y Jasper están con sus amigos más queridos ahora sí, que traigan el pastel – dijo James.

Todos miramos hacia las puertas. Nosotros con un nudo de tensión y los demás con emoción por ver el pastel. Miré a Rosalie, casi no podía contenerse de la alegría y yo recé porque sus padres de verdad fueran a verla.

En ese momento ya no pude pensar en nada más, la puerta se abrió.

* * *

**¡¡hoLA A TODOS!! chicos vuelvo a decirles lo del capítulo pasado. Sólo les dejo esta notita, imaginen que Edward y BElla cantaron la canción de "Si tú me quisieras" del grupo mexicano Lu**

**BEsos**

**Dayan HAle**


	11. Ilusiones EDITADO

**Capítulo 11.**** Ilusiones rotas**

**Rosalie POV**

No podía contener mi emoción, en cuanto esas puertas se abrieran mis padres entrarían. Podía imaginarme la escena en mi cabeza, mis padres entrarían con el pastel y nos abrazarían. Después ellos estarían con nosotros mientras Jasper y yo partíamos el pastel.

Voltee a ver a mi hermano y él me sonrió levemente mientras me tomaba de la mano. La puerta se abrió por fin.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento. El pastel era perfecto, tal y como Jasper y yo lo habíamos escogido. Y dos personas iban con él. Esme y Carlisle nos sonrieron y yo sentí que todo mi corazón se rompía.

Sabía que todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de mí, pero no me importó. Salí corriendo de ahí completamente destrozada. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin control, llegué a un lugar completamente vacío y los sollozos que salían de mi garganta rompían el silencio.

Unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron y en ese momento recordé que Emmett estaba aún amarrado a mí. Ni siquiera lo había notado cuando salí de ahí. En ese momento no me importaba que estuviera enojada con él, que hubiera besado a Heidi en mi cara, me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, y en esos brazos me desahogué por completo.

- Ay Rosalie… - Emmett murmuró y me besó en el cabello.

- Ellos…ellos lo prometieron – susurré entre sollozos.

- Lo sé nena, lo sé.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve abrazada a Emmett, no me importaba ya. Sólo quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, sólo quería sentir sus manos acariciando mis cabellos y sus labios besando mi sien.

Lloré hasta que su camisa estuvo empapada de mis lágrimas y mis ojos quedaron secos. Emmett alzó mi cara y secó las lágrimas restantes en mis mejillas.

- Rosalie sé que tus padres te fallaron, y que te sientes muy mal por ello, pero quiero que te des cuenta de que a pesar de ello, la sala de afuera está llena de personas que te quieren – Emmett me dijo mirándome a los ojos – tu hermano está ahí y siempre lo va a estar, siempre va a estar a tu lado. Tus amigas están ahí porque te quieren y porque eres importante para ellas y yo estoy aquí, sé que no somos los mejores amigos de este mundo, pero estoy aquí y no quiero verte llorando, tú una vez lo dijiste, las barbies no lloran.

A pesar de mi tristeza, Emmett logró hacerme reír y él rió conmigo y luego volvió a abrazarme.

- Nunca dejes que nada rompa tus ilusiones Rosalie – me susurró al oído y volvió a besarme en la frente – ahora vamos porque no pueden partir el pastel sin ti.

- Gracias osito – le susurré débilmente.

Regresamos a donde estaban todos y yo sonreí lo más que pude. Al verme todos se quedaron callados y Jasper fue a abrazarme.

- Cuanto lo siento Rose – me murmuró con la voz llena de dolor y yo sabía que no era por lo de nuestros padres, era por mí.

- Lo sé, yo también, pero es nuestra fiesta y nuestro pastel – le dije sonriendo.

Esme y Carlisle se acercaron y me abrazaron.

- Sabemos que no somos tus padres Rosalie, pero quiero que sepas que te queremos como si en verdad lo fuéramos – Esme me dijo al oído.

- Gracias Esme – le dije a punto de llorar nuevamente. – y Gracias también a ti Carlisle.

- Te queremos muchísimo Rose, eres parte de nuestra familia – Carlisle me dijo – y si estamos aquí es porque Jasper nos lo pidió.

Miré a mi hermano y él me sonrió tímidamente.

- Sabía que había la posibilidad de que mis padres no vinieran – me dijo mi hermano – pero quería que Esme y Carlisle estuvieran con nosotros.

- Gracias Jas – le murmuré con la voz entrecortada y Emmett volvió a abrazarme.

Ya frente al pastel mis amigas me abrazaron al igual que los amigos de mi hermano. Nos cantaron las "mañanitas" y cuando terminaron Jasper y yo partimos el pastel y todo mundo comenzó a gritar: "mordida, mordida". Jasper y yo nos miramos sonrientes y mordimos el pastel.

Obviamente acabamos con la cara llena de crema y esta vez reí con todos los ahí presentes, mientras servían el pastel y lo repartían, Emmett me acompañó a limpiarme la cara.

- ¿Y Demetri? – me preguntó mientras yo le lavaba la cara.

- Se tuvo que ir, tenía una cena con unos diseñadores – le respondí.

Emmett no dijo nada más y pronto oímos como James y Victoria se despedían de los presentes, miré mi reloj, ya eran casi las diez y pronto tendríamos que irnos a la casa.

- Bueno, vamos – le dije a Emmett y él me detuvo.

- No tan rápido Barbie, aún tienes crema en la cara – Emmett sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a pasármelo por toda la cara – listo, como toda una barbie.

- ¿Jamás te vas a cansar de decirme Barbie verdad?

- Jamás – me respondió sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos y salimos nuevamente al salón. Todos comenzaban a despedirse de mi hermano y al verme también lo hicieron de mí. Aún había mucha gente, pero ya no tanta.

Entonces llegó Heidi a despedirse.

- Nos vemos Rosalie, muchas gracias por la invitación – me dijo.

- Claro – le respondí fríamente.

Entonces se acercó a Emmett y lo besó con todo el descaro del mundo. Emmett correspondió al beso y yo aparté la mirada. Cuando se separaron Heidi le dio una tarjeta a Emmett.

- Llámame – le pidió Heidi con "sensualidad"

- Claro que lo haré preciosa – respondió Emmett y se volvieron a besar.

Yo no dije nada, pero me había dolido demasiado el verlos besarse. Conocía a Heidi desde que éramos niñas y siempre me había caído mal, pero sus padres eran amigos de los míos y pues ellos insistieron en que la invitara.

Heidi jamás me cayó bien, era una mala persona y el imaginármela con Emmett me hizo sentir un escalofrío, Emmett no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, Heidi era una chica convenenciera y estaba segura de que por algo iba tras Emmett.

Finalmente acabó la fiesta, todos nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen. Una vez ahí nos quedamos todos sentados en la sala por un rato. Alice estaba recargada en el pecho de Jasper y él la acariciaba suavemente. Edward y Bella estaban sentados lo más cerca posible sin tocarse, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados tomados de la mano y Emmett y yo evitábamos nuestras miradas.

- Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de que se vayan a acostar – nos dijo Esme y todos nos paramos.

- ¿Jas me cargas hasta mi recámara? – le pidió Alice a mi hermano.

- Claro – mi hermano desató sus tobillos y cargó a Alice por toda la escalera.

Edward y Bella subieron a sus respectivas recámaras y Esme y Carlisle me abrazaron antes de irse a dormir.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación Emmett desamarró nuestros tobillos.

- Buenas noches barbie – me dijo seriamente.

- Buenas noches osito – murmuré y él entró a su habitación.

Al llegar a mi recámara me desarreglé y me puse la pijama. Una vez acostada en mi cama no pude evitar volver a llorar. Jamás pensé que me sentiría así en mi cumpleaños. Mis padres me fallaron nuevamente pero no sólo era eso, Demetri se había ido temprano y Emmett había besado a Heidi, eso era lo que más me dolía.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba celosa, muy celosa. Yo conocía a Heidi y podía decir que no tramaba nada bueno, algo le iba a hacer a Emmett estaba completamente segura. Y odiaba tener que aceptar que el que él me hubiera gritado y se hubiera enojado conmigo me había destrozado.

No pude dejar de llorar, había sido uno de los peores cumpleaños de toda mi vida, la fiesta había estado increíble, pero esas cosas que sucedieron no me dejaban tranquila. Alguien llamó a la puerta y yo me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente.

- Adelante – dije en voz alta y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Estás bien barbie? – me preguntó Emmett y yo me asomé por las cobijas.

Emmett traía su Ipod en la mano y sólo llevaba el pantalón de una pijama.

- Sí, estoy bien gracias osito – le dije esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- Te oí sollozar – me dijo y entró a la habitación.

- Estoy bien, de verdad – le aseguré.

- Bueno, como quieras – se dio la vuelta y se puso los audífonos de su Ipod.

- ¿Osito?

- ¿Mande?

- Gracias

- Buenas noches barbie.

Emmett cerró la puerta y yo suspiré profundo, claro que no estaba bien, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no podía tranquilizarme. Mis sentimientos me estaban ahogando y muchos eran tan confusos que no lograba encontrar paz.

En ese momento recordé como me había sentido cuando Emmett me abrazó y me consoló en la fiesta, me sentí segura, protegida y sentí que ese era mi lugar. Sin pensarlo salí de mi cama y fui a la habitación de Emmett.

- ¿Osito puedo pasar? – pregunté abriendo un poco la puerta.

- Claro – Emmett se sentó en la cama y me miró - ¿todo bien?

- Sí, es sólo que no…no quería estar sola – le respondí.

Entré temerosa a la habitación y me senté junto a él en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Él no decía nada y a mí me gustaba evitar los silencios incómodos. Miré su Ipod y lo tomé.

- ¿Qué escuchas? – le pregunté mientras me ponía un audífono – ¡¡argh!! Sigues oyendo música horrible.

- Si te fijaras un poco en la letra no opinarías lo mismo – me replicó con acritud – no toda la música es pop Barbie.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que escuche la letra con tanta batería?

Emmett sonrió y tomó el Ipod y lo conectó a su estéreo. Primero se escuchó sólo el piano y luego la batería y la guitarra.

- Esta canción es muy inteligible Barbie y…me recuerda… - lo que iba a decir, no lo dijo y yo ya no pregunté y me dispuse a escuchar la letra.

Emmett tenía razón, la canción era hermosa. Jamás pensé que esa música pudiera tener letras tan hermosas.

- ¿Me la pasas? – pedí tímidamente y Emmett rió visiblemente complacido.

- Claro que sí barbie – me dijo y se sentó a mi lado.

Nos quedamos escuchando música un buen rato y yo ya me estaba adormilando. Me acurruqué más cerca de Emmett y él me rodeó con sus brazos mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

Antes de sumirme en un sueño profundo, escuché nuevamente la canción que me había puesto y luego susurró algo.

- Esa canción me recuerda a ti barbie – y en ese momento me quedé completamente dormida

* * *

**¡¡¡hOLA a todos!!! Ya no les digo nada. La canción que le enseña Emmett a Rosalie se llama The Last Night y es de Skillet**

**Besos**

**Dayan**


	12. ¿Tienes novia?

**Capítulo 12.**** ¿Tienes novia?**

**Emmett POV**

Me desperté temprano por la mañana (por temprano entiéndase las cuatro) Rosalie aún dormía a mi lado. Acaricié su hermoso rostro por unos instantes, la verdad es que me dio mucha ternura, Rosalie era una persona frívola y caprichosa, pero debajo de eso, estaba la chica más frágil que había conocido.

Ahora por fin entendía porque era así, Rosalie tenía todo lo que cualquier chica podría desear, pero eso sólo escondía un poco la ausencia de sus padres. Yo me quedé pensando en ello, no podía imaginarme la vida sin mis padres, ellos eran – junto con mis hermanos – las personas más importantes que yo tenía.

Me levanté de la cama suavemente para no despertar a Rosalie y salí a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

- ¿Por qué mi hermana está en tu cama y no en la suya? – Jasper, imbécil casi me mata de un susto

- ¡¡Rayos Jasper!! No hagas eso

- Responde – Jasper parecía una persona tranquila, pero pobre del que se metiera con su hermana.

- Está dormida, anoche se sentía mal y se quedó conmigo completamente vestida ¿de acuerdo?

Ya la hice, bastaba con decirle que su hermana se sentía mal, para que Jasper se olvidara de que había dormido conmigo, además yo no haría "eso" con Rosalie.

- ¿Qué le dijiste ayer en la fiesta para que se tranquilizara?

- Le dije que era su fiesta y que no debía dejar que nadie ni nada destruyera sus ilusiones y que todos los que ahí estaban eran personas que la querían y que por eso estaban con ella.

- Gracias Emmett

- No hay por qué – le respondí y dejé el vaso en el fregadero – voy a dormirme otro rato.

- Más te vale que no le pongas una mano encima a mi hermana.

- ¿Y si ella es la que me pone una mano encima? – le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

- Olvídalo, mi hermana te detesta.

No quería que esas palabras me afectaran, pero lo hicieron. Cabe decir que yo en un principio siempre pensé en Rosalie como la peor persona de este mundo, pero desde ayer mi perspectiva había cambiado muchísimo. Rosalie necesitaba un chico fuerte (y no me refiero a fuerza física solamente) que fuera capaz de protegerla y mantener su corazón ilusionado.

Entré a la habitación y vi que Rosalie casi no se había movido. Me metí a la cama evitando moverla, una vez acomodado Rosalie recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y dejó una mano sobre mi vientre. Yo la abracé y besé sus cabellos y me dormí acariciando su espalda.

**Alice POV**

Después de desayunar, todos nos fuimos a la escuela. Jasper y yo veníamos en el asiento de atrás del Volvo y Edward venía manejando.

- ¡¡Edward vas a hacer que choquemos!! – se quejó Bella – nos vamos a estrellar por tu culpa

- Llevo escuchando eso desde el lunes en la tarde y sigues aquí de una sola pieza – mi hermano le replicó y yo reí.

- Pura suerte, deberías de manejar más lento – sugirió Bella.

- No me gusta manejar lento, además así llegamos más rápido a la escuela – cerró la conversación Edward – ahora dime cuales son las causas de la primera Guerra Mundial

- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

- Bella, hoy tenemos examen de Historia – le dije a mi amiga sorprendida de que ella no supiera que teníamos examen de historia.

- ¡¿Qué?!

En lo que llegábamos a la escuela, Jasper, Edward y yo le ayudamos a Bella a estudiar, sólo vendría la primera Guerra Mundial, un tema muy fácil. Jasper salió del auto y me ayudó a bajar.

Al llegar a la escuela, aún faltaban quince minutos para que las clases comenzaran, entonces llegaron Rosalie y Emmett, discutiendo para variar.

- No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado traer la práctica – le reclamaba mi hermano a Rosalie

- ¿yo? Yo no fui la que la dejó en la bandeja de la impresora – se defendió Rosalie – yo te dije que la guardaras en tu mochila antes de que se te olvidara y mira, dicho y hecho, se te olvidó.

- Maldita barbie

- Osito Idiota.

Los dos entraron a la escuela reclamándose el uno al otro.

- Que bueno que yo sí traigo la práctica – murmuró Jasper sacándola de su mochila y los cuatro reímos.

- ¡¡Jaspy, mi amor!!

Todos volteamos hacia donde provenía esa voz tan chillona. Entonces miré a la chica…y me horroricé. No era muy alta, pero sí más que yo, sus ojos eran cafés y su piel era morena. Pero no era su aspecto lo que me horrorizó, ¡¡llevaba ropa de hace dos temporadas!!

Entonces la chica se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper y lo besó. Yo me quedé completamente atónita ¿Quién demonios se creía la chica?

- María, creí que regresabas a México con tu familia – dijo Jasper cuando la chica lo soltó.

- Lo sé, pero mi mamá me dijo que prefería que me quedara aquí por más tiempo, por lo menos hasta que acabe la escuela, así que podremos estar juntos más tiempo – replicó la chica - ¿no es maravilloso bebé?

- Este…sí, claro.

Entonces yo miré a mi hermano, él se tapaba la boca con la mano para no reírse y miraba hacia otros lados. Bella no decía nada, se limitaba a no observar con detenimiento a la chica. Pero yo no podía evitarlo, entonces ella reparó en que Jasper y yo estábamos amarrados.

- ¿Tú quién eres? – me preguntó con tono engreído y yo enfurecí.

- Soy Alice Cullen – respondí orgullosamente.

- Ella es hermana de Edward y Emmett – completó Jasper y yo sonreí con suficiencia. – seguro los recuerdas

- Claro, es un gusto verte de nuevo Edward.

- Igual María – respondió mi hermano con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿y por qué están amarrados?

- Porque nos castigaron en educación física y Alice y yo debemos de estar así hasta el viernes por la noche – respondió Jasper.

La campana sonó y todos nos metimos a la escuela. Entramos a mi salón y Edward y Bella se sentaron en sus bancas, ella estaba muy nerviosa por el examen de historia, pero sabía que Edward terminaría ayudándola. Mientras tanto, yo me senté en mi banca y Jasper se sentó a mi lado. Yo ni siquiera lo miré.

Estaba enojada, ¿por qué no me había dicho que tenía novia? Y aparte era una chica horrible, con pésimo sentido de la moda. No era fea, en realidad no lo era, pero argh…me cayó mal, muy mal.

- ¿Por qué estás enojada? – me preguntó Jasper mirándome comprensivo. Yo bufé ¿por qué siempre adivinaba mis estados de ánimo?

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías novia?

- Tú nunca me preguntaste – respondió Jasper tranquilamente.

Yo rodé los ojos, buena respuesta.

El profesor entró y comenzó a repartir los exámenes. Cuando me dio el mío comencé por escribir mis datos y empecé a contestarlo, no estaba difícil, al contrario, hasta Bella lo pasaría bien con lo que le habíamos dicho en el auto.

Cuando terminé mi examen, Jasper y yo salimos del salón, aún quedaba media hora. El examen lo había acabado rapidísimo. Nos fuimos a la cafetería a sentarnos y yo me dispuse a ignorarlo ¿cómo tenía una novia tan horrible? Yo estaba muchísimo más bonita que ella.

Me puse mis audífonos y al oír la canción que estaba sonando, me llegó una idea brillante. Sonreí comenzando a idear mi plan en la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? Esa sonrisa tuya me induce a pensar que tienes una idea malvada – me dijo Jasper.

- No tienes idea de cuán malvada – le respondí ensanchando aún más mi sonrisa.

- Ay Alice – rió Jasper.

Entonces llegaron Edward y Bella ¿tomados de la mano? Ok creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pero en serio venían tomados de la mano. Se sentaron con nosotros y Bella me miró con una ceja levantada, ella me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo planeaba.

- Conmigo no cuentes – dijo y Jasper y Edward la miraron interrogantes.

- Bella por favor

- No, no me importa lo que estés pensando hacer, no me vas a meter en tus planes – mi amiga no dio su brazo a torcer, pero yo sabía quien podría ayudarme…bueno, si mis suposiciones era correctas.

**Bella POV**

Mientras hacía el examen de historia, sólo pensaba en lo que Edward, Jasper y Alice me habían explicado. Afortunadamente para mí, todo lo que venía en el examen era lo que ellos me habían contado.

No podía creer que se me hubiera olvidado que teníamos examen de historia. Pero bueno, voy a pasar bien y todo gracias a Alice, Edward y Jasper. Cuando terminé mi examen, Edward ya había terminado el suyo por lo que fuimos a entregarlos al profesor y salimos del salón.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó Edward.

- Muy bien, gracias a ustedes – le respondí – te juro que se me pasó por completo que hoy teníamos examen.

- Menos mal que nos tenías ahí para que te ayudáramos

- Muchas gracias Edward, de verdad – le agradecí sinceramente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer.

Caminamos silenciosamente por los pasillos. Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería cuando, para no perder la costumbre, casi me caigo con un lápiz que estaba tirado. Edward alcanzó a tomarme de la mano y yo no caí.

- De veras lo siento

- ¿Sabes? Pienso que tu torpeza es adorable – me dijo Edward sin soltar mi mano.

- ¿Ah sí? yo pienso que es vergonzosa – le repliqué completamente sonrojada y Edward rió.

- Ay Bella, jamás creí que fueras tan linda – Edward me comentó y yo enrojecí aún más.

- Pues he de confesar que en un principio creí que eras un arrogante de lo peor.

Bueno, ya estábamos haciendo confesiones ¿no? Además lo que yo quería era que cambiara de rumbo la conversación. No quería ilusionarme con cosas que no podían ser. Pero eso era casi imposible al tener la mano entrelazada con la de Edward y él no se molestaba en apartarla.

Jamás me había enamorado y no sabía que debería sentir, pero definitivamente lo que sentía por Edward era algo especial, único y maravilloso.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, pero no lo eres, tenía una mala impresión de ti y tus amigos, pero todos son muy buenas personas – le dije.

- ¿Sabes? Es difícil vivir en un mundo donde todo mundo nos tiene etiquetados de alguna manera

- Sí, puedo imaginármelo – le respondí.

Llegamos a la cafetería y vimos que Jasper y Alice estaban ahí sentados el uno junto al otro. Al ver la sonrisa que iluminaba la cara de mi mejor amiga me estremecí, esa sonrisa suya sólo indicaba algo malo.

- Conmigo no cuentes – avisé antes de sentarme, Jasper y Edward me miraron confundidos

- Bella por favor – me rogó Alice

- No, no me importa lo que estés pensando hacer, no me vas a meter en tus planes – aunque sabía que acabaría haciéndolo, pero por lo pronto no le daría el gusto al monstruito.

Cuando tocaron para la siguiente clase, Edward y yo nos fuimos a biología, mientras que Alice tenía que irse con Jasper al laboratorio. Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

Yo saqué mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujar en la tapa mientras esperaba a que la profesora llegara. Pero no lo hizo, en vez de ello, entró nuestra titular y nos dio clase libre pues la maestra no había venido.

Yo quería morirme ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer durante toda una hora con Edward? Esa simple pregunta me hizo estremecer. Todos salieron del salón y Edward y yo nos quedamos ahí sentados.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – me preguntó Edward.

- A decir verdad te iba a preguntar lo mismo – le respondí - ¿tú no quieres hacer algo?

- De hecho sí ¿vamos?

- Claro.

Edward me condujo por los pasillos hasta el salón de música, estaba vacío. Entramos y Edward se sentó en el banco del piano y yo lo hice a su lado. Me encantaba oírlo tocar, aunque sólo lo hubiera escuchado una vez.

- Durante estos últimos días he estado pensando en una melodía, pero no he podido tocarla – los dedos de Edward acariciaron las teclas del piano – no sé…no sé cómo quedaría.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Jamás sabrás lo que puede pasar si no lo intentas. – Edward me miró con una sonrisa.

- Por eso me encantas Bella, es tan fácil hablar contigo, cuando lo hago, soy yo mismo.

Un momento ¡¿dijo me encantas?! ¿¡De dónde había salido eso?! Entonces Edward comenzó a tocar y yo me sumergí por completo en la música, era preciosa, me transmitía tantas cosas, ternura, emoción, paz, belleza. Era simplemente perfecta.

Edward seguía tocando y yo miraba como sus dedos se movían expertos por el piano, mientras que su sonrisa era una combinación de tranquilidad y concentración. Podría quedarme toda la vida sentada a su lado oyéndolo tocar y no me cansaría nunca. Finalmente la canción fue disminuyendo de intensidad y terminó.

Yo no sabía que decir, estaba completamente conmovida, la canción era simplemente perfecta, me había dejado con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, pero de todas maneras me sentía tranquila, en paz.

- ¡¡¡Cielos Edward!!! Jamás había escuchado nada más bello, es simplemente…indescriptible, no podría… no puedo ni siquiera encontrar las palabras para decirte lo que me hizo sentir – me sinceré con él y Edward me sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa torcida suya.

- Creo que puedo entender a lo que te refieres, lo mismo me sucedió a mí, cuando entraste a mi corazón como lo hiciste, me desarmaste por completo, pero aún así me siento más fuerte que nunca – creo que voy a desmayarme si sigue hablándome así – tú inspiraste esta canción Bella, tú y lo que me hiciste sentir.

¿En qué momento sucedió? No puedo decirlo con exactitud, con el corazón completamente desbocado, Edward se acercó a mí lentamente. Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, cerré mis ojos. Y yo creía que mi primer beso había sido el mejor. Edward me besó suavemente, sus labios tocaban los míos con ternura y delicadeza, siempre moviéndose lentamente, como queriendo que el beso durara eternamente.

De repente, me encontraba entre sus brazos, tenía una mano en mi cuello y la otra acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente. Mis manos estaban sobre su pecho, inmóviles. Cuando se nos hizo necesario respirar, Edward besó mis labios por un corto momento y nos quedamos abrazados. Ese momento había sido el mejor de mi vida y rogaba al cielo que esto no fuera un simple sueño, una simple ilusión.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOla a todos!!! ¿Les gustó el cap? jeje eso espero, como habrán notado fue más enfocado a J/A y E/B bueno como se dieron cuenta, hay alguien por ahí que no va a dejar a Alice estar con Jasper...por lo pronto y ¿qué tal Edward y BElla? espero que les haya gustado de vdd mil gracias por sus reviews 242 waaaa no lo puedo creer, todos han sido hermosos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Dayan Hale**


	13. Mensajes

**Capítulo 13. **

**Rosalie POV**

Afortunadamente para Emmett y para mí, Jasper sí había traído la práctica. Expusimos nuestros resultados y luego el resto de la clase nos la pasamos sin hacer nada, entonces me llegó un mensaje

_¿Te cae bien la novia de tu hermano? _

_Alice_

Miré a Alice, ella se hacía la desentendida y yo comprendí que lo que quería era que ni mi hermano ni el suyo se enteraran de esta conversación.

_No, es tan molesta…Y se viste horrible ¿xq lo preguntas?_

Le mandé el mensaje. Ella sacó su celular.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – dijo en voz alta y mi hermano la miró confundido – nada, hablo conmigo misma.

Ella escribió su contestación y me la mandó

_Mira Rose, la verdad es que me gusta tu hermano, muchísimo y pues tengo un plan para deshacerme de su novia. Pero necesito tu ayuda._

Medité el asunto, Alice me caía mejor, mucho mejor que María. Tal vez fuera más infantil y berrinchuda, pero sabía que mi hermano necesitaba a una chica que le enseñara a reír más y a ver la vida de un modo diferente. Alice sin duda lo lograría.

Además me comenzaba a caer mejor, le gustaba ir de compras, al igual que a mí. Seguro sería la mejor chica para Jasper, y sabía que sería una cuñada genial.

_Cuenta conmigo._

Ella revisó su celular y me dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, yo le guiñé el ojo y ella escribió algo más.

_Hoy por la noche te espero en mi habitación para contarte lo que haremos._

Yo lo leí y asentí con la cabeza para que Alice entendiera que estaría ahí. La clase terminó y por fin era el primer receso de quince minutos. Nos fuimos a la cafetería y me senté con los amigos de mi hermano…otra vez.

Jessica y yo platicábamos de la fiesta, ella opinaba que había estado increíble y que la música había estado muy buena. Me alegraba que por lo menos mis invitados la hubieran pasado bien, ese era algo muy importante.

En ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar.

_Lamento haberme ido temprano de tu fiesta preciosa_

_Me gustaría recompensarte de algún modo._

_¿Sería mucho pedir que fuera tu pareja en el baile?_

_Dem._

Sonreí complacida, y sin dudarlo ni un momento le respondí que lo vería en el gimnasio de la escuela a las nueve. Entonces miré a Emmett, ¿qué haría él en el baile?

Y justo estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando llegó María.

- ¡¡Hola bebé!! – María se sentó junto a mi hermano y lo besó - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, gracias – respondió mi hermano y yo mordí mi pera para no reírme.

- Ay Jaspy ¿no es genial que estemos juntos? – preguntó María recargándose en su hombro.

- Sí, es genial María

Quizá si no fuera tan encimosa con mi hermano me caería mejor…un poco…tal vez. Pero era como un chicle en la suela del zapato, o al menos lo era con mi hermano.

Se quedó con nosotros en el receso y antes de que tocaran, el celular de Emmett sonó. Obviamente no iba a escuchar con tanto ruido así que nos fuimos al pasillo para que pudiera contestar.

- ¿bueno?...hola preciosa…¿bien y tú? – genial la estúpida de Heidi – no creo…pero te propongo algo, sé mi pareja en el baile de mañana…claro…bueno entonces te veo en la escuela…claro que sí…tú también…sólo por ti preciosa.

Colgó y yo evité su mirada. No podía creer que la hubiera invitado a nuestro baile. Entonces me recordé que yo había invitado a Demetri, además ¿a mí que me importaba con quién se metía?

- ¿Así que vas a ir al baile con Heidi?

- Sí

- Bueno

Y él no me dijo nada más. De plano, yo no entendía nuestra relación, primero no paraba de decirme barbie y le encantaba hacerme enojar, el día de mi cumpleaños me besó en la mañana y como si no fuera importante, después se enojó conmigo en mi fiesta, luego me consoló como nadie jamás lo había hecho y me trató con dulzura y ahora, se mostraba indiferente.

Ni quien entendiera al hombre. En fin, regresamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Alice miraba con molestia como María abrazaba a Jasper y la chica ni en cuenta.

El día pasó así, sin nada interesante que contar, Emmett no me habló en ningún momento del día. Y yo no podía comprender por qué me afectaba tanto. ¿Acaso prefería que me molestara y me dijera barbie? La respuesta era más que obvia, sí, sí prefería eso.

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo nos quedamos en el salón de música toda la clase libre que tuvimos, no nos dijimos nada, todo lo que teníamos que decirnos lo dijimos en el momento en que nos besamos. O al menos yo lo había hecho, la verdad era que no podía callarme eso que estaba creciendo tan rápido dentro de mí.

Quería preguntarle a Bella lo que ella sentía, saber si ella sentía algo parecido por mí. Pero el momento era tan perfecto que no iba a permitir que se arruinara, por lo menos un momento, quería creer que lo nuestro podría funcionar.

Nos sentamos en el piso y nos quedamos abrazados sin decir nada, yo me senté pegado a la pared y Bella se sentó entre mis piernas. Yo la abracé y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo me hubiera podido quedar así para siempre. Entonces ella tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Definitivamente había algo entre nosotros y la próxima vez que tuviéramos un momento a solas, le pediría que me dijera si sentía algo por mí y lo más importante, si ella me decía que sí, le pediría que fuera mi novia sin más tardanza.

- ¿Serás mi pareja en el baile? – le pregunté cuando tocaron.

- ¿no es la chica quién elige? – me replicó a su vez.

- Pues…sí – le dije sonrojándome y ella rió.

- ¿Edward quieres ser mi pareja en el baile? – me pidió ella sonriendo, con esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

- Claro

Nos levantamos del suelo y nos fuimos al salón tomados de la mano.

Al llegar a casa por la tarde, mamá y papá estaban platicando en la sala. Nos reunimos con ellos por unos momentos y después entre todos comenzamos a hacer la comida. Hoy todo el ambiente estaba distinto, Rosalie y Emmett no discutían, ni siquiera se hablaban. Y Jasper y Alice estaban…no sé…no estaban como siempre.

Comimos silenciosamente, como se notaba en el aire que las cosas no estaban nada bien y a mí me preocupaba esa tensión tan palpable. Rosalie y Emmett habían estado así todo el día y Alice se había puesto así desde…desde que llegó María.

Entonces podía deducir que mi queridísima hermana estaba celosa porque Jasper tenía novia y a ella ya le estaba gustando mi amigo. En cuanto a Emmett y Rosalie, sólo Dios sabrá por qué se pusieron así.

- Chicos su papá y yo vamos a ir al cine – nos informó mamá - ¿podemos contar con que no destruirán la casa si los dejamos solos toda la tarde?

- No te preocupes mamá – le dijo Emmett – todo estará en orden.

- Eso esperamos – papá dijo.

Acabando de comer y de lavar los platos, mamá y papá se fueron. Entonces los seis nos quedamos en el comedor, sentados sin decir ni una sola palabra. Esto se estaba volviendo muy incómodo.

- Bella vamos a hacer la tarea de matemáticas – le dije a la chica y los dos nos levantamos de la mesa.

- Claro – Bella se levantó gustosa y me siguió escaleras arriba.

Una vez en mi habitación, los dos nos miramos fijamente y ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir el deseo de besarnos. Cada beso me sorprendía, cuando la besé por primera vez, creí jamás poder besarla de la misma manera, pero iba descubriendo que cada beso era mejor que el anterior.

Y Bella ya estaba adquiriendo práctica en el arte de besar. Cuando terminamos con el beso ella me miró fijamente.

- Dime por favor que no estás jugando conmigo – me pidió un tanto asustada.

- No, jamás jugaría contigo Bella, yo te quiero, te quiero como jamás había querido a nadie – ella iba a protestar pero yo tapé su boca con dos dedos – sé que es muy pronto, que apenas nos conocemos pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es más verdadero que nada.

Cuando le dije esto quité la mano de su boca.

- Yo lo que te iba a decir era que con decirme que me querías y que no estabas jugando conmigo era suficiente – me dijo acariciando mis mejillas – no hacía falta que me dijeras nada más.

- ¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí, Edward, sí quiero

Y cuando la besé esta vez me di cuenta de que sus besos sabían mejor ahora que era mi novia.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando Bella y Edward subieron, Jasper y Alice se levantaron y se fueron escaleras arriba. Me quedé a solas con Rosalie, todo el día no le había hablado y la verdad había sido una tortura. Hablar con ella, verla enojarse conmigo, oírla gritar se había vuelto vital para mí.

Si no le había hablado era para comprobarme a mí mismo que me gustaba más de lo que quisiera admitir. No importaba que fuera una barbie, que fuera una berrinchuda, que fuera caprichosa, que fuera orgullosa. Nada de eso importaba porque estaba seguro que yo era la única persona – aparte de Jasper – que conocía a la tierna, a la frágil, a la gentil Rosalie que existía debajo de ese maquillaje.

Ni Heidi, que me había gustado tanto por ser independiente y atrevida, me hacía sentir como lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de Rosalie. Ver su cejo fruncido, como rodaba los ojos. Todos esos pequeños detalles que a mí me volvían loco.

- Que seria barbie, así no vas a atraer ni una mosca – le dije riendo y ella me miró un tanto sorprendida, un tanto divertida y un tanto enojada.

- Y si tú sigues dejando la boca abierta cada vez que piensas se te van a meter muchas moscas – me dijo casi riendo – o se te va a salir el cerebro.

Reí, eso era justo lo que quería. Sus comentarios mordaces que me dejaban sin respuesta alguna. Rosalie era la mujer más inteligente – después de mi madre – que había conocido.

Todos esos chistes de rubias no aplicaban con ella, porque ella era la rubia más inteligente del mundo.

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa no barbie?

- No, no me creo, lo soy, osito

Eso, aunque osito no era una palabra para describirme, me encantaba que me dijera así, sólo a ella le pasaría el hecho de que me dijera osito, aunque creo que también lo soportaría si mi mami me lo dijera.

- Sí, eres tan simpática que podrías ser un buen payaso

Ella se enojó y me echó su vaso con agua en la cara. Después del estupor del momento la miré y ella estaba riendo.

- Vas a pagarla barbie – los dos nos levantamos y ella intentó correr, pero obviamente no podría ir muy lejos

- ¡¡No!! Osito perdón ¡¡perdón!! – ella se tiró al sillón riendo.

- ¿Sabes que hacen los ositos cuando las barbies los mojan? – le pregunté colocándome sobre ella.

- ¿les dan las gracias porque los bañaron? – preguntó Rosalie intentando sonar tierna.

- No, se las comen

Entonces comencé a morder su cuello suavemente mientras ella reía e intentaba quitarme de encima, aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

- Emmett ya ¡¡por favor!! ¡¡Ya!! – ahora no sólo mordía su cuello sino que le estaba haciendo cosquillas - ¡¡Emmett ya!!

- Pídeme disculpas – le ordené.

- No

- ¿A no? – la miré con una ceja alzada y volví a morder su cuello y ella rió de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me rindo ¿me disculpas osito?

- Sí, te disculpo

Entonces ella sonrió y me tiró al piso.

- Me llenaste el cuello de baba, osito – me reclamó.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme por eso? – le pregunté retadoramente.

- Mmm…¿sabes lo que le hacen las barbies a los ositos cuando ellos les babean el cuello? – me preguntó.

- No ¿qué les hacen?

- Les hacen cosquillas – entonces Rosalie me hizo cosquillas y yo no podía parar de reír.

Por más fuerte que fuera no podía quitármela de encima y ella estaba disfrutando haciéndome cosquillas.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que ella se cansara y yo le pidiera disculpas así que una vez que nos paramos nos fuimos a mi habitación. Coloqué mi Ipod en el estéreo y con el control le subí al volumen.

- ¿Tú, oyendo canciones pop? – me preguntó Rosalie irónica.

- Sí, a diferencia de ti barbie, me gustan distintos tipos de música – le repliqué con "acritud"

Claro, seguro también oyes, tango, jazz y cha-cha-cha – me dijo ella burlona y yo reí.

La levanté de la cama y desaté su tobillo del mío por un momento. Puse Tango y le di unas cuantas vueltas y la sostuve a 20 centímetros del suelo.

- Mamá nos obligó a Edward y a mi a ir a clases de tango – le murmuré al oído.

- Wow – fue la respuesta de ella

La paré correctamente y amarré nuestros tobillos nuevamente. Y ahora agradecía a mamá esas clases de tango.

* * *

**¡¡¡Wa!!! Debo confesar que sólo actualicé porque varios de ustedes me pidieron...y porque sus reviews son hermosisisisisisisisismos mil gracias chicos de verdad me hacen muy feliz con ellos. Jeje espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi me encantó, jeje y esperen que vienen cosas muy buenas en el próximo. Como ya notaron, Emmett ya admitió lo que siente por Rosalie, pero ella es aún un misterio.**

**Besos a todos**

**Dayan Hale**


	14. El plan

****

Capítulo 14. El Plan

**Alice POV**

Eran las doce, todos ya estaban dormidos y yo estaba esperando a Rosalie impaciente. Entonces la puerta se abrió y vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver que no era la chica rubia, era Bella.

- Bella ¿qué haces aquí?

- Alice, tengo que hablar contigo – mi amiga se sentó conmigo en mi cama – de algo súper importante.

Bueno, ciertamente Bella de verdad quería decirme algo muy importante, ella jamás utiliza la frase "súper importante". Pero antes de que empezara a hablar, Rose entró a mi habitación.

- Hola chicas – nos saludó - ¿Bella tú también te vas a unir al plan contra María?

- ¡¿Qué?! – casi gritó Bella y yo tapé su boca. - ¿así que eso es lo que estás planeando?

Rose nos miró sin comprender, yo salí un momento de la habitación para asegurarme de que nadie se había despertado. Volví a entrar y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Me senté en la cama nuevamente.

- Luego te digo, ahora cuéntanos que es lo importante – le repliqué y Bella pareció dudar, al parecer no quería que Rose se enterara de lo que iba a decirme.

- Quieren me voy y regreso al rato – Rosalie se paró de la cama y caminó a la puerta.

Yo ya consideraba a Rose una amiga, sí, sí, sé que no la conozco bien, pero es la única que me puede ayudar con lo de María y pues, también le gustan las compras.

- Rose no te vayas, Bella Rose es ahora una de nosotras así que cuéntanos – Rosalie volvió a sentarse en la cama.

- Te juro que no digo nada Bella – prometió la chica rubia y Bella asintió sonrojada.

- Bueno es que…es que… yo… - Bella estaba sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos con curiosidad y volvimos la mirada a Bella.

- Bella ya dinos que te pasa – exclamé.

- Edwardmepidióquefuerasunovia – dijo rápidamente.

Tuve que repetir las palabras en mi cabeza para entenderle y cuando lo hice, me tapé la boca para no gritar de la emoción. Rosalie también se quedó boquiabierta.

- Tienes que darnos detalles Bella

- Todo, dónde, cuándo, cómo – Rosalie me secundó.

Así fue como Bella nos contó lo sucedido en ese día y yo morí de envidia y estaba segura de que Rosalie también lo había hecho. ¿Qué chica no moriría por un chico como mi hermano? Hasta Bella había caído en sus encantos.

- Cielos Bella, eso es maravilloso – comentó Rosalie – y sobre todo lo que la canción, ese detalle fue…no tiene palabras.

- Lo sé, pero aún tengo miedo, apenas lo conozco y no puedo creer que yo me haya dejado llevar de esa manera – mi amiga nos confesó.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos comprensivas, era obvio que Bella se sintiera así, pero yo mejor que nadie conocía a mi hermano y yo sabía que él jamás, jamás se atrevería a dañar a Bella. Yo lo mataría si lo hiciera.

Yo ya iba a decir algo, pero Rose me ganó.

- Bella, entendemos que te sientas así, la verdad es que hasta a nosotras nos tomó por sorpresa, pero yo creo que hiciste lo correcto. Conozco a Edward de toda la vida y, aunque no nos llevamos muy bien, sé que no es el tipo de chico que lastimaría a una chica – Rosalie intentó animar a Bella – y si quieres mi opinión pienso que eres muy afortunada porque Edward no sólo es una buena persona, además es guapísimo.

Las tres reímos y Bella y Rose se abrazaron como si fueran las mejores amigas de este planeta.

- Gracias Rose

- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, te toca ayudarnos en el plan contra María – le advertí a mi amiga

- ¿por qué tanto interés? – me preguntó Bella.

- Porque me gusta Jasper y he decidido enamorarlo – le respondí – los dos nacimos para estar juntos, yo lo sé.

Bella y Rosalie se miraron sorprendidas y comenzaron a reírse. Yo me crucé de brazos enfurruñada y esperé a que se callaran.

- Es en serio, ahora el plan es este…

- Momento, yo no dije que iba a participar – me dijo Bella

- Claro que lo harás, yo odio a María y la quiero lejos de mi hermano – Rosalie declaró – por favor Bella.

Las dos la miramos con ojitos de cachorrito y Bella bufó y asintió derrotada. Entonces les conté mi plan a las dos.

Y después nos quedamos todas dormidas en mi habitación.

**Edward POV**

En la mañana me desperté algo cansado, me dolía el cuello, creo que dormí chueco. En fin, me levanté de la cama, me vestí y bajé al gym, el único que ya estaba allí era Jasper.

Al verme, alzó una ceja.

- Te ves feliz – me dijo.

¿Por qué demonios era tan perceptivo? Sin embargo creo que es con el que puedo hablar del asunto de Bella primero. Emmett sólo me molestaría y haría pasar unos momentos muy embarazosos a Bella.

- Ayer le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia – le comenté mientras me sentaba en uno de los aparatos – y me dijo que sí.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Digo, sé que es amiga de tu hermana y pues que van en las mismas clases, pero Edward apenas la conoces – Jasper opinó.

- Lo sé, pero tú me conoces Jasper, te juro que jamás había sentido nada igual, todo con Bella es diferente. No es como todas las chicas y con ella siento que puedo ser yo mismo – le confesé.

- Pues si es así sabes que cuentas conmigo hermano.

- Gracias – le sonreí sinceramente - ¿y qué opinas del regreso de María?

Jasper bufó y yo reí.

- No me esperé que fuera a regresar y pues, yo ya tenía entendido que habíamos terminado – Jasper me dijo – ya no es lo mismo, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella.

- Pero ella por ti siente el doble – Emmett entró bostezando – yo no sé como te fijaste en ella

¿Ven por qué digo que mi hermano no es nada sutil y no sabe decir las cosas? Claro, yo opinaba lo mismo, María era demasiado tonta para nuestro amigo, pero yo no lo habría dicho como Emmett lo dijo.

- A mí se me hace que estabas muy pasado de copas cuando le pediste que fuera tu novia – Emmett se subió a la caminadora.

- ¿Sabes? Si me hubieras dicho eso hace dos meses, te habría pegado – dijo Jasper sentándose en la bicicleta fija – pero ahora creo que tienes toda la razón, María no es el tipo de chica para mí.

- Ni para ti ni para nadie, es una alienígena – comentó Emmett.

- Emmett tampoco es para tanto – le reproché a mi hermano mayor.

Entonces llegó papá y nos pusimos a platicar acerca de su trabajo en el hospital y de cómo nos iba en la escuela. Después de nuestra hora de ejercicio subí a mi habitación y me metí al baño.

Mientras las gotas de agua me caían por el cuerpo pensaba en lo que me había dicho Jasper, yo también creía que había sido muy impulsivo al pedirle a Bella que fuera mi novia, pero también creía que había hecho lo correcto, tenía la impresión de que Bella era…perfecta para mí.

Me vestí y mamá entró a mi habitación.

- Buenos días hijo – me saludó y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Hola mamá

- ¿hijo podrías ir a despertar a tu hermana por favor? – me pidió mi madre.

- Claro

Salí con ella de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de mi hermana. Al abrir la puerta vi que no sólo estaba ahí mi hermana, sino que Rosalie y Bella también estaban dormidas aquí.

Las tres estaban profundamente dormidas y parecían ángeles, las tres tenían expresiones de tranquilidad en sus rostros, entonces saqué mi celular y les tomé una foto.

Me acerqué a donde dormía Bella, su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, yo se lo aparté suavemente y acaricié su mejilla. Ella comenzó a desperezarse y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Al mirarme sonrió tímidamente.

- Buenos días – la saludé sonriendo – te recomendaría que te fueras a tu habitación antes de que mi mamá note que las tres durmieron aquí.

- Claro – con las prisas, mi novia (qué hermoso sonaba eso) casi se cae de la cama, pero yo alcancé a detenerla.

- Te prometí que jamás te iba a dejar caer – le recordé.

- Claro pero eso va a llevarte mucho esfuerzo, hasta el punto en que te hartes – me replicó mientras se levantaba.

- Jamás me hartaría de ti, además ya somos novios ¿recuerdas? – yo la enlacé de la cintura.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – entonces sus labios encontraron los míos y nos besamos dulcemente.

Y habríamos seguido así si no hubiéramos oído unas risitas detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos y vimos que Rosalie y Alice nos miraban pícaramente. Noté como Bella se sonrojaba y yo la abracé.

- Buenos días – las saludé – Alice, Rosalie

- Buenos días Edward – saludó Rosalie.

- Y vaya que son buenos ¿verdad hermanito? – Alice dijo y Rose rió.

- Sí lo son, porque tengo a la novia más maravillosa del mundo – admití sin ningún tapujo y besé los cabellos de mi sonrojada novia.

En ese instante Alice me abrazó, bueno nos abrazó.

- Muchas felicidades chicos, y a ti más te vale que cuides a mi amiga o te mato – me amenazó mi hermana.

- No te preocupes Alice, nada le pasará a Bella mientras yo esté a su lado – le prometí.

Al parecer eso bastó a Alice así que Rosalie, Bella y yo salimos de su habitación. Rose bajó silenciosamente a la suya y yo acompañé a Bella a la suya. Entramos y no pude evitar volver a besarla. Sus besos eran simplemente embriagadores y lamentablemente yo estaba volviéndome adicto a ellos.

Cuando nos separamos Bella me pidió que la esperara mientras se iba a cambiar al baño. Yo me quedé sentado en la cama esperándola. Me estaba sobando el cuello cuando unos dulces brazos me abrazaron por detrás.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – me preguntó MI novia dándome un suave beso en el cuello.

- Algo, creo que dormí chueco y me duele un poco el cuello – le respondí.

Bella se quedó atrás de mí y pronto sus dulces manos comenzaron a darme un masaje. Yo cerré los ojos maravillado porque Bella estaba relajando mis músculos notoriamente.

Después de unos diez minutos, me sentía muchísimo mejor, Bella me besó nuevamente en el cuello y yo voltee a verla. Ella no era como Alice o Rosalie, no vestía a la moda, pero se veía divina. Traía una blusa azul oscuro que a mi me encantó.

- Te ves hermosa – le dije mientras robaba un beso de sus labios.

- Gracias – respondió sonrojada y yo acaricié sus mejillas.

- El sonrojo de tus mejillas es adorable – le dije y ella bajó la mirada aún más avergonzada. – vamos a desayunar.

Amarré su tobillo al mío y le robé otro beso antes de bajar a desayunar. Todos ya estaban ahí. Alice, Rosalie y Jasper nos veían sonrientes, afortunadamente Emmett estaba más ocupado en su desayuno como para notar que algo nos pasaba.

Bella y yo nos sentamos a desayunar con los demás y pronto las chicas se enfrascaron en una plática amena, me alegró ver que Rosalie, Bella y Alice ya se llevaban bien, quien sabe que hubieran hablado anoche, pero me daba gusto ver que Alice y Bella hablaran más con Rose, ellas serían mejores amigas que Tanya, Lauren y Jessica.

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que se vayan a la escuela – mi madre opinó mirando el reloj

- Pero todavía no me he comido mis galletas – protestó mi hermano

- Ya te comiste dos donas Emmett, te vas a poner gordo – Rosalie le dijo a mi hermano y todos reímos.

- Ay y supongo que a ti no te gustaría que me pusiera gordo – le replicó mi hermano a Rosalie

- No me afectaría sinceramente, ya estás gordo para mi gusto – fue la mordaz respuesta de Rosalie

- Yo no estoy gordo – Emmett dijo – estoy joven y hermoso y sexy y…

- …y gordo – Rosalie complementó y todos reímos.

Nos fuimos a la escuela, sólo que esta vez Jasper y Alice se fueron en el Jeep con mi hermano. Mientras venía manejando, tenía mi mano entrelazada con la de Bella, veníamos escuchando a Debussy y en cada alto no podía evitar sonreírle a mi novia.

Era feliz ¡¡FELIZ!!

**Rosalie POV**

Nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett y nos fuimos a la escuela.

- Yo no estoy gordo – dijo Emmett

- Si lo estás osito, ya supéralo.

- Pero no estoy gordo, tengo puro músculo – Emmett flexionó los músculos de su brazo para demostrarlo - ¿lo ves?

- Osito estás gordo – repetí.

- Claro que no ¿Alice crees que estoy gordo?

- Pues a decir verdad…creo que no te haría mal bajar unos cuantos kilitos Emy – le respondió su hermana de broma.

Todo el camino nos la pasamos haciendo sentir mal al pobre de Emmett, ahora sí comenzaba a creer que estaba gordo. Al llegar a la escuela nos reunimos con Bella y Edward.

- ¿Bella crees que estoy gordo?

- Emmett déjalo ya ¿quieres? – le dijo Edward un tanto exasperado.

En ese momento llegó Lauren conmigo.

- Lauren ¿crees que estoy gordo? – le preguntó a mi amiga.

- No, estás muy sexy Emmett – le respondió la chica mirándolo con deseo.

- ¿Lo ven? No estoy gordo

Lauren se fue y nosotros nos seguimos riendo del pobre de Emmett, claro que no estaba gordo, era fuerte, su cuerpo era puro músculo, y el recordarlo saliendo el baño casi hizo que me tambaleara.

Entonces llegó María y Alice y yo nos sonreímos mientras que Bella sólo nos veía con reprobación y resignación.

- Hola Jaspy, hola chicos ¿cómo están? – María abrazó a mi hermano.

- Hola María – respondimos todos con aburrimiento.

- Oigan chicas hoy es el baile ¿qué les parece si vamos todas a mi casa y nos arreglamos? – nos preguntó María emocionada.

Y a mí me llegó una idea.

- ¿Por qué no mejor vas tú con nosotras?, estaremos en mi casa las cuatro – sugirió Alice sonriendo, leyó mi mente, justo había yo pensado en eso

- Genial, las veré ahí – María nos dijo, besó a mi hermano y entró a la escuela.

Alice y yo sonreímos y Bella tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír, al parecer ella conocía nuestros planes.

Emmett y yo nos fuimos a clase de Psicología. Estábamos tomando apuntes cuando vi a María caminar hacia el baño, era mi oportunidad. Alcé mi mano y el profesor interrumpió su clase.

- ¿Sí, señorita Hale?

- ¿me permite ir al baño? Es urgente

- Adelante.

Me desamarré el tobillo y salí corriendo al baño. Al entrar noté que la única en los baños era María. Me lavé las manos largamente hasta que ella salió.

- Hola Rosalie – me saludó la chica sonriente.

- Hola María ¿qué tal te va en tu regreso?

- Bien, gracias ya extrañaba el estar aquí – me respondió ella.

Y justo en ese momento entró Bella con una cara de pocos amigos. Me llegó un mensaje de Alice.

_Síguele la corriente a Bella._

- Rose, Rose tengo que decirte algo – Bella me dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que María escuchara.

- Dime ¿Qué pasó?

- Es que…no inventes…Alice me dijo que ayer ella y Jasper… - Bella se acercó a mi oído – sorpréndete mucho.

- ¡¡No!! – le dije y me tapé la boca fingiendo sorpresa - ¿en serio?

- Sí, pero Alice está como que confundida porque no sabe a qué vino eso y yo, bueno yo sí he notado que tu hermano como que la mira mucho ¿no crees?

- Sí, yo también lo he notado.

- Pero digo, Alice sabe que Jasper quiere mucho a su novia y pues por eso está medio sacada de onda – Bella dijo para que María nos escuchara.

En ese momento voltee a ver a María, ella se lavaba las manos fingiendo que no escuchaba, pero yo ya sabía como diferenciar entre una chica que finge no oír y una que en verdad no oye.

María tenía el cejo fruncido y una mueca en su boca. Yo miré nuevamente a Bella y evité reírme. Entonces las dos caminamos hacia la puerta de la salida.

- A mí sinceramente me gusta más como se ve mi hermano con Alice – dije para que María me escuchara.

Una vez afuera las dos rompimos a reír.

- Ustedes dos son muy malas – me regañó Bella.

- Pero bien que nos sigues la corriente – le repliqué.

- Ay la verdad es que me muero por ver a Alice con Jasper – me confesó Bella.

- Sí, también yo – me mostré de acuerdo.

En ese momento salió María del baño y Bella y yo nos encaminamos a nuestros respectivos salones.

* * *

**¡¡Hola chicos!! ¿qué tal el cap? espero que les haya gustado, pobre Emy, yo no creo que esté gordo jajajajaja. Chicos mil gracias por todos sus reviews, ya casi llegamos a los trecientos, que emocion jejeje Pues espero que les siga gustando el fic y pues sólo les diré que las cosas van a dar algunos giros durante los siguientes capítulos así que por favor les pido no me maten, todo tiene una razón de ser.**

**Otra vez mil gracias y pues, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	15. El Baile

**Capítulo 15. El Baile**

**Bella POV**

Acabadas las clases nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen. Al llegar Esme y Carlisle estaban arreglando el jardín. Entramos a la casa y Edward me llevó a la cocina a calentar la comida.

Prendimos la estufa y yo comencé a preparar el agua, Edward me abrazó y comenzó a besarme el cuello y yo reí.

- Te quiero – me susurró al oído.

- Y yo a ti – le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Y justo nos íbamos a besar, cuando Emmett entró. Edward y yo nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Emmett fue al refrigerador y bebió jugo del envase, obviamente Rosalie le pegó en el brazo.

- Eres un asco, para eso hay vasos – le recriminó la chica.

- Oh Bueno que contigo todo lo que hago está mal – se quejó Emmett.

- Sí, todo lo haces mal – aceptó Rose y los salieron de la cocina.

Edward me sonrió y volvió a acercarse para besarme. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos. En ese momento oímos a Esme aproximarse y nos tuvimos que separar. Edward me había dicho que no quería que Emmett se enterara que éramos novios por el momento y yo podía imaginar por qué.

En fin, después de comer los ocho jugamos cartas por un rato. Carlisle nos aplastó literalmente, no perdió ni una sola mano. Cuando llegó María, subimos a la habitación de Alice para arreglarnos.

Yo no amaba los bailes, pero mis amigas me habían obligado, casi, casi a punta de espada, por lo que no me quedaba de otra mas que ir.

- Oigan chicas tengo un gran problema – anunció Alice triste.

- ¿Qué te pasó Alice? – preguntó María preocupada.

- Es que, no te ofendas pero, yo creí que iría al baile con Jasper, porque con eso de que estamos amarrados y…pues no tengo pareja – respondió mi amiga tristemente.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo – Rosalie se levantó de la cama y tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y puso el altavoz y nos pidió que no dijéramos nada.

- ¿Bueno? – se oyó la voz de Demetri al otro lado.

- Hola Dem

- Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Muy bien – Rosalie estaba sonrojada y Alice y yo nos tapábamos la boca para no reír.

- Oye Dem necesito que me hagas un favor

- Lo que quieras hermosa.

- Es que tengo una amiga y pues no tiene pareja para el baile y yo quería ver si tal vez, Félix está disponible.

- Claro que lo estará, yo me encargo

- Muchas gracias Dem

- No hay por qué preciosa, te veo a las nueve.

Rosalie colgó y nos miró con complicidad. Entonces Alice se paró de la cama y fue a su enorme vestidor. Entró y cerró la puerta y rápidamente Rose y yo nos sentamos muy cerca.

- ¿Notaste lo triste que se puso por no poder ir con Jasper? – me preguntó Rose.

- Pues sí, pero ella sabe que Jasper quiere a María y por eso no va a intentar nada con él – le respondí a mi amiga.

María solamente nos miraba con una ceja levantada. En ese momento Alice salió con dos vestidos y yo la quise matar.

- Toma, este es tuyo – me tendió uno azul oscuro en escote en V con piedritas alrededor del escote y caía en holanes un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

- Alice no voy a ponerme esto – le dije.

- Por supuesto que lo harás – Rosalie me contradijo mientras descolgaba su vestido, que estaba aún cubierto por una bolsa – Edward se quedará encantado al verte.

- Es muy bonito Bella, póntelo – me apremió María.

Suspiré profundamente y entré al vestidor a cambiarme. Como el vestido era de Alice obviamente me quedaba muy justo. Me miré en el espejo y tuve que reconocerme a mí misma que se me veía muy bien.

Salí del vestidor y las tres chicas me miraron sonriendo.

- ¡¡Te ves divina!! – Alice gritó.

- De verdad vas a tener a Edward babeando – confirmó Rosalie.

- Gracias chicas.

- Bueno, ahora me toca a mí.

Alice entró al vestidor y nosotras nos quedamos ahí en su habitación. Rosalie estaba sentada en una silla y María y yo estábamos sentadas en la cama. Después de unos minutos salió Alice del vestidor y vaya vestido.

Era negro que tenía algunos cortes geométricos que dejaban ver algunos trozos de su nívea piel.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Perfecta a Jasper…digo a Félix lo vas a volver loco – le respondí y Rose rió.

- ¿Puedo pasar a cambiarme yo? – preguntó María.

- Adelante, estás en tu casa María y somos amigas – le respondió Alice dulcemente.

María entró al vestidor y Rose, Alice y yo nos sentamos en la cama. Alice empezó a plancharme el cabello mientras Rosalie comenzaba a maquillarme. Aunque no me gustaba maquillarme, quería lucir hermosa para Edward hoy. Cuando Alice terminó de plancharme el cabello, utilizó las tenazas para hacerme caireles.

Justo en eso estábamos cuando María salió del vestidor, Alice y Rosalie casi estallan a carcajadas al ver el vestido de la chica. Yo también me hubiera reído, pero contuve las ganas. Llevaba un vestido como de los ochentas y la verdad era horrible, era verde friégame la retina y tenía un cuello muy…¿cómo decirlo? Vistoso de color blanco.

- ¡¡Cielos María!! ¡¡Qué hermoso vestido!! – mintió Rosalie

- Gracias Rose, pero ya te toca enseñarnos tu vestido – dijo María completamente complacida.

- Como quieran – respondió mi amiga presuntuosa.

- Ya sabemos que nos opacas Rosalie, no lo tienes que hacer más notorio – le dijo Alice riendo.

Rosalie tomó su vestido, le sacó la lengua a Alice y entró al vestidor. Alice rió y terminó de maquillarme.

- Definitivamente mi hermano no va a dejar de verte – Alice dijo mientras me daba un espejo.

Y yo no pude estar más que de acuerdo. Mi cabello estaba lacio completamente excepto por los caireles que Alice había hecho uniformemente por mi cabeza. El maquillaje era muy sencillo, mis ojos estaban delineados de negro y mis pestañas se veían más largas por el rimel. Mis párpados tenían un suave azul y mis labios tenían un brillo rosa.

Y me estaba mirando en el espejo cuando Rosalie salió del vestidor, lucía simplemente divina. Su vestido era rojo, en halter y era largo hasta sus pies, pero del lado izquierdo estaba abierto hasta su muslo, dejando a la vista sus magníficas piernas. Sin mencionar que el vestido resaltaba sus hermosas curvas.

- Acabo de perder toda mi autoestima – murmuré y Alice rió junto con Rosalie.

- Pero tú te ves hermosa Bella, además estoy segura de que Edward sólo tendrá ojos para ti – Rosalie me aseguró y yo le sonreí.

Alice y Rosalie se maquillaron y quedaron aún más hermosas. Alice se había peinado como siempre, sólo que ahora había fijado más su cabello, su maquillaje era uno suave en colores claros y se puso un brillo rosa, un poco más fuerte que el mío, en los labios. Mientras que Rosalie había peinado su cabello en puros caireles, se había delineado los ojos y sus labios los había pintado con un labial rojo pasión.

- ¡¡Chicas ya vámonos!! – nos gritaron los chicos.

- Esperen, esperen, esperen, no nos hemos tomado fotos – declaró Alice y fue por su cámara. – tú también tienes que salir María.

Y María salió en nuestras fotos…a la mitad. Salimos de la habitación de Alice y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras una por una.

**Emmett POV**

Mi hermano, Jasper y yo ya estábamos listos, así que esperamos a las chicas en la sala, cuando oímos la puerta cerrarse, nos acercamos a las escaleras. Al principio sólo escuchábamos los tacones bajar, luego a la primera chica a la que vimos fue a María.

Yo sí tuve que voltearme para no reírme de su vestido. Edward me golpeó en el brazo y yo recuperé un poco la compostura. Volvimos la mirada a las escaleras y la siguiente en bajar fue Bella. Ella sí se veía muy bonita con su vestido azul, pero al fijarme en los tacones que mi hermana le había puesto, pensé que la pobre se mataría antes de llegar al baile.

- Te ves…increíblemente hermosa – le dijo mi hermano tomándola de la mano y amarrando su tobillo al de ella. Bella obviamente se sonrojó.

Después vino mi hermana. Y vaya vestido… y no sólo eso, también me fijé en la manera en que Jasper la miraba. Recordaría eso para aclararle unas cuantas cosas acerca de meterse con mi hermana.

Pero eso se me fue de la cabeza, eso y todo lo demás cuando vi a Rosalie, simplemente estaba divina, hermosa, preciosa, toda una diosa. Su vestido completamente ajustado a su figura y sus hermosos cabellos rizados…

- Bueno, estamos listas – mi hermana anunció – vámonos.

Me acerqué a Rosalie y le enseñé el listón. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Y todavía nos queda una semana Barbie – le recordé.

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – se quejó y yo le tendí mi brazo.

- Bueno, debes estar agradecida por tener al hombre más sexy amarrado a ti

- Al más gordo querrás decir – ella me dijo y yo reí. Ella también rió un poco conmigo.

Y fue demasiado triste recordar que esa noche no estaríamos juntos. Pero me había propuesto pedirle que fuera mi novia este fin de semana. Al llegar a la escuela vi que Demetri estaba ahí con otro chico a su lado.

Rosalie se acercó a ellos y por consiguiente yo debía hacer lo mismo. El otro era Félix y al parecer iba a ser pareja de mi hermana. Antes de entrar, llegó Heidi, ella lucía muy hermosa, pero nadie como mi Rose ¿dije mi Rose? En fin, Heidi llevaba un vestido negro a medio muslo y con un escote muy… provocador.

- Hola guapo – me saludó coqueta.

- Hola Heidi, te ves muy hermosa

- Gracias, tú estás más sexy que de costumbre.

Todos entramos al gimnasio y el entrenador estaba ahí en la puerta.

- Todos ustedes pueden desamarrarse a partir de las doce – nos indicó – y ustedes dos – refiriéndose a Rose y a mí – el lunes los quiero otra vez amarrados ¿me oyeron?

- Sí entrenador – respondió Rosalie – genial ¡¡sólo faltan tres horas para librarme de ti!!

- Lo que te va a durar el gusto Barbie.

Entramos al baile e inmediatamente nos fuimos a bailar, la canción que sonaba en ese momento era _Go girl _de Pitbull. Mientras bailaba con Heidi no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Rose de vez en cuando, aunque me la estaba pasando muy bien con Heidi, ya no podía ocultar que quería estar con Rosalie.

Finalmente dieron las doce, desamarramos los tobillos y por fin pude bailar bien con Heidi. Fui al baño cuando empezaron las canciones románticas, yo no quería bailar ese tipo de canciones con ella. Entré al baño y poco después oí como Félix y Demetri entraban, al no oírme decidí quedarme adentro a escuchar lo que decían.

- Esta noche, me tiro a Rosalie – decía Demetri con seguridad.

- ¿Y estás seguro que ella lo hará? – le preguntó Félix y en ese momento yo saqué mi celular.

- Claro que lo hará, la traigo muerta y estoy seguro de que no me dirá que no – Demetri dijo convencido.

- Pues suerte, ya me dirás después como estuvo – Félix salió del baño.

En ese momento yo decidí salir del baño y Demetri me miró un tanto asustado.

- ¿así que te piensas acostar con Rosalie esta noche? – pregunté de forma casual lavándome las manos

- No te metas en lo que no es tu asunto – me replicó Demetri agresivamente.

- Escúchame bien idiota, Jasper es un hermano para mí y ten por seguro que tú le haces algo a Rosalie no sólo te metes con Jasper, te metes con Edward y conmigo – lo amenacé – más te vale que la dejes en paz.

- ¿Y si no, qué?

- Pues da la casualidad de que tengo tu conversación con Félix guardada en mi celular y si no lo haces se la voy a enseñar a Rose, vete de una buena vez Demetri y déjala en paz

- ¿Y cómo sé que no le enseñarás eso a Rosalie?

- Fácil, porque yo no soy un desgraciado como tú, vete y así evitarás que Rosalie tenga un mal recuerdo de ti.

Demetri me miró furiosamente y luego salió del baño azotando la puerta. Me quedé ahí unos minutos, debatiéndome entre borrar la conversación o no hacerlo. No lo hice, si algún día ese idiota decidía intentar algo con Rosalie de nuevo, le enseñaría a Rose la clase de imbécil que era.

Salí del baño y caminé hacia la mesa donde estábamos "todos" sentados. Y vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver a Edward y Bella abrazados y besándose mientras bailaban.

**Bella ****POV**

Toda la noche la había pasado con Edward, él me había protegido de los "tacones asesinos"que Alice me había obligado a usar. Ahora estábamos bailando una canción tranquila y yo estaba entre los brazos de mi novio (¡qué hermoso suena eso!) .

- ¿Sabes? Jamás había venido a un baile – le comenté – y es el mejor de toda mi vida.

- Tienes toda la razón – me respondió y alzó mi cabeza para darme un suave beso.

- Pero aquí no pierden el tiempo - ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Emmett no por favor!!

Edward y yo nos separamos, yo estaba avergonzada, de todos los que nos podían ver, tenía que ser justamente Emmett.

- Ay Bella, de todos los chicos de la escuela tenías que escoger a éste – me dijo señalándolo – había muchos mejores que él.

- Emmett – le advertí.

- Ya entendí, ya me voy, en fin nos vemos luego "cuñada"

Emmett se fue y miré a Edward, estaba completamente sonrojada. Edward me miró y me abrazó, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho

- ¿Se va a poner peor verdad?

- La verdad, sí y no sólo para ti – respondió sinceramente.

Seguimos bailando sin ninguna interrupción hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya casi no había nadie. Nos fuimos con Jasper, Alice y María, esta última se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa (como si no hubiéramos ya demasiados). Al llegar a la casa, Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban ahí.

Nos quedamos un rato platicando, ya no había sentido de ocultar nuestra relación, el único que queríamos que no se enterara ya se enteró así que…ya que.

- Bueno chicos ha sido todo un placer – Alice se levantó – pero nosotras ya nos vamos a dormir.

- Cierra tu puerta con seguro Bella – me previno Emmett y Edward le aventó un balón de fútbol.

- Gracias Emmett – murmuré – yo que tú también haría lo mismo sino quieres que tu hermano te asesine.

Todos rieron ante mi comentario, Edward se paró y me besó suavemente.

- Que descanses – me deseó

- Igual tú – le robé un beso y subí con mis amigas y María.

Al llegar a la habitación de Alice, Rose y yo nos tiramos a la cama los malditos zapatos me estaban matando. Me los saqué y los aventé por ahí, Rose hizo lo mismo y Alice entró a su vestidor y salió ya con su pijama puesta.

- ¡ah que noche! – suspiró

- Y que lo digas – la secundó Rosalie.

- ¿y qué onda con Demetri? – preguntó Alice sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

- No pues todavía no hay nada serio – respondió Rosalie

- ¡qué mal! Voy al baño chicas – Alice se paró y entró a su baño.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, era obvio que seguiríamos con el plan. Yo fingí que volteaba al baño para ver que Alice no saliera.

- ¿Lo notaste? Jasper se puso muy triste cuando se desamarró de Alice – le dije a Rose.

- Sí, qué raro ¿no lo crees? Yo creo que sí se traen algo – Rosalie opinó – el otro día los vi en la sala abrazaditos viendo películas.

- Yo también los vi

María estaba despintándose frente al espejo y Rosalie y yo nos moríamos por soltar la carcajada, en ese momento salió Alice del baño y se sentó con nosotras en la cama.

- Ven con nosotras María si te invitamos es para que te hagas parte del grupo – Alice animó a la chica.

- Gracias Alice – María se sentó con nosotras – me gustó mucho el baile de hoy

- A mí también – afirmó Alice – y Félix es muy guapo.

- Es modelo – informó Rosalie.

- Pues yo no sé pero que hombre más sexy – dijo Alice – y bueno que Bella…

Yo me sonrojé y las cuatro reímos. A las cinco, cada una decidimos irnos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo llegué a la mía dispuesta a ponerme la pijama, desmaquillarme y dormirme. Así lo hice y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOla a todos!!!! y aquí otra actualización, el capítulo me quedó algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, ya muy pronto habrá más E/R y J/A ténganme paciencia.**

**CHicos mil gracias por todos sus reviews, siempre me llegan los más hermosos, me alegra que les guste el fic y espero porder seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan Hale**


	16. Confesiones

**Capítulo 16. ****Confesiones**

**Emmett POV**

El sábado por la mañana me levanté como a las once, salí de mi habitación, todos estaban dormidos, o al menos no se oía nada. Abrí un poco la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie y la vi profundamente dormida.

Era increíble la manera en la que me había ido enamorando de ella poco a poco, sin control, sin razón, con pasión, con locura. Conozco a Rosalie desde que era una niña, pero si el entrenador no nos hubiera amarrado, creo que jamás me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerla…y de enamorarme de ella.

Rosalie suspiró en sueños y se acurrucó aún más en las cobijas. Yo sonreí al verla, nadie era tan hermosa y sexy como Rose. Ella podía ser la reina de hielo frente a todos, pero por dentro podía ser una chica frágil y dulce. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente y entré nuevamente a mi habitación.

Encendí mi compu y me puse a trabajar, ya sabía que podría regalarle a Rosalie, sería una cosa sencilla, pero que expresaba lo que yo sentía por ella. Cuando terminé, guardé el regalo en un cajón y salí de mi habitación. Ya había oído a mi mamá bajar, por lo que estaría haciendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días mamá – entré a la cocina.

- Buenos días mi amor – besé su mejilla y me senté en la alacena a su lado – Emmett bájate de ahí.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté mientras metía el dedo a la mezcla que preparaba.

- Hot Cakes y no metas tus dedotes – me pegó en el brazo y yo reí.

Me quedé con mi mamá mientras ella hacía el desayuno y a mí me puso a hacer el jugo de naranja.

- Hasta que te veo haciendo algo productivo – Rose entró a la cocina y yo sonreí al verla. – buenos días Esme

- Hola tesoro ¿dormiste bien?

- Sí, gracias Esme ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

- No tesoro, gracias – respondió mi madre.

Rosalie se fue a sentar en la mesita de la cocina, su pijama era un short negro y una playerita de tirantes roja con un osito en el centro.

- no sé como te ofreces si no puedes hacer nada sin que se te rompan las uñas – le dije riendo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees – me replicó y yo reí de nuevo. ¡Me encantaba su genio!

Cuando todos bajaron, desayunamos en el jardín, hacía mucho calor así que aprovechamos el buen clima. Mientras desayunábamos estábamos platicando de temas sin importancia.

Entonces el celular de Jasper sonó, él se levantó y se alejó un poco para contestar. Poco después volvió a sentarse con una expresión de disgusto.

- ¿Qué ocurrió tesoro? – preguntó mi madre.

- Era mi mamá – respondió Jasper mirando a su hermana – que lamentan no haber venido pero hubo un contratiempo

- Siempre los hay – replicó Rose con acritud y yo me tragué las ganas de abrazarla.

- Sin embargo, nuestros regalos están en la casa – terminó Jasper y por su tono de voz supe que los regalos no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Nadie dijo nada, Rosalie miraba su desayuno y en sus ojos se adivinaba la tristeza. Jasper la miraba con preocupación y nosotros sólo nos mirábamos sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

- Yo creo que deben de ir a ver de qué se trata – opinó mi padre – Aunque sus padres no estuvieron en su fiesta, pues se tomaron la molestia de mandarles un regalo.

- Sí, esa es la única molestia que se toman como padres – Rosalie se levantó y se llevó su plato.

Todos nos miramos, ya sabíamos que Rosalie tendría una reacción así. Jasper se levantó.

- Voy a hablar con ella – nos avisó – gracias por el desayuno.

- No tienes que agradecer nada tesoro – mi mamá lo besó en la mejilla y Jasper entró a la casa.

**Rosalie POV**

Entré a la casa, dejé mi plato en la cocina y me fui a "mi habitación". Al entrar me tiré a la cama y abracé la almohada fuertemente. Pronto oí los suaves pasos de mi hermano acercarse. Jasper se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó, yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y él besó mis cabellos.

- ¿No quieres ir a ver lo que nos dejaron? – me preguntó suavemente.

- No ¿para qué? – le respondí – de que sirven todos sus malditos regalos

- Rose, no deberías de ser tan dura con ellos, son nuestros padres después de todo – Jasper me dijo acariciándome el cabello – no te quedes con todo ese resentimiento dentro de ti Rose, perdónalos y no hagas tantos corajes o, como dice Emmett, te vas a arrugar.

Los dos reímos y yo abracé aún más a mi hermano.

- No sé que haría sin ti – le susurré.

Y era verdad, no sabría que sería de mí en estos momentos si Jasper no hubiera estado conmigo. Probablemente me habría desmoronado hacía años.

- Vístete, vamos a ir a ver los regalos de papá y mamá – Jasper me ordenó y se paró de la cama – te amo Rose.

- Y yo a ti Jas – le respondí.

Me vestí y salí de mi habitación media hora después. Todos los demás ya estaban listos. Carlisle y Esme tenían que irse a trabajar por la mitad del día, así que ya se habían ido.

Edward y Bella se quedaron en la casa y Emmett tenía que empezar con sus comentarios vivaces.

- míralos, se quedan en casa sola – les dijo – Ay Bella, no me lo esperaba de ti.

- Emmett ya lárgate – le dijo Edward molesto.

- No olviden usar condón – previno Emmett y salió corriendo de la casa.

- Se portan bien – les dije sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett, Jasper y él se fueron en los asientos de adelante y María, Alice y yo atrás.

- Que bueno que hayas venido María – le decía Alice a la chica amablemente.

- Gracias Alice

- me agradas ¿sabes?

Sí claro, Alice no podía ser más hipócrita, pero bueno, la verdad es que todo mundo le creía todo. Bastaba con ver esa carita "inocente" que tenía.

- Tú también a mí Alice – le respondió María cortésmente.

En ese momento llegamos a mi casa y yo miré el porche completamente atónita.

- no puede ser – murmuré mientras abría la puerta del Jeep.

Todos estaban igual de estupefactos que yo, nos acercamos a la casa y yo me tapé la boca con la mano, no lo podía creer. Ahí estacionados había dos autos, un M3 rojo convertible, y un Eclipse negro, los dos completamente nuevos.

Jasper y yo nos acercamos atónitos, el M3 tenía un moño rosa y el Eclipse uno azul.

- ¡¡Por Dios!! – exclamó Emmett

- No puedo creerlo – Jasper susurró.

Nos quedamos como idiotas contemplando los autos por unos instantes.

- ¿Qué están esperando? – nos preguntó Alice exasperada – son suyos, estrénenlos.

Jasper y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y sonreímos en el mismo instante. Abrimos los autos y entramos. Alice obviamente se subió en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Emmett y María se subían con Jasper al suyo.

¡¡Cielos!! Mi auto era precioso, me encantaba. Por primera vez un regalo de mis padres me había gustado demasiado. Obviamente los llevamos de regreso a casa de los Cullen.

Edward y Bella salieron al verlos.

- ¡¡hay que celebrar!! – anunció Alice y entró presurosa a la casa.

Entramos todos y vimos a Alice hablando por teléfono y andando de un lado a otro. Media hora después, Mike y Jessica llegaron tomados de la mano, obviamente estaban saliendo.

Yo me sorprendí mucho, Jessica y Mike, Edward y Bella, las dos parejas se habían formado debido al castigo y era obvio que Alice iba tras Jasper por lo mismo.

Comenzamos la reunión y Jessica y yo nos quedamos platicando de cómo ella y Mike se habían hecho novios. Subí un momento a mi habitación para buscar mi celular y ya iba a salir cuando Emmett se apareció en el marco de la puerta.

- Osito, me asustaste

- Así tendrás la conciencia Barbie – me replicó sonriendo algo nervioso - ¿Rose tienes un minuto?

OK no estoy loca, me dijo Rose, está nervioso, y quiere hablar conmigo, esto no me gusta, ya me puedo imaginar a donde va el asunto.

- Claro

- Rosalie, yo…yo… - suspiró pesadamente – la verdad yo estoy enamorado de ti y…pues sé que es demasiado pronto pero...¿quieres ser mi novia?

Jamás había estado en una situación tan incómoda, no sabía que hacer ni qué decirle.

- Emmett, yo…yo no creo que sea lo más prudente – le respondí lentamente – eres un chico muy lindo de verdad, pero apenas nos conocemos y yo…pues yo ahora no estoy lista para una relación

- Pero ¿por qué? Mira a Mike y Jessica y a Edward y Bella, hasta ahora ellos van bien

- Lo sé, pero yo, yo no soy así Emmett, de verdad creo que no…no es conveniente, ni para ti ni para mí

Emmett se levantó de la cama y se fue de mi habitación sin decirme nada. Yo me sentí un poco mal por él, pero no, yo no quería tener una relación con él, o al menos no de ese tipo.

**Emmett POV**

Salí de la habitación de Rosalie abatido y triste. Pero lo pensé por unos instantes, Rosalie decía que no me conocía y que no quería tener una relación, tal vez podría conocerla mejor y quizá con el tiempo ella aceptaría tener una relación conmigo.

Entré a mi habitación y guardé el disco que había preparado esta mañana para ella, se lo daría cuando hubiéramos convivido más y cuando ya nos conociéramos mejor.

Ya iba a salir de mi habitación cuando oí que Jessica entraba a la habitación de Rosalie.

- ¿Qué carita tienes? ¿Qué te pasó? – oí la voz de Jessica.

- Emmett…me acaba de pedir que sea su novia – contestó Rosalie.

- ¿En serio? ¿y qué le dijiste? – preguntó Jessica emocionada

- Que no – respondió Rosalie sin ninguna inflexión en su voz.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Cómo pudiste decirle que no? – yo apoyaba a Jessica en ello – si es guapo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, tiene dinero… ¿qué más podías pedir?

- No me conviene tanto como Demetri – respondió Rosalie y a mí se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos – sí, sé lo que tiene Emmett, pero Demetri es un actor, es modelo y tiene un mejor estatus social que Emmett.

Eso tal vez podía ser cierto, pero yo la querría como jamás lo haría Demetri, pero ya no me importaba. Había juzgado muy mal a Rosalie, yo creí que no era tan frívola como fingía ser…ahora me daba cuenta de que era peor.

- Pero ¿estás segura de que Demetri…? – Jessica dejó inconclusa su pregunta.

- Claro, le dije a Emmett que no porque no nos conocíamos bien y yo no estaba lista para una relación, pero la verdad es que le dije que no porque prefiero a Demetri

Yo ya no quería escuchar más, esto era suficiente para mí. Entré a mi habitación, saqué el disco de donde lo había guardado y lo aventé por ahí. Ya no importaba nada. Rosalie prefería el estatus social que el ser novia de Demetri le ofrecía. Y yo no pude odiar más a nadie en ese momento que no fuera a Rosalie.

Pero la culpa la tenía yo, por haber creído que era una chica linda, dulce y tierna, pero cuán equivocado estaba, Rosalie era más frívola que cualquier persona en este mundo y yo ya no quería saber nada de ella.

Tomé una chamarra de mi clóset y bajé las escaleras rápidamente, mis amigos estaban abajo, platicando y pasándola bien en la sala, al verme todos se callaron, pero yo no iba a decir nada, salí de la casa y entré a mi Jeep, lo único que quería era sacarme a Rosalie de la cabeza y de mi corazón.

Mientras manejaba, marqué un número de mi celular.

- Hola guapo – oí la sensual voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- Ya lo tengo, te veo en diez en mi departamento

- Ahí estaré.

Colgué y me dirigí al lugar al que jamás me imaginé que iría.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Y antes de otra cosa ¡¡¡por favor no me maten!!! Les juro que las cosas tenían que pasar así. Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, de verdad... aunque les agradecería que me dejaran viva por lo menos hasta que acabe el fic jejejeje.**

**Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!! A propósito no creo poder actualizar mañana, me espera un largo y tedioso trabajo de literatura y no sé si tenga tiempo de pasarme por aquí. Sí, sé que yo tengo la culpa por dejar las cosas al final pero bueno... Espero tener un ratito para actualizar.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	17. Tarde familiar

**Capítulo 17.**** Tarde familiar**

**Rosalie POV**

Oí la puerta de la habitación de Emmett azotarse y entonces caí en la cuenta de una cosa, jamás lo había oído bajar. Emmett había escuchado lo que yo le había dicho a Jessica de Demetri y me sentí muy mal, él no debía de enterarse de eso.

Poco después de que Emmett se fue, las dos bajamos a la sala y vimos que todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí sentados en la sala con caras de confusión.

- ¿Saben qué le pasó a Emmett? – nos preguntó Mike.

- No – respondí yo inmediatamente. – nosotras estábamos en mi habitación.

Nos sentamos con ellos y miré a María, estaba completamente encima de mi hermano, y el pobre ya se notaba hostigado. Alice estaba sentada en el piso con su espalda apoyada en las piernas de mi hermano y estaba haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el sillón que estaba frente al nuestro. Edward había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Bella y ella acariciaba la rodilla de él inconscientemente.

- Bueno, por fin se terminó el castigo – suspiró Mike y Jessica lo miró feo – no me lo tomes a mal linda, pero eso de estar amarrados es muy cansado.

- Pregúntales a Edward y a Bella – comentó Alice y todos reímos y mi amiga se sonrojó visiblemente.

- Y a ti te falta aún una semana Rose – me recordó mi hermano.

- Ni me digas.

Eso era cierto, ¿cómo iba a poder vivir con Emmett amarrado a mí si él estaba tan enojado conmigo? No lo sabía, y no quería pensar en esa respuesta. Lo único que quería era hablar con Demetri y pues…empezar mi relación con él, así no me sentaría tan mal.

Nos quedamos platicando hasta que Mike y Jessica tuvieron que irse. María no se iba a despegar de Jasper, y menos ahora que ella sabía que Alice y mi hermano tenían algo.

- Edward ¿podemos ir a mi casa? – pidió Bella – tengo que hablar con mis papás.

- Claro, vamos – Edward se levantó y ayudó a Bella a pararse – luego los vemos chicos.

Ellos dos se fueron y Alice y yo nos miramos sonrientes, ahora sólo estábamos nosotros cuatro. Ella, mi hermano, María y yo, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

- ¿Jas me acompañas a la cocina por palomitas? – pidió Alice mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Claro, vamos – Jasper se levantó y siguió a Alice a la cocina.

María los miró irse con una ceja levantada y yo ahogué una risita.

- ¿Te la has pasado bien María?

- Sí, gracias Rose, todos son muy lindos conmigo, me siento parte del grupo – me respondió la chica.

Yo casi me carcajeo. ¿parte del grupo? Vamos, lo que queríamos todos era sacarla a patadas de nuestras vidas. Yo en lo especial quería que dejara a mi hermano en paz, prefería mil veces ver a Alice con mi hermano y no a ella.

- Que bueno María, porque lo eres, eres una parte muy importante para el grupo porque Jasper te quiere mucho – le dije con una sonrisa "amistosa"

- Gracias Rose, que linda eres

Volví a sonreír y en eso Jasper y Alice regresaban de la cocina muertos de la risa. Alice traía la bolsa de palomitas y Jasper venía abrazándola de la cintura.

- Eres una enana – le dijo mi hermano a mi amiga.

- Y tú eres una jirafa – le replicó ella aventándole un puño de palomitas.

- ¡¡oye!!

Alice rió y mi hermano con ella. Entonces Alice se puso frente a él y comenzó a quitarle las palomitas que le habían quedado en la camisa y en el cabello. Alice tomó una y se la puso a mi hermano en la boca, él la tomó y se la comió.

María no dejaba de verlos, completamente celosa, Jasper y Alice se sentaron en donde estaban y se aventaban las palomitas para que las atraparan con la boca.

Y mientras los miraba pensé en Emmett y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera bien.

**Edward POV**

Salimos de la casa y le abrí la puerta del auto a Bella. Cuando estuvimos dentro, conduje hasta su casa (110 km/hr, no era mucho) y ella me regañó nuevamente por mi manera de conducir.

Al llegar a su casa, nos bajamos y yo tomé su mano, ella me sonrió y al mirar esa hermosa sonrisa me incliné para alcanzar sus labios. Ella se puso de puntitas y juntó sus labios con los míos. ¿Ven por qué digo que sus besos son adictivos?

Bella sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y entró, yo la seguí.

- ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Ya llegué!! – gritó mientras dejaba sus llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta.

- ¡¡Ahora bajamos mi vida!! – oí la voz de su mamá.

Renée era la mamá de Bella y yo sabía que ella y mi mamá se llevaban muy bien. Renée era una mujer hermosa, Bella se parecía mucho a ella. Era una persona un poco atolondrada (según mi mamá) y muy cariñosa.

Charlie en cambio, era el jefe de policía de Phoenix, así que tenía que causarle una buena impresión para que diera su autorización a nuestra relación.

En ese momento los dos bajaron y tuve que detener mis divagaciones.

- ¡¡Bella, mi amor!! – Renée la abrazó fuertemente – ay mi niña cómo te extrañé.

- Y yo a ti mamá

- Hola Bells

- Hola papá – saludó ella a su papá con un abrazo – mamá, papá, él es Edward Cullen, Edward, mi mamá y mi papá.

Creí que las presentaciones iban a ser incómodas, no lo fueron. Renée se mostró muy amable conmigo y me pidió que le saludara a mi mamá. Con Charlie, por el contrario, tuve que someterme a su escrutinio y yo lo soporté de la mejor manera que pude.

Para mi sorpresa, los dos se tomaron bastante bien la noticia de nuestro noviazgo. Entonces fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos, Renée se hallaba muy ansiosa y yo me pregunté la razón de aquello.

- Hija…verás…sé que esta semana la pasaste pues en casa de los Cullen y no pudimos hablar mucho – comenzó su madre – y pues…como sabes…tu padre y yo cumplimos 18 años de casados la próxima semana y…

- Y pedí la semana de vacaciones para irme con tu madre a un crucero – Charlie terminó – pero no creo que sea conveniente.

- ¿Por qué no? Vamos es su aniversario y es muy especial para ustedes – mi novia protestó, siempre tan altruista – váyanse y disfruten ese crucero.

- Ay hija, es que no queremos dejarte sola – Renée le dijo a su hija.

- No se preocupen por ello, estoy seguro de que mi papá y mi mamá no tendrán inconveniente en que Bella se quede otra semana – les aseguré – Bella tiene razón, no deben de perder esta gran oportunidad.

Tuvo que pasar una media hora para que Renée y Charlie aceptaran dejar a Bella en la casa. Yo estaba feliz, podía pasar otra semana con mi novia, Bella subió por su ropa para esta semana y yo me quedé platicando con sus padres.

Mamá no se equivocaba, eran muy buenas personas y poco a poco podía ir deduciendo de donde había sacado Bella sus cualidades. Se parecía muchísimo a Renée, pero sin duda Charlie estaba plasmado en algunos de sus rasgos y en sus ojos cafés.

Me pregunté de quién habría sacado la torpeza, pero creí que eso era mejor no saberlo. Oí a Bella bajar las escaleras con su maleta y yo me reuní con ella para cargar la maleta yo.

- Gracias Edward – me agradeció.

- No tienes por qué.

Después de felicitar a Renée y a Charlie por su aniversario y despedirnos de ellos, regresamos a la casa. Emmett aún no llegaba y mis padres ya estaban ahí, como les había asegurado a los padres de Bella, no habría ningún problema en que ella se quedara.

De hecho, Rosalie se tenía que quedar y pues, mi mamá no iba a dejar que Jasper estuviera solo en su casa así que él también se iba a quedar. María ya se había ido. Así que en la casa estábamos todos menos Emmett.

**Jasper POV**

Mike y Jessica se fueron como a las y poco después, la mamá de María vino a recogerla…Emmett tiene toda la razón ¿cómo demonios fue que me involucré con ella? No lo sé, y la verdad es que ya no quiero seguir esta relación, María no es la persona con la que yo quería estar.

- Tierra llamando a Jasper Hale – me llamó Alice riendo – te fuiste muy lejos.

- ¿Te parece?

- Sí, ¿qué tendrá a Jasper tan pensativo?- Alice puso cara interrogante y yo reí.

- Ése es el Jasper que me gusta – Alice dijo alegre y luego se fue bailoteando a su habitación.

Voltee la mirada y vi a mi hermana sumida en pensamientos, estaba peor que yo. Estaba mirando por el ventanal que daba al porche y su expresión era de total autismo…de verdad, estaba perdida en quién sabe donde.

- ¿Rose?...¡Rose!....¡¡¡Rosalie!!!

- ¿qué? ¿por qué gritas? – mi hermana me miró molesta.

- Rose te fuiste por completo ¿qué tienes?

- Nada, es sólo que Demetri no me ha llamado.

Demetri no me caía bien y no me gustaba que mi hermana estuviera tan clavada con él, no me daba buena espina y podía intuir que no quería a mi hermana, sólo quería _algo _con ella.

Pero si le decía eso, me mataba así que prefería que me tuviera la confianza para decirme las cosas. Y si yo veía que Demetri se estaba volando límites…pues ya veríamos.

- ¿Por qué no le hablas tú? – le sugerí.

- Porque ya le hablé y no me contesta – respondió mi hermana algo malhumorada.

- No te enojes hermanita – le di un beso en la frente – ya te hablará.

Bella y Edward subieron del gym – no sabía que habían ido a hacer allá abajo, y no tenía intenciones de saberlo – y se sentaron con nosotros a platicar. Edward no podía dejar a Bella ni un minuto, era tan…protector con ella y Bella lo necesitaba en serio, la pobre ya se nos hubiera matado si no es por Edward.

Me daba mucho gusto ver a Edward feliz, con Bella realmente lo era, se veía menos estresado, más alivianado y más como él mismo. Poco después regresaron Esme y Carlisle, que habían ido a comprar algunas cosas.

- Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue? – nos preguntó Esme.

- Bien ma, gracias – respondió Edward – oye, fíjate que los papás de Bella se van de viaje y pues, yo les dije que se podía quedar.

- Claro que sí, es tu casa Bella, siempre que quieras – mi madre le dijo a la chica.

- Gracias Esme, pero no quiero ser una molestia

- No lo eres tesoro, ni te angusties

Alice bajó las escaleras y corrió a abrazar a Carlisle.

- ¿Qué tienes corazón?

- Nada, te extrañé – le respondió ella a su papá y él la besó en la frente.

- Y yo a ti mi vida

Alice no dejó de abrazar a su papá y los tres se sentaron con nosotros en la sala.

- ¿Dónde está Emmett? – preguntó Esme, probablemente porque notó la falta del escandaloso del grupo.

- Quien sabe, salió y no nos dijo a donde fue – respondió Alice – creo que iba un poco enojado.

Miré a mi hermana y rápidamente vi pasar por su cara, una expresión como de dolor, aunque no entendí bien por qué sería, tal vez era porque Demetri no le hablaba, pero yo no estaba muy seguro de que fuera eso.

Y justo como si lo invocaran, Emmett habló a la casa y Esme contestó.

- ¿bueno?...¿Dónde estás mi amor?...ah bueno…está bien sólo no llegues muy tarde…cuídate mucho…yo también mi amor…adiós – Esme colgó – salió con quién sabe quién y que va a llegar más al rato.

Nosotros nos quedamos en la casa, comimos y nos quedamos jugando "basta" en la mesa del comedor. Carlisle, Edward y Bella ganaban más que nadie.

- Es que son unos aguados que sólo leen y no tienen vida social – replicó Alice indignada y yo reí.

- Gracias hijita, que lindo de tu parte – replicó Carlisle sarcástico.

- Yo te amo papi – Alice le dijo tiernamente.

Seguimos jugando, ya casi usábamos todas las letras del alfabeto cuando Emmett llegó a la casa. Definitivamente estaba de mejor humor de cómo se había ido.

- Ya llegué, ¿qué hacen?

- Jugando basta – respondimos todos al unísono.

- Adivino, papá, Edward y Bella van ganando – dedujo mi amigo entrando a la cocina y saliendo con una bolsa de papas.

- Sí – respondió Alice

- Es que son unos aguados que no tienen vida social y sólo leen – alegó Emmett yendo a la sala de televisión

Todos reímos, definitivamente se notaba que Alice y Emmett eran hermanos. Cuando terminamos con todas las letras del alfabeto hicimos la cuenta de puntos, obviamente ganó Carlisle.

- Papá tú ganas siempre, a mí se me hace que haces trampa – le dijo Alice a su papá.

Todos reímos con la ocurrencia de Alice y nos fuimos a la sala de TV, Emmett estaba viendo un juego de fútbol. Alice llegó, le quitó el control y la bolsa de papas.

- ¡¡Oye!! – se quejó Emmett.

- Tú ya viste la tele y te vas a acabar las papas – Alice le dijo cambiando de canal – te vas a poner gordo ¿Verdad Rose?

Mi hermana miró a Alice sorprendida y asintió levemente ¿Rosalie desaprovechando la oportunidad de molestar a Emmett? Eso era raro. Cada vez iba sospechando que Emmett y Rosalie se habían peleado y esta vez, era en serio.

* * *

**¿Qué creían? ¿Qué ya no actualizaba? JEjeje que consentidos los tengo, les traigo un capítulo diario y ustedes me dejan unos reviews hermosísisisisisisisimos, muchísimas gracias, son lo máximo. Este cap va para ustedes y en especial a ti Alina jeje necesitamos de tu genio malvado jajaja**

**Besos a todos**

**Dayan Hale**


	18. Intuición

**Capítulo 18. Intuición**

**Alice POV**

Estaba en la casa sola con Rosalie, Emmett había salido quién sabe a donde, Edward y Bella fueron al cine y Jasper se fue con la… de María. Las dos estábamos en mi habitación hojeando revistas de moda acostadas en la cama.

- ¿Sabes? Siento que lo de María no está dando resultado – protesté cerrando la revista que tenía en mis manos.

Rosalie levantó la mirada y me miró, cerró su revista y se sentó.

- Tienes que tener paciencia Alice, además ya le estamos metiendo la duda – Rosalie intentó tranquilizarme – Bella y yo hemos hecho lo posible porque ella dude de lo que siente mi hermano por ella.

- Pero ahora se fueron los dos y…y María va a arruinar todo – no pude evitar hacer berrinche.

- Alice, cálmate, nos vamos a encargar de que todo salga bien, al final María no va a poder hacer otra cosa que alejarse de mi hermano, no te desesperes – Rosalie me dijo y yo respiré profundo.

Volvimos a la mirada a las revistas, pero yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza toda esta situación. Tenía que ganar a Jasper, no importaba el precio, lo tendría o dejaría de llamarme Alice Cullen.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta y al ver el Eclipse de Jasper estacionado allá abajo, corrí a abrirle inmediatamente.

- Hola Jas – me llevé una hermosa sorpresa al ver que venía solo – no te tardaste.

- Este…no, es que María pues se sintió mal y la llevé a su casa – Jasper me respondió mientras entraba - ¿ustedes cómo están?

- Bien gracias, Rose y yo estábamos en mi habitación viendo revistas – le respondí con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Que bien, pues yo te dejo para que sigas con Rosalie, te veo al rato Alice – dicho esto, él subió a su habitación.

Yo suspiré derrotada y me tiré al sillón. No podía ser, tenía que encontrar la manera de separar a esa bruja de Jasper. María no me caía mal…bueno, no mucho, pero de todos modos, Jasper estaría muchísimo mejor conmigo, digo ¡¡Somos almas gemelas!! Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

Entonces me llegó una gran idea, al principio Edward creía que Bella era torpe, pero después él mismo admitió que la torpeza de Bella era adorable, quizá yo debería de fingir que soy torpe, así Jasper tendría que estar siempre cerca de mí.

Sí, eso era justo lo que tenía que hacer. Me paré del sillón y subí las escaleras corriendo.

- ¡¡¡ROSE, ROSE TENGO UNA GRAN IDEA!!! – grité a todo pulmón mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo salimos del cine, tomados de la mano. La película había estado muy buena e interesante y la compañía de Bella la había hecho aún mejor. Estos últimos días habían sido increíbles, Bella era de verdad encantadora y yo estaba completamente enamorado.

Era hermoso saber que era mi novia. Al principio me daba mucho miedo haber seguido mi impulso de pedirle que fuera mi novia y que la relación no funcionara, pero no podía imaginarme nada mejor que lo que ahora estábamos viviendo.

Fuimos por un café y nos quedamos platicando de la película, o al menos eso fue lo que hizo Bella y yo tengo que admitir que no le hice caso.

- ¿Edward?...¿Edward me estás escuchando? – me preguntó Bella algo molesta.

- La verdad no, pero es que me perdí en la hermosura de tus ojos – le respondí sinceramente y ella se sonrojó…¡Eso me volvía loco! - me encanta el sonrojo de tus mejillas

- ¡¡Edward!! Ya basta, sólo lo haces para avergonzarme más – Bella bajó su mirada.

- Claro que no, de verdad me encanta como se ven tus mejillas sonrojadas y como brillan tus ojos, eres hermosa y no podría imaginarme una novia mejor.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé dulcemente. Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y yo acaricié sus hermosos cabellos castaños. Cuando terminamos nuestros cafés, nos fuimos a la casa, había sido un gran día y me sentía muy, muy feliz, todo gracias a la chica que venía rodeándome la cintura con uno de sus dulces brazos.

Al llegar a la casa, todas las luces de abajo estaban apagadas, Bella entró a la casa aún con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Íbamos pasando por la sala cuando mi querida novia se tropezó con uno de los tapetes y se cayó sobre uno de los sillones, yo caí irremediablemente sobre ella.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento – dijo ella con una media risa.

- Ay Bella y yo creí que ya habíamos superado las caídas – le dije de broma apartándole un mechón de cabello que había quedado sobre su rostro.

- Siento desilusionarte Edward, pero no creo que esa etapa desaparezca – me contestó mi novia

- Yo conozco una cura

- ¿Cuál?

- Besos

Me acerqué más a sus labios y los atrapé con los míos, Bella acariciaba mi espalda suavemente mientras yo bajaba mis manos por sus mejillas, su cuello, sus brazos hasta posarse en su cintura.

Después de un largo beso, Bella se separó de mí, las luces seguían apagadas y como ya había oscurecido, apenas podía distinguir las facciones de mi novia.

- Edward esa cura lo único que va a lograr es que me mate en las escaleras – protestó Bella.

- Hum…entonces supongo que lo mejor es que olvidemos ese remedio y busquemos otros – le dije dispuesto a pararme, pero Bella volvió a jalarme hacia ella.

- Yo creo que necesito una dosis más grande de esa cura – y pronto los labios de mi novia se habían unido a los míos.

Estábamos otra vez en nuestra propia burbuja, que no nos dimos cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada se abría hasta que se prendieron las luces y oímos la inconfundible risa de mi hermano mayor.

- ¡¡Pero qué ustedes no pierden el tiempo caray!! – Emmett dijo riendo.

- Voy a matarlo – le susurré a mi novia mientras me levantaba.

Una vez de pie, ayudé a Bella a levantarse, la pobre estaba más sonrojada que nunca. Entonces me di la vuelta y miré a mi hermano por primera vez desde que entró, vaya sorpresa al ver a la "despampanante" chica que lo acompañaba…y lo abrazaba de la cintura.

Tardé unos instantes en reconocerla, pero finalmente lo hice, era la chica con la que Emmett había estado en la fiesta de Jasper, Heidi.

- Y yo que creí que eras una niña buena Bella – mi hermano molestó a mi novia.

- Las apariencias engañan Emmett – replicó mi novia, al parecer ya no iba a dejarse avergonzar por mi hermano, bien.

- Ya lo noté – mi hermano rió de nuevo.

Mis papás bajaron de su habitación en ese mismo momento y en sus rostros también se veía reflejada la sorpresa al ver a Emmett abrazando a la chica que venía con él.

- Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue? – nos preguntó mi madre a los cuatro

- Bien mamá gracias – respondí yo mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

- Que bueno mi amor – mamá me sonrió - ¿Qué tal tú Emmett?

- Bien ma, de hecho quería presentarles a Heidi, mi novia.

Todos nos quedamos callados, a mí Heidi no me gustaba para nada y me daba mala espina. Miré a mis padres, ellos se miraron de ese modo tan suyo con el que, con una sola mirada, comparten sus pensamientos. Y justo cuando creí que la situación no podía ponerse aún más incómoda, Rosalie apareció en el rellano de la escalera.

**Rosalie POV**

Después de haber pasado casi todo el día con Alice, decidí irme a mi habitación por un rato, arreglé mi ropa, acomodé mis cosas, hice mi tarea…y ya no tenía nada más por hacer.

Miré por la ventana y vi el Jeep de Emmett estacionado frente a la casa, por fin había llegado. Me quité de la ventana y bajé dispuesta a hablar con él, me sentía mal así que quería, por lo menos, disculparme.

Pero la disculpa llegó a tener lugar, pues mientras bajaba la escalera oí a Esme hablando con Edward y luego se dirigió a Emmett.

- ¿Qué tal tú Emmett?

- Bien ma, de hecho quería presentarles a Heidi, mi novia.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no era posible. Bajé la escalera por completo y me di cuenta de que, por más que lo negara, era cierto. Emmett estaba ahí parado abrazando a Heidi y la chica tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es un placer conocerlos – Heidi se adelantó para saludar a Esme y a Carlisle – Emmett sólo habla maravillas de sus padres.

- Te lo agradecemos cariño, es un placer – respondió Esme cordialmente saludando a…la novia de Emmett.

Mientras ella los saludaba, Emmett volteó a verme y su mirada no pudo haber sido más fría. Jamás, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, había visto sus ojos tan llenos de…de odio.

Yo rehuí su mirada y bajé el resto de la escalera.

- ¿Rose dónde andabas, corazón? – me preguntó Esme.

- Estaba en…mi habitación pero bajé por un vaso con agua – le respondí.

Me alejé de ahí y efectivamente fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua, mientras el líquido corría por mi garganta, desenredaba el nudo que ahí se había formado. No podía digerir la noticia de Emmett con Heidi, no podía. Heidi no era una buena persona y yo estaba consiente de que si andaba con Emmett era por algo, no porque en verdad quisiera hacerlo.

Salí de la cocina dispuesta a irme arriba, pero Jasper y Alice ya estaban abajo así que nos quedamos todos abajo platicando, aunque en realidad los únicos que platicaban eran Carlisle, Esme y Heidi.

- ¿Entonces eres actriz? – preguntaba Carlisle

- Sí, aunque también modelo un poco – respondió Heidi que se encontraba entre los brazos de Emmett – mi sueño es ir a estudiar actuación a Nueva York.

- He oído que es muy difícil entrar – Alice comentó.

- Sí, lo es pero cuando conoces a la gente adecuada no lo es, en mi caso, los padres de Rosalie y Jasper me han apoyado mucho y ayer hablé con ellos y me han dicho que mi lugar ya está casi asegurado.

La mención de mis padres me hizo enojar aún más, ¿habían hablado con Heidi y a nosotros sólo nos habían hablado avisándonos de nuestros regalos? Eso era simplemente increíble, pero bueno, eran mis padres. A ellos les importaban más sus "estrellas" – como Heidi – que nosotros, Jasper y yo podíamos irnos a la luna y mis padres se enterarían cuando hubiéramos regresado.

Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, yo miré a Jasper y él tomó mi mano, brindándome el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento. Heidi me miró con una enorme sonrisa cargada de malicia, pero nadie lo notó.

- Pues te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo – Esme le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Se los agradezco mucho – dijo Heidi "humildemente" y luego miró a Emmett – Em ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa? ya se hizo tarde y pues tampoco quiero causar molestias.

- No eres ninguna molestia Heidi, es tu casa cuando quieras – Carlisle replicó a la chica.

- Se los agradezco mucho – Heidi y Emmett se levantaron el sillón, se despidieron y se fueron.

Una vez que se fueron, Alice se cruzó de brazos.

- No me cae bien – dijo a nadie en especial.

- Hija, ella es la novia de Emmett y tienes que respetar eso – Carlisle le dijo a su hija menor.

- Lo sé, pero no me cae bien y tengo un mal presentimiento, ella no es una buena persona y le va a hacer mucho daño a Emmett – Alice se levantó y se fue.

Todos nos quedamos callados, por centésima vez en el día, Alice nunca decía las cosas sin algún motivo, y a mí me alegraba que alguien estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, claro que Heidi no era una buena persona y seguro iba a dañar a Emmett.

- Bueno, creo que voy a hacer la cena – Esme anunció y se levantó.

- Te ayudo, mi amor – Carlisle fue tras ella.

Edward y Bella subieron y yo me quedé con mi hermano en la sala.

- ¿Cómo te fue con María?

- Pues, ya no es lo mismo. Cuando se fue a México, creí que ya habíamos terminado – me respondió mi hermano abrazándome - ¿por qué preguntas?

- Simple curiosidad – dije con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿y por qué no la cortas ya?

Jasper me miró a los ojos con una ceja levantada y yo lo miré angelical.

- Porque no quiero lastimarla - mi hermano me contestó.

- Ay Jasper, pero no, ya córtala – se me salió decirle – digo, si quieres.

- ¿Rosalie qué interés tienes tú en que yo corte a María?

- Pues porque…porque…porque si no eres feliz con ella no debes seguir a su lado y yo lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz hermanito – le respondí con voz tierna y angelical.

- Ajá

- Es en serio – le dije mientras me levantaba – claro que así podrías…no sé…tú sabes…salir con otras chicas…más lindas…más alegres…más atolondradas.

Jasper no dejaba de mirarme inquisitivamente y yo seguía sonriéndole. Ya que estábamos hablando de ello, pues le iba a dar un empujoncito hacia cierta chica que moría por él y estaba justo arriba de donde nosotros estábamos.

- ¿sí?

- Sí, una chica que te quiera bien, que te dé un poco de lata, que te haga reír más, que te saque esa alegría que tienes ahí encerrada, que te haga vivir al límite – le dije – no sé, tal vez alguien como…Alice.

- ¿Alice? ¿Alice Cullen?

- Claro ¿por qué no? Es linda y te gusta.

- No me gusta.

- ¿Ah no?

Mi hermano se quedó callado, ¡¡sí!! ¡¡Victoria!! Lo dejé pensando, ahora sólo había que dejar que Alice jugara bien sus cartas y que mi hermano se destapara los ojos.

**Esme POV**

Entré a la cocina seguida de Carlisle y él cerró la puerta.

- Ya sé qué estás pensando – me dijo mi marido antes de que yo abriera siquiera la boca

- A mí tampoco me gusta nada esa chica Carlisle – le confesé preocupada – y menos con lo que dijo Alice.

- Sí lo sé – Carlisle se acercó a mí y me abrazó. – Alice jamás se equivoca con esos presentimientos

Claro que mi hija jamás se equivocaba, había heredado de su abuela el don de la clarividencia – aunque mamá solía llamarlo de la intuición – como sea, a mí tampoco me gustaba esa chica.

Desde que la vi supe que no, no era la adecuada para Emmett y es…no sabría como decirlo, no tiene pinta de buena muchacha. Y eso de que sea actriz y modelo menos me gusta, esos ambientes no son…no son saludables y la gente es muy convenenciera.

- No te preocupes tanto, Emmett es un chico muy inteligente – Carlisle me acarició el cabello intentando consolarme – no le pasará nada.

- Eso espero – suspiré.

Carlisle me besó suavemente y mientras preparaba la cena, rogaba porque en verdad nada le sucediera a mi hijo.

* * *

**Jeje ¿qué creían? ¿qué no actualizaba? pues no...¿ustedes creen que todos se equivoquen con respecto a Heidi? ¿O en verdad planea dañar a Emmett? Se los dejo para que lo piensen. Y les adelanto un poco el próximo capítulo, habrá Alice y JAsper POV´s, un beso por ahí y también habrá lágrimas...¿por parte de quién? se los dejo como enigma hasta mañana (y eso si sus reviews me convencen de actualizar)**

**BEsos **

**Dayan HAle**


	19. Tutor

**Capítulo 19. Tutor**

**Alice POV**

Bajé por la mañana de mi habitación, todos ya estaban desayunando, Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban amarrados, pero ya no discutían eso era raro, pero a lo mejor se habían dado una tregua, era lo mejor para los dos, o para todos.

Me senté al lado de Jasper y saludé a todos. Esta mañana estaba muy alegre sin saber por qué, Edward y Bella también estaban sentados juntos y platicaban amenamente mientras desayunaban.

Cuando por fin nos levantamos de la mesa para irnos a la escuela, mi pie se atoró en la pata de la silla y casi caigo, afortunadamente Jasper estaba junto a mí y alcanzó a detenerme antes de que me cayera.

- Ups, lo siento Jazz – me disculpé sonrojada.

- Descuida enana – Jasper me sonrió y se fue.

No podía pasarme esto y como ahora no teníamos que estar amarrados, y él ya tenía su coche, pues ya se podría ir solo. Entonces miré a Edward y a Bella ¿por qué no podían ser de las parejas que se besan a cada rato? Así podría argumentar que haría mal tercio si me iba con ellos.

¿Qué importaba? Caminé hasta donde Jasper arreglaba su mochila.

- Jazz ¿puedo irme contigo? No quiero hacer mal tercio con Bella y Edward – pedí con mi carita angelical.

- Claro, no queremos que seas un mal tercio – Jasper estuvo de acuerdo y yo me emocioné.

Entramos a su auto, la pobre de Rose no podría estrenar el suyo hasta la próxima semana, aunque tal vez Emmett la dejara conducir un día de estos. Quien sabe, yo lo único que sabía era que me iba a ir con Jasper.

Nos subimos al auto.

- Abróchate el cinturón – me ordenó nada más subí.

- Listo – le dije obedeciéndolo - ¿vas a extrañarme ahora que no vamos a estar juntos?

- Mmm… a decir verdad no – me dijo de broma y yo puse mi carita de cachorrito, él rió – claro que sí enana, pero recuerda que toda la semana voy a estar en tu casa.

Yo sonreí, lo había olvidado por completo. Como Rosalie se tenía que quedar hasta el viernes y sus padres aún no llegaban, mi mamá no iba a dejar que Jasper se quedara solo en su casa.

Al llegar a la escuela, estacionamos el coche y vi a María acercarse. Jasper salió y me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudó a salir. Yo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad así que…me tropecé. Jasper me tomó entre sus brazos y yo le sonreí coquetamente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? – murmuró Jasper mientras me ponía derecha – creo que juntarte con Bella te pegó la torpeza.

- Tal vez – le dije riendo.

- Hola mi amor, hola Alice – nos saludó María mirándonos molesta, en ese momento tomó a Jasper del cuello y lo besó.

Yo me alejé de ahí y me fui a mi salón, Edward y Bella ya estaban en sus lugares (ahora juntos) y estaban tomados de la mano, yo bufé y me fui a sentar a las piernas de mi hermano, él me abrazó y yo casi grito.

- ¿Qué te pasa monstruito? – me preguntó.

- Que odio a María – le respondí y él rió – es que ¿quién se cree?

- La novia de Jasper – mi hermano me dijo.

- ¿Ah sí? pues yo soy el amor de su vida, a ver quién es más importante. – me paré de las piernas de mi hermano y él y mi mejor amiga me miraron muertos de la risa – ya lo verán.

Me fui a sentar a mi lugar ¿por qué nadie quería creer que Jasper y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos? La campana sonó y entró el profesor de literatura y lengua, era obvio que me iba a dormir en esa clase, pero antes de que eso sucediera, la coordinadora abrió la puerta.

- Profesor, perdón que lo moleste pero ¿me permitiría a Alice Cullen por un momento?

- Claro

Yo me levanté y seguí a mi coordinadora hasta la dirección. Me hizo entrar a la oficina de la directora y yo rogaba al cielo porque no fuera nada malo, yo no era una alumna mala.

- ¡¡Juro que yo no hice nada!! – exclamé y la directora rió.

- Ay Alice no te preocupes, sé que no hiciste nada, sólo quería hablar contigo – me dijo la directora – siéntate por favor.

Obedecí y me senté en la silla delante del escritorio, mis pies colgaban y yo miré a la directora.

- ¿Pasó algo malo directora?

- Verás Alice, me he dado cuenta de que tus calificaciones bajaron un poco este mes y se me hace raro, eres una buena alumna ¿qué te pasó?

- No lo sé, creo que… - Alice Cullen eres una genio – creo que necesito un tutor directora.

- Tal vez tengas razón – la directora pensó unos momentos - ¿pero quién será un buen tutor para ti?

Yo sonreí ampliamente.

**Jasper POV**

Entré a mi salón, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados hasta el fondo, sin hablarse, sin mirarse siquiera. Emmett estaba casi, casi dándole la espalda a mi hermana y ella estaba recostada en sus brazos mirando hacia otro lado. Esto se me hacía muy raro, habían dado un giro completo. Sabía que se llevaban mal, pero por lo menos se hablaban y yo creía que por fin habían caído en la cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro, pero no.

Y hablando de "el uno para el otro" me quedé pensando en María, ya no sentía lo mismo, no quería seguir con ella porque se me hacía injusto, ella no merecía estar conmigo cuando yo ya no la quería como la había querido. Entonces una duendecilla apareció en mi cabeza, una chica de cabello oscuro, una chica revoltosa que no paraba de dar vueltas por todos lados. Alice.

El día que hablé con mi hermana, ella me había dicho que debería de andar con Alice, pero se me haría muy raro, ella es la hermana de mis mejores amigos, ella es…como una hermana pequeña para mí.

- Buenos días chicos – entró el profesor de química –saquen sus libros en la pagina 394

Todos obedecimos y empezamos a leer, en eso estábamos cuando el coordinador de grado nos interrumpió.

- Lo lamento profesor, ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante por favor

- Buenos días chicos – nos saludó el coordinador

- Buenos días.

- Chicos, desde hoy, por un tiempo indefinido van a tener una nueva compañera – nos anunció el coordinador – ella estará aquí por algún tiempo y espero que la traten bien.

El coordinador le hizo señas a alguien que estaba afuera para que entrara. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al ver a Heidi ahí parada. Todos mis compañeros la miraron como babosos, incluido su nuevo novio. Miré a mi hermana y ella miró a Heidi con odio.

Heidi entró y se sentó en el único asiento disponible, junto a mí. Me sonrió cálidamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa fingidamente. A mí tampoco me caía bien, por todas las cosas que le hizo a mi hermana cuando fue a nuestra casa con sus padres.

Antes de que la clase terminara, el coordinador volvió a entrar.

- ¿Profesor me permite a Jasper Hale?

- Adelante.

Salí con el coordinador algo sorprendido, no podía imaginarme ningún motivo por el que me mandaran llamar. Me ordenó ir a la dirección, que la directora deseaba hablar conmigo. Yo lo obedecí y al entrar, la secretaria me hizo pasar a la oficina de la directora.

- Buenos días directora – saludé amablemente

- Hola Jasper, espero que estés teniendo un buen día

- Sí, directora gracias

- Me alegro, verás Jasper, te llamé porque hay una cosa que quiero tratar contigo – la directora comenzó – verás, hay una alumna en quinto a la que no le está yendo muy bien y pues tú eres un chico muy brillante entonces te quería pedir tu ayuda ¿podrías asesorarla durante los recesos?

Genial, eso me libraría de María por un rato.

- Claro que sí directora, con gusto – respondí sinceramente

- Te lo agradezco mucho Jasper, y quiero que sepas que con esto pues también buscaremos ayudarte a ti si lo necesitas

- No se preocupe – le aseguré, ahora tenía una gran duda – directora ¿quién es la alumna?

- Alice Cullen.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi salón, me sentía de lo más aliviado, me había librado de María por los recesos y además los pasaría con una chica que me caía muy bien.

En el receso de quince minutos fui a buscar a Alice a su salón, ella me miró con una radiante sonrisa y salió rápidamente a mi encuentro.

- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

- Vamos

Caminamos silenciosamente a la biblioteca, no había casi nadie así que nos sentamos en una de las mesas y yo miré a Alice.

- ¿Con qué quieres que empecemos?

- Con biología

- Bien, veamos biología.

Esos quince minutos le expliqué a Alice lo que era la herencia no mendeliana, dependiente del sexo. Se me hacía raro que Alice tuviera problemas con la escuela, parecía entender las cosas muy bien.

Cuando tocaron, ambos salimos de la biblioteca, al llegar a su salón Alice me miró.

- Gracias Jasper, eres un excelente maestro – se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso en los labios rápidamente y entró.

Mientras caminaba a mi salón iba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que había sido un error, que Alice simplemente había querido besarme en la mejilla y pues…no había alcanzado.

Pero fuera cual fuera la razón de ese beso, yo quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y no precisamente por error.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen después de la escuela, no creo que sea necesario contarles mi día en la escuela, fue uno de los peores que jamás he tenido. Esme y Carlisle no están, se fueron a comer con unos amigos y nos dejaron la comida preparada.

Emmett y yo comimos en silencio, no me hablaba para nada y esta situación me estaba matando, además Demetri aún no me hablaba. Cuando terminamos la comida, Emmett y yo tuvimos que lavar los platos. Mientras lo hacíamos no se oía ni el zumbido de una mosca.

Emmett me arrastró hasta su habitación sin decirme ni una sola palabra y yo ya me estaba cansando de esto. Se acostó en la cama y yo respiré profundo y conté hasta diez, tenía que relajarme antes de decirle cualquier cosa y todo saldría muy feo.

No tuve tiempo de decirle nada, pues tocaron el timbre y no pasó mucho para que Heidi entrara a la habitación. Emmett no pudo ni levantarse al verla, ella se le sentó encima y comenzaron a besarse.

- Esto sólo me pasa a mí – pensé y volví a mirarlos.

Esto era simplemente demasiado, Heidi y Emmett estaban a punto de…no quiero ni pensarlo. Me desamarré de él y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, entré al baño, le puse el seguro y me senté en el piso.

- ¿Rose estás bien? – preguntó mi hermano desde afuera.

- Sí, gracias Jazz – le dije a mi hermano, aunque sabía que no creería mi mentira.

- Como quieras.

Sabía que no podía quedarme ahí por mucho así que salí a mi habitación por un cambio de ropa, me daría un largo baño y así podría justificar el que estuviera separada de Emmett.

Cuando salí, Heidi ya se había ido, afortunadamente para mí. Entré a la habitación de Emmett y no lo encontré ahí. Al oír el agua corriendo por el lavabo del baño me hizo darme cuenta de que él estaba en el baño. Me senté en la cama esperando a que saliera.

Emmett lo hizo y no se dignó a mirarme, ahora sí había colmado mi paciencia.

- Emmett

Él me ignoró y yo enfurecí más.

- ¡¡Emmett te estoy hablando!!

- ¿Qué quieres Rosalie? – se volteó hacia mí molesto y yo me congelé por un par de segundos.

- Eres un maldito Emmett ¿cómo pudiste? Casi tienes sexo con Heidi frente a mis ojos, no me has hablado para nada y me tratas como si no existiera – Le dije enojada – ya me harté no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Rosalie? Crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor. Bienvenida al mundo real, no eres el centro del universo Barbie, tú tampoco tienes derecho a tratar a las personas como a ti se te viene en gana.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

- Eres una persona muy frívola Rosalie, una de las peores que he conocido.

- Que la que tienes por novia…

- ¿a ti qué te importa a quien tengo por novia? No es algo que te interese demasiado por lo visto – me replicó fríamente.

- ¿Cómo iba a interesarme? Mira con quien te fuiste después de que YO te dije que no

Y justo después de que dije esas palabras me arrepentí.

- Y que bueno que lo hiciste Rosalie, yo fui un estúpido al habértelo pedido, y lo que más lamento es haber creído en ti – Emmett me dijo las palabras cargadas con saña – pero eres igual que una Barbie en todos los malditos sentidos, eres de plástico, no sientes nada.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, tenía que detener esto o íbamos a acabar muy, muy mal. Pero yo ya no podía más con el enojo, justo le iba a replicar cuando él dijo las palabras que más me dolieron.

- Por más que presumas y te sientas superior al resto del mundo, déjame decirte una cosa Barbie, eres todo lo contrario, a nadie le interesa lo que te pase, tan es así que tus padres no vinieron a tu cumpleaños.

Mi propósito era no llorar, pero no pude contener las lágrimas en esos momentos, ninguna de sus palabras me había dolido tanto.

- Todo te lo perdono Emmett, todo menos eso – salí de su habitación y me encerré en la mía.

Me tiré a la cama y lloré como no lo había hecho en años. Oí a Carlisle y a Esme llegar, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Carlisle y Esme me pidieron que abriera la puerta, pero yo no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado herida como para ver a cualquiera.

Al parecer Emmett tampoco salió de su habitación. Lo escuché ir y venir en su habitación pero eso no me ayudaba en nada. Me quedé acostada llorando, hasta que el sueño me venció.

Cuando me desperté eran como las dos, todo mundo ya estaba dormido, revisé mi celular y vi muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin abrir. La mayoría de las llamadas eran de Demetri. Abrí el primer mensaje que había en la bandeja de entrada y no pude sentirme peor.

_Nena lo siento mucho, me regreso a Londres hoy por la noche. Lamento informarte así. Te llamo luego. Demetri._

Y esta tenía la pinta de ser la peor semana de mi vida.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Sí, sé que muchas me van a querer matar lo sé, lo sé, pero si me matan se quedan sin fic jejejeje esa es mi defensa personal, ¿Creen que Emmett se pasó? yo digo que sí pero hay que entender al muchacho...bueno pasando a otras cosas ¿qué tal Alice y JAsper? ¿raro no? jeje y pues de Bella y Edward les voy advirtiendo, no todo en su relación va a ser miel sobre hojuelas...pero me voy...por cierto chicos no creo poder actualizar mañana y no sé si el sábado pueda así qeu tendrán que tenerme un poco de paciencia...ya los he consentido mucho con capítulos diarios e incluso dos capítulos por día así que espero me perdonen esta vez**

**BEsos**

**Dayan Hale**

**P.D. Chicos me gustaría recomendarles un fic se llama "Reviviendo el Ayer" y se los recomiendo ampliamente, además es de una de mis mejores amigas así que espero que puedan leerlo.**


	20. Besos Robados

****

Capítulo 20. Besos Robados

**Alice POV**

Me levanté el martes por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, salí de mi habitación y caminé hasta el armario donde papá guardaba las medicinas, lo abrí y miré que las aspirinas estaban hasta arriba ¡¡Demonios!!

Brinqué pero no las alcancé, ¿por qué mis hermanos eran altos y yo no? Entonces oí una risita detrás de mí y voltee a ver a Jasper que me miraba divertido.

- Dices algo y no la cuentas – le advertí molesta.

- ¿Tan temprano y ya te vas a drogar? – me preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba a mí.

- No, me duele la cabeza y quiero dos aspirinas – le contesté enojada, no podía evitarlo me dolía mi cabeza y odiaba que se burlaran de mí por mi estatura.

De veras estaba de malas y eso es raro en mí, Jasper al parecer notó mi humor y ya no me dijo nada más.

- Lo lamento Alice no quería molestarte – Jasper se disculpó sinceramente y me bajó las aspirinas – aquí tienes.

- Gracias Jazz y de verdad perdón, no debí de hablarte así – me disculpé.

- Descuida, que te sientas mejor – Jasper me dio un beso en la frente y bajó nuevamente

Yo suspiré molesta, ¿por qué tenía estos ataques de molestia justo cuando Jasper estaba cerca? Esto no me iba a ayudar en nada si quería una relación con él.

Entré a mi habitación y me tomé las aspirinas con un vaso con agua, mientras me vestía me quedé pensando en muchas cosas, pensé en María, de María pasé a Jasper y de ahí…a Rosalie.

Anoche ella y Emmett habían actuado muy extraño, se desamarraron desde temprano y ninguno de los dos salió de sus respectivas habitaciones para nada. Yo le llamé varias veces al celular a mi amiga, pero ella jamás me respondió.

No me gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando entre ella y mi hermano, era notorio que Emmett se estaba pasando de mala onda con Rosalie y yo no lograba entender por qué era. Además con eso de que Heidi estaba con nosotros en la escuela, en todos los recesos se sentaba con nosotros y ella y Emmett se besaban fervientemente sin importarles que nosotros estuviéramos ahí.

Ya me imaginaba por qué Rosalie y Emmett se habían peleado, Heidi había ido esa tarde a la casa y se había ido con Emmett a su habitación, seguramente Rose se había hartado de tener que verlos juntos, seguro era horrible tener que estar amarrada a alguien que quiere…otras cosas con otra chica.

- ¿puedo pasar? – llamó Bella desde afuera.

- Claro Bella, pasa – le dije a mi amiga y ella entró ya lista para irse a la escuela. - ¿cómo dormiste?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- También bien ¿has visto a Rose?

- No, bajé a su habitación pero no me contestó – Bella se sentó en la cama - ¿qué le habrá pasado?

- Supongo que se enojó con mi hermano porque el muy idiota de seguro se pasó de "cariñoso" con Heidi cuando ella vino por la tarde.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero se me hizo muy raro que ninguno de los dos saliera ¿no lo crees?

Eso a mí también me preocupaba, pero no podía adivinar por qué Emmett se había comportado de aquella manera, generalmente cuando se enoja, poco después se le pasa y como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando acabé de arreglarme, Bella y yo bajamos a la cocina, mamá estaba preparando el desayuno así que nosotras le ayudamos. Rosalie entró a la cocina poco después y como siempre, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y nosotras no éramos tontas así que no sacaríamos el tema a relucir, ya ella nos contaría si deseaba hacerlo y Bella y yo estaríamos ahí para escucharla y apoyarla.

- Buenos días – Edward entró a la cocina

- Buenos días – respondimos todas las presentes.

Edward le dio un beso a mamá y luego fue a besar a Bella dulcemente y la abrazó. Cómo me gustaba verlos juntos, eran una pareja muy hermosa y jamás había visto a Bella tan radiante y feliz, incluso su equilibrio había mejorado un poco.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, Emmett, Jasper y papá bajaron ya listos. Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalie, amarró sus tobillos y no le dirigió ni una sola palabra. Rosalie tampoco dijo ni hizo nada ¿Y el osito?¿y la barbie? Acabando el desayuno nos fuimos a la escuela y esta vez me iba a ir con mi hermano y Bella.

- ¿Te vas conmigo? – me preguntó Jasper sonriendo

- Claro – le respondí sonriente y entré a su auto completamente feliz, feliz, ¡¡me había invitado él!!

- Entonces ¿qué vamos a estudiar el día de hoy? – me preguntó Jasper mientras él manejaba a la escuela.

- No lo sé, yo creo que historia, no soy muy buena – mentí un poco

- ¿En serio? Yo creí lo contrario, le contaste a Bella casi toda la primera Guerra Mundial tú sola – Jasper me miró con complicidad.

- Pues…me sé algunas cosas y otras no – le respondí coqueta.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Jasper se bajó y me abrió la puerta, esta vez decidí no tropezarme, se vería demasiado obvio. María llegó y besó a Jasper, esto me estaba cansando de verdad. ¿es que acaso María no entendía las indirectas?

Fui a mi salón, nos tocaba dibujo así que tomé mis cosas y me fui al salón de dibujo, esa clase compartía la mesa con Bella así que nos pasamos toda la clase platicando. Ya casi para terminar, Edward fue a sentarse con nosotras, tomó la mano de Bella y se quedaron abrazados hasta que tocaron.

Después de otras dos clases, tocó el receso de 15 minutos, nuestra mesa era ahora muy concurrida, estábamos Bella, Edward, Mike, Jessica, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo. ¿dónde estaba María? Voltee mi cabeza hacia todos lados y la vi sentada con Lauren y Tanya platicando amenamente. Por fin nos daba un respiro la muchacha ¿pero qué haría con esas dos?

**María POV**

Mientras estábamos en clase de química, Lauren y Tanya fueron a hablar conmigo, eran unas lindas personas y ese receso me invitaron a pasarlo con ellas, yo acepté encantada, sabía que ellas, junto con Rosalie y Jessica eran las chicas más populares de todo el colegio, así que no dudé en decirles que sí, aunque también quería estar con mi Jaspy, pero ya lo vería en el receso largo.

Al llegar a la cafetería nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa vacía.

- AY María qué gusto que te vengas con nosotras – Tanya me dijo sonriente

- Sí, es mejor que estar con todos ellos, en especial con Bella y Alice – me comentó Lauren

- Pero son chicas muy lindas – objeté yo

- Eso es lo que quieren que creas – Tanya me dijo mientras las volteaba a ver discretamente – parecen niñas lindas, pero no lo son. María es obvio que Alice quiere quitarte a Jasper.

Me quedé pensando en ello, Rosalie y Bella eran las que hacían los comentarios acerca de Alice y Jasper, pero yo no podía creer que Alice fuera así de mala onda se había portado muy bien conmigo y me trataba como parte del grupo. Y Rosalie también era muy amable conmigo, entonces la que estaba detrás de todo esto podía estar segura que era Bella, era ella la que quería separarme de Jasper ¿pero por qué? Si ella ya estaba con Edward y se veían felices juntos.

- María, no te conviene juntarte con ellas, Bella y Alice son las más convenencieras – Tanya me advirtió.

- ¿Qué hay de Rosalie?

- Ella es un amor de niña – respondió Lauren – ella siempre está con nosotras, sólo que ahora la muy afortunada está amarrada con Emmett

Por la mirada que Lauren le dirigía a Emmett, podía asegurar que ella moría por él.

- Lástima que haya venido Heidi – Lauren comentó mientras dicha chica se iba a sentar junto a Emmett – lo bueno es que se irá pronto.

- Sí, malo que no podamos decir lo mismo de la tonta de Isabella – Tanya miró a la chica con resentimiento.

Con esa mirada pude deducir que Tanya deseaba ser la novia de Edward y que Bella se metía entre ellos. Y era más que obvio que Alice deseaba quitarme a mí, a MI novio.

Miré a la otra mesa y vi a Jasper y a Alice juntos estudiando quién sabe qué. Entonces Alice rió y miró a Jasper con una sonrisa de complicidad que él le devolvió. Bella y Edward estaban junto a ellos y ella estaba entre los brazos de Edward, él acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente mientras ella besaba su cuello de vez en cuando. Así solíamos ser Jasper y yo y desde que regresé se había mostrado distante conmigo.

- No te preocupes María, Jasper es tuyo – Lauren me sacó de mis pensamientos – y Alice pronto recibirá lo que se merece.

- Así es, igual que la estúpida de Bella

- Tengo una idea – Lauren sonrió malévolamente – nos desharemos de ésas tres de la mejor manera.

Yo miré a Lauren, yo sabía que se refería a Heidi, Bella y Alice, pero de todos modos a mí no me gustaba ser vengativa y no me gustaba lastimar a las personas, tal vez Alice y Bella fueran malas personas, pero conmigo no lo habían sido.

**Edward POV**

Hoy teníamos educación física, mientras entrábamos a los vestidores, Mike, Jasper, Emmett y yo veníamos hablando de…nuestras novias. Claro, no importaba qué dijeran ellos de las suyas, yo tenía a la mejor de todas.

- …Heidi es tan sensual, sexy, hermosa

- Y ya vas a acostarte con ella – le dijo Mike en broma

- ¿no crees que lo haga? – eso era lo malo de provocar a Emmett, ya iba a empezar con sus apuestas.

- Yo no dije que no lo harías – Mike se defendió – pero si se trata de una apuesta…

- No pasa de esta semana – aseguró Emmett

- Diez a que no lo haces – Mike entró.

Jasper y yo decidimos no participar en la apuesta, no me gustaba que apostaran cuando había una chica involucrada, Jasper tampoco lo hizo por lo mismo. Salimos de los vestidores y la clase de educación física empezó. Bella seguía siendo torpe, pero ahora no me molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho pudimos ganarles a Alice y a Jasper ¿cómo? Ni me pregunten.

Después de la escuela nos fuimos a la casa, Heidi y María se vinieron con nosotros. Mamá y papá estaban en la sala platicando cuando nosotros llegamos, la casa últimamente estaba más habitada que de costumbre. Acabando de comer, Bella y yo lavamos los platos y nos subimos a mi habitación.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de un buen beso – le dije a mi novia y ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

- ¿Te lo mereces?

- Yo creo que sí – le dije pegando mi frente a la suya – he hecho mis tareas, he trabajado en clases, he sido muy atento con mi novia, creo que merezco dos

- Mmm… - Bella pareció reflexionar – sí tal vez te merezcas un besito

Entonces me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego me miró sonriente.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Sí, sólo eso

- Entonces creo, que voy a tener que robarme ese beso que tanto quiero – y me lancé a sus labios.

Bella rió pero correspondió a mi beso, caímos en la cama y ella quedó sobre mí. Me sonrió coquetamente y luego me miró "enojada".

- No es correcto que le robes un beso a una mujer de ese modo – me regañó.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, ahora quiero mi beso de regreso – entonces Bella me besó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

- Mmm… si cada vez que te robo un beso me lo vas a quitar así, voy a robarlos más a menudo – la acosté en la cama y volví a besarla.

Rato después estábamos abrazados en el sillón mientras veíamos una película. A la mitad de la película me quedé pensando en la apuesta que habían hecho Mike y Emmett, y mi hermano había dicho que se acostaría con Heidi esa semana, lo que yo no había reflexionado era que Rosalie seguiría amarrada a mi hermano esa semana y no quería imaginarme eso. Emmett no sería capaz de _hacerlo_ con Heidi con Rosalie amarrada a él. ¿O sí?

- ¿En qué piensas? – Bella me preguntó.

- Es que Mike y Emmett hicieron una apuesta hoy – le conté – y Emmett apostó a que esta semana se acostaría con Heidi.

- ¿Apostaron con eso?

- Sí

Bella se quedó callada y siguió mirando la película, aunque en realidad podía decir que ya no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Que no debieron de apostar con eso – Bella me respondió – además no es justo para Rosalie, ella está amarrada a Emmett esta semana

- Lo sé, por eso yo no tomé parte en la apuesta

- Pudiste haberla evitado

- Sabes que cuando Emmett apuesta no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Pero Bella ya no me quiso decir nada más, se limitó a ver la película y no me dirigió ni una sola mirada. Yo me sentía muy mal, no era mi culpa que Emmett hiciera sus apuestas así y que Bella se enojara conmigo por ello.

Cuando fue la hora de la cena ambos bajamos, Heidi y María ya se habían ido, Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en la mesa sin dirigirse ni una sola mirada, mientras que Jasper y Alice comparaban las líneas de sus manos (raro ¿verdad?).

Acabada la cena, Bella y Alice lavaron los platos mientras que Jasper y yo platicábamos de otras cosas, Emmett y Rosalie ya se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones "a dormir". Cuando Alice y Bella terminaron de lavar los platos los cuatro subimos.

Acompañé a Bella a su habitación. Antes de que entrara tomé su mano y la volteé hacia mí y la besé.

- Bella no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo – le dije acariciando sus mejillas – no llevamos ni una semana de novios y ya me estás haciendo sentir mal.

- Lo lamento, no era mi intención ponerte así – Bella me respondió – es sólo que no me gustan esas clases de apuestas.

- A mí tampoco, te lo juro yo jamás haría una apuesta que involucrara a alguna chica y menos ahora que te tengo a ti – ella sonrió y yo la besé - ¿me perdonas?

- No tengo nada que perdonarte – Bella volvió a besarme – que descanses

- Tú también

Me fui a mi habitación más tranquilo. Bella ya no estaba enojada conmigo y ahora sí podía irme a dormir sin ninguna molestia.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett y yo subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Saqué mi ropa para darme un baño y salí de mi habitación. La puerta de Emmett estaba semiabierta por lo que pude verlo en la computadora, escuchando su música y chateando con sus amigos.

Entré al baño y abrí la llave para que empezara a salir el agua caliente mientras me iba desvistiendo. Una vez dentro de la regadera, con las gotas de agua rodando por mi cuerpo, me quedé pensando en todo lo que me había ocurrido últimamente y nada había sido como yo lo habría pensado. Demetri se fue, mis papás no se han dignado a hablarme, Emmett me odia, Heidi regresó a arruinarme la vida, en fin…

Cuando terminé de bañarme salí de la regadera con mi toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo. Mientras me secaba el cabello, uno de mis aretes se cayó y yo me agaché para recogerlo. Entonces algo llamó mi atención, junto al bote de basura había una pequeña bolsita con una pastilla dentro.

Me asusté, esa no era una pastilla común y corriente. Era droga. Salí del baño rápidamente y subí a la habitación de mi hermano.

- ¿Rose estás bien? Estás muy pálida – me dijo mi hermano al verme y yo lo abracé fuertemente – Rosalie ¿Qué tienes?

- Yo…yo…no me siento bien – fue lo único que pude decirle.

- Voy por Carlisle, quédate aquí sentada.

Jasper salió de la habitación rápidamente mientras yo me quedaba sentada en la cama, la impresión me dejó en shock total, pues la única persona que había ido a ése baño había sido Heidi.

Carlisle entró seguido de Jasper a la habitación.

- Rose ¿cómo te sientes?

- No…no lo sé…me siento algo mareada – respondí

Carlisle me tomó la presión, se me había subido a causa de la impresión.

- Jasper baja a la cocina y tráele un vaso con agua y llama a Emmett – Carlisle ordenó y yo me pregunté por qué llamaría a Emmett – Tranquila Rose, te subió un poco la presión, ¿algo te alteró?

- Sí…me…me asusté

- ¿Con qué? Seguro viste a Emmett por ahí – me dijo en broma y yo sonreí levemente.

Jasper entró a la habitación seguido de Emmett que parecía sorprendido porque le hubieran llamado. Jasper me dio el vaso con agua y pronto, la impresión fue disminuyendo.

Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper se quedaron conmigo un rato. Luego llegó Esme y también se quedó abrazándome. Me calmé completamente y cuando Carlisle me tomó la presión nuevamente ya estaba normal.

- Como nueva señorita – me dijo Carlisle – ten cuidado con esos sustos Rosalie

- Sí, gracias Carlisle.

- Sin embargo no quiero correr riesgos, Emmett cárgala hasta su habitación – ordenó Carlisle a su hijo y él asintió.

- Que te sientas mejor cielo – Esme me besó en la frente

- Gracias Esme, Gracias Carlisle

Ambos salieron, Jasper me besó en la frente y Emmett me levantó de la cama mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Si estar amarrada a él me hacía sentir mal, que me cargara me hacía sentir peor. Llegamos a mi habitación y Emmett me bajó suavemente, dejándome sentada en mi cama.

- Gracias – murmuré

- Buenas noches – fue su seca respuesta.

Me acosté y me quedé pensando, Emmett era un chico deportista y sobretodo era un chico sano ¿qué pensaría si se enterara que su novia consumía drogas?

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ya estoy de regreso jejeje aunque sólo fueron dos días los que no actualicé jeje espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Heidi está metida en drogas y sólo Rose lo sabe ¿le dirá a Emmett? ¿Le creerá Emmett? ¿Ustedes qué creen? **

**Otra cosa, ya casi llegamos a los 500 reviews, qué hermoso de verdad no saben lo feliz que me ha hecho ver que ustedes han disfrutado tanto el fic, se los agradezco muchísimo son los mejores.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	21. Temores EDITADO

**Capítulo 21.**

**Rosalie POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me vestí para irme a la escuela. Mientras me peinaba rememoraba la noche anterior, el susto que me llevé al ver la pastilla en el baño y la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Emmett aunque fuera por unos cortos momentos.

Salí de la habitación y Emmett iba saliendo de la suya ya arreglado también para irnos a la escuela. Amarró su tobillo al mío y caminamos hacia el comedor. Ya extrañaba sus constantes burlas, sus carcajadas y sobretodo, extrañaba que me dijera barbie.

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa del comedor y desayunamos con los demás, Alice estaba sentada con mi hermano y esta vez podía notar en los ojos de mi hermano que ya había un interés por ella. Sonreí. Ahora Alice debería de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para enganchar a mi hermano por completo.

Cuando nos fuimos para la escuela, Emmett y yo veníamos en silencio en su Jeep. Si el silencio me dolió, lo que hizo Emmett después me hizo sentir aún peor. Pues puso un CD y pronto la música comenzó a sonar. Si me sorprendió oír pop, la canción que puso me dolió increíblemente.

Esa no era una canción que Emmett escucharía al pensar en Heidi, él la puso para hacerme sentir mal por haberle dicho que no. Me estaba haciendo sentir todo el dolor que yo había causado en él, y me parecía justo. ME había portado increíblemente mal con él. Y no sólo me quedé sin Emmett, sino que Demetri también se había ido.

Llegamos a la escuela y yo no pude decirle lo de las drogas, me había sentido muy mal al estar con él en el Jeep con esa canción sonando y con ese dolor fluyendo por el ambiente. Al mirar a Heidi no pude evitar un siseo de molestia ¿cómo se atrevía? Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, la clase transcurrió con lentitud, al menos a mí me lo pareció.

En el recreo, nos sentamos con todos en la misma mesa de siempre, sólo que esta vez Jasper y Alice no nos acompañaban, estaban estudiando en la biblioteca y en su lugar estaba la queridísima María. Voltee a ver a Emmett, estaba fundido en un apasionado y poco decoroso beso con Heidi. Las manos de ella iban subiendo por el musculoso pecho de Emmett y él tenía las suyas en la cintura de ella.

- Emmett, Heidi esa no es la actitud que deben tomar en la cafetería, los vuelvo a ver así y los reporto – una de las coordinadoras los regañó y yo canté victoria silenciosamente – Rosalie, necesitamos que vayas a la oficina.

- Claro que sí – Desamarré mi tobillo del de Emmett y me fui a la oficina.

Estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida pues toda la mañana a todos los chavos de mi salón los habían llamado a la oficina y ahora me llamaban a mí ¿qué estaría ocurriendo?

La directora salió de la oficina y me indicó que pasara en lo que ella iba por no sé qué. Me senté en una silla y crucé una pierna mientras esperaba a que la directora regresara. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en su silla con una taza de café en la mano.

- Señorita Hale, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con usted muy seriamente

- Dígame directora ¿qué ocurre?

- Verás, ayer por la tarde mientras las personas del aseo limpiaban el laboratorio de química encontraron esto tirado en el piso

Miré la pastilla que había en una bolsita y no pude creerlo ¿es qué Heidi estaba estúpida? O sea tira una pastilla en la escuela y otra en la casa de los Cullen ¿qué demonios pasaba?

- Directora ¿no creerá que yo me drogo o sí?

- No, para nada, es sólo que tu grupo fue el último que estuvo en el laboratorio y quiero saber quién es el metido en drogas. – la directora me miró - ¿Tú no sospechas de alguien Rosalie?

- No directora, no me imagino a ninguno de mis compañeros drogándose – no iba a ser una chismosa pero… - conozco a la mayoría desde que estamos en primaria y podría asegurarle de que no se me ocurre nadie.

- Bueno, te lo agradezco mucho Rosalie

Me levanté y salí de ahí, mi titular entró a la oficina cuando yo salí, en esos momentos no había nadie en la oficina, por lo que me quedé pegada a la puerta escuchando lo que iban a hablar dentro.

- Se me hace extraño, jamás habíamos tenido problemas como ése

- Lo sé, ¿pero no se le hace curioso que aceptamos a esa chica nueva y dos días después encontramos droga justo en el salón donde ella está?

Genial, era eso lo que yo quería decirle a la directora.

- Sí, yo también opino lo mismo, quiero que registren su mochila lo más pronto que puedan sin que ella se entere antes – la directora ordenó.

Yo salí rápidamente de ahí, así que atraparían a Heidi con las drogas y se la llevarían y Emmett la dejaría y…y eso no me importaba mucho. Regresé a la mesa y me senté como si nada.

La clase siguiente fue libre así que Heidi y Emmett se quisieron quedar en el salón "solos" mientras ellos se besaban y se acariciaban de maneras muy atrevidas yo me puse mi Ipod y procuré no escucharlos. La puerta se abrió gracias al cielo.

- ¡¡Jóvenes!! Es la segunda vez en el día que se los advierto, la próxima se van suspendidos – los regañó la titular – y a usted señor Cullen le debería de dar vergüenza, ¡Qué falta de respeto hacia la señorita Hale!

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se sentaron en sus lugares y se acomodaron su ropa.

- Heidi ¿me mostrarías tu mochila por favor? – la titular le pidió a la chica

- Claro – Heidi no parecía alterada y eso me sorprendió

La titular revisó por completo su mochila y no encontró nada. ¿Qué era lo que Heidi estaba planeando? Algo había detrás de todo esto y yo iba a averiguarlo, costara lo que costara.

**Jasper POV**

- ¡¡Por fin!! Regresamos a los entrenamientos de fútbol – Emmett entró al vestidor de hombres completamente feliz – una hora lejos de Rosalie y jugando fútbol

- Ya era hora, estas tres semanas sin entrenar fueron horribles – se quejó Mike poniéndose la playera.

- Bueno, vamos equipo – nos llamó nuestro querido Capitán (o sea Emmett)

Pero yo estaba distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en Alice, por más que me lo negara a mí mismo era inevitable ver en mi mente esos ojos verdes, esa hermosa sonrisa. Alice estaba acaparando toda mi atención y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, me sentía irremediablemente atraído por ella. Era tan alegre, tan optimista, tan risueña que no podía pasarla por alto. Su carácter tan explosivo, tan hiperactiva, tan hermosa.

Pero debía de recordar que yo tenía novia y que Emmett y Edward eran los hermanos de Alice, mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos. Yo sabía que si las cosas entre Alice y yo no funcionaban, mi relación con ellos se enfriaría y yo no quería perder su amistad por nada, ni siquiera por una chica tan hermosa como Alice.

Llegamos a la cancha y el entrenador nos separó en dos equipos, el próximo juego era el sábado, el primero de la temporada y debíamos estar bien preparados para lo que fuera. Edward, Mike, Emmett y yo éramos los mejores jugadores del equipo, pero en sí, todo el equipo era muy bueno (no por algo hemos ganado la copa por siete años consecutivos).

Después de entrenar fuimos a las duchas y todos nos bañamos rápidamente para llegar a nuestras clases. En mitad de la clase de Psicología, la titular entró y mandó llamar a Emmett, me sorprendió porque todo el día nos habían ido llamando a la oficina uno por uno y nadie había comentado nada del por qué.

Mi celular vibró y lo saqué para ver el mensaje que me había llegado.

_¡¡¡Pasé Salud!!!! _

Sonreí y no tuve que adivinar de quién era el mensaje

_Felicidades enana, síguele echando muchas ganas. Tú puedes._

Me detuve, quería…deseaba con toda mi alma ponerle te quiero, pero me contuve y se lo mandé.

_Gracias por toda tu ayuda Jasper, te quiero muchísimo._

¡¡Rayos!! Yo también la quería…no, amaba a Alice, pero había un obstáculo enorme que me impedía estar con ella y no me refiero a María…bueno sí, en parte sí porque no quiero lastimarla. Aunque ya no sienta lo mismo por ella fue…es mi novia y la quiero.

Lo que me lo impedía era el temor a las reacciones de Edward y Emmett, ellos amaban a su hermana por sobre todas las cosas. Ellos habían cuidado de Alice cuando los niños en secundaria la molestaban y nadie en su sano juicio jugaría con sus sentimientos pues eso sólo los llevaría a problemas con ambos.

No, yo no podía estar con Alice por mucho que la amara, yo nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos, al contrario los cuidaría como los míos propios, pero no quería perder la amistad de Edward y Emmett por ella. ¿Qué pasaría el día en que termináramos? ¿si terminábamos mal y ella fuera la que más sufriera? Emmett y Edward me matarían.

_Ni siquiera te das la oportunidad de intentar algo con ella, podrías ser feliz a su lado sin perder a tus mejores amigos _me dijo mi conciencia y yo le quería creer.

A pesar de que Emmett era el mayor, el más fuerte y el más musculoso no era él quien más me preocupaba, era Edward. Yo podía ponerme en sus zapatos perfectamente, de hecho no era necesario puesto que estábamos en la misma situación. Los dos teníamos a una melliza. Yo había consolado mil veces a Rosalie, las mismas que Edward lo había hecho con Alice. Y cada vez que Rosalie derramaba una sola lágrima por cualquier chico esas lágrimas me dolían más a mí que a ella y yo mismo hubiera matado a todos los que la hicieron llorar. Probablemente Edward sintiera del mismo modo y yo no quería a Edward enojado conmigo.

_Lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir mi amistad con Alice, sólo eso puede haber entre nosotros…la amo, y la cuidaré como si fuera mi propia hermana, pero no podía dañarla y arriesgarme a perder a mis dos verdaderos amigos._

**Rosalie POV**

Salí al baño y vi que Emmett iba hacia la oficina, así que iba por lo de las drogas. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos noté que no traía mi pulsera favorita. Recordé que me la quité para Educación física y fui rápidamente a los vestidores.

Mientras la buscaba oí la voz del entrenador hablando con alguien más que no pude identificar.

- encontré esto en el vestidor de los hombres – oí decir al entrenador – y la directora me dijo que ayer encontraron una igual en el laboratorio y justo es el mismo grupo.

Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, no podemos seguir exponiendo a los chicos a alguien que se droga

Y me cayó como un balde de agua fría. La pastilla en el laboratorio donde estábamos todos, la que estaba en casa de los Cullen donde Emmett y yo estábamos viviendo y la del vestidor de hombres…

- ¡¡Oh por dios…Emmett!!

Corrí hasta mi salón lo más rápido que pude. Heidi quería inculpar a Emmett de la posesión de drogas ¿pero por qué?

_Eso no importa, tienes que evitarlo._

Llegué al salón y todos estaban saliendo.

- Señorita Hale, al auditorio – me ordenó el profesor – la directora quiere hablar con ustedes

- Ya voy, sólo voy por una cosa a mi mochila

- Deprisa señorita

Cuando no hubo nadie me acerqué al lugar de Emmett y rebusqué entre sus cosas, ahí, entre sus libros, estaba una bolsa con muchas pastillas.

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Vuelvo con el problema del "songfic" pues lo único que hay que decir es que la canción que pone Emmett es la de "ME duele amarte" de Reik**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	22. Confesiones II

**Capítulo 22. Confesiones II**

**Rosalie POV**

¡¡NO!! ¡¡Emmett no se drogaba!! Él no es del tipo de chicos que se drogan, él era una persona muy sana…aunque comía demasiado, pero siempre hacía ejercicio y no, no se drogaría. Tomé las pastillas y me dispuse a salir del salón rápidamente, pero el celular de Emmett comenzó a sonar, pero era un video lo que sonaba y al oír esa voz tan conocida, regresé a su lugar y saqué su celular.

_Claro que lo hará, la traigo muerta y estoy seguro de que no me dirá que no – Demetri dijo convencido._

_Pues suerte, ya me dirás después como estuvo – Félix salió del ¿baño? Entonces recordé, era el día de mi fiesta._

_¿así que te piensas acostar con Rosalie esta noche? – se oyó la voz de Emmett_

_No te metas en lo que no es tu asunto –replicó Demetri agresivamente._

_Escúchame bien idiota, Jasper es un hermano para mí y ten por seguro que tú le haces algo a Rosalie no sólo te metes con Jasper, te metes con Edward y conmigo, más te vale que la dejes en paz._

_¿Y si no, qué?_

_Pues da la casualidad de que tengo tu conversación con Félix guardada en mi celular y si no lo haces se la voy a enseñar a Rose, vete de una buena vez Demetri y déjala en paz_

_¿Y cómo sé que no le enseñarás eso a Rosalie?_

_Fácil, porque yo no soy un desgraciado como tú, vete y así evitarás que Rosalie tenga un mal recuerdo de ti._

No noté las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas hasta que el video terminó. Estaba muy confundida ¿Emmett defendiéndome? ¿Demetri queriendo acostarse conmigo?

Me sentía terriblemente mal, le dije que no al chico que me defendió, que me consoló cuando lo necesité, que me acarició hasta que me calmé. Y le dije que no por el idiota que sólo deseaba acostarse conmigo. Salí del salón y fui al baño a tirar las pastillas por el WC y me sequé los ojos.

Cuando salí al pasillo vi a Emmett caminando con la titular, el entrenador y la directora hacia el salón.

- ¡¡Yo no me drogo!! Pueden preguntarles a mis padres y a mis hermanos, yo no hago eso – Emmett se defendía

- Emmett te creemos, pero si eso es cierto queremos revisar tu mochila, ahora mismo – la directora le dijo y me miró – señorita Hale ¿qué hace fuera del auditorio?

- Yo…fui al baño, no sabía que había que ir al auditorio ¿sucede algo malo? – pregunté con fingida inocencia

- Ve al auditorio Rosalie – me ordenó la titular

- No, yo debo de estar amarrada con Emmett, el entrenador Clapp lo ordenó – le repliqué mientras amarraba mi tobillo al de Emmett

Los tres profesores me miraron pero no me dijeron nada más, entramos al salón donde la titular revisó la mochila de Emmett, no había nada que lo inculpara, revisaron su casillero en el vestidor y nada.

- Bien, ahora sí, los dos al auditorio.

Emmett y yo caminamos hacia el auditorio seguidos de los tres profesores, ahí nos dieron un sermón del consumo de drogas y luego nos revisaron a todos las mochilas otra vez, no había ya nada.

Mientras empezaban las clases otra vez miré a Emmett, se veía igual que siempre, un poco molesto por lo que había tenido que pasar pero fuera de ahí estaba muy bien. Y mientras lo veía dos lágrimas se me escaparon había perdido la oportunidad de estar con él por estúpida, ególatra y frívola.

Cuando tocaron para irnos por fin de la escuela Emmett y yo nos tardamos un poco y ya casi no había nadie, pero vaya sorpresa que nos dimos al ver a dos personas discutiendo en el estacionamiento.

- Era simple lo que tenías que hacer Heidi – dijo ¿Demetri?

- Y lo hice, se debió de haber dado cuenta, cuando revisaron su mochila las pastillas ya no estaban, además no me eches la culpa a mí esta es tu venganza no la mía yo sólo hice lo que me pediste que hiciera – Heidi repuso.

¿Así que todo era una puesta en escena de Heidi y Demetri? Emmett y yo nos quedamos sin movernos detrás del Jeep, ninguno de los dos nos vería. Miré a Emmett, y sabía que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Demetri así que lo evité, abrazándolo.

- No lo hagas

- Ese maldito

- Emmett no lo hagas – lo miré a los ojos con firmeza – si te involucras en la pelea ¿quién crees que saldrá más perjudicado? ¿él o tú? Demetri no está en su escuela a ti podrían expulsarte

- No me interesa

- Emmett por favor no lo hagas, por favor, hazlo por mí – lo miré con ojos suplicantes.

Sabía que yo me merecía el mismo desprecio por parte de Emmett, sin embargo él abrió la puerta del Jeep y los dos nos fuimos a su casa sin decirnos ni una sola palabra. Al llegar Esme nos abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Están bien? Cielos santo, nos enteramos de lo de la droga y me preocupé tanto

- Descuida mamá, todo fue un malentendido – Emmett tranquilizó a su madre.

Emmett les contó un poco de la verdad a sus padres, pero había muchos huecos vacíos, por ejemplo el que Demetri quisiera vengarse de él porque Emmett evitó que yo me acostara con él, porque ahora que lo pensaba, lo habría hecho.

Después de comer y lavar los trastes subimos a la habitación de él y yo me quedé mirándolo mientras él trabajaba en la computadora. Hubo un momento en el que fue al baño y yo me quedé sin hacer nada. Todavía no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido y no encontraba la manera de decirle a Emmett cuán mal me sentía por lo que le había hecho.

**Bella POV**

Edward, Alice y yo poco sabíamos de lo que había ocurrido con la droga en el salón de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, aunque nos inquietaba mucho, por lo menos ya había pasado.

No sé por qué pero desde ayer María me ha mirado de manera muy extraña y a mí la verdad me incomoda. Yo no le había hecho nada, no tenía por qué mirarme de ese modo. En fin, Edward y yo nos fuimos a la sala y se sentó en el banco del piano y comenzó a tocar mi canción.

- Has estado muy pensativa el día de hoy – me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba - ¿qué ocurre?

Lo que me ocurría era una cosa muy compleja, le había dado muchas vueltas en mi cabeza y ahora tenía muy en claro lo que me ocurría, no podía cambiarlo, era demasiado fuerte para poder ocultarlo y era demasiado inevitable.

- ¿Bella?

- Te amo

Ya estaba dicho, no podía arrepentirme, aunque nunca lo haría. Amaba a Edward, probablemente lo amaba desde que lo había visto por primera vez, pero ahora ya era verdadero, no era mera atracción física, era amor, puro y sincero.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que lo digo en serio – le repliqué algo molesta ¿cómo lo dudaba? – no te lo dije por ju…

Mi replica quedó silenciada por los labios de Edward, yo no pude evitar corresponderle y pronto sus manos se hundieron en mis cabellos.

- Yo también te amo, es sólo que es demasiado maravilloso como para creerlo

- Pues más te vale que lo creas porque es verdad – le dije sin rastro de molestia.

Subimos a su habitación a hacer la tarea, acabando Edward me besó suave y dulcemente y poco a poco terminamos acostados en su cama sin despegar nuestros labios.

Edward se colocó suavemente sobre mí y tomó mis manos – que estaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo – y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Al quedar sin aliento, Edward se separó de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si novia mía?

- Un día de éstos vas a hacer que me dé un paro cardiaco – le dije sintiendo sus dulces labios por mi cuello

- Entonces será mejor que dejemos esto

Edward se separó de mí y me sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces yo invertí los papeles y me senté a horcajadas sobre él y me incliné a besar su cuello así como él lo había hecho con el mío. Me sorprendí a mí misma, jamás me había comportado así. Edward me ayudaba a extender mis límites y el saber que él me amaba…hacía que me sintiera un poco más…atrevida.

- Bella, creo que tú eres la que va a hacer que a mí me dé un paro cardiaco – me dijo mientras volvía a acostarme debajo de él

- ¿Yo?- pregunté con mi tono inocente

- Sí, tú mi amor – me dijo besándome rápidamente – tú y tus deliciosos y adictivos besos

- ¿mis besos son adictivos?

- Sí, eres mi marca personal de heroína – me dijo y volvió a besarme

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cintura, mis costillas y luego volvieron a bajar para quedarse adheridas a mi cintura mientras las mías atraían su boca a la mía y se enredaban en sus cabellos cobrizos.

- Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja – me dijo al oído sensualmente

- ¡Qué oveja más estúpida!

- ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!

Ambos reímos y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso profundo, una vez más me posé sobre él y volví a entrelazar nuestros dedos, ahora en un beso más apasionado.

- Edward, mi amor aquí tienes tu… - Esme abrió la puerta y nos encontró así, de la sorpresa ambos caímos de la cama

- ¡¡MAMÁ!!

- Lo lamento mucho yo…no quería interrumpir nada – Esme estaba sonrojada y yo podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas – aquí tienes tu ropa limpia

Esme dejó la ropa en el mueble de junto a la puerta y se fue. Edward y yo nos miramos avergonzados, yo más que él. Imagínense la vergüenza de que la mamá de tu novio los cache besándose no muy decentemente.

- Que vergüenza

- Que hermosa te ves sonrojada – Edward me tomó por el cuello y volvió a besarme

- ¡¡Edward!!

- ¡¡mi amor!!

- Tu mamá nos acaba de ver besándonos y tú sólo piensas que me veo hermosa

- Es que eres hermosa – Edward me besó de nuevo – en cuanto a mi mamá, ya hablaremos con ella no te preocupes.

Edward volvió a besarme y el rubor fue abandonando mis mejillas poco a poco, aunque me sentía muy apenada con Esme.

- Te amo Bella

- Y yo a ti

Pero bueno mi novio me amaba así que ¿qué más da?

**Jasper POV**

Esa tarde evité estar a solas con Alice, no quería estar con ella más tiempo del debido, así que después de comer, me fui a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea, la acabé en diez minutos. Me quedé en mi habitación por el resto de la tarde sin hacer nada más que pensar.

Definitivamente ya quería cortar con María ya no podía estar con ella si no la quería. Y una parte inconsciente me decía que lo hacía porque quería a Alice a mi lado.

A la hora de la cena, volví a bajar. Me senté junto a Rosalie y al otro lado se sentó Bella, de manera que Alice se sentó junto a su padre del otro lado de la mesa. Me dolió estar alejado de ella, pero era lo mejor. Solamente podría haber amistad entre nosotros.

Cuando terminamos de cenar lavé los platos junto con Bella y después de despedirme, me fui a mi habitación. Me di una ducha y cuando salí Rosalie estaba sentada en mi cama.

- ¿Rose qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tienes?

- Jazz cometí el peor error de toda mi vida

Y se echó a llorar. Me senté a su lado y la abracé fuertemente mientras mi pecho se empapaba de sus lágrimas. Acaricié sus cabellos y los besé hasta que por fin se calmó un poco.

- ¿Por qué dices que cometiste el peor error de toda tu vida?

Me miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada avergonzada, cosa que mi hermana jamás hacía y comenzó su relato.

Y yo no podía creerlo ¿Emmett le había pedido que fuera su novia? El condenado se lo tenía calladito, calladito. Entonces comprendí por qué la frialdad entre ambos los últimos días. Después me contó lo de las drogas y el video que vio en el celular de Emmett.

- Le hice mucho daño Jazz y no me lo puedo perdonar.

- Pero tú le quitaste las drogas de la mochila, te arriesgaste a que te vieran con ellas ¿por qué?

Rosalie desvió la mirada y supe de inmediato el motivo.

- ¿Lo amas cierto?

- Sí, pero él me odia y con toda razón no merezco su amor

- ¿y por qué no le dices la verdad? Conozco a Emmett y sé que te perdonará

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro

Maldito Emmett si no la perdonaba. Y entonces pensé Rosalie estaba enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Dejaría de querer a Emmett como a un hermano si lastimaba a Rosalie? No, no lo haría.

_Entonces ¿por qué crees que ellos dejarán de considerarte un hermano si andas con Alice? _Me reclamó mi conciencia

- ¿y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó Rosalie al ver mi mirada perdida

- Nada

- Claro que algo te pasa, dime

Suspiré, ella ya me había contado lo que había sucedido y yo nunca le ocultaba nada a Rose.

- Te cuento mañana ¿sale? Quiero pensar un poco más en esto antes de compartirlo – le di un beso en la frente

- Como quieras – Rose me abrazó – gracias por escucharme.

- Te amo Rose

- Y yo a ti Jazz

**Emmett POV**

Después de oír todo aquello bajé a mi habitación con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, con una sonrisa en mis labios y con la certeza de que ese día, a pesar de todo, había sido el mejor de toda mi vida y nunca olvidaría el valor de Rosalie y la confesión que le había echo a Jasper diciendo que me amaba.

Me acosté en la cama y estuve a punto de gritar de pura alegría.

* * *

**¡¡HOla a todos!!! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer en la noche pero tuve unas cosas que hacer y no me dio tiempo y hoy tuve comida familiar así que hasta ahorita puedo actualizar. ¿LEs gustó el cap? Jeje Emmett chismoso que siempre está escuchando conversaciones ajenas jaja pero bueno Rosalie ya admitió que lo ama ¿qué hará para ganarse el corazón de Emy? Y de JAsper sólo puedo adelantarles una cosa, hablará con alguien acerca de lo de Alice ¿Con quién creen que lo hará? y ¿qué pasó con Heidi y Demetri? todo eso en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	23. Fotografías EDITADO

**Capítulo 23**

**Rosalie POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, me vestí y bajé a la cocina, Emmett estaba ya con Esme sentado en la alacena junto a la estufa mientras veía a su madre preparar el desayuno.

Al verlo pude notar un cambio muy radical en él, estaba ¿feliz?

- Buenos días – saludé

- Buenos días tesoro – Esme me besó en la mejilla - ¿dormiste bien cielo?

- Sí, gracias Esme –contesté – buenos días Emmett

- Buenos días Barbie

¿oí bien? ¿Me dijo Barbie? ¿No estoy loca? ¡¡Me dijo Barbie!! Eso era un gran progreso. Yo le sonreí tímidamente y me voltee rápidamente, aún no quería hacer ninguna conjetura, pero haría todo por, no sólo conseguir su perdón, sino también su corazón.

Todos nos fuimos al comedor a desayunar, hasta el ambiente se sentía menos tenso a excepción de Jasper y Alice ¿qué pasaba? Tenía que sacarle la sopa a mi hermano, algo ahí estaba muy raro.

- ¿Barbie me pasas el pan? – me pidió Emmett y todas las cabezas voltearon a verlo sin que él lo notara

- por eso estás tan gordo – le dije mientras le daba la canasta con el pan

- yo como lo que se me antoja por eso me tienes envidia – me respondió como si nada

Yo miré a Jasper y le alcé los hombros dándole a entender que yo tampoco sabía lo que sucedía con él. Al acabar de desayunar nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett y esta vez puso otra canción de las que tanto le gustaban y que no se entendía nada

Bueno, tenía que admitir que a esta canción sí le entendí a pesar de todo. Al terminar, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela. Caminamos juntos hasta nuestro salón y yo me llené de dudas ¿qué pasaría con Heidi? Pero al entrar no hubo dudas pues ella no estaba.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio de las clases y Heidi no apareció, tal vez había decidido largarse, mejor aún. En el receso, nos fuimos a sentar con los amigos de Emmett, al llegar vi que ni Jasper ni María estaban por ahí. Quizás, Jasper estaría terminando con ella.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando sonó la campana para salir al primer receso, fui a buscar a María. Era hora de que lo nuestro terminara y mejor que fuera por las buenas. Al verme me dio un beso en la mejilla, supongo que ella ya suponía que algo ocurría. Tomé su mano y nos fuimos caminando hasta las áreas verdes. Una vez ahí nos sentamos frente a frente.

- María tengo que hablar contigo – le dije con la mayor convicción que pude – tú sabes que durante el tiempo que fuimos novios te quise mucho de verdad que sí, pero odio decirlo y sé que es difícil, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo y no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo hice

- Jamás me lastimaste, desde que regresé noté que estabas un poco distante, pero jamás hiciste nada que en verdad me lastimara y te agradezco los momentos que pasamos juntos y te agradezco que hayas sido honesto conmigo, no podría haber pedido nada más – Entonces María me abrazó y yo correspondí agradecido porque se lo tomara tan bien

- Gracias por todo María de verdad que lo nuestro fue muy lindo y significó mucho para mí

Le di un beso en la frente y me fui de ahí con un peso menos encima. Todavía quedaban como 7 minutos de receso así que aproveché para ir a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados.

Edward y Bella estaba abrazados y los dos me miraron sorprendidos, al igual que Mike, Jessica, Emmett, Rosalie y más Alice.

- Terminé con María – les dije a todos mientras me sentaba

Al principio nadie dijo nada, pero noté la felicidad que desbordaban los ojos de Alice y yo no quería darle falsas esperanzas como tampoco quería herir a María.

- Qué bueno – Emmett dijo comiéndose su torta y Rosalie le pegó en el brazo - ¿y eso por qué?

- Porque te haya gustado o no, María fue su novia y mi hermano sí la quiso – Rosalie le dijo – eres un insensible

- Ahora resulta que soy insensible

- ¿Y Heidi?

- No sé, creo que se fue porque no me contesta el celular – respondió Emmett

Entonces miré a Mike, él ya iba a decir algo de la apuesta pero yo negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que era una mala idea así que Mike se calló y volvió a su almuerzo. No iba a permitir que Rosalie se enterara de esa estúpida apuesta.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente hasta que llegó el segundo receso, ahora tenía que ir a la biblioteca a encontrarme con Alice para que siguiéramos estudiando. Al llegar la miré, Alice estaba enfrascada en el libro que tenía entre las manos y no se percataba de nada más. A pesar de su concentración, se movía sin control sobre la silla y en sus labios se adivinaba una sonrisa.

Una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de Alice es que ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pasara lo que pasara.

- ¿Qué nos toca estudiar hoy? – me senté a su lado y ella me miró sonriente

- ¿literatura?

- Literatura será

Nos pasamos los veinte minutos estudiando as características de las corrientes de vanguardia, los autores y las obras más importantes. Durante esos 20 minutos, sus ojos no dejaban de brillar y yo no deseaba darle ilusiones, sabía que yo le gustaba y ella a mí me volvía loco, pero aún estaba lleno de dudas.

- Jasper de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte que me hayas ayudado – ahora me daba la ocasión perfecta para aclarar las cosas

- Alice, eres como una hermana para mí, no tienes que agradecer nada – le dije y su semblante cambió repentinamente

- ¿Cómo una hermana para ti? – me preguntó dolida

- Sí, eres la hermana de mis mejores amigos, así que te considero mi hermana

Alice se levantó sin decirme nada más y se fue rápidamente de ahí, yo ahogué un suspiro, definitivamente Alice no podía ser mi hermana, era…era la chica con la que yo anhelaba estar.

Entonces, sin poder reaccionar, Alice regresó y me dio un beso que no me dejó opción más que corresponder. Sus labios eran suaves, tiernos y besables, mientras que sus besos eran dulces, largos y deliciosos. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y yo me incliné inconscientemente para tener otro beso más.

- Créeme Jasper, eso es algo que tu hermana jamás haría – dicho esto, se fue.

Yo me quedé unos minutos más ahí sentado, claro que eso jamás lo haría un hermano y ella me había besado para demostrarme que no me consideraba un hermano. Dieron el primer toque y yo salí para encaminarme a los vestidores pues ahora teníamos educación física.

Edward y Emmett ya habían terminado de cambiarse y Mike estaba terminando de ponerse su uniforme. Los hermanos salieron y yo me quedé con Mike en los vestidores.

- Qué carita traes – me dijo Mike sentándose a mi lado - ¿qué tienes ahora?

- Tengo un serio problema –lo miré – estoy enamorado de Alice

- Eso no es un gran problema hermano

- ¿no? Emmett y Edward son mis mejores amigos, ustedes tres son como mis hermanos ¿Cómo crees que se tomarían la noticia de que quiero andar con su hermana?

Mike miró el piso mientras pensaba unos momentos su respuesta.

- Si fuera mi hermana, creo que sería muy feliz de saber que ella sería tu novia – Mike me dijo – Edward y Emmett te conocen Jasper, saben que tú cuidarías y querrías mucho a Alice, yo creo que ellos también estarían satisfechos de que tú fueras el novio de Alice, ahora si te preocupa tanto, creo que deberías hablarlo con ellos – Mike se levantó – tú piénsalo, pero yo no creo que sea un gran problema

- ¿Pero no crees que ellos me odiarían si yo lastimara a Alice?

- Tú jamás la lastimarías, ésa también sería una razón por la que confiarían en ti para ser novio de Alice

Mike se fue y me dejó solo en el vestidor, me puse mi uniforme y salí de ahí. LA práctica inició y Emmett nos daba las órdenes mientras jugábamos entre nosotros en dos equipos, uno liderado por Emmett y el otro por Edward. Yo estaba en el de Edward. En un momento que tuvimos para ir a tomar agua, me armé de valor para preguntarle lo que tantas ganas tenía de preguntarle.

- Edward ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro – Edward le dio un trago a su agua y miró al otro lado del campo

- Edward ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de Alice y que quiero andar con ella?

Edward volteó a verme serio como siempre. Y yo esperé ansioso su respuesta.

- Siendo 100% honesto te diría…que no habría nadie mejor para mi hermana que tú – Cuando Edward dijo esto suspiré aliviado - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

- Porque creía que tú te enojarías y que nuestra amistad no sería la misma si yo terminara con ella

- Bueno primeramente, ni siquiera andas con ella así que no puedes decir que vayas a terminarla y después te diría que eres un idiota, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, eso no va a cambiar nunca

Jamás me había sentido tan aliviado…tan relajado por algo como ahora. Edward me había confirmado lo que Mike me había dicho en los vestidores hacía un buen rato. Me alegraba que Edward lo tomara tan bien.

- Claro que sólo hablo por mí mismo, aún tienes un hermano mayor que convencer – me dijo Edward bromeando mientras Emmett se acercaba hasta nosotros

- ¿Qué hay chicos?

- Nada, Jasper tiene una…interesante pregunta que hacerte – Edward le dio unas palmadas a Emmett en la espalda y se fue.

_Maldito Edward, ya me las pagarás_

Y bueno ¿cuál es esa pregunta tan interesante que quieres hacerme?

Podía ser que Emmett fuera mi mejor amigo, pero el ver los músculos de sus brazos flexionarse mientras bebía agua. Yo tragué saliva, aunque fuera más alto que él, él seguía siendo más musculoso y más fuerte. Pero yo tenía también un argumento para defenderme si se daba el caso.

- Emmett ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de Alice y que quiero andar con ella?

Emmett me miró penetrantemente y yo me preparé para unos posibles golpes.

**Rosalie POV**

Acabando el entrenamiento, salí del vestidor de chicas y Emmett ya estaba fuera esperándome. Aunque fuera sólo por el castigo, me dio gusto ése pequeño gesto. Amarró su tobillo al mío y nos fuimos a la siguiente clase, en el pasillo una de las titulares nos interceptó.

- Rosalie, la directora desea que vayas a la oficina un momento – me dijo

- Gracias profesora – miré a Emmett - ¿me acompañas?

- Ya qué – me respondió haciéndose el sufrido

Llegamos a la oficina y la recepcionista nos dijo que la esperáramos unos momentos. Emmett y yo nos sentamos en el sillón mientras esperábamos a que la directora saliera. Cuando lo hizo, no lo hizo sola, lo hizo con mis padres. Estaba atónita y me tensé completamente. Emmett tomó mi mano e intentó calmarme.

- ¡¡hija!! – mamá se me acercó y Emmett y yo nos paramos

- mamá, papá ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté mientras ambos me besaban en la mejilla

- Tenemos que hablar de ello, podemos pasar a mi oficina para que tratemos el asunto – dijo la directora que en seguida vio a Emmett - ¿se le ofrece algo señor Cullen?

- No, vine a acompañar a Rosalie

Entonces mis papás y la directora notaron que seguíamos amarrados. De todos modos yo no quería que Emmett se fuera. La presencia de mis padres en la escuela no era nada bueno y menos después de la decepción que me había llevado la semana pasada.

- Pues señor Cullen vaya a clases – le ordenó la directora.

- Pero, si nos ven separados nos van a reprobar – objeté yo – además a mis padres no les molesta ¿verdad que no?

- Claro que no tesoro, como quieras – mi padre me dijo sonriendo y la directora ya no dijo nada más.

Entramos a la oficina y antes de que Emmett cerrara la puerta me susurró al oído.

- Eres una chica fuerte Rosalie, yo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejar que te caigas nunca

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mucho mejor, aunque fue algo extraño porque hasta donde yo sabía él seguía enojado conmigo. Me senté en una silla junto a mi madre y Emmett se quedó parado detrás de mí con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- Hija, nos enteramos de lo de la droga y alguien nos informó que Heidi fue la que trajo las pastillas a la escuela así que hablamos con la directora y ya la dieron de baja en la escuela – me contó mi madre tomándome de la mano

- ¿Quién les dijo que fue Heidi? – pregunté, según yo eso sólo lo sabíamos Emmett y yo

- Tu hermano – me respondió mi padre – nos habló ayer por la noche así que decidimos venir a ver lo que ocurría.

Las manos de Emmett me sobaban los hombros y yo sabía que si él seguía ahí conmigo yo podría con cualquier cosa.

- Como también nos preocupa la firma, hemos cancelado el contrato de Heidi – me dijo mi madre

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, mi amor, no íbamos a permitirle la entrada a la droga a la firma

Pobre Heidi, por ayudar a Demetri en una venganza estúpida había perdido su trabajo.

- Lo malo es que ahora nos quedamos sin modelo y estamos vueltos locos porque necesitamos una urgentemente – mi padre comentó.

- Por lo que decidimos que serás tú la modelo para las fotos que necesitamos – mi madre me dijo – ya hablamos con la directora así que te vas con nosotros desde ahorita para que volemos a Suiza y podamos tomar esas fotografías lo más pronto posible.

Las lágrimas casi se me salen de los ojos, ellos sólo vinieron por sus estúpidas fotografías, ni me dijeron felicidades atrasadas, no me preguntaron como estaba, ni siquiera les importó que tuviera a un chico amarrado a mí, lo único que importaban eran esas malditas fotografías.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Bueno sólo les digo rápido, la canción que Emmett pone es "Whispers in the Dark" de "skillet" y se las recomiendo muchísimo es de mis favoritas.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	24. Decisiones

**Capítulo 24.**

**Emmett POV**

¿Así que el condenado de Jasper quería meterse con mi hermanita no? Pues le iba a costar, Alice era mi hermanita y no iba a dejar que cualquiera se metiera con ella. _¿Preferirías que cualquier otro patán estuviera a su lado? _Mi conciencia me reclamó. Entonces volví a meditarlo, Jasper conocía a mi hermana bastante bien y yo sabía como era Jasper con las chicas. Si había alguien en este mundo que jamás lastimaría a mi hermana y la trataría bien, ése era Jasper.

Pero no le diría eso por ahora…si quería a mi hermana quería ver qué tanto sería capaz de hacer por ella. Quería comprobar si no era sólo un capricho de mi amigo, que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Así que lo dejaré sufrir por un tiempo.

- ¿Emmett?

- Creo…que deberías tratar de conquistarla – le respondí a mi amigo y él sonrió – pero…aún no he dado mi permiso para que andes con ella

- ¿Qué?

- Que no, no puedes andar con Alice, aún no – le dije – no hasta que yo les dé permiso

- No debí de haberte dicho nada ¿sabes? – Jasper replicó molesto – al fin y al cabo sólo eres su hermano y no su papá.

- Y hablando de ¿Cómo les van a decir a mis papás?

- Eso es problema de Alice y mío – dicho esto se fue molesto

No me gustaba enojarme con mis amigos, pero era necesario esta vez. Como dije antes, no cualquiera iba a estar con mi hermana. Aunque sabía que ambos terminarían juntos y que Jasper cuidaría de mi hermanita como nadie más lo haría.

Entré al vestidor, me di una ducha y salí a esperar a Rosalie para amarrarnos e irnos a nuestra siguiente clase. Mientras caminaba a su lado sabía que yo me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo diciéndole a Jasper que no podía estar con mi hermana, yo me moría por estar con la suya y después de lo que le dije de Alice no creo que me acepte muy bien como cuñado.

Ya casi llegábamos a nuestro salón cuando una titular se nos acercó

- Rosalie, la directora desea que vayas a la oficina un momento – le dijo a mi compañera

- Gracias profesora – Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules - ¿me acompañas?

- Ya qué – le respondí de broma y los dos nos encaminamos a la oficina.

La secretaria nos dijo que esperáramos ahí sentados, que la directora saldría pronto y nos atendería. Me quedé sentado ahí junto a Rose sintiendo su brazo pegado al mío, su pierna pegada a la mía y cuánto desee estrecharla entre mis brazos, bajar mi cabeza y besar sus dulces labios.

Ahora que lo pensaba sólo la había besado una vez, el día de su cumpleaños. Antes de seguir con mis pensamientos, la puerta de la dirección se abrió y tras la directora salieron los padres de Rose. La chica se tensó y yo tomé su mano instintivamente.

- ¡¡hija!! – Su mamá se acercó a nosotros y nosotros nos pusimos de pie

- mamá, papá ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó Rose a sus padres mientras ellos la besaban en las mejillas.

- Tenemos que hablar de ello, podemos pasar a mi oficina para que tratemos el asunto – dijo la directora que en seguida me vio - ¿se le ofrece algo señor Cullen?

- No, vine a acompañar a Rosalie

A decir verdad, yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sí, sí tenía, tenía que estar con Rose, la conocía y sabía que ella sola no podría con las emociones del momento, porque a pesar de todo, sus padres ni siquiera le dijeron nada acerca de su ausencia el día de su fiesta ni nada.

- Pues señor Cullen vaya a clases – me ordenó la directora.

- Pero, si nos ven separados nos van a reprobar – interrumpió Rosalie – además a mis padres no les molesta ¿verdad que no?

- Claro que no tesoro, como quieras – su padre le dijo sonriendo y la directora ya no dijo nada más.

Me sorprendió que tampoco preguntaban nada de por qué Rosalie y yo estábamos amarrados. A pesar de llevar pocos segundos de conocer a sus padres, podía entender la soledad que ambos habían pasado. Antes de entrar detuve a Rosalie de su esbelta cintura y le dije unas cuantas palabras al oído.

- Eres una chica fuerte Rosalie, yo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejar que te caigas nunca

Sólo había dos sillas en la oficina, por lo que Rosalie y su madre se sentaron mientras que su padre y yo nos quedamos parados. Yo coloqué mis manos en los hombros de Rosalie, incluso podía notar que sus mejillas habían perdido un poco de color debido a la sorpresa. Mientras más cerca estuviera de ella mejor.

- Hija, nos enteramos de lo de la droga y alguien nos informó que Heidi fue la que trajo las pastillas a la escuela así que hablamos con la directora y ya la dieron de baja en la escuela – la señora inició y tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas

- ¿Quién les dijo que fue Heidi? – preguntó, y a mi también me extrañó según yo eso sólo ella y yo sabíamos eso.

- Tu hermano – le respondió su padre – nos habló ayer por la noche así que decidimos venir a ver lo que ocurría.

Claro, Rosalie le había contado eso a Jasper la noche anterior. Por una parte me alegraba que lo hubiera hecho, Heidi sólo había querido acercarse a mí para poder ayudar a Demetri con su venganza contra mí. Eso me había dolido demasiado, no porque yo quisiera a Heidi, pero me había utilizado para hacerme daño

- Como también nos preocupa la firma, hemos cancelado el contrato de Heidi – le dijo su madre a Rose

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, mi amor, no íbamos a permitirle la entrada a la droga a la firma

Pobre Heidi, por ayudar a Demetri en una venganza estúpida había perdido su trabajo.

- Lo malo es que ahora nos quedamos sin modelo y estamos vueltos locos porque necesitamos una urgentemente – su padre comentó y entonces comencé a sospechar la razón por la que estaban ahí, la verdadera razón y si estaba en lo cierto, Rose me necesitaba ahí más que nunca.

- Por lo que decidimos que serás tú la modelo para las fotos que necesitamos – su madre dijo, lo sabía, lo sabía – ya hablamos con la directora así que te vas con nosotros desde ahorita para que volemos a Suiza y podamos tomar esas fotografías lo más pronto posible.

Si Rosalie estaba tensa, ahora no podría decir como estaba, no dijo nada por unos minutos y yo acaricié su cuello tratando de relajarla aunque fuera un poco. Pero Rosalie no se calmaría hasta que sacara todo lo que tenía en su pecho. Y no lo iba a hacer de buena manera.

- ¿Sólo para eso vinieron? – preguntó Rose tratando de serenarse, aunque yo sabía que era un esfuerzo en balde

- Claro que sí mi amor, estábamos preocupados por lo de las drogas – la señora Hale no parecía sospechar ni siquiera una mínima parte de los sentimientos de su hija.

- Claro que no USTEDES SÓLO VINIERON POR LAS ESTÚPIDAS FOTOGRAFÍAS – Rosalie se levantó de la silla gritando - ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE LES IMPORTA

Me puse nuevamente atrás de ella, deteniéndola de los brazos, listo para abrazarla en cuanto fuera necesario.

- Hija…

- NO NOS FELICITARON EN NUESTRO CUMPLEAÑOS, NO VINIERON ANUESTRA FIESTA, Y AHORA QUIEREN QUE ME VAYA A SUIZA SÓLO PARA QUE ME TOMEN UNAS ESTÚPIDAS FOTOGRAFÍAS PARA SU MALDITA FIRMA- la directora y yo no dijimos nada, sólo contemplábamos la escena en silencio.

- Rose, tesoro, si queremos que tú seas la modelo es para que todo mundo conozca tu belleza – su madre acababa de arruinar aún más las cosas.

- ¿MI BELLEZA? SÓLO ESO, YA NI SIQUIERA PORQUE SOY SU HIJA, SÓLO PORQUE SOY HERMOSA - ¡oh! ¡oh! Vienen las lágrimas - ¿SABEN QUÉ? VÁYANSE A SUIZA Y BUSQUEN A UNA MODELO, YO NO VOY A HACER NADA POR USTEDES

- Rosalie – dijo su padre en tono autoritario – no nos vas a hablar así jovencita.

- NO ME INTERESA, USTEDES JAMÁS HAN ESTADO CON NOSOTROS. NO NOS CONOCEN, NI A JASPER NI A MÍ, SIEMPRE ESTAMOS SOLOS PORQUE USTEDES JAMÁS HAN PASADO TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS ¡¡LOS ODIO!! – las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Rosalie y yo pasé un brazo por su cintura brindándole todo mi apoyo.

Sabía que las cosas iban a salirse de control, pero las últimas palabras de Rosalie habían dejado la oficina en un silencio sepulcral. La directora fingió irse a mirar por la ventana, mientras que yo estaba junto a Rosalie. Los señores Hale estaban más que sorprendidos.

- Si nosotros trabajamos tanto Rosalie es para que tú y tu hermano tengan una vida decente – inició su padre – todo lo hemos hecho por ustedes. Ahora quiero que vayas a tu salón, recojas tus cosas y te reúnas con nosotros en el estacionamiento. ¿Me oíste?

- No pueden obligarme a ir – Rosalie les dijo con sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y su hermosa nariz roja – no voy a irme con ustedes.

- Por supuesto que lo harás señorita, así te tengamos que llevar a rastras harás lo que nosotros te digamos que hagas – su madre le ordenó fríamente.

Jamás podría imaginarme a mis padres hablándonos así, a ninguno de los dos. Menos a mi mamá, si viera como estaban tratando a Rosalie, se enojaría mucho. En ese momento decidí que era mi turno intervenir.

- Vamos Rose, te acompaño por tus cosas – le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella me miró con furia pero después me siguió.

- Gracias Emmett – susurró la directora.

Una vez en el pasillo abracé a Rosalie y ella lloró aún más desconsolada que antes. Yo besé sus cabellos y la acaricié tiernamente. ¡Ahora entendía por qué era tan dura!

- Rose, sé que lo que te voy a decir no te va a hacer gracia – le advertí y me advertí a mí mismo – pero debes irte con ellos

Antes de que ella me protestara, tapé su boca con dos dedos.

- Escucha princesa, te juro que yo sería el primero no dejar que te fueras con ellos, pero eso sólo los enfurecerá más – acaricié sus cabellos con la otra mano – sé que estás enojada y tienes todo el derecho y la razón al ponerte así, pero lo que menos necesitas en estos momentos es hacerlos enojar más.

- No quiero ir con ellos Emmett, no puedo, no sola – hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que puedes!! Eres la mujer más fuerte en este mundo, tú puedes hacer lo que sea – le dije secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos – y estés donde estés cuentas con la fuerza de tu hermano y con la mía. Puedes hacerlo Rosalie. Confío en ti.

- ¿No puedes acompañarme, verdad?

Su pregunta me dejó desarmado. Si pudiera, me habría ofrecido a ir con ella sin que me lo hubiera pedido. Pero todo el equipo de fútbol contaba conmigo para el juego del sábado.

- Lo lamento Rose, pero es algo que tú debes enfrentar sola, tienes que demostrarte a ti misma que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar cualquier situación por ti misma.

Arreglamos sus cosas, gracias al cielo no había nadie en el salón, todos estaban en el auditorio por las exposiciones, y la acompañé hasta el estacionamiento, sus padres ya estaban junto a su camioneta. Metí la mochila de Rosalie a la cajuela, desamarré nuestros tobillos y ella se arrojó a mis brazos una vez más. La recibí con toda la alegría del mundo, esperando las dos palabras que moría por oír de sus labios _lo siento_.

- Gracias Emmett – Sus brazos soltaron mi cuello mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a la camioneta.

Me quedé ahí mirando como se alejaba con el corazón hecho pedazos, era la única cosa que Rosalie quería de mí, consuelo. Me alejé pesadamente hasta nuestro salón y me quedé en mi banca sentado, aún con la esencia de Rosalie pegada a mí.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en clase de biología, con el profesor que me odiaba, pero eso ya no me importaba, nada me importaba en realidad. Sólo el tener a la hermosa chica con cabellos castaños a mi lado. Bella y yo seguíamos sentados juntos y su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía por debajo del pupitre.

Ella parecía estar completamente enfocada en tomar apuntes y yo sólo podía mirarla con admiración, no había criatura más hermosa en este mundo. Al notar mi mirada, sus ojos me miraron y pronto su sonrojo comenzó a invadir sus mejillas, ya sabía yo que eso pasaría y sonreí completamente alegre.

- ¿Señor Cullen?

- Sí profesor

- ¿Qué lo hace sonreír como estúpido?

- Nada profesor, que estoy aprendiendo cosas muy útiles – no pude evitar contestarle, pero ya nada me podía hacer enojar.

El profesor me miró seriamente y volvió a dar su clase. Yo arranqué un pedazo de papel y escribí algo en él. Se lo pasé a Bella y ella lo abrió y se sonrojó. Escribió algo más y me pasó el papelito de nuevo

_Te amo Bella._

_Y yo a ti Edward_

Sonreí aún más, no podía irnos mejor de cómo estábamos ahora y yo no deseaba cambiar lo que teníamos por nada.

Al sonar la campana indicando el segundo receso, Bella y yo nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, yo tomé su mano. Nos fuimos a la mesa donde nos sentábamos siempre y nos dimos cuenta de que sobraba un lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – preguntó Bella sentándose junto a Alice.

- Sí, ¿Emmett dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó Jasper abriendo su refresco

- ¿Qué no sabes? – preguntó Emmett sorprendido

- ¿Saber qué? – Jasper le dio un trago a su bebida.

- Tus padres vinieron por ella y se la llevaron con ellos a Suiza

- ¿¡¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!?!

- Tus padres se la acaban de llevar, creí que habían hablado contigo

Voltee a ver a Jasper, se veía bastante pálido.

- ¿Vinieron y ni siquiera preguntaron por mí?

- No, al parecer sólo venían para llevarse a Rosalie para que fuera la modelo de no sé qué – Emmett respondió furioso.

A juzgar por las caras de mis amigos, de todos los ahí sentados, estábamos furiosos.

- ¿O sea qué solo vinieron para llevársela para las fotos? – preguntó Alice indignadísima

- Sí – respondió Emmett entre dientes – no sabía que a ti ni te habían saludado.

- ¿Cómo estaba Rosalie? – le pregunté a Emmett aunque podía imaginarle una respuesta.

- Muy mal, les gritó horrible, les dijo que los odiaba

Todos nos quedamos callados.

- Se lo merecen – murmuró Jasper

Yo lo miré sorprendido, jamás, jamás había oído a Jasper decir ni una sola palabra en contra de sus padres. A Rosalie muchísimas veces, pero ¿Jasper? Sin embargo lo entendía. Aunque no podía imaginarme que unos padres pudieran preocuparse tan poco por sus hijos. O al menos se me hacía inconcebible porque nosotros tenemos unos padres maravillosos.

Alice acarició el hombro de Jasper y luego lo abrazó tiernamente y él hundió el rostro en el cuello de mi hermana. Bella y yo nos miramos, todos estábamos muy, muy impresionados por esto. Más que sorprendidos, estábamos furiosos.

- ¡¡Rosalie no es ninguna cosa para que se la lleven así!! – Mike dijo golpeando la mesa con los dos puños

- No tienen una idea de lo que fue estar ahí – Emmett dijo en un susurro, sumido en sus propios pensamientos – lo que fue verla llorar, oírla decir esas cosas, fue…difícil.

Y sabía por su expresión que difícil se quedaba corto. Jasper usualmente, jamás dejaba a traslucir sus emociones, pero dos lágrimas silenciosas escaparon por sus ojos.

- Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella…no pude irme con ella – Jasper murmuró lleno de rabia.

- Jasper, tu hermana es una mujer muy fuerte, estará bien – intentó animarlo Alice – además podremos hablarle mientras esté allá demostrándole todo nuestro apoyo.

Después del receso más…desgastante de toda mi vida, nos fuimos al salón. Al terminar las clases, lo que queríamos todos era ir a casa a contarle lo sucedido a mis padres. Aunque ya me imaginaba la reacción de mi madre. Este día simplemente era horrible, no podía ponerse peor.

Con lo empático que es, todos estábamos llenos de furia sin poder evitarlo, y más Bella y Alice que se habían vuelto grandes amigas de Rosalie, y Jasper, Emmett y yo que considerábamos a Rosalie una hermana…bueno yo sí la consideraba una hermana. Emmett aún más. Emmett la amaba.

Bella fue al baño y yo la esperé afuera. Mientras ella salía, pensaba en lo que haríamos esa tarde, intentaríamos hablar con Rose y después quería tener a mi novia entre mis brazos a solas. Sólo con ella podría calmar la tormenta en mi interior.

- Hola Edward – la voz de Tanya me hizo voltear a verla

- Hola Tanya – le respondí secamente

- ¿Por qué tan solito? – Tanya se me acercó y rodeó mi cuello con sus dos brazos

- Bella está en el baño – le contesté intentando quitármela de encima – Tanya por favor ¿podrías dejarme en paz?

- Vamos Edward no niegues que te gusto, que me deseas

De hecho sí, sí iba a negarlo, pero los labios de Tanya sobre los míos no me permitieron decirle nada. Intenté zafarme y tomé a Tanya de la cintura para apartarla de mí, pero ella no me soltaba. Después, lo único que vi, fue un destello castaño pasar rápidamente fuera del baño.

* * *

**¡¡¡hola a todos!!! cha, cha, chan otra vez los dejo atónitos??? jejejeje si soy mala pero es para que se hagan sus propias espectativas. Espero que les haya gustado...o por lo menos q los haya emocionado.**

**nos leemos pronto**

**Dayan Hale**


	25. Buenasy malas noticias

**Capítulo 25.**

**Rosalie POV**

Llegamos a Suiza y no pude ni siquiera ver el hotel, nos fuimos inmediatamente a la sesión fotográfica. Una vez ahí, los maquillistas y peinadores se vinieron sobre mí. Luego me llevaron a los vestidores y me dijeron cuales eran los conjuntos que debería usar ese día.

Mientras me vestía, evitaba llorar. Quería ver a mi hermano, a mis amigas…anhelaba estar entre los brazos de Emmett como lo había estado antes de venirme con mis padres.

- Señorita Hale ¿está lista?

- Sí, sí, ahora salgo.

Salí del vestidor y entré al estudio, al parecer las fotografías serían tomadas en una "habitación". Al entrar, otra vez los maquillistas y los peinadores arreglándome esto, acomodándome aquello. El fotógrafo me ordenó acostarme en la cama con los tobillos cruzados en el aire. Me tomó varias fotografías en diferentes posiciones.

- Perfecto, ahora sonríe.

Y así fue toda mi tarde, aunque sólo me tomaban las fotografías, debo decir que fue un día agotador. No había dormido, mas que un poco en el avión, y ahora moría de hambre, quería darme un baño largísimo y dormirme toda la noche.

Mis padres insistieron en llevarme a comer a un restaurante muy lujoso de la capital, como no quería más problemas, acepté. Mientras comía mis padres me hablaban acerca de los comentarios del fotógrafo.

- Dice que eres una chica muy hermosa y que tienes talento para modelar – mi madre me dijo - ¡qué orgullosa me siento de ti, mi amor!

- Lo hiciste excelente hija.

¿Podía sentirme peor? Yo creo que no. Acabando de comer, mis padres me dijeron que debían volver al trabajo, que yo debería ir nuevamente a la sesión mañana por la mañana. Le ordené al chofer que me llevara al hotel. Una vez dentro de la tina me relajé completamente y saqué mi celular.

Pensaba en marcarle a Jasper, pero en vez de ello, le hablé a Emmett. Genial, no tenía servicio. Me iba a pasar no sé cuántos días aquí en Suiza con mis padres sin poder comunicarme con mi hermano…o con Emmett.

Entonces me di cuenta de que podría mandarles mails a todos. Pero ahora sólo iba a disfrutar de mi baño, era un alivio que era necesario y lo merecía.

Cuando salí del baño, me puse unos jeans, una playera unas sandalias y bajé a la recepción. Ahí una señorita muy amable me indicó dónde se encontraban las computadoras. Una vez frente a la pantalla, lista para escribirle un mail a Emmett, decidí cambiar de opinión y me decidí por mi hermano. Las cosas que anhelaba decirle a Emmett eran demasiado importantes, llenas de sentimientos, cosas que se hallaban solamente en mi corazón y que debía decírselas de frente. No le diría que sentía mucho haberlo lastimado y que lo amaba por mail ¿o sí?

Entonces me puse a escribirle a Jazz.

_Jazz:_

_¡Hola hermanito! Lamento muchísimo haberme ido sin despedirme de ti, pero papá y mamá no me dejaron opción, se enojaron bastante conmigo por el hecho de haberme negado a venir. Ay Jazz ¡cómo extraño tu compañía! Desde que llegamos a Suiza sólo he visto a mis papás en la comida. Las sesiones de fotografías están bien aunque terminé agotada._

_Te quiero y te extraño mucho Jazz__, pórtate bien y cuida mucho a Alice mientras no estoy. Te prometo escribirte diario mientras esté aquí. Papá y mamá aún no me han dicho cuando he de regresar, pero espero que sea tan pronto como pueda._

_Te amo_

_Rose._

Envié el mail y me quedé jugando por unos momentos más en la computadora, después decidí caminar por los jardines del hotel. Varios chicos de ahí me sonrieron e intentaron coquetearme, antes les habría seguido la corriente, ahora sólo un osito acaparaba todos mis pensamientos.

"Espero verte pronto Em, hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte…"

**Emmett POV**

Todo apestaba. Llegué a la casa después de la escuela, abatido. El recorrido había sido aburrido y vacío, extrañaba a Rose y sólo hace unas horas que se fue. Entré a la casa y me fui a buscar a mamá, estaba en la cocina pelando unas papas.

- Hola mamá.

- ¿Qué ocurrió tesoro? – mi madre me miró preocupada, no podía esconderle nada - ¿dónde está Rose?

- En Suiza, con sus papás – le respondí tratando de no enfurecerme

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero Cómo?

- Te cuento en la comida ¿sale? Para que también escuche papá

- Como tú quieras mi amor – mi mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla – vete a lavar las manos, ya casi está lista la comida.

Salí de la cocina y entré al baño de invitados, me lavé las manos, me eché agua a la cara y salí de ahí. Iba a ser un día largo, y además tenía entrenamiento por la tarde con el equipo. No pasó mucho para que Jasper y Alice llegaran, mi amigo se veía muy abatido y Alice trataba de darle todo el apoyo necesario. Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y luego oímos el auto de Edward estacionarse.

Mi hermano entró no mucho después con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

- ¿No ha llegado Bella?

- No, creímos que vendría contigo – Esme respondió – mi amor…

- Tengo que encontrarla, vuelvo en un rato

Edward salió de la casa así como había entrado. Todos nos miramos sorprendidos y luego volvimos a la comida. Seguro se habían peleado, esperaba que nada grave, ya eran demasiadas cosas el día de hoy como para soportar una más.

- Bueno, ahora sí nos explican que pasó con Rosalie – pidió mi madre

- Sus papás vinieron por ella hoy por la mañana y se la llevaron a Suiza para que le tomaran unas fotografías que necesitaban para su firma – le dije a mi madre – se la llevaron a la fuerza y ni siquiera saludaron a Jasper

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! – y he aquí la reacción que esperaba de mi mamá – Rosalie no es una cosa es su hija ¡¡Y qué no hayan hablando con Jasper!!

Mi mamá estaba indignada, todos miramos a Jasper. Él comía cabizbajo, sin prestar atención a nadie ni a nada. Alice le acariciaba el hombro de tanto en tanto. Yo sabía que lo que más le dolía a Jasper era no haberse ido con Rosalie, él siempre había estado ahí para protegerla de todo y ahora…debía de enfrentarse a sus padres sola.

Papá también se enojó bastante, aunque no como mamá, que dejó su plato y ya no comió por el coraje que hizo. Al acabar de comer mi mamá abrazó a Jasper.

- Lo siento mucho hijo, de verdad, pero sabes que nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí cuando nos necesites, tú y tu hermana – mi mamá le dijo

- Lo sé, muchas gracias Esme y gracias a ti también Carlisle por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por mi hermana – agradeció Jasper y Alice lo abrazó.

- Eres parte de esta familia Jasper, lo sabes – mi papá también lo abrazó

Subí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama mientras escuchaba mi música. En eso comenzó _Whispers in the Dark _y tuve que cambiarla porque me recordaba mucho a Rose.

ME quedé así por otro rato hasta que oí el teléfono sonar. Me levanté sólo porque quería escuchar quién era.

- Mi amor tengo que irme al hospital – oí a mi padre avisarle a mi mamá – hubo un accidente de auto

- Vete con cuidado mi amor – vi a mamá besar a papá y él se fue.

Yo volví a acostarme y saqué mi celular, siguiendo más un impulso que otra cosa le mandé un mensaje a Rose.

_Te amo Rose_

No sé si le llegó y no lo sabré hasta que ella llegue, o lo responda.

**Alice POV**

Jasper y yo subimos a la habitación de él después de comer. Él estaba muy triste y el verlo así, sólo me deprimía más. Se sentó en la cama y yo me hinqué frente a él. Tomé sus manos y lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, gracias por estar conmigo Alice – Jasper me sonrió y besó mi mano.

- No me gusta verte triste, Jazz. A Rose no le gustaría verte así – sonreí un poco, no queriendo lastimar sus sentimientos - ¿quieres que veamos una película?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Jugamos Xbox? ¿Molestamos a Emmett? ¿hacemos un castillo de cartas? – y nada – Jazz de verdad no quiero verte así, así que más te vale que me digas qué es lo que quieres hacer.

Él me miró fijamente, se bajó de la cama hincándose a mi lado y entonces sus dulces labios se posaron sobre los míos, dándome el más suave y dulce beso que jamás me habían dado.

Mis manos subieron temerosas por su pecho hasta que rodearon su cuello. Mientras que las de Jasper recorrieron mi cintura, mis costillas y mis brazos, para por fin tomarme del cuello con ambas manos.

- Eso era lo que quería hacer – Jazz pegó su frente a la mía – besarte hasta dejarte sin resuello

- Pues vaya que lo hiciste – respondí yo jadeante – aunque yo creí que me considerabas una hermana

- Eso fue para tratar de ocultarme a mí mismo lo mucho que te amo Alice, tenía miedo de lo que fueran a pensar tus hermanos, así que creí que lo mejor sería seguir siendo amigos, pero no puedo ser tu amigo, quiero que seas algo más

Tapé sus labios con mi mano dulcemente.

- ¿Jasper Hale, quieres ser mi novio? – le pedí yo y quité mi mano de sus labios.

- Con todo mi corazón Alice Cullen – me atrajo a su pecho y besó mi cabello.

- ¿no te importa lo que piensen mis hermanos entonces?

- Edward está de acuerdo – Jasper me dijo besando mi cuello – en cuanto a Emmett…tendrá que sobrevivir a ello

- Me parece perfecto

Jasper me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules y volvió a besarme.

- Fui un tonto al no haberme dado cuenta de que tú eras la chica perfecta para mí – me dijo acariciando mi cuello

- Sí, y ahora eres más tonto porque estás desaprovechando la oportunidad de besarme

Él rió y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos. A pesar del mal día que habíamos tenido, ahora veo alegría en los ojos de Jasper…y como ahora es mi novio me aseguraré de que no se vuelva a poner triste otra vez.

Y no creo que vaya a ponerse triste pronto, justo ahora está acostándome en el suelo y si sigue besándome así seguro voy a perder la conciencia. Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos color miel y sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura sin moverse. Todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por el grito que mamá pegó.

- CHICOS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AL HOSPITAL – la voz de mi mamá era de ¿Preocupación?

Jasper y yo nos miramos y salimos presurosos de la habitación. Bajamos las escaleras y vimos que Emmett también salía de su habitación preocupado. Al llegar a la sala vimos a mamá llorando. Emmett se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- ¿Mamá qué ocurre?

- Edward…chocó…y está inconsciente en el hospital – mi madre sollozó abrazando aún más a Emmett

Yo miré a mi hermano y a mi novio. Este día en serio no podía ponerse peor.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! no, por favor no me maten, si me matan se quedan sin saber nada de Edward....**

**Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible y en el próximo capítulo sabrán qué fue todo lo que pasó pues habrá Bella y Edward POVs**

**Hasta entonces les pido q no me maten.**

**Mil gracias a todos por sus 731 reviews, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a tantos...sólo espero que los próximos no sean amenazas de muerte, secuestro etc...**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	26. Diagnóstico

**Capítulo 26.**

**Bella POV**

Después de que vi a Edward besar a Tanya, me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo pude creer que Edward en realidad me amaba? Escuché su voz gritándome, pero yo estaba deshecha, no quería ni verlo.

Afortunadamente para mí, uno de sus compañeros de fútbol lo llamó, así que yo aproveché para irme sin que me viera. Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa (no estaba muy lejos de la escuela) una vez ahí, me recargué contra la pared de la sala y me dejé caer con mi cabeza hundida en mis rodillas. Desde chica ése siempre era el lugar que yo utilizaba para desahogarme.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí, pero después de un largo rato la puerta de enfrente se abrió. ¿por qué siempre se me olvidaba cerrarla?

- ¡¡Bella!! – Genial, Edward, sequé mis lágrimas con un rápido movimiento y me levanté del suelo justo en el momento en el que él entraba a la sala – Bella mi amor…

- Edward vete, no quiero verte – le dije fríamente

- Bella por favor, no hagas esto mi amor, yo te amo – Edward me dijo pero yo ya no le creía

- ¿Me amas?

- Sí, lo que viste con Tanya te juro que no fue mi culpa, ella llegó y me besó, no pude apartarla

- Claro y tú bien dejado ¿no? Ya vete Edward esto se acabó.

Miré a Edward y casi…casi le creí que en verdad estaba arrepentido.

- ¿Bella en serio crees que yo te engañaría?

- Lo hiciste Edward, besaste a Tanya y yo te vi, no lo niegues

- Yo no la besé, ella me besó – se defendió él y yo reí irónica

- Que excusa más tonta Edward – y ahora no sólo era decepción lo que crecía en mi pecho, era furia – no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para haber creído en ti. Primero, miras como si nada el hecho de que Emmett y Mike apuesten a costa de una chica y ahora besas a otra chica mientras tú tienes novia

- Bella por favor no sigas, de verdad las cosas no fueron como tú piensas

- No me interesa, Edward vete por favor

Me di la vuelta esperando a que Edward se diera cuenta de que no quería verlo, que quería que se fuera de mi casa, que quería que me dejara sola. Pero no pasó nada de lo que yo esperaba. Edward me tomó del brazo y me hizo dar la vuelta mientras sus labios se estampaban sobre los míos. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban lo aparté y me alejé lo más que pude de él. Me resultaba repulsivo pensar que Edward besaba a Tanya y ahora venía a besarme a mí, no podía, simplemente era imposible para mí perdonar esa traición.

- Edward es la última vez que te lo pido por favor: vete

- No hasta que me digas que no me amas

Cerré mis ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Te amo, esa es la única razón por la cual no te perdono que hayas besado a Tanya

- Bella yo no la besé

- SÍ LA BESASTE YO TE VI – grité – VETE EDWARD

- No puedo creer que no confíes en mí Bella, te entregué mi corazón sin ninguna condición

- YO TE DI MI CORAZÓN Y TÚ LO ROMPISTE

- ¿ESO ES LO QUE CREES? TÚ ACABAS DE ROMPER EL MÍO ­– me quedé callada, Edward jamás, jamás había levantado la voz, menos a mí.

- YO NO BESÉ A NADIE EN FRENTE TUYO ¿O SÍ?

- CREE LO QUE QUIERAS BELLA ¿QUIERES TERMINAR ESTO? PERFECTO NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN QUE DUDA DE MÍ, DE MI AMOR

Edward se fue azotando la puerta, yo volví a llorar mientras me acostaba en el sillón. Pudo haber pasado un tornado y a mí no me habría importado para nada.

Me quedé dormida de tanto llorar, el timbre de mi celular fue lo único que pudo despertarme. Miré el reloj antes de contestar, eran como las seis, ya habían pasado como dos horas desde que Edward se había ido. Al sacar mi celular vi que Alice era la que me estaba llamando.

- ¿Bueno?

- Bella ¿por qué demonios no contestas? – mi amiga se escuchaba muy preocupada – llevamos horas tratando de localizarte

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?

- Ocurre que tu novio está en el hospital en terapia intensiva

Definitivamente el sueño me había aletargado, tuvo que pasar un minuto entero para que yo pudiera comprender lo que Alice me había dicho. ¿Edward estaba en terapia intensiva?

- ¡¡Dios santo!! ¿Alice que pasó?

- Chocó, hace como unas dos horas – mi amiga se oía muy mal, seguramente había llorado bastante

Dos horas. Él se había ido de su casa más o menos dos horas después de que discutieran.

- Voy para allá – Bella le dijo a Alice y colgó.

No podía ser cierto, Edward iba muy molesto por lo que había pasado entre nosotros y con su manera tan loca de conducir…

- Por favor que esté bien

Salí de la casa rápidamente y tomé un taxi que me llevó al hospital, durante todo el recorrido no pude dejar de llorar, Edward había chocado por culpa mía. Al llegar al hospital, pagué el taxi y entré rápidamente. Me acerqué ala recepción, una chica estaba sentada sin hacer nada.

- Señorita disculpe ¿dónde está Edward Cullen? – la chica me miró y buscó en la computadora

- En el segundo piso a mano izquierda – me respondió

Subí las escaleras corriendo, no iba a esperar el elevador. No noté que ni siquiera me había tropezado mientras subía los escalones lo más rápido que pude. Al llegar al segundo piso di la vuelta a la derecha y en la sala de espera vi a Esme, a Emmett y a Alice entre los brazos de Jasper. Llegué con ellos y al verme, mi amiga me abrazó.

- ¡Oh Bella!

- ¿Cómo está? – quise saber al momento

- No sabemos, papá aún no sale – me respondió Alice deshecha

Miré a Esme, la pobre caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo mientras que Emmett permanecía mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. Toda esta familia estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, yo tenía la culpa de que Edward haya manejado enojado y sin cuidado.

Esme me miró y luego vino a abrazarme, yo correspondí desgarrada por el dolor.

- No es tu culpa tesoro – Esme me dijo antes de que yo abriera la boca

- Sí lo es – dije con voz entrecortada

- No Bella, jamás digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa, sólo el idiota que se pasó el alto y chocó de lado el volvo

Así que había sido descuido de otro, eso me quitaba un poco el peso que tenía encima, pero de todos modos yo seguía creyendo que la culpa la tenía yo.

Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a sus andares. Miré Alice, la pobre estaba muy preocupada y pude notar como Jasper la abrazaba y besaba su frente de vez en cuando mientras intentaba tranquilizarla. Me acerqué a Emmett lentamente.

- ¿Em? – el chico no me respondió

Ya me imaginaba lo mal que se lo estaba pasando, aunque no dijeran nada, era obvio que Emmett y Rosalie estaban enamorados y el tener que separarse de ella y el accidente de su hermano habían sido dos golpes muy duros para Emmett. Sin decirle nada, lo abracé. Sus brazos pronto me rodearon y su cabeza se acomodó en mi hombro. Emmett me molestaba mucho, pero lo quería como a un hermano mayor, así que yo lo abracé tratando de reconfortarlo y yo trataba de encontrar consuelo entre sus brazos.

Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que Emmett alzó su cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Gracias enana

- No tienes por qué

Emmett y yo nos fuimos a sentar con Jasper y Alice, lo único que puedo decirles de esos momentos de espera es que fueron eternos. Eternos y desesperantes. Cuando dieron las siete, Carlisle salió del cuarto y su expresión me previno de las malas noticias que se aproximaban.

- ¿Qué tiene Carlisle? ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? – Esme se arrojó a los brazos de su marido

- Edward…está en coma transitorio – la voz de Carlisle estaba llena de dolor – físicamente está bien, ni una contractura, ni una fractura, nada, sus signos vitales son constantes, sus reflejos están bien

- ¿Cuándo va a despertar? – la pregunta de Alice sumió a todos en silencio.

- No lo sé mi amor

Nadie dijo nada, todos estábamos conmocionados por la noticia, Esme se quedó llorando en el pecho de su marido, Alice entre los brazos de Jasper y yo, entre los musculosos brazos de Emmett.

"_Edward por favor despierta pronto" _rogué silenciosamente mientras dos lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando Carlisle nos dijo que no sabían cuando despertaría Edward, Alice me abrazó y yo sentí sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa. La abracé estrechamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Mi novia (aún no me hago a la idea de algo tan hermoso) estaba muy triste y podía imaginarme como estaba, yo también entendía el lazo que había entre los mellizos y sabía que a Alice le pegaría mucho que Edward sufriera cualquier daño.

Nos quedamos un rato sin decir nada, Bella y Emmett también estaban abrazados, intentando darse consuelo el uno al otro, mientras que Carlisle y Esme se miraban con tristeza, no podía imaginarme a mis padres preocupándose tanto si algo así nos pasara a Rose o a mí.

- ¿Papá podemos pasar a verlo? – Alice se separó un poco de mí para ver a su padre.

- Claro, pasen

Alice tomó mi mano y los seis pasamos a la habitación. Como Carlisle nos había dicho, no se veían lesiones en el cuerpo de Edward, su rostro estaba inmaculado. Alice y Esme se aproximaron a la cama y cada una se colocó a ambos lados de la cama. Miré a Bella, ella miraba a Edward desde los brazos de Emmett, al verlo con los ojos cerrados y conectado a tantos tubos, Bella se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de Emmett. No sabía muy bien que había pasado entre ella y Edward, pero podía sentir la culpa que sentía Bella al verlo así.

Nos quedamos un rato en la habitación pero Edward no daba muestras de que fuera a despertar pronto. Además se iba haciendo tarde y nos gustara o no, mañana teníamos que ir a la escuela.

- Chicos, creo que lo mejor será que se vayan adelantando a la casa, mañana tienen que ir a la escuela – nos dijo Carlisle – si algo llegara a pasar, les hablamos

- Yo me quiero quedar papá – protestó Alice

- Hija sé lo mucho que lo deseas, pero de nada servirá que se queden aquí, es mejor que vayan descansen y se vayan a la escuela – Carlisle le dijo a su hija menor – lo mismo va para ti Emmett, en cuanto a Jasper y a Bella, no podemos decirles que hacer pero también les hago la misma sugerencia.

Yo asentí, no me iba a alejar de Alice en esos momentos, por nada del mundo.

- Yo me quedaré – Bella dijo y Carlisle asintió

Nos despedimos de Esme, Carlisle y Bella y luego Alice, Emmett y yo nos fuimos a la casa. Una vez ahí, Emmett fue a encerrarse a su habitación y Alice fue a darse un baño y yo me fui a mi habitación y prendí mi laptop.

Entré a mi correo sólo por hacer algo mientras Alice salía y vi el correo de mi hermana

_Jazz:_

_¡Hola hermanito! Lamento muchísimo haberme ido sin despedirme de ti, pero papá y mamá no me dejaron opción, se enojaron bastante conmigo por el hecho de haberme negado a venir. Ay Jazz ¡cómo extraño tu compañía! Desde que llegamos a Suiza sólo he visto a mis papás en la comida. Las sesiones de fotografías están bien aunque terminé agotada._

_Te quiero y te extraño mucho Jazz, pórtate bien y cuida mucho a Alice mientras no estoy. Te prometo escribirte diario mientras esté aquí. Papá y mamá aún no me han dicho cuando he de regresar, pero espero que sea tan pronto como pueda._

_Te amo_

_Rose._

Yo también extrañaba a mi hermanita, muchísimo así que respondí su mail.

_Rose:_

_Me alegra saber que estás bien hermanita, yo también desearía estar a tu lado para poder protegerte. Espero que las cosas con mamá y papá mejoren y que no sufras mucho en ese viaje. _

_Yo lamentablemente tengo buenas y malas noticias que darte. La mala es que Edward tuvo un accidente de auto y ahora está en coma transitorio, no sabemos si despertará. Todos estamos muy preocupados, Esme y Bella se quedaron ele hospital con él mientras que Emmett, Alice y yo regresamos a la casa._

_Y la buena noticia es que Alice ya es mi novia, apenas llegamos a la casa hablamos y he descubierto que la amo con toda mi alma y que quiero estar a su lado sin importar nada. _

_Yo también prometo escribirte diario hermanita._

_Besos_

_Te amo_

_Jazz_

Cerré la laptop después de enviarle el mail a mi hermana. Alice entró a la habitación poco después y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Esa noche dormimos el uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! siento mucho lo que los hice esperar pero akí está otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y pues con respecto a lo de Edward les tengo una pregunta ¿despertará pronto? ¿o dejaremos a Bella sufriendo por un rato? ustedes deciden chicos.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan Hale**


	27. Verdades

**Capítulo 27.**

**Rosalie POV**

Otro día en Suiza, otro día lejos de mis amigos, de mi hermano, de Emmett, Ya no puedo soportar esta tortura de estar tan lejos, me urge ver a mi hermano, ir de compras con Alice y Bella, molestar un poco a Edward, pero más que nada, quiero verme entre los brazos de Emmett, quiero sus labios sobre los míos, quiero decirle con mis propios labios que lo amo y que lo lamento.

Estoy sola en el hotel, ese día había sido más agotador que el anterior pues las fotografías las tomaron en diferentes lugares y tuve que cambiarme de ropa en varias ocasiones. Fui de compras con mis padres, me dijeron que podía llevarme lo que deseara, aunque estaba enojada con ellos no perdí la oportunidad de comprar lo que quise y también le llevé varias cosas a mi hermano (que mis padres no habían mencionado en todo el viaje).

Estaba relajándome en la tina cuando mi celular sonó, avisándome de un mensaje, tal fue mi sobresalto que al agarrarlo, se me cayó al agua. Así que ahora no tengo celular y jamás podré ver el mensaje que me llegó. Me salí de bañar como a las siete de la noche así que bajé a las computadoras nuevamente a escribirle a mi hermano. Al abrir mi correo, me llevé una linda sorpresa al ver que mi hermano me había escrito.

_Rose:_

_Me alegra saber que estás bien hermanita, yo también desearía estar a tu lado para poder protegerte. Espero que las cosas con mamá y papá mejoren y que no sufras mucho en ese viaje. _

_Yo lamentablemente tengo buenas y malas noticias que darte. La mala es que Edward tuvo un accidente de auto y ahora está en coma transitorio, no sabemos si despertará. Todos estamos muy preocupados, Esme y Bella se quedaron ele hospital con él mientras que Emmett, Alice y yo regresamos a la casa._

_Y la buena noticia es que Alice ya es mi novia, apenas llegamos a la casa hablamos y he descubierto que la amo con toda mi alma y que quiero estar a su lado sin importar nada. _

_Yo también prometo escribirte diario hermanita._

_Besos_

_Te amo_

_Jazz_

- ¿Señorita Hale se encuentra bien? – una chica del hotel me preguntó y yo me di cuenta de que tapaba mi boca con una mano ¿Qué Edward qué?

- Sí, gracias – respondí torpemente

- Bueno, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme – me ofreció la chica

- Se lo agradezco

Me alegraba saber que mi hermano y Alice estaban juntos, pero eso ya lo sabía, era obvio que acabarían juntos, lo que me tenía sorprendida era lo de Edward, ya me podía imaginar como estaría Bella. Alice seguro también estaba mal, pero ella tenía a Jasper ahí para consolarla. Y mi pobre Emmett seguro también estaba sufriendo, y yo no estaba a su lado para poder darle la mano y abrazarlo para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

Le mandé una contestación a mi hermano

_Jazz:_

_¡¡me alegro mucho por ti!! Estoy segura de que Alice y tú hacen una linda pareja y tengo muchas ganas de verlos juntos. También quiero decirte que desde aquí te mando todo mi amor, sé que tú también debes de estar sufriendo mucho por lo de Edward, a mi me tiene en shock._

_Espero poder estar con ustedes pronto para poder estar ahí cuando Edward despierte. Lo hará hermanito, ya lo verás. Tendremos a Edward con nosotros muy pronto, tenemos que confiar en ello._

_Yo aquí estoy bien, muy cansada esa es la verdad, jamás me imaginé que la vida del modelaje fuera tan cansada, pero estoy dando lo mejor de mí para poder volver pronto._

_Te amo Jazz, espero que te encuentres muy bien y a pesar de las circunstancias, disfruta el tener a Alice a tu lado, lo de Edward se resolverá pronto y cuando despierte me aseguraré de molestarlo un poquito jajaja._

_Tu hermana que te adora_

_Rose_

Después de escribirle a mi hermano me fui a caminar por el hotel, iba distraída no podía creer que Edward hubiera chocado, sí, sabía que conducía muy rápido, pero nunca había tenido un accidente.

- ¿puedo acompañarte en tu paseo? – un chico, extremadamente guapo y con linda sonrisa se apareció a mi lado.

- Ammm…claro – respondí ausente.

- Soy Ethan – se presentó él

- Rosalie

- Tienes un nombre muy hermoso Rosalie

- Te lo agradezco

- Y dime ¿Qué te trae a Suiza?

- Pues, vine a posar para unas fotografías – respondí sin querer revelar muchos detalles.

- No me sorprende oír eso, eres muy hermosa a decir verdad – volvió a sonreírme seductor

Caminamos por otro rato juntos, Ethan era un chico muy atento y amable. Me hizo reír mucho con sus comentarios y la verdad disfruté su plática. Pero se iba haciendo tarde y yo había quedado de reunirme con mis padres a cenar en un elegante restaurante del centro de la ciudad.

- Me dio gusto conocerte Ethan, pero ya debo irme – le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación

- El placer fue todo mío – Ethan se acercó a mí e intentó besarme, pero yo me aparté.

- Lo lamento Ethan, pero ya alguien más tiene mi corazón, lo siento – le dije, no quería que se hiciera falsas esperanzas

- Bueno, no te negaré que eso me decepciona, pero me encantaría tener a una amiga más – Ethan volvió a sonreírme

- La tienes

Ethan me dio su celular y su mail, yo sólo le di mi mail, puesto que mi celular ya no servía. Me arreglé para la cena y el chofer de mis padres me condujo hasta el restaurante. La cena pasó sin grandes cosas que contar, sólo que mis padres estaban poco preocupados por mi hermano y por lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero eso era una constante en mi vida.

**Alice POV**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, lo hice en la habitación de Jazz, sin embargo él no estaba a mi lado, me senté en la cama y vi la habitación vacía. Me tallé los ojos por un momento y luego me paré de la cama. Bajé hasta la cocina y vi a Jasper preparando el desayuno. Me puse tras él y lo abracé.

- Buenos días – me dijo riendo

- ¿sabes? No está bien que dejes a tu novia solita cuando está dormida – le reproché en broma

- Lo lamento novia mía, no volverá a suceder – se dio la vuelta y me dio un suave beso en los labios

- Mmm… quedas perdonado – rodee su cuello con sus brazos y volví a besarlo – voy a vestirme

- Date prisa que ya te extraño – me dijo tiernamente mientras volvía a besarme.

Subí y me arreglé para la escuela, era hermoso tener a Jasper a mi lado, pero no podía dejar de lado la idea de que mi hermano seguía inconsciente en el hospital. Sin embargo, trataría de no pensar en ello, tenía que pensar que él iba a estar bien. Rogaba al cielo que mi hermano despertara pronto, sano y pronto, además me quedaba el consuelo de que Bella estaba a su lado y que ella me avisaría tan pronto como él despertara.

Bajé las escaleras y antes de llegar al comedor, vi a Emmett sentado en su cama sin moverse. Estaba tan preocupada por Edward que había olvidado por completo a mi otro hermano. Me senté a su lado en la cama (haciendo caso omiso a la diferencia de tamaños) y tomé su mano.

- Soy una hermana muy egoísta, no te he preguntado como te sientes – le dije suavemente

- Estoy bien – me contestó y yo supe que mentía

- Emy puedes mentirle a cualquiera menos a mí – lo regañé – por favor dime que tienes

- Pues, han sido días muy difíciles, enterarme de lo de Heidi, que Rosalie se haya ido, que Edward esté en el hospital…la presión por el juego del sábado…

Mi pobre hermano siempre cargaba con muchas cosas él solo que a veces me preguntaba cómo podía estar siempre tan alegre con tantas cosas.

- Lo de Rose es lo que más te pegó ¿cierto? – le pregunté y él asintió y yo sonreí – la amas

- No tiene caso mentirte enana, sí la amo

- Lo sabía – sonreí y luego lo abracé – Emy todo saldrá bien, Rosalie regresará, no se fue para siempre. Lo de Heidi, es mejor que se haya ido. Lo del juego, no sé de qué te preocupas si eres el mejor capitán que podría haber. En cuanto a Edward, tenemos que confiar en que él despertará y tenemos que confiar con todo el corazón, nuestro hermano va a despertar Emy estoy segura

Emmett me sonrió y en sus ojos pude ver menos tristeza y un poco más de alegría.

- Vamos abajo a desayunar – me puse tras él - ¿me llevas cargando?

- Súbete enana

Me trepé a la espalda de Emmett y me llevó así hasta el comedor. El desayuno ya estaba servido y Jasper ya estaba desayunando.

- Pero que sorpresa, Jasper sabe cocinar – Emmett dijo de broma mientras me bajaba de su espalda

- Sí, es uno de mis muchos talentos – replicó Jasper en broma y los tres reímos.

- No crean que no me he dado cuenta de que ya son novios ¿eh? – Emmett dijo mientras desayunaba

- No empieces de hermano celoso por favor – le pedí a mi hermano

- Ya que conozco a Jasper, y sé que te cuidará bien, les doy permiso para que sean novios

- Muy amable de tu parte concedernos tu permiso Emmett – repliqué sarcástica y Jasper rió y me besó en la frente

- Ve el lado bueno linda, Emmett ya no me cortará la cabeza por estar a tu lado

¡Vaya lado bueno! Acabando de desayunar nos fuimos a la escuela. Todo parecía indicar que sería un día normal, todos los estudiantes estaban sonrientes, todos comenzaban un día común, para nosotros no era tan común.

Llegué a mi salón, donde mi hermano y mi mejor amiga no se hallaban presentes. El profesor entró y comenzó a pasar lista.

- Cullen Alice

- Presente

- Cullen Edward

- No vino – dije yo

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Él…chocó ayer por la tarde y pues está en el hospital – respondí haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas

- Lo lamento mucho señorita, espero que se mejore muy pronto – me deseó el profesor verdaderamente preocupado

- Se lo agradezco mucho

Así pasó todo el día, en los recesos me senté con Mike, Jessica, Emmett y Jasper. Mike se preocupó mucho por Edward y nos prometió ir al hospital para verlo. Jasper me abrazó en todo momento y yo pude darme cuenta de que ahora él y yo éramos la comidilla de la escuela, todos sabían ya que Jasper y yo estábamos juntos y ahora dejaban a Edward y a Bella para hablar de nosotros, a mí simplemente no me importaba.

Fui al baño a medio día y mientras me lavaba las manos María entró, yo no había pensado en lo que sentiría ella después de que Jasper la hubiera terminado y un día después ya estaba conmigo.

- Oí lo de tu hermano Alice, de verdad deseo de todo corazón que se mejore – me deseó con verdadero sentimiento

- Te lo agradezco mucho María – le sonreí sinceramente.

- Y felicidades, a ti y a Jasper – me dijo sinceramente y yo me sentí un poco mal – se ven muy bien juntos

- María yo…

- Descuida, Jasper y yo ya no funcionábamos y estoy segura de que será feliz a tu lado – me hizo sentir fatal, había juzgado muy mal a María, muy mal

- Gracias de nuevo – María iba a entrar a un baño - ¿María?

- Dime

- Perdóname si alguna vez me comporté mal contigo, eres en verdad una muy buena persona

- No hay nada que perdonar Alice – dicho esto sonrió y entró al baño

Yo salí con un peso menos sobre mí, María no estaba molesta conmigo y yo me encargaría de conseguirle un buen chico que pudiera ver lo bueno de ella.

Acabando las clases, nos fuimos directamente al hospital, nos encontramos con mamá en la cafetería, comimos algo y luego subimos. Bella estaba sentada junto a la cama de Edward mientras sostenía su mano. En sus ojos podía adivinarse el sufrimiento y yo podía imaginar lo que la pobre estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Alice, Jasper y Emmett se fueron la noche anterior, Esme bajó con Carlisle a la cafetería para cenar algo y yo me quedé con Edward. Cuando estuve sola con él, me senté a su lado y volví a llorar mientras tomaba su mano.

- Edward, mi amor cuánto lo lamento. Perdóname por no haber creído en ti, perdóname por haberte lastimado – besé su mano y seguí llorando.

Podía ver su pecho bajando y subiendo acompasadamente y podía oír los latidos de su corazón por medio del electrocardiógrafo. Acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos y delineé su rostro con las puntas de mis dedos, los pasé por sus labios y sentí su respiración. Al tenerlo tan cerca no pude evitar inclinarme sobre él y posar mis labios sobre los suyos, besándolos tiernamente.

Cuando me separé de él reí un poco entre mis lágrimas, me sentí como en la Bella durmiente y desee por unos instantes que con mi beso, Edward pudiera despertar. Sin embargo sus ojos siguieron cerrados.

- ¿Bella? – Esme entró a la habitación – te traje algo para que cenes

- Muchas gracias Esme – me senté y comencé a comer, en verdad tenía hambre. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo

- A ti, estoy segura que con tu presencia, Edward despertará pronto

Yo deseaba creer eso también. Es noche Esme y yo nos turnamos para dormir unas horas mientras vigilábamos el sueño interminable de Edward.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al hospital, yo acababa de ir a comer algo, así que pude quedarme con Edward a solas otro rato. Alice llegó y me abrazó, al igual que Emmett. Me di cuenta que el humor Emmett había mejorado visiblemente desde ayer. Se quedaron conmigo pro un buen rato. Yo salí de la habitación para darme un respiro. Mientras miraba por la ventana alguien se acercó a mí.

- Hola Bella – me saludó ¿María?

- Hola María – respondí un poco sorprendida

- Bella sé que te parecerá raro pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante – María me dijo - ¿podemos ir a otro lado?

- Claro, vamos

Salimos a los jardines que había en el hospital, nos sentamos en una banca y yo me dispuse a escuchar lo que María tenía que decirme.

- Bella no es mi intención entrometerme en nada pero ¿de pura casualidad no te peleaste con Edward…antes del accidente? – la pregunta de María me tomó desprevenida

- ¿Por qué la pregunta María?

- Porque si así fue, tal vez pueda decirte algo que tal vez te sirva

- Sí, sí nos peleamos

- ¿Fue…por Tanya?

La miré confundida ¿Cómo sabía eso?

- Bella hoy en la salida estaba con Lauren y Tanya y ella nos contó que había besado a Edward ayer por la tarde y que tú los habías visto – María me contó – así que si te peleaste con Edward por ello, sólo te digo que Tanya lo hizo para que tú y Edward terminaran

- ¿María por qué estás diciéndome esto?

- Porque yo ya sabía que Tanya intentaría quitarte a Edward y yo no te lo había dicho, al principio ellas me dijeron cosas de ti que yo creí y que ahora veo que no son ciertas, así que espero que las cosas entre Edward y tú se arreglen

Yo miré a María, creo que Alice tenía una mala perspectiva de la muchacha, pero yo lo pensé por un momento. Jasper jamás habría andado con una chica "mala" y con esto me daba cuenta de que tenía razón, María era una niña muy linda y para nada egoísta.

- Te lo agradezco mucho María y espero que podamos conocernos mejor – le dije sonriendo – me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigas

- A mí también me gustaría, quizá cuando Edward despierte podamos ir de compras con Alice – María me miró sonriendo

- Me parece una idea genial, pero si hablamos de compras no cuentes conmigo – le respondí riendo

- ¿No te gusta ir de compras? – me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza – a mí tampoco, pero creo que Alice nos arrastraría a las dos

- tienes toda la razón – ambas reímos y luego María se despidió y se fue.

Subí nuevamente a la habitación de Edward, todos seguían ahí. Como ya no había ningún lugar para sentarme Emmett me sentó en sus piernas y yo me quedé ahí mientras platicábamos un poco. Como a las seis, todos se fueron (el horario de las visitas no era muy extenso) Esme y yo nos quedamos nuevamente para cuidar a Edward.

Estaba sola con él cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y alguien entró, no alcé la mirada porque sabía que era Esme, o yo creía que era Esme.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí – oí el tono de burla de Tanya

* * *

**¡¡hola a todos!! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿qué tal el cambio en María? ahora Bella sabe la verdad pero ¿qué hará? ¿qué le dirá a Tanya? **

**Chicos mil gracias por los 881 reviews son maravillosos, se los agradezco de todo corazón **

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	28. Inconsciencia

**Capítulo 28.**

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tanya? – le pregunté a la chica rubia que se hallaba parada frente a mí

- Esa es la pregunta que yo te hago a ti Bella, no sé que haces aquí si Edward no te ama y lo sabes – Tanya me dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Mira Tanya, no quiero tener problemas contigo así que mejor lárgate de una buena vez, tú no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí – le repliqué a la chica

- Claro que tengo, mi pobre Edward, seguro por tu culpa está así – Tanya se puso al otro lado de la cama y tomó la mano de MI Edward.

- Tanya eres una muy mala persona, pero ¿sabes qué? No importa lo que hagas, Edward me ama como yo lo amo y hagas lo que hagas no podrás separarnos Tanya, no creas que no sé lo que intentaste hacer. Intentaste separarnos a Edward y a mí, pero lo que no sabes es que hiciste justo lo contrario porque gracias a tu jueguito me hiciste darme cuenta de que nuestro amor es más fuerte de lo que tú crees y nada ni nadie va a separarnos

No había ningún sentido en decirle a Tanya que la única que había aprendido esa lección era yo y que Edward no quería saber de mí. Pero no iba a dejar que Tanya se enterara de ello. En cuanto despertara le rogaría – de rodillas si era necesario – para que me perdonara. Había sido una estúpida verdaderamente pero ahora más que nunca iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para volver a estar al lado de Edward.

Tanya me miró fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada. Justo en ese momento, Carlisle entró.

- Jovencita lo lamento pero la hora de las visitas ya terminó, le pido que se retire – Carlisle le dijo a Tanya y la chica salió – Bella ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, gracias Carlisle – le respondí mientras él revisaba a Edward – de hecho me preguntaba ¿tú crees que si ponemos música que a Edward le guste pueda despertar?

- No lo sé, pero es una gran idea Bella – Carlisle me dijo sonriendo – no lo había pensado, y se me hace una gran, gran idea. ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos? Le voy a hablar a Esme, fue a la casa así que le pediré que traiga el Ipod y las bocinas de Edward. Tuviste una idea brillante Bella

- Gracias Carlisle – respondí sonrojada – sólo espero que funcione

Miré a Edward dormir y me quedé absorta acariciando sus cabellos cobrizos y su hermoso rostro. En esos momentos recordé muchas cosas; el día que nos besamos por primera vez, la primera vez que nos caímos estando juntos, la vez que nos quedamos solos en el salón de música, todos esos hermosos momentos que pasé a su lado.

La vez que Esme nos descubrió en su habitación, hasta cuando Emmett nos vio en el sillón. Ésos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría, cosas que habían quedado grabadas a fuego en mi corazón y haría lo que fuera necesario para que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos por más tiempo.

- ¿Lo amas cierto? – me había olvidado por completo de que Carlisle seguía ahí

- Con todo mi corazón – respondí sinceramente entonces Carlisle se puso a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

- Él despertará Bella, debemos confiar en que así será

- Gracias Carlisle

- A ti Bella, por estar aquí

Carlisle salió de la habitación y yo me quedé junto a Edward. Tomé su mano e inconscientemente, comencé a cantarle.

_y si tu me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti  
si tu me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aqui para mi para vivir la vida  
para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mi.  
y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando  
y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano  
al menos yo te pido que, hay que intentarlo  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi  
para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mi _

_  
_Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla mientras recordaba esa vez que cantamos juntos.

- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que sería la última vez que me oirías cantar? – hablé con él como si en realidad me estuviera escuchando – Heme aquí cantando la misma canción que cantamos juntos en la fiesta de Rose y Jasper, has cambiado muchas cosas Edward, has hecho que mi vida sea especial y no quiero perderte – acaricié sus cabellos suavemente - ¿sabes? Jamás te lo he dicho pero me encanta tu cabello, me encantan tus hermosos ojos verdes y tus dulces labios. Me encanta como tocas el piano, como sonríes de una manera que me hace desfallecer, me encanta poder entrelazar mis dedos con los tuyos – tomé su mano e hice lo que decía – y me encanta estar a tu lado Edward y aquí me quedaré hasta que despiertes mi amor, y cuando despiertes te rogaré todo lo que sea necesario para que me perdones, pero por favor, despierta pronto, todos deseamos que lo hagas.

Cuando Esme llegó, traía consigo las cosas que Carlisle le había encargado. Yo conecté las bocinas y puse Claro de Luna.

- Su favorita – me dijo Esme al escucharla

- Sí, lo sé, por eso la puse – le respondí

- Ay Bella ¿no crees que deberías de darte un respiro? Llevas mucho tiempo aquí creo que deberías darte un largo y refrescante baño y deberías irte a dormir

- No, no quiero dejarlo, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte

Ese era uno de mis defectos, era demasiado necia, y no me iba a alejar del lado de Edward, no hasta que despertara. Esme no me insistió y yo se lo agradecí.

**Edward POV**

Lo primero que escuché cuando salí de mi sopor fue la voz de mi ángel.

- Mira Tanya, no quiero tener problemas contigo así que mejor lárgate de una buena vez, tú no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí - ¿Tanya? ¿Qué hacía Tanya aquí?

- Claro que tengo, mi pobre Edward, seguro por tu culpa está así – una mano, que no era la de Bella, tomó la mía, ¡ugh! Tanya

- Tanya eres una muy mala persona, pero ¿sabes qué? No importa lo que hagas, Edward me ama como yo lo amo y hagas lo que hagas no podrás separarnos Tanya, no creas que no sé lo que intentaste hacer. Intentaste separarnos a Edward y a mí, pero lo que no sabes es que hiciste justo lo contrario porque gracias a tu jueguito me hiciste darme cuenta de que nuestro amor es más fuerte de lo que tú crees y nada ni nadie va a separarnos

Por más que intentaba abrir los ojos, moverme, o hablar siquiera, no lo conseguía, lo único que podía hacer era quedarme ahí, escuchando lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Era obvio que estaba en el hospital, podía escuchar mi propio corazón por el electrocardiógrafo.

Me sentía extraño, más…"liviano", la inconciencia era menos dolorosa, más llevadera. No había nada que pudiera molestarme, todo era relajante y no había nada que me estresara. Pero las palabras que le había dicho Bella a Tanya me hacían reflexionar ¿Sería que en realidad ella pensaba eso? ¿o era simplemente para alejar a Tanya?

- Jovencita lo lamento pero la hora de las visitas ya terminó, le pido que se retire –ése era mi papá, quise sonreír al oír su voz tan calmada y pausada, pero no podía moverme – Bella ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, gracias Carlisle – a pesar de estar inconsciente, podía sentir que mi padre me examinaba– de hecho me preguntaba ¿tú crees que si ponemos música que a Edward le guste pueda despertar?

- No lo sé, pero es una gran idea Bella –sí, mi música– no lo había pensado, y se me hace una gran, gran idea. ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos? Le voy a hablar a Esme, fue a la casa así que le pediré que traiga el Ipod y las bocinas de Edward. Tuviste una idea brillante Bella

- Gracias Carlisle –a pesar de no poder verla, sabía que Bella estaba sonrojada – sólo espero que funcione

En ese momento sentí una mano pasar por mis cabellos, al sentir esa suave mano, supe que Bella era la que me acariciaba, pasó sus dedos por mis cabellos y por mi rostro, como quería verla y hacer lo mismo con ella. Me imaginaba sus hermosos ojos cafés, sus cabellos con olor a fresas, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Lo amas cierto? –al parecer mi padre seguía ahí

- Con todo mi corazón –Bella respondió y mi propio corazón se enterneció

_Yo también te amo Bella, mi Bella_

- Él despertará Bella, debemos confiar en que así será

- Gracias Carlisle

- A ti Bella, por estar aquí

_Sí, gracias mi amor, por seguir a mi lado._

Mi papá se fue y Bella seguía a mi lado, aún podía percibir el aroma de sus cabellos. Su mano tomó la mía y yo desee encontrar la fuerza para poder hacer lo mismo, pero al oírla cantar no hice nada, me quedé escuchando su hermosa voz cantando la canción que cantamos juntos en la fiesta de Rosalie y Jasper. Cuando terminó de cantar, yo seguía relajado, en paz.

- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que sería la última vez que me oirías cantar? –ella empezó a hablarme y yo adivinaba las lágrimas en sus ojos– Heme aquí cantando la misma canción que cantamos juntos en la fiesta de Rose y Jasper, has cambiado muchas cosas Edward, has hecho que mi vida sea especial y no quiero perderte –sus dedos volvieron a acariciarme el cabello - ¿sabes? Jamás te lo he dicho pero me encanta tu cabello, me encantan tus hermosos ojos verdes y tus dulces labios. Me encanta como tocas el piano, como sonríes de una manera que me hace desfallecer, me encanta poder entrelazar mis dedos con los tuyos –su mano entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y yo deseaba poder corresponder al gesto– y me encanta estar a tu lado Edward y aquí me quedaré hasta que despiertes mi amor, y cuando despiertes te rogaré todo lo que sea necesario para que me perdones, pero por favor, despierta pronto, todos deseamos que lo hagas.

¿Rogarme? ¡¿¡Rogarme!?! Yo le rogaría que me perdonara, jamás le había gritado a una chica y el haberle gritado a ella me hizo sentirme muy mal. A pesar de que en la inconciencia nada podía dañarme, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi mano para intentar levantarme en ese momento.

Quería atraer a Bella a mis brazos, quería besarla, quería decirle cuanto la amaba. Pronto entró mi madre y Claro de Luna comenzó a inundar el ambiente.

- Su favorita – mamá comentó

- Sí, lo sé, por eso la puse

- Ay Bella ¿no crees que deberías de darte un respiro? Llevas mucho tiempo aquí creo que deberías darte un largo y refrescante baño y deberías irte a dormir

No me gustó saber que mi novia no había descansado y no se había ido de aquí, no quería que se agotara cuando yo ni siquiera podía verla.

- No, no quiero dejarlo, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte

_Mi amor, siempre tan necia._

Bella se quedó junto a mí, su mano seguía acariciándome la cara y yo no podía pedir nada más en esos momentos. A partir de aquí, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para poder despertar. Sí, la vida era dolorosa, pero…era vida al fin y al cabo y sin ella, yo no tendría a mi Bella a mi lado.

Oí a mi madre decir que iría por un café y pronto sentí la tibieza de unos labios sobre los míos, mi hermosa Bella…

- Te amo Edward

_Yo también te amo corazón mío_

Las manos de Bella siguieron acariciándome y no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos.

- Ay Edward, te extraño tanto y no sólo yo. Alice también te extraña mucho y a que no adivinas, ella y Jasper ya son novios – pero que Jasper no había perdido el tiempo para andar con mi hermana – se ven muy bien juntos, y muy felices. Jasper tiene la tranquilidad que Alice necesita – oí la hermosa risa de mi ángel y yo desee poder reírme con ella

_Y Alice tiene la vivacidad que a Jasper le falta._

- Emmett también te extraña, ha venido diario a verte, él pobre está muy preocupado últimamente, tú aquí, Rose en Suiza y el partido de fútbol del sábado lo está volviendo loco – ¡¡Ay Emmett!! Cómo te extraño hermano – aún no sabemos cuando regresará Rose, y yo espero que lo haga pronto, es extraño como gracias a ti conseguí tan buenos amigos – su mano se deslizó por mi mejilla – y lo más importante fue haberte encontrado a ti, mi amor

_Gracias al cielo nos encontramos el uno al otro, y pronto volveremos a estar juntos mi amor, te lo prometo._

**Rosalie POV**

¡¡Se acabó!! ¡¡no más fotografías!! Es viernes por la mañana y mis padres me dijeron que las fotografías han terminado ¡¡Regreso a Phoenix por la noche!! Estaba tan emocionada, vería a Emmett el sábado por la tarde, abrazaría a mi hermano y podría ir a ver a Edward.

Estaba haciendo mi maleta cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Fui a abrir y vi a Ethan ahí parado con un ramo de rosas y su linda sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oí que te vas en un rato – me dijo – y vine a traerte esto y a desearte un buen viaje

- Muchas gracias Ethan – tomé las flores – pasa

Entré a la habitación y fui a ponerle agua a mis flores, ¡¡Cómo me gustaban!! Luego vi a Ethan mirando por la ventana con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Al verme sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y seguí empacando.

- ¿Ethan dónde vives tú?

- En Phoenix

- ¿En serio?

- Sí ¿por qué?

- Yo también vivo ahí – la sonrisa de Ethan se hizo aún más grande

- Eso es genial, podríamos vernos de vez en cuando

- Claro que sí, podrías conocer a mis amigos, y a mi hermano – y a Emmett agregué para mis adentros.

- Sería todo un placer para mí

Nos quedamos platicando un buen rato, incluso comimos juntos, pero ya se acercaba la hora de irme y yo ya no podía con mis ganas de ver a mi osito. Ethan me ayudó a bajar mis maletas hasta la camioneta de mis padres. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y él prometió avisarme cuando regresara a Phoenix para poder salir.

Fui a despedirme de mis padres a su oficina, pero estaban en junta así que sólo les dejé una nota.

_Como siempre, están muy ocupados para despedirse de mí, pero no importa, me voy lejos de ustedes. Seguro eso es lo que más les gusta, estar sin nosotros. Y Jasper y yo estamos mejor sin ustedes._

_Con Cariño_

_Rose_

Mientras veía las nubes desde el avión, no podía contener a mi corazón, que parecía querer salirse de mi pecho ante la expectación de ver a Emmett. Cerré mis ojos y me recliné en mi asiento, mientras me imaginaba entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de Emmett.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a Todos!! ¿No les gustó el capi? jajaja muy romático io lo sé pero qué quieren si soy toda una romántica.**

**Chicos mmil gracias por esos 951 reviews!!! Jamás pensé llegar a tantos y créanme que cada uno es muy especial para mí.**

**los quiere**

**Dayan Hale**

**P.D. a los lectores de los reyes otra vez pido paciencia, pero últimamente la inspiración sólo me ha dejado escribir Amarrados, pero prometo actualizar cuando pueda...y mi condenada musa se digne a ayudarme**


	29. Sorpresas I

**Capítulo 29.**

**Emmett POV**

Me levanté el sábado por la mañana, estaba muy nervioso por el juego, Jasper y Mike jugarían conmigo, ellos eran muy buenos, pero nuestro mejor receptor era Edward por ser el más ágil y el más rápido del equipo. Bajé a hacer un poco de ejercicio, más que nada para desentumecer mis músculos y relajarme por unos momentos.

Vaya sorpresa me llevé al ver a mi hermana sobre la caminadora, corriendo. Eso sí era extraño, casi nunca bajaba.

- Buenos días mi mariscal de campo favorito – me dijo sonriendo

- Buenos días mi duende comprador compulsivo favorito – la saludé

- ¿Nervioso?

- Algo

- Eres el mejor, además van a ganar – dijo Alice con total convicción – ¿A quién vas a poner de receptor?

- No lo sé, Mike y Jasper son los únicos que se me vienen a la mente, los dos son rápidos, pero Jasper es más ágil y Mike es mejor defensor – le conté a mi hermana

A diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, Alice era fanática del fútbol americano, y era de lo más apasionada, bueno en general toda la familia éramos fanáticos de éste deporte.

Me metí a bañar un rato después, cuando bajé, el desayuno ya estaba listo, mamá salió de la cocina y me miró con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días mi amor

- Buenos días ma ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hoy es un día muy importante para ti mi amor, quería estar contigo y desearte toda la suerte del mundo – mamá me abrazó

- Gracias ma

- Lo harás bien, eres el mejor, hijo.

Jasper bajó poco después y mamá también le deseó suerte. Alice bajó justo cuando nos estábamos sentando para desayunar, tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara y estaba más alegre que de costumbre. Se fue a sentar a las piernas de Jasper y lo besó profundamente.

- Oigan, oigan, basta – los regañé – nada de estar besuqueándose así

- Lo siento – Alice se paró y tomó una galleta – ya me voy

- ¿A dónde? – le preguntó Jasper - ¿no vas a ir al partido?

- Claro que sí mi amor, pero tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer antes de ir – Luego lo miró con ojos tiernos - ¿me prestas tu coche?

- Conduce con cuidado – Jasper le dio las llaves

- No te preocupes – le dio otro beso – suerte mi amor, te veo pronto

Jasper y yo nos alistamos para irnos al partido. Llegamos a la escuela y entramos a los vestidores para ponernos los uniformes. Cuando todo el equipo llegó, fue la hora de dar las instrucciones. Escuchamos al entrenador y luego fue mi turno para dar otras indicaciones.

**Bella POV**

El sábado por la mañana Esme se fue temprano a la casa, era el día del juego y ella quería estar con él así que me quedé sola con Edward. El día anterior había ido a mi casa a dormir un poco, me di un buen baño y regresé a toda prisa al hospital.

Ahora iba a estar sola con Edward, pues Carlisle y Esme irían a ver a Emmett, y yo con todo gusto me quedé con Edward. Aún no daba muestras de despertar y yo cada día pedía al cielo que despertara pronto.

Poco antes de que el juego empezara le mandé un mensaje a Emmett.

_Suerte Em, aplástalos a todos_

_Bella _

No pasó mucho para que su contestación llegara.

_Así lo haré ntp_

_Cuida muxo a Ed_

_Em._

Claro que lo cuidaría, eso llevaba haciendo todos esos días. Fui a mirar por la ventana unos momentos, el día era espléndido, soleado pero no caluroso, estaba perfecto para estar afuera, sin embargo yo sólo deseaba estar ahí junto a Edward.

El día anterior, uno de los colegas de Carlisle había venido a revisar a Edward y nos había dicho que todo parecía indicar que él despertaría muy pronto, pues la actividad en su cerebro había aumentado considerablemente. Ahora más que nunca mis esperanzas eran mayores.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, jamás en toda mi vida había llorado tanto. Necesitaba desesperadamente a Edward, lo necesitaba despierto para poder calmar la tormenta que había dentro de mi pecho.

Entonces, unos brazos me rodearon protectoramente y yo me quedé helada, no quería voltear porque sabía que mi mente estaba jugando sucio conmigo. Pero el calor que desprendía el cuerpo que estaba detrás del mío y la suavidad de la caricia, me hizo darme la vuelta. Y ahí estaba él. Sonriéndome como si estos días no hubieran sido más que un simple mal sueño.

- Edward…

**Edward POV**

Durante dos días me la pasé inconsciente sin poder moverme, hablar, o abrir los ojos. Esto de estar acostado sin hacer nada ya me tenía harto. Quería levantarme, quería abrazar a mi madre, besar a mi novia hasta dejarla sin resuello, quería reírme con mi pequeña hermana, quería hablar con mi hermano, quería hacer tantas cosas.

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, tu vida pasa ante tus ojos. La mía así lo hizo, aunque fue un pequeño instante porque después del impacto no recuerdo nada. Ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que quería vivir la vida como si fuera el último minuto.

Ya había pensado en todo lo que haría al despertarme, sólo que ahora debía de encontrar la manera de abrir mis ojos. Poco a poco me obligué a regresar a la vida, después de varios días intentándolo, por fin sentí mis dedos moverse. Busqué a tientas la mano de Bella pero no la hallé, entonces poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos. Lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco de la habitación. Mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado después de haber pasado cuatro días inmóvil.

Al notar que nadie se percataba de mi despertar, moví mi cabeza al otro lado y vi a mi ángel mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. Era aún más bella de lo que yo recordaba, estaba de perfil, mirando hacia el horizonte, su cabello estaba rizado, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas y su hermoso cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Me maravillé con su belleza, pues la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le daba un brillo único.

Me levanté de la cama silenciosamente, al pararme sobre mis dos pies, me sentí extraño, creí que podría caerme, pero pude mantenerme de pie. Caminé hasta mi ángel, que ahora lloraba silenciosamente y aún no se percataba de mi despertar.

Me coloqué tras ella y la rodee con mis brazos, dándole el apoyo que sabía que necesitaba, la había oído llorar demasiado esos cuatro días y ya no deseaba ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Al principio se tensó y luego se dio la vuelta.

- Edward…

Yo me incliné sobre ella y la besé. Ella correspondió a mi beso y luego se separó de mí.

- ¿Edward qué haces parado? Deberías acostarte te… - paré su parloteo con un dedo

- Estoy bien

- ¡Oh Edward! – y la tuve entre mis brazos llorando desconsoladamente

Me senté con ella entre mis brazos en la cama. Me sentía tan feliz de tenerla ahí, recargada en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos para poder tranquilizarla. Besé su frente incontables veces y me alegré de que este momento fuera sólo nuestro.

- Mi amor, lo siento tanto, lamento no haber confiado en ti, todo esto es mi c…

- No lo digas siquiera – evité la palabra que ella iba a usar – nada de esto es tu culpa, si alguien debe pedir perdón soy yo, jamás debí haberte gritado

- No, yo desconfié de ti cuando… cuando – volví a callar su protesta.

- Mi amor, no voy a discutir contigo otra vez, no quiero más disculpas, no quiero que te sientas culpable…Te amo Bella, tú me amas y eso es suficiente.

Quité mi mano de su boca y volví a besarla, sus labios se abrieron a los míos con la facilidad de un suspiro. Sus manos se posaron suavemente en mi pecho mientras que las mías recorrían su rostro con avidez.

- ¡¡Tenemos que avisarles a tus papás!! – Bella se iba a levantar de la cama pero yo lo evité

- Después

- ¿Cómo que después? Son tus…

Sus palabras se vieron silenciadas por otro beso, no podía dejar de besarla, no después de haber pasado cuatro días sin poder hacerlo.

- Edward…te amo

- Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo con todo mi corazón Bella

Volvimos a besarnos y esta vez nos tuvimos que separar porque una enfermera entró.

- ¡¡Señorita Swan!! ¿Pero qué le ocurre? ¿Qué no ve que el joven acaba de despertar – la enfermera regañó a mi novia y ella se sonrojó e intentó levantarse, pero yo lo evité, atrayéndola a mi pecho

- Estoy bien – le aseguré a la enfermera – Bella no ha hecho nada malo

- Bueno, voy por el doctor y a avisarle a sus padres

- ¡¡NO!! Por favor, quiero darles la sorpresa a mis padres

- Bien, entonces iré por el doctor.

El doctor Bentley era un gran amigo de mi papá, me revisó y al ver que no tenía ningún daño, me dejó irme. Bella me acompañó a mi casa para poder darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando salí del baño, vi a mi hermosa novia profundamente dormida en mi cama. La pobre había descansado muy poco esos días así que me vestí, me acosté a su lado y me quedé mirándola dormir por un buen rato. Acaricié sus cabellos, besé sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus labios…no podía dejar de maravillarme ante su hermosura, su ternura, su dulzura.

- ¿Sabes? No estaba dormida – susurró mi novia "adormilada"

- claro que no mi amor, sólo estabas reflexionando

- Exactamente – se acurrucó más entre mis brazos – estaba reflexionando sobre lo guapo que es mi novio

- ¿Qué tan guapo?

- Guapísisisisisisisisisimo – Bella abrió los ojos y me miró – es el hombre más guapo de este mundo y es sólo mío.

Bella rió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me miró y luego volvió a abrazarse a mi pecho.

- No me vuelvas a asustar así Edward Cullen

- Te lo prometo mi amor – la volví a besar, sellando mi promesa – te amo

- Te amo – Bella se paró de la cama y me jaló – ahora vámonos que tenemos que ver un partido de fútbol.

Entonces nos fuimos a la escuela, al llegar vimos que el marcador iba en nuestra contra. Tomé la mano de mi novia y nos encaminamos hasta las gradas y vaya sorpresa.

**Jasper POV**

Habíamos hecho todo, el juego había iniciado a nuestro favor, pero de último momento, el equipo contrario nos iba ganando. Emmett estaba haciendo lo posible porque el juego volviera a quedar a nuestro favor.

El árbitro anunció la pausa de los dos minutos, después jugaríamos quince y si en esos quince no mejorábamos, el equipo contrario ganaría y nosotros quedaríamos fuera del torneo.

Nos reunimos con el entrenador para que nos diera unas últimas instrucciones y luego todos nos fuimos a tomar agua y a secarnos el sudor. En eso estaba cuando voltee hacia las gradas y me quedé estático, pues junto a Esme estaba Edward y junto a mi novia…estaba Rose. Edward, Rose y Alice comenzaron a bajar y yo fui a ver a Emmett. El pobre estaba muy concentrado hablando con el entrenador. Cuando Emmett se quedó solo lo miré, realmente estaba preocupado.

- Emmett

- Hermano esto…

- No pienses en eso ahora y mejor mira allá.

Emmett miró hacia donde yo le indicaba y se quedó mudo del asombro.

**Emmett POV**

Me quité el casco y fui a hablar con el entrenador mientras me secaba el sudor con una toalla. Cuando terminó de darme las instrucciones voltee con Jasper

- Emmett

- Hermano esto…

- No pienses en eso ahora y mejor mira allá.

Cuando vi a Rosalie ahí parada, no supe que hacer. Rosalie traía una cartulina y al verme, la abrió

_Tú puedes ganarles osito_

Corrí hasta ella y antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, un mismo movimiento nos llevó a un beso apasionado y lleno de desesperación. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura mientras yo acariciaba sus dorados cabellos.

El silbato que indicaba que el juego debía de seguir nos hizo separarnos.

- Gánales osito, tú puedes, eres el mejor

- Te amo

- Te amo, ahora ve y aplástalos a todos

Volví a besarla y vi a Jasper besando a mi hermana de la misma manera.

- Gánales mi amor

- Por ti Alice, por ti

Entonces los dos nos acercamos a Edward.

- Hermano después del partido yo…

- Claro, ya sé lo que me viene, ahora no pienses en eso y concéntrate en ganarles a esos idiotas.

Saber que Rose estaba ahí y que mi hermano estaba despierto, hicieron que mi determinación a ganar aumentara. Nos colocamos los cascos nuevamente y nos fuimos al campo.

- Vamos equipo, somos los mejores, no dejaremos que esas ratas nos ganen – intenté animar al equipo y todos ellos respondieron con un ¡¡¡SÍ!!!

Esos quince minutos fueron los más intensos que jamás había jugado, sabía que Rose estaba ahí, mirándome y eso me insufló la fuerza que necesitaba en esos momentos. Al parecer mi hermana también había logrado que Jasper atrapara dos pases que nos llevaron al empate. Ahora solo necesitábamos avanzar diez yardas y ganábamos.

Mientras tenía el balón entre mis manos busqué a Jasper con la mirada, él estaba a punto de entrar al área de touchdown así que le lancé el balón. Jasper lo atrapó…dentro del área.

- ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡GANAMOS!!!

Habíamos pasado, ganamos. Corrí a las gradas pero no vi a Rosalie en ningún lugar. Mi hermana se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper y lo besó…no muy decentemente, pero a mí no me importaba, yo quería encontrar a Rosalie. Entonces me llegó una idea mejor.

- Jasper, préstame las llaves de tu casa

- ¿Para qué las quieres?

- Tú sólo préstamelas

- Están en mi mochila

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de mi familia, me fui corriendo a los vestidores, me di un regaderazo, me vestí y salí corriendo de ahí, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Bueno Edward ya despertó, Rosalie regresó, ahora sólo nos falta la reconciliación Em/R Ustedes qué creen que hará Emmie? Se los dejo para eel próximo capítulo. POr cierto, no crean que todo vuelve a ser color rosa eh?**

**Besos**

**Dayan HAle**


	30. Reconciliación EDITADO

**Capítulo 30.**

**Rosalie POV**

Acabó el partido y gracias a mi hermano y a Emm el equipo ganó. La gente los rodeó y los felicitó, yo quería ir a abrazar a Emmett, quería besarlo con todas mis ganas, quería sentir sus protectores brazos a mi alrededor…pero mi querida cuñada no me lo permitió.

- Rosalie vete – Alice casi, casi me empuja al auto de mi hermano

- Pero…

- Pero nada, tienes que estar ahí cuando él llegue, ya lo besarás después.

Subí al auto de mi hermano y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, entré y subí a la habitación de Emmett, ya casi todo estaba listo – en parte gracias a Alice – sólo faltaba yo. La habitación la habíamos decorado con globos en forma de corazón que decían te amo y en la cama había una muñeca de trapo (N/A: pueden verla en mi perfil) que había comprado en Suiza. Bajé a la cocina por un cartel que había hecho con diamantina de colores. Cuando vi que ya estaba seca, la subí a la habitación de Emmett y coloqué el cartel junto a la muñeca.

También había dejado un CD entre las piernas de la muñeca, una canción que quería que Emmett escuchara. Yo tenía planeado todo, en cuanto llegara, me escondería tras la puerta y esperaría a que me viera.

Me senté en la cama esperando, Alice se encargaría de que todos tardaran en llegar a la casa. Miré mi reloj, ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que llegué a la casa ¿dónde demonios estaba Emmett?

Después de veinte minutos, todos los Cullen llegaron, vi el coche de Carlisle, el Volvo de Edward y ni rastro del Jeep. ¿Y Emmett? Bajé corriendo la escalera y Alice me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no estás arriba?

- Porque Emmett no ha llegado – le respondí - ¿Dónde está?

- Yo le presté las llaves de la casa – Jasper me dijo mientras abrazaba a Alice

No escuché más, tomé las llaves de mi auto (por fin lo iba a estrenar) y me fui directo a mi casa. Cuando iba a medio camino, comenzó a llover y tuve que subir la capota del auto. Llegué a mi casa y la lluvia se había convertido en tormenta pero a mí ya no me importaba mojarme, entré corriendo a la casa.

- ¡¡EMMETT!! – subí las escaleras corriendo y no obtuve respuesta.

Entré a mi habitación y me quedé en el rellano de la puerta completamente atónita, toda mi habitación estaba llena de globos que decían te amo, ramos de rosas blancas y rojas por todos lados, en mi cama había un enorme oso de peluche (N/A: también en mi perfil) y también había un corazón que decía "te amo Rose" hecho con puros pétalos de rosas rojas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás había visto algo tan bello. Me acerqué a la cama y vi que el osito tenía una nota:

"_Barbie: __Por si algún día no puedo estar a tu lado lo veas y recuerdes que siempre estaré contigo. _

_Tu osito""_

También había un disco junto al oso. Al abrirlo vi que tenía una leyenda: "_te amo Rose" _y tenía la fecha del sábado pasado, el día que me había pedido que fuera su novia y yo lo rechacé. Puse el disco en mi reproductor y escuché con una sonrisa la canción que Emmett me había dedicado: "_Whispers in the Dark"_

Esto era más de lo que yo merecía. Ahora, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido mi osito? Seguro estaba en su casa, salí de mi habitación y me fui a mi auto, qué importaba si se mojaba, yo quería encontrar a Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

Terminé de decorar la habitación de Rose y me fui rápidamente a mi casa, seguro ahí estaría ella y cuando la viera, la llevaría a su casa para que viera lo que le había preparado. Cuando llegué a la casa, llovía a cántaros, entré y vi a todos en la sala, a todos menos a Rose.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Emmett? – Me preguntó Alice algo enojada

- Ahorita te digo, espérame tantito

Subí hasta mi habitación y al abrir la puerta no pude creer lo que veía. Había globos flotando por todos lados, todos ellos en forma de corazón y que decían "Te amo" y sobre mi cama, había una hermosa muñeca con un gran cartel hecho con diamantina que decía:

_¿sabes lo que hacen las barbies cuando no están con su osito? les regalan una muñeca para que siempre recuerden que su barbie siempre estará en su corazón_

Sonreí nostálgicamente y luego vi un disco al lado del osito. Tenía una nota de Rose pegada.

_Escúchala osito, te la dedico con todo mi corazón._

_Rose_

Puse el disco en mi reproductor y la música comenzó a sonar. LA canción hablaba de una chica arrepentida que quería enamorar al chico que la había pretendido anteriormente, y ella deseaba conquistarlo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Rosalie, la necesitaba ya. Bajé las escaleras y entré a la sala.

- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – les pregunté

- Yo le dije que habías ido a la casa y ella se fue para allá – Jasper me respondió con mi hermana recargada en su pecho.

Bajé al garaje dispuesto a ir a buscar a Rosalie, no importaba nada más que encontrarla.

**Rosalie POV**

Llegué a la casa de los Cullen ahora sí completamente empapada, pero no me importaba, sólo quería encontrar a Emmett. Entré a la casa y todos estaban en la sala, al mirarme, todos se quedaron callados.

- ¿Dónde está Emmett? – les pregunté sin rodeos, estar sin verlo me estaba volviendo loca

- Acaba de ir a buscarte a tu casa, cielo – me respondió Esme apenada y yo casi grito

- No puede ser – dije al borde de las lágrimas

- A decir verdad no lo es – oí la voz de Emmett tras de mí – iba a ir a buscarte, pero mi Jeep no arranca.

Voltee completamente sorprendida y al ver a Emmett las lágrimas que tenía en mis ojos, se derramaron, afortunadamente nadie notó que eran lágrimas, que bueno que estaba tan mojada. Miré a Emmett, él estaba igual de mojado que yo, nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos el uno al otro sin poder movernos del lugar donde estábamos.

- Creo que nosotros…vamos arriba…a…ver…una película.

Todos subieron y Emmett y yo lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos como estúpidos. Entonces, en un mismo momento, los dos nos arrojamos a los brazos del otro. Nos abrazamos fuertemente y al estar entre sus brazos, por fin, estaba completa.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y pronto los sollozos invadieron mi cuerpo, Emmett acarició mi cabello y me besó en la sien mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro. La tormenta que azotaba afuera era una fina lluvia de verano comparada con la que ambos teníamos dentro.

- Emmett…por favor perdóname…fui una estúpida – empecé a balbucear

- No, Rose tú no tienes porque disculparte, soy yo el que debería de hacerlo – Emmett me dijo

- No, yo…te hice mucho daño Emmett…por ser tan frívola y egoísta…lamento mucho haberte herido así

- Pero yo…con lo de Heidi te lastimé mucho y yo lo hice a propósito

- Con toda la razón, lo merecía y yo…yo no sabía lo que Demetri iba a hacerme y tú…tú me defendiste.

- ¿y tú? Rose…te arriesgaste a que te atraparan con las drogas y…

- ¡¡YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR Y BÉSENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! – Alice gritó desde arriba y ambos reímos.

- Creo que Alice tiene razón – le dije a Emmett mientras él acercaba su rostro al mío.

- Te amo Rosalie Hale – Emmett me dijo con sus labios casi sobre los míos

- Te amo Emmett Cullen

No hacía falta que dijéramos más, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso apasionado, ferviente, dulce y lleno de amor. Jamás me habían besado así, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan frágil y fuerte a la vez. Con Emmett experimentaba las cosas más hermosas de este mundo. Sólo él sabía como besarme apasionadamente y aún así yo podía sentir la ternura dentro de ese beso.

Emmett me recargó contra la puerta mientras profundizaba más con el beso. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas en un intento de estar lo más cercana posible a su cuerpo. Todo se nos olvidó en esos momentos, todo. Sólo estábamos él y yo.

La verdad era que estábamos cada vez más…apasionados y si seguíamos con eso…no quiero ni platicarles lo que hubiera pasado. En ese momento, tiramos uno de los jarrones de Esme (afortunadamente no se rompió)

- NO QUIERO SABER LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO ALLÁ ABAJO PERO ROMPEN ALGO Y VAN A VER. – oímos la amenaza de Esme y eso fue lo único que nos logró separar.

- Creo que mejor nos subimos a cambiar – Emmett sugirió mientras yo bajaba mis piernas – no quiero que te enfermes

- Yo tampoco quiero que te enfermes

Subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano. Al llegar a mi habitación, Emmett me besó suave y dulcemente. Un beso que sólo deseaba demostrarme cuanto me amaba.

Me sonrió y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, yo ya iba a entrar a la mía cuando él me detuvo.

- ¿Rose?

- Dime

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí, osito

Nos sonreímos, una íntima sonrisa que sólo compartíamos él y yo. Entré a mi habitación y a pesar de estar toda mojada, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y nada podría terminar con esa felicidad.

Me di un baño caliente y cuando salí, mi osito me esperaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación. Me sonrió y se acercó a mí para besarme. Subimos a la sala de TV y vimos que todos estaban ahí viendo una película. Tomé la mano de mi osito y entramos.

Todos estaban acomodados por parejas y yo me alegré de por fin poder decir que era la novia de Emmett. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el suelo. Edward estaba acostado en el sillón con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Bella. Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el otro sillón abrazados. Emmett y yo nos sentamos en el sillón individual, yo estaba sentada en sus piernas y él me abrazaba por la cintura.

Definitivamente las cosas iban perfectamente. Alice y Jasper estaban juntos, Edward había despertado y yo volvía a ese lugar donde me sentía…en familia.

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? Muero de hambre – Emmett dijo mientras todos bajábamos al comedor

- De hecho tenemos una cena especial – Esme dijo entrando a la cocina – tenemos muchas razones para festejar, el día de hoy – Esme salió con tres cajas de pizza – Edward despertó, Jasper y Emmett ganaron y Rosalie regresó.

¿Cómo fue que acabamos con las tres pizzas familiares? No pregunten. Y todavía que cenamos pizza, a Alice se le ocurrió traer brownies y M&M´s. Emmett tomó un brownie y unas lunetas y se puso a hacer quién sabe qué. Yo me voltee para hablar con Bella. Se veía bastante feliz ahora que Edward había despertado y él parecía no tener ojos para algo que no fuera ella.

Mire a Jasper y a Alice, estaban mirándose con ojos de borrego a medio morir y se daban las lunetas el uno al otro mientras se besaban de vez en cuando. Sonreí, definitivamente Alice era la mujer que necesitaba mi hermano.

Y luego, miré a Emmett, ese chico que había odiado en un principio, que había rechazado, que me había salvado de Demetri, que había sido mi mayor apoyo cuando yo más lo necesitaba, que tenía mi corazón en sus manos irremediablemente, el chico que más amaba en todo el mundo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando bajé mi mirada y vi un brownie frente a mí. Tenía un corazón encima hecho con M&M´s y dentro decía "Te amo".

Miré los ojos de Emmett y le sonreí mientras él se inclinaba para besarme suavemente.

- Yo también te amo Osito – le dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Esme y Carlisle subieron a su habitación y nos desearon buenas noches. Nosotros nos fuimos a la sala y estábamos jugando con las M&M´s nos las lanzábamos los unos a los otros. Jamás me había sentido tan bien, estaba con mi hermano, mis mejores amigos y mi novio.

- ¡¡Maldita lluvia!! – se quejó Alice, no había parado de llover desde la tarde y ya eran pasadas las once – odio la lluvia – Jasper rió y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Yo sé de dos personas que aman la lluvia – dijo Edward mirándonos a Emmett y a mí pícaramente.

- Nos encanta – Emmett y yo dijimos al unísono mientras él me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y besaba mi mejilla.

- ¡¡Rose, Rose!! ¡¡Tienes que contarnos de la moda en Suiza!! – me pidió Alice emocionadísima.

- Que bueno que me acuerdas Alice porque les traje algunas cosas – me acordé de todas las bolsas que llevaba para ellos – sólo que están en el auto de mi hermano así que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

Alice hizo un mohín y Jasper la abrazó y la besó mientras la acunaba en su regazo y los demás reíamos. Después de platicar hasta las dos, decidimos que era hora de que nos fuéramos a dormir.

Nos despedimos de todos y Emmett y yo nos encaminamos a nuestras habitaciones. Al llegar, Emmett me recargó contra la puerta de la mía y me besó profundamente.

- Descansa mi amor

- Te amo osito

Emmett ya iba a entrar a su habitación.

- ¿Emm?

- Dime

- Estuviste fantástico en el juego de hoy – nos sonreímos y yo entré a mi habitación.

Habían pasado dos horas y yo no podía dormir, los truenos y la lluvia tan fuerte no me dejaban descansar, estaba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y comenzaba a desesperarme.

- ¿Qué tienes muñeca?

Brinqué al oír la voz de Emmett. Él rió y pronto lo sentí acostarse a mi lado.

- No puedo dormir – le dije haciendo berrinche.

Él volvió a reírse y luego me hizo darme la vuelta y me besó apasionadamente. Bueno, ciertamente dormir había bajado en mi lista de prioridades. Poco a poco Emmett fue colocándose sobre mí mientras yo le quitaba su camiseta y acariciaba los músculos que delineaban su hermoso cuerpo.

Sus labios pronto fueron besando mi cuello y mis hombros. Después él se acostó a mi lado abrazándome y yo besé su cuello mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Duerme tranquila mi amor, yo me quedaré contigo – Emmett besó y acarició mis cabellos.

- Te amo osito

- Y yo a ti, mi barbie favorita – me dijo riendo y yo reí con él y luego lo golpee en el pecho

- ¿Cómo que tu barbie favorita? – le reclamé celosa – sólo yo soy tu barbie.

- Mi amor, jamás, jamás habrá otra barbie en mi vida, te lo prometo.

- Más te vale osito, mi osito – me acurruqué más entre sus brazos.

Escuchando el latido de su corazón, sintiendo sus suaves caricias en mi espalda, aspirando su olor tan masculino y sexy, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Pues sí, a este capi también le tuve que quitar la canción que Rose le dedica a Emmett pero si quieren saber cual es, es Si Pruebas una Vez de Ha-Ash.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan Hale**


	31. Suiza

**Capítulo 31.**

**Bella POV**

- Edward Cullen ya dime a donde me llevas – le pedí a mi novio mientras él me guiaba a no sé donde porque tuvo a bien taparme mis ojos con una venda – Edward voy a matarme con esa venda en mis ojos

- Yo jamás voy a dejar que nada, ni nadie te haga daño mi amor – me susurró en mi oído y yo me estremecí.

Me llevó por no sé donde, no sé ni siquiera donde estamos. Desde que salimos de mi casa, me tapó los ojos de manera que desde que entré al coche perdí toda mi orientación.

- Dime por favor que no vas a llevarme de compras – le pedí, ese mes ya había ido a todas las tiendas de la ciudad (Alice tiene la culpa)

- Mi amor, cumplimos un mes, no te llevaría a una tortura como ésa – Edward siguió guiándome – a decir verdad, creo que esta sorpresa te gustará mucho

- Edward más te vale que no hayas gastado mucho dinero

- No te preocupes, sólo pagué la limosina, las flores y el restaurante elegante – me paré completamente

- Edward no hiciste eso – oí su melodiosa risa

- Por supuesto que no tonta, sabía que no aceptarías eso así que no lo hice

Volví a caminar con él guiándome.

- Aunque cuando cumplamos un año…

Su voz se perdió y a mí me gustó la perspectiva que tenía, un año juntos, dos, tres…toda la vida tal vez.

Finalmente dejamos de caminar, y oí como habría una puerta, me ayudaba a entrar, y luego la cerraba de nuevo. No podía adivinar donde estaba, el lugar no me era familiar. Esto resultaba muy frustrante, Edward sabía que odiaba las sorpresas y aquí me tiene.

- ¿Lista? – su voz susurró en mi oído

- Sí – le respondí

Entonces Edward me quitó la venda mientras besaba mi nuca. Al principio, creí que esto era un sueño por lo que abrí y cerré mis ojos un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta de que esto era real.

- Edward…¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Estábamos en una librería, una librería enorme y justo en el centro había una mesa con comida…para dos. Había colgado un enorme cartel:

"TE AMO BELLA, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y MI ALMA. EDWARD"

Pronto los brazos de Edward me abrazaron y comenzó a besarme el cuello, yo seguía atónita.

- El dueño es amigo de papá así que no me costó nada, el cartel lo hice yo y la comida la hizo mamá, así que como verás, no gasté ni un centavo

- Edward esto es…no puedo creerlo.

- Pues créelo, además – Edward sacó dos cupones y me los dio – el dueño me dio esto así que puedes escoger dos libros que desees, completamente gratis

- Oh Edward, esto es simplemente hermoso – voltee a verlo y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos – gracias por todo mi amor

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti.

Nos besamos por un largo y delicioso momento, luego nos fuimos a comer mientras platicábamos un poco de todo. Después, los dos nos separamos para ver los libros. Yo, como siempre, estaba absorta. Leí las contraportadas de todos los libros que me llamaron la atención.

Mi concentración se vio mermada cuando unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por detrás y unos labios recorrieron mi cuello con suavidad y dulzura.

- Creo que nunca te voy a volver a traer a una librería, te olvidas de mí, prefieres leer que estar conmigo – me dijo fingidamente

- ¿Eso crees? – le pregunté dándome la vuelta para mirarlo

Él asintió y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura. Entonces atraje su boca a la mía y lo besé profundamente. Sus manos se movieron por toda mi espalda, acariciándome tiernamente. Cuando nos quedamos sin resuello, yo lo abracé.

- ¿Tú crees que haría eso con un libro?

- No lo sé, pero el libro no podría corresponderte como yo – Edward me dijo mirándome pícaramente

- Eres un bobo ¡¡Te Amo!! ¡¡Te Amo!! ¡¡Te Amo!! – le dije acariciando sus mejillas – te amo más que a mi libro de "Cumbres borrascosas"

- Vaya, que gran halago – me dijo bromeando y volvió a besarme – yo también te amo, mi dulce Bella, más que a mi piano.

- Eso sí que fue romántico – le dije y él me besó profundamente - ¡¡uy!!

- ¡¡Exactamente!! Vamos a que escojas tus libros, chica-que–me–ama–más–que–a-su–libro–de–cumbres–borrascosas – me dijo Edward y yo reí mientras lo abrazaba

- Genial chico-que–me–ama–más–que–a–su–piano

Escogí mis dos libros y después de recoger todo y cerrar la librería, nos fuimos a su casa a ver películas. Al entrar, vimos a Esme y a Carlisle besándose en el sillón. Yo me sonrojé y aparté la mirada mientras que Edward carraspeaba.

- Hijo…este…¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien, bien gracias ¿Y Emmett y Alice?

- Fueron a comer a casa de los Hale, así que no creo que lleguen… - la puerta se abrió y Alice y Emmett entraron…¿enojados? – pronto ¿Chicos qué pasó?

Alice negó con la cabeza y Emmett se negaba a mirar a nadie, yo me preocupé.

- ¿Mis amores qué pasó?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero yo podía ver la barbilla de Alice temblar, entonces se echó a llorar y abrazó a Emmett, quien también se veía devastado. Nosotros nos miramos sin saber qué hacer. Yo estaba asustada por la situación ¿qué había pasado en casa de los Hale?

- ¿Alice, Emmett, qué pasó? – preguntó Carlisle

- Se van – respondieron los dos a unísono.

¿Se van? ¿Cómo que se van?

**Rosalie POV**

Después de un mes, soy la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Tengo al novio más maravilloso, tierno, apasionado, fuerte, cariñoso, no podía ser mejor. Luego, tengo a tres amigas maravillosas, Alice, Bella y María me encantaba estar con ellas, nos divertíamos mucho hablando de todo. Tenía a mi hermano, aunque a él siempre lo había tenido, ahora lo valoraba más y me encantaba ver que era feliz con Alice. Y finalmente, tenía una familia, una hermosa familia, Los Cullen.

Hoy, sin embargo, debo pasar la comida con mis…con las personas que me trajeron a este mundo. Lamentablemente, los dos querían conocer a nuestras respectivas parejas así que Alice y Emmett tendrían que sufrir el tormento con nosotros. No habíamos comido con mis papás desde…ok mi memoria no llega tan lejos. Así que antes de que llegáramos a casa, le advertí a Emmett.

- Amor, sé lo que intentas decirme, no te preocupes por mí – Emmett pasó una mano por mi nuca, me atrajo hacia sus labios y me besó

- Gracias por estar aquí – le dije una vez que no bajamos del Jeep y él tomó mi mano.

- Siempre a tu lado, barbie

Sonreí, sólo Emmett podría decirme barbie sin lamentarlo, y yo sabía que gozaba con los mismos derechos con lo de osito. Entramos a la casa y Jasper y Alice ya estaban ahí jugando videojuegos.

- ¡¡Gané!! – exclamó Alice – me debes un día de compras

- Yo que tú me asustaría Jasper – Emmett le dijo a mi hermano riendo

- No me asusto fácilmente – Jasper respondió y Alice lo abrazó y lo besó. Se veían tan bien juntos

- Oigan ya basta, que les haya dado permiso de estar juntos…

- No quiere decir que no lo pueda retirar – terminó Jasper poniéndose tras su novia y abrazándola – lo mismo te digo Emmett, lo mismo te digo

- Ustedes son unos hermanos muy celosos – dije riendo

Mis padres no llegaban aún – que sorpresa – Emmett y yo nos sentamos con Alice y Jasper en la sala y estábamos jugando cuando mamá y papá llegaron. Nosotros ni nos molestamos en irlos a saludar, esperamos a que ellos llegaran a la sala.

- Hola chicos – nos saludó mi madre.

- Buenas tardes – saludaron Emmett y Alice

Jasper y yo ni nos molestamos en saludarlos, ellos no se habían tomado esa cortesía cuando vinieron por mí para llevarme a Suiza así que…sin mencionar que eso le había dolido muchísimo a mi hermano. Pero de todos modos, Emmett y Alice se notaban nerviosos así que los cuatro apagamos la televisión y nos levantamos. Jasper abrazó por la cintura a Alice y yo tomé la mano de Emmett.

- Ella es mi novia, Alice – Jasper dijo secamente – Alice ellos son…mis padres

- Es un placer conocerlos – Alice saludó con una sonrisa cordial

- Igualmente, Jasper ciertamente tiene buenos gustos – mi mamá dijo algo recelosa

- Y ya conocen a Emmett – les dije yo sin importarme nada su opinión

- Es un gusto volver a verlos – mi novio saludó a mis padres

- Igualmente Emmett

- Bueno, pasemos al comedor – dijo mi mamá

Emmett me abrazó por detrás, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros de mis pantalones y me besó en la mejilla. Alice abrazó a mi hermano y él besó sus cabellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La comida pasó en silencio, nadie quería decir nada, no había que decir nada. Al fin y al cabo, a mis padres se les olvidaría lo que dijéramos así que de nada servía decir algo. Cuando terminamos de comer, los sirvientes recogieron los platos.

- Y ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? – preguntó mi madre como para iniciar una conversación

- Casi un mes – respondió Alice

- Ah, no llevan mucho – mi padre dijo como restándole importancia y yo respiré hondamente.

Una de las chicas del servicio llevó un pastel de chocolate, los platos, el cuchillo y las cucharas para servirlo. Después trajo café y lo necesario para prepararlo.

- ¿Rosalie, tesoro, por qué no sirves el postre? – sugirió mi madre y yo me levanté para poder partir el pastel con más facilidad. - ¿Entonces sólo llevan un mes?

- Así es, pero ha sido un mes muy hermoso – respondió mi hermano tomando la mano de Alice y sonriéndole.

- Seguramente ¿Rose cariño, podrías ponerle dos cucharadas de azúcar a mi café? – me pidió mi padre y yo obedecí

- ¿Y ustedes cuanto tiempo llevan, Emmett?

- Casi un mes, igual. Rose y yo nos hicimos novios cinco días después de Alice y Jasper – contestó Emmett tranquilamente.

No sé a donde quieren ir a parar mis padres con esta conversación, pero no es nada bueno. Jasper y yo nos dirigimos una mirada significativa, él también estaba conciente de ello. Seguí sirviendo el postre mientras mis padres evaluaban a Alice y a Emmett con la mirada. Serví un pedazo de pastel y se lo di a Emmett.

- Gracias, mi amor – me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y ganó una sonrisa de mi parte.

- ¿Así que ustedes son los hijos del doctor Cullen? Es un excelente cirujano he oído decir – mi padre bebió un sorbo de café - ¿Su madre a qué se dedica?

- Es restauradora – respondí rápidamente - ¿Quieres pastel…mamá?

- No, tesoro, gracias

Que diferente era que mi madre me dijera tesoro a que Esme lo hiciera, cuando Esme me lo decía, lo decía con cariño, como si yo también fuera su hija. En cambio mi madre parecía usarlo como si fuera una obligación hacerlo.

- Supongo que por el trabajo de su padre, ustedes deben mudarse continuamente – mi padre volvió a su interrogatorio.

- Pues…más o menos, cuando éramos niños, sí – respondió Emmett – papá solía ser transferido muchas veces, pero la última vez que nos mudamos fue hace años. De hecho creo que en el último lugar donde estuvimos fue ¿Filadelfia?

- No, nos mudamos a Chicago hace seis años – respondió Alice – y hace cuatro que vivimos aquí en Phoenix, de hecho papá cree que aquí nos estableceremos permanentemente, o al menos hasta que termine su maestría.

Ese rumbo de conversación me gustaba aún menos que el anterior. Sólo que esta vez, Jasper y yo no podríamos ir a la cocina a platicar, no podríamos dejar a Alice y a Emmett con mis padres solos ni por un segundo.

- ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas papá? – preguntó Jasper de una buena vez y yo lo miré sorprendida

- Pues verás hijo…

Y antes de que siguieran hablando, tocaron el timbre. Yo fui a la puerta a abrir, ya estaba cansada de esta situación y quería despejarme aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos. Al abrir la puerta me llevé una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Ethan?!

- Hola Rose – el chico traía unas rosas consigo – acabo de regresar de Europa y vine a traerte esto

- Oh, muchas gracias – dije mientras las tomaba – me da gusto verte aunque lamento decirte que no es buen momento para…

- ¿Sucede algo, princesa? – Emmett me abrazó y besó mi cuello

- No, Emmett, él es Ethan un amigo que conocí en Suiza, Ethan, él es Emmett, mi novio – los presenté

- Mucho gusto Emmett

- Igual, Ethan

- Bueno, dices que es mal momento Rose, espero que podamos salir alguna vez – Ethan me pidió y se me ocurrió una gran idea

- Claro, me encantaría presentarte a los demás, a mis amigos quiero decir

- Será todo un placer – Ethan me dio un beso en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de Emmett, que no desaprovechó para darle un fuerte apretón – un gusto conocerte Emmett

- Sí, igual – dijo mi novio entre dientes y cerró la puerta

Yo quería distraerme un momento así que miré a Emmett con una sonrisa burlona y me pegué a la puerta sensualmente mientras acariciaba las rosas.

- ¿Celos, osito?

- Sí, amo demasiado a mi barbie y no pienso compartirla con nadie – Emmett me besó apasionadamente y yo tiré las flores al piso (sin quererlo, obviamente) – te amo hermosa

- Te amo, guapo

Volvimos al comedor y todo estaba otra vez en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo.

- ¿Quién era, tesoro?

- Un amigo – respondí secamente - ¿Alguien quiere más pastel?

- No, gracias, cielo – respondió mi padre – de hecho íbamos a darles una importante noticia.

- ¿A dónde se van ahora? ¿Noruega? ¿Perú? ¿Alemania? – pregunté sarcástica y Jasper me miró con cautela

- No, es a dónde van, tesoro, es a donde vamos – me corrigió mi madre.

No.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Jasper cauteloso

- Uno de nuestros socios nos propuso un traslado a Suiza

…

- Claro que no les dijimos antes porque no estábamos seguros, pero hoy nos confirmó que los papeles están por salir y que nos podremos mudar a Suiza la próxima semana

…

- Durante nuestra estancia en Suiza vimos varias casas hermosas y de hecho vimos varios internados para ustedes, tienen un gran prestigio

…

- ¿Internados? – preguntó mi hermano, yo, simplemente no podía decir ni pensar nada

- Sí, tienen la mejor educación y a ustedes les vendría bien – mi madre le contestó – el colegio de señoritas de…

- ¿Señoritas? – interrumpí yo sin poder contenerlo más

- Sí, tú y Jasper irán a escuelas diferentes.

Ok, esto era más de lo que yo podía soportar.

- ¿Saben qué? Ustedes y su colegio de señoritas se pueden ir muy al demonio – solté

- Rose… - mi hermano intentó calmarme, pero ya había llegado al límite de mi paciencia.

- No, Jasper ya estoy cansada de esto, ellos – señalé a mis padres – se la viven fuera de casa, ni les importa si vivimos o no, y creen que tienen el derecho de mandarnos como ellos quieren.

- Da la casualidad, Rosalie de que "ellos" somos tus padres y nos debes respeto señorita – me dijo mi padre.

- Pero si les tengo el respeto que merecen – les repliqué – así como ustedes me respetaron al obligarme a ir a Suiza con ustedes, sepan una cosa, yo no pienso irme

Quería llorar, quería sentarme y llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, pero no lo haría., esto simplemente pintaba muy mal.

**Jasper POV**

- Pero si les tengo el respeto que merecen – dijo Rosalie – así como ustedes me respetaron al obligarme a ir a Suiza con ustedes, sepan una cosa, yo no pienso irme.

- Rosalie, no te estamos preguntando, te estamos diciendo que nos vamos a Suiza, te guste o no, le guste a Jasper o no, nos vamos – mi madre estaba molesta por las contestaciones de mi hermana

- Esto es injusto – mi hermana se paró y vi el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Emmett y Alice estaban demasiado sorprendidos para decir nada.

- Esta no es la suprema corte de justicia Rosalie así que no importa – mi padre le dijo con acritud.

- ¿Saben? Por primera vez en mi vida había sido realmente feliz – Rosalie dijo con voz entrecortada – por primera vez estoy enamorada, por primera vez me siento en una familia, por primera vez, tengo amigas que me quieren de verdad y ahora ustedes llegan y me arrebatan todo – las lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de mi hermana – todo en mi vida han sido desilusiones y promesas rotas, siempre he vivido sola porque ustedes no se preocupan por nosotros, toda mi vida he rogado por un poco de atención de su parte, porque ustedes eran lo más importante para mí – las palabras de mi hermana estaban haciéndome mella – y ahora que por fin tengo todo para ser feliz, ustedes quieren arrebatármelo

Rose se quedó callada unos momentos.

- ¿Quieren que nos vayamos a Suiza? Perfecto, vámonos a Suiza, a ustedes que les importa si Jasper y yo sacrificamos lo más valioso para nosotros y nos vamos con ustedes, al fin y al cabo ustedes sólo viven por su trabajo y ustedes no extrañarán nada. ¿quieren mandarme a un Colegio de señoritas? Mándenme a un colegio de señoritas, quizá ahí aprenda como debe de cuidar una madre a sus hijos. Pero sepan una cosa, los odio, los odio con toda mi alma.

Rosalie subió a su habitación y oí la puerta cerrarse con un azotón. Nadie dijo más nada.

- Alice creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos – Emmett dijo levantándose – con permiso

- Fue un placer – murmuró Alice levantándose, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Oí la puerta de la casa cerrarse tras ellos y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

- Sube a preparar tus cosas Jasper – me ordenó mi padre y yo me levanté.

- Si algún día tengo la dicha de ser padre, juro que jamás seré como ustedes – les dije y subí a mi habitación.

Me senté en la cama y vi la foto que tenía junto a mi cómoda. Era una foto única, donde estábamos todos juntos, Bella y Edward abrazados, Emmett y Rosalie acostados en el piso y yo, cargando a Alice. Todos teníamos una sonrisa en los labios, porque habíamos jurado siempre estar juntos.

Miré la foto y una lágrima cayó sobre el cristal.

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Sí!! Sé que soy muy mala hasta yo lloré escribiendo el capítulo y me dije a mí misma: "mí misma, eres mala" Lo sé chicos y sé que Emmett y Rose ya sufrieron demasiado, pero ¿A poco creían que los papás de Rose y Jazz pasaron tanto tiempo en Suiza sólo por que sí? ¿O qué fuera coincidencia que quisieran que Rosalie fuera? En fin, tengo dos posibles desenlaces para este fic y pues saben que su opinión cuenta muchísimo.**

**¿Se van o se quedan?**

**Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de sugerencia y/o idea, pero por favor que no incluyan el asesinato de la pobre escritora.**

**Bueno, yo los dejo porque Emmie...digo mi cama me llama jajaja.**

**BEsos a todos y 1000 gracias por sus 1147 reviews!!! casi no lo creo**

**Dayan Hale**


	32. Baile de Máscaras

**Capítulo 32.**

**Emmett POV**

No podía creerlo, hoy, mi Rose se iba a Suiza, habíamos buscado muchas maneras de evitarlo, pero cada una de ellas, fracasó. Ciertamente me siento bastante decepcionado, amo a Rosalie como jamás había amado a nadie, y tras un mes de ser felices juntos, sus padres la apartan de mi lado. Eso es completamente injusto. Y no creo que sea necesario que les diga como está mi hermana. Alice jamás se había enamorado y que la separaran de Jasper de esta manera, la tenía muy deprimida. No salía de su habitación, casi no comía, no quería ir de compras, creo que con eso les digo todo.

Bella había intentado animarla de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, pero ninguna había dado resultado. Todos los intentos de sacar a Alice de ese estado eran inútiles. Jasper y Rosalie habían pasado todo el tiempo posible con nosotros, pero una semana no era suficiente como para que pudiéramos hacernos a la idea de su partida.

Mamá y papá intentaron por todos los medios atrasar su partida, argumentándoles a los señores Hale que podrían adelantarse ellos y que Jasper y Rosalie se quedaran en Phoenix por lo menos hasta que se terminara el año escolar. No dio resultado, al parecer en los internados donde los tendrían a los dos, los directores los habían aceptado sin importar cuándo decidieran inscribirlos

- Chicos es hora de irnos – nos llamó mama y yo salí de mi habitación con desgana.

Ciertamente no quería ver a Rosalie partir, pero tampoco deseaba que se fuera sin antes decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Nos fuimos en el auto de papá, Edward y Bella nos alcanzarían en el aeropuerto. La verdad los envidiaba, ellos eran felices y podían estar juntos, Bella tenía la fortuna de no tener unos padres como los de Rose y Jasper. En fin, Alice y yo veníamos en la parte trasera del auto. Ninguno de los dos deseaba realmente estar ahí, pero Jasper y Rose necesitaban nuestro apoyo y esa sería la última vez que los veríamos… en quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al área internacional, el vuelo estaba programado para las 4:30 y ya eran 4:20, sólo tendríamos diez minutos, y eso si bien nos iba. Corrimos todo el aeropuerto hasta llegar a la sala donde Rose y Jasper estarían. La gente empezaba a subir al avión y yo vi a Rosalie y a Jasper sentados en unas sillas mientras sus padres hablaban por teléfono. Rose se dio la vuelta y nos vio, se levantó y echó a correr hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Yo corrí hasta ella y nos abrazamos fuertemente el uno al otro.

- Mi amor, viniste – me dijo con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

- Claro que sí, no iba a dejar que te fueras sin antes volverte a ver – le respondí abrazándola

- No me quiero ir Emmett, no quiero, no quiero dejarte – me dijo llorando y a mí casi me quiebra el verla así

- Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero no podemos hacer nada mi amor – le dije acariciándole las mejillas.

- Te amo Emmett, por favor nunca lo olvides

- Yo también te amo Rosalie te amo con todo mi corazón – le respondí y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado y ferviente

Podía sentir las lágrimas de Rosalie en mis mejillas, y entonces noté que mis ojos también habían derramado demasiadas.

- Rosalie, Jasper, es hora de abordar – oí la voz de sus padres.

Me separé de Rosalie y ella fue a despedirse de Alice y Bella. Edward y yo fuimos con Jasper. Lo abrazamos fuertemente, porque no sólo se iba el amor de mi vida, sino que mi hermano también lo hacía.

- Los voy a extrañar mucho chicos

- Y nosotros a ti hermano – le dije – cuida mucho a Rose

- Lo haré, ustedes hagan lo mismo con Alice – al decir el nombre de mi hermana la voz de Jasper se entrecortó

- Descuida, la cuidaremos mucho

Jasper se fue a despedir de Bella Rosalie de Edward.

- Cuida mucho a Emmett por mí – Rosalie le pidió a mi hermano y yo no pude evitar reírme

- No te preocupes, yo cuidaré a tu osito – Edward le aseguró mientras la besaba en la mejilla – cuídate mucho Rose.

**Alice POV**

Cuando vi a Jasper, nada me importó más que abrazarlo. Corrí hasta él, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, él me abrazó fuertemente y después de unos momentos, me bajó al suelo lentamente. Acarició mis mejillas y me miró fijamente, yo mantuve su mirada el tiempo que soporté, luego me eché a llorar y él me abrazó aún más fuerte.

- No llores enana – me dijo acariciando mi cabello

- ¿Cómo no quieres que llore? – intenté seguir con mi protesta, pero él me calló con un beso

- No quiero verte llorar, sabes lo mucho que me duele ver tus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Jasper me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos – te amo Alice

- Y yo a ti – respondí abrazándolo – cuídate mucho mi amor

- Lo haré – Jasper me prometió y me dio su anillo – toma, para que siempre recuerdes que mi corazón está contigo

- Mi amor, te prometo que lo cuidaré – lo abracé y volvió a besarme profundamente – te amo Jasper

- Y yo a ti, enana

Jasper se fue a despedir de mis hermanos mientras que Rosalie vino a despedirse de nosotras. Nos abrazó fuertemente y ninguna de las tres pudimos evitar las lágrimas.

- Cuídense mucho – Rosalie nos dijo – y escríbanme

- Diario – prometimos Bella y yo

- Chicas son las mejores hermanas que pude haber encontrado – Rosalie nos dijo y luego se fue a despedir de Edward

Jasper abrazó a Bella y se despidió de ella.

- Te encargo a mi monstruito – Jasper le dijo y yo reí

- Ella estará bien – Bella le prometió – cuídate mucho Jasper

- Lo haré – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Rosalie.

Rosalie y Jasper caminaron abrazados hasta donde estaban sus padres, Rosalie rodeó la cintura de Jasper con un brazo y él lo hizo por los hombros de ella. Yo no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras sostenía el anillo de Jasper contra mi pecho. Emmett se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó. Antes de que se fueran, ambos se dieron la vuelta y nos despidieron con la mano. Y después ya no los volvimos a ver.

**Rosalie POV**

Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas llevo en este lugar que más que otra cosa parece cárcel, no puedo salir, no puedo usar mi celular (mis papás se dignaron a reponerme el mío), no puedo ver a mi hermano, no puedo hacer nada. MI compañera del dormitorio me cae en la punta del hígado, es de esas rubias que se creen lo más hermoso del planeta y de plano no dan una.

Extrañaba Phoenix, extrañaba la escuela, extrañaba a mis amigas, extrañaba a mi osito. Una de las cosas que me traje al instituto fue mi oso, no lo pude dejar y todas las noches me dormía abrazándolo y leyendo lo que Emmett me había escrito:

"_Barbie: __Por si algún día no puedo estar a tu lado lo veas y recuerdes que siempre estaré contigo. _

_Tu osito""_

Y todas las noches, lloraba al mirar la fotografía que tenía escondida bajo mi almohada, una foto de los dos el día que fuimos al zoológico.

Ahora, estaba en mi habitación fumando (sí, desde que estoy en este maldito Colegio fumo) mientras miraba por la ventana. Mi compañera, que se llamaba Victoria, entró y se horrorizó.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¡Si te sorprenden fumando te expulsan!! – me dijo asustada.

- Eso es justo lo que estoy esperando – murmuré, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas largarme de ese lugar y volver a Phoenix.

- No entiendo porque te opones tanto a estar aquí Rosalie – Victoria se sentó en la salita – es una escuela prestigiosa y sólo hay gente de nuestro nivel.

- No me importa, no quiero seguir aquí – dije obstinadamente – quiero regresar a Phoenix, quiero volver a los brazos de Emmett.

- Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, es de lo único que hablas, seguro ni existe – Victoria me dijo riendo y yo la ignoré.

Emmett existía, y estuviera donde estuviera, él me amaba como yo a él. Y si Victoria decía eso era porque estaba celosa, porque ella nunca había salido del instituto y no conocía a ningún hombre. Todas las chicas del instituto se creían la última coca del desierto por todo el dinero que tenían sus padres y por su ropa de marca y sus celulares nuevos, etc. Si me hubieran mandado aquí seis, qué digo seis, dos meses atrás habría sido la mujer más feliz, porque yo era como todas ellas.

Pero gracias al cielo, ya no lo era. Pasar dos semanas amarrada a Emmett habían cambiado mi mundo de manera radical. Ya no era la misma, sí, seguía siendo una chica adicta a la moda y al lujo, pero sabía que podría dejar eso si fuera necesario, el lujo y la moda habían pasado a segundo plano en mi vida. Emmett era mi primer plano, Emmett, Jasper, mis amigas y los Cullen. El amor en general había pasado a ocupar el primer plano en mi vida. Y me enorgullecía de ello, hoy era una chica más madura de lo que había sido meses atrás.

- Pero bueno, te tengo una noticia, va a haber un baile – Victoria me dio un volante de una fiesta de máscaras – y esta vez van a venir los chicos del instituto "Angelfield"

- ¿¡Es en serio?!

- Sí

¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡¡Iba a ver a Jasper!!! Como había sufrido esas dos semanas sin poder verlo. Era simplemente insoportable no poder estar a su lado. El vivir toda mi vida a su lado, sin separarnos por más de dos días había hecho que esas dos semanas fueran una tortura.

- ¿Traes algún vestido qué ponerte?

- Sí – respondí ausente – me lo regaló una de mis mejores amigas

El sábado era la fiesta y hoy era jueves. Sólo un día más y vería a mi adorado hermano, eso fue lo que hizo que el viernes fuera un día más llevadero. Ya no me importaban todos los cotilleos que hablaban de mí, la chica nueva. Además de que todas las chicas estaban más interesadas en lo emocionante que sería que los chicos fueran a la fiesta. A mí simplemente me daba igual, toda mi vida la había pasado en fiestas donde siempre había chicos.

El sábado me arreglé para la fiesta en mi habitación, había elegido un vestido que Alice me había obligado a comprar en una de nuestras tantas idas de compras con María y Bella, era lila, strapless, pegado de la parte de arriba y holanes en la parte baja (N/A: está en mi perfil). Me puse un antifaz negro con diamantina, me pinté los labios y me puse mis zapatos.

Salí de mi habitación y vi el vestido de Victoria, como se notaba que la chica nunca había ido a una fiesta de máscaras, su vestido era de lo más corriente, como el de una de esas chicas de moral disoluta, ustedes saben a qué me refiero. Al salir de mi habitación vi que la mayoría de las chicas vestía así y casi podía jurar que era porque los chicos irían a la fiesta.

Al entrar al auditorio vi a todos los chicos del otro instituto, pero yo buscaba a uno rubio, alto, guapo, con ojos azules. Entonces alguien me abrazó por detrás.

- ¡¡¡Jazz!!! – me arrojé a los brazos de mi hermano felizmente

- Estás inconfundible aunque traigas esa máscara – Mi hermano me dijo riendo – además sé que ese vestido te lo dio…Alice

- Sí, pero me da mucho gusto verte ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Pues…bien ¿Tú qué tal?

- Igual

Miré a mi alrededor, todas las chicas me veían reprobadoramente y yo reí. Los chicos tampoco se acercaban a las chicas, los únicos que ahora bailábamos éramos mi hermano y yo.

- Esto es lo más ridículo que jamás había visto – le comenté a mi hermano mientras seguíamos bailando

- Lo sé, todos los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, no saben como acercarse a una chica – Jasper me dio unas vueltas y volvimos a juntarnos – te extrañaba mucho ¿sabes?

- Yo también – me recargué en su hombro y él me abrazó fuertemente mientras seguíamos moviéndonos por la pista que poco a poco se iba llenando.

- Voy por algo de tomar, ahora te veo – Jasper me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Yo me quede ahí parada, esperándolo, hasta que un chico se me acercó y me tendió la mano para que bailara con él. Lo miré, era guapo, no podía verle toda la cara debido a la máscara y no lograba discernir el color de sus ojos. Indecisa, tomé su mano. Su tacto se me hizo familiar pero no pude pensar en eso, Me tomó por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

Poco a poco, me sentía más cómoda con él, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mis manos en sus brazos. De repente, él me acercó más hacia sí e intentó besarme, pero yo me aparté.

- Discúlpame, pero no…no te conozco…y yo tengo novio

El chico sonrió y yo casi me quedo sin aliento. Esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa…

- ¿Sabes? Eso me complace – no, no podía ser, era imposible

El chico se quitó la máscara y yo casi me muero en ese momento. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin control, no podía ser.

- Emmett…

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Antes que nada, mil gracias por esos reviews con todas sus ideas, creanme que considere todas y cada una de ellas y aprecie más el apoyo que recibo de ustedes. Como vieron los chicos se fueron y ¿Qué hace Emmett ahí? calma, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan HAle**


	33. Dulce la Noche

**Capítulo 33.**

**Emmett POV**

Cuando las chicas empezaron a entrar al auditorio, distinguí a Rose desde el momento en el que entró. Nadie tenía esos hermosos rizos rubios, nadie podía caminar con esa elegancia, nadie podía ser tan hermosa. Entre las recién llegadas, vislumbré a mi hermana, ella tampoco podía pasar desapercibida. Nos miramos y vimos como Jasper y Rosalie empezaban a bailar juntos, por lo que nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

- Recuerda, tenemos que estar fuera del instituto mañana temprano – me susurró al oído

- A las nueve, te estaré esperando fuera – le aseguré, entonces vimos como Rosalie y Jasper se separaban – bueno, es hora ¿Alice?

- Dime

- Te ves hermosa hermanita – ella me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Y tú guapísimo, gracias a mí

Alice se fue casi, casi corriendo hacia donde estaban las bebidas mientras yo me acercaba a Rosalie antes de que nadie más lo hiciera. Ella me tendió su mano algo recelosa, era obvio que no me reconocía, pero yo la tenía entre mis bazos otra vez, eso era lo único que importaba. Cuando terminó la canción, yo ya no soportaba más, deseaba besarla así que la atraje hacia mí, vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver que se alejaba.

- Discúlpame, pero no…no te conozco…y yo tengo novio

Yo sonreí feliz, ella seguía considerándome su novio y a pesar de la distancia ella seguía siéndome fiel. Ella se quedó sorprendida al verme sonreír y sabía que estaba a punto de reconocerme.

- ¿Sabes? Eso me complace

Me quité la máscara y vi las lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

- Emmett…

- Sí mi amor, soy yo – le dije y ella me abrazó fuertemente y yo le di dos vueltas

- ¡¡MI amor!! ¡¡Cómo te he extrañado!!

- Y yo a ti Rose, cada día es una tortura sin poder tenerte entre mis brazos – le respondí mientras la miraba a los ojos – te amo

- Oh mi Osito, yo también te amo

Nos fundimos en un beso profundo, apasionado y tierno, esas dos semanas habían pasado lentamente para mí y sabía que para ella también lo habían sido. Cuando dejamos de besarnos ella me enlazó por el cuello y yo la abracé por su cintura mientras que bailábamos.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Papá y sus amigos – respondí – uno de ellos es esposo de la directora del colegio así que le pedimos ayuda

- ¿No pueden sacarme?

- No, es necesario que tus padres firmen los papeles – le respondí tristemente

- Pero si tú estás aquí…

Entonces la hice girar y ambos vimos a Alice y a Jasper fundidos en un beso y todos los miraban sorprendidos de que dos chicos se besaran tan pronto.

- ¿Tú crees que Alice me hubiera dejado venir solo? – le dije atrayéndola de nuevo a mis brazos

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Pues papá y mamá creyeron que Suiza era un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones de Pascua...algo adelantadas – le guiñé un ojo y ella rió – me pidieron que te diera muchos besos y abrazos y les pienso cumplir

Me incliné sobre ella y la besé dulcemente. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa y yo escuché los murmullos de los que nos rodeaban, así que besé a Rosalie más apasionadamente para que tuvieran de que hablar.

- ¿Y eso?

- Sólo quise hacerlo – le respondí encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Podemos ir con Alice y Jazz? – me pidió con su hermosa sonrisa

- Claro, yo también quiero ver a mi hermano.

Nos fuimos hacia donde estaban Jasper y Alice bailando y al verse, las dos se abrazaron fuertemente. Jasper y yo reímos y también nos abrazamos. Alice y Rosalie dijeron que saldrían a los jardines a caminar y platicar y nosotros nos fuimos a una esquina para poder platicar mejor.

- ¿Cómo va todo en Phoenix?

- Bien, Edward se quedó con Bella, pero te manda muchos saludos, estamos a un paso de entrar a las finales de fútbol

- Estoy seguro de que ganarán ¿Cómo ha estado Alice?

- Al principio se deprimió mucho, pero cuando supo que veníamos, su alegría regresó, estaba muy entusiasmada por verte

- Y yo a ella, no sabes que alegría me dio verla – vi los ojos de mi amigo brillando y supe que no habría nadie que quisiera a Alice como él

- Lo sé, ella está igual te lo aseguro – seguimos platicando otro rato mientras las chicas se ponían al tanto, la una a la otra.

**Alice POV**

Vi a muchas chicas mirando a MI novio no muy decentemente así que decidí que era tiempo de actuar. Me acerqué por detrás y lo abracé de la cintura, él se tensó visiblemente

- ¿Te importaría servirme a mí también? – le pedí y él volteó completamente sorprendido

- ¡¿Alice?!

- Hola mi amor – respondí quitándome la máscara - ¿Me extrañas?

- Como un loco enana, como un loco – Jasper me dio varias vueltas y yo reí mientras lo abrazaba – me haces mucha falta mi amor

- ¿No me vas a preguntar qué hago aquí?

- No, no quiero perder el tiempo que tengo para besarte – y dicho esto…me besó

Yo me quedé entre sus brazos y correspondí al beso suave y tiernamente, estar entre sus brazos era una experiencia única, sólo ahí podía estar tranquila y en paz. Cuando terminamos de besarnos, Jasper me abrazó y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, entonces Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron a donde estábamos nosotros.

- ¡¡¡Rose!!!

- ¡¡¡Alice!!!

Abracé a mi hermana y las dos decidimos que debíamos salir para platicar un rato, al fin tendría toda la noche para estar con Jasper así que quería disfrutar unos momentos a solas con Rose. Ella me condujo por los jardines hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde había varias bancas, antes de que pudiéramos sentarnos, vimos a una chica y a un chico besándose recargados en un árbol. Un chico de cabellos cobrizos y una chica con el cabello castaño...

- ¡¿Edward?! ¡¿Bella?!

Los dos se separaron como si los hubieran mordido.

- ¡¡¡Alice!!! – exclamaron los dos molestos

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?! – pregunté sorprendida mientras Rosalie abrazaba a Bella

- Bueno pues, Renée convenció a Charlie para que Bella pudiera venir así que llegamos hoy – me explicó mi hermano

- Chicos son lo máximo – Rose abrazó a Edward – es genial verlos a todos

- Igual Rose, te extrañamos, pero bueno, yo voy con los chicos, las dejo platicar

Edward se fue adentro, no sin antes darle un suave beso a Bella – que hizo que se sonrojara bastante. Nos sentamos las tres y nos pusimos a platicar como si fuera otro día común. Rose nos contó de sus compañeras, la que compartía su habitación con ella…en fin…toda esa clase de cosas.

Bella nos dijo que esa noche ella y Edward se irían al hotel, porque era obvio que Emmett y yo no íbamos a ir al hotel esa noche.

- Bella, jamás lo pensé de ti ¿sola en una habitación de hotel con mi hermano? – le dije en broma y ella se sonrojó

- No seas tonta, voy a quedarme en tu habitación y él en la de Emmett – contestó Bella – no somos ustedes.

- Claro que… - pero si Bella era brillante - ¡¡Bella eres una genio!!

- ¿Lo soy?

- Sí, Rose tengo la idea perfecta para que tú y Jasper salgan de aquí

- ¿Qué estás tramando ahora Alice Cullen? – me preguntó Bella

- La mejor idea del mundo – respondí – ahora escucha bien lo que tienes que hacer Rose, este plan no tiene falla.

Ya como a las doce, Edward y Bella se regresaron al hotel y yo me fui a escondidas al colegio de Jasper. Llegamos a su habitación, su compañero estaba bañándose así que no tendríamos problemas. Me acosté en la cama con Jasper y nos quedamos abrazados. Él me acariciaba el cabello y me besaba de vez en cuando y yo sólo me quedé disfrutando de su compañía, no era necesario que habláramos, así podríamos pasar los días y los dos seríamos felices.

- Te amo Alice

- Y yo a ti Jas eres lo máximo – le dije y él rió

- Tú también mi monstruito, tú también

Y así me quedé dormida en los brazos fuertes y protectores de mi Jazz.

**Rosalie POV**

Llevé a Emmett a mi habitación antes de que la fiesta terminara y antes de que Victoria llegara. Entramos a mi dormitorio y de ahí a mi habitación. Emmett miró el oso y me abrazó.

- Siempre me duermo abrazándolo y pensando que de verdad estás aquí conmigo

- Siempre estoy contigo muñeca, así estemos en dos continentes diferentes

- Emy, estamos en dos continentes diferentes – le contesté riendo

- Por eso te lo digo – sus labios capturaron los míos en un dulce beso

- Espérame aquí, voy al baño

Busqué entre mis cosas una pijama algo…sexy. Cuando salí del baño vi a Emmett mirando por la ventana, con la cajetilla de cigarros en sus manos. Él me miró y se quedó sorprendido, pero no olvidó lo de los cigarros, los alzó y me miró interrogante. Yo suspiré y me senté a su lado, él tomó mi mano.

- Jamás había fumado, me sentía triste y frustrada así que…

- ¿Cuántas cajetillas has comprado?

- Sólo esa, sólo he fumado un cigarro por semana, perdóname – Emmett me atrajo a sus brazos y me besó en la frente

- No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor, entiendo lo horrible que debe ser estar aquí encerrada

- ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

- Claro que no mi amor, sólo prométeme que no lo convertirás en un hábito

- Te lo prometo, además no quiero tener dientes feos

- No, tienes una sonrisa divina

Emmett me sonrió y me besó dulcemente. El beso poco a poco el beso se tornó más arduo, más pasional y poco a poco yo quedé sentada sobre Emmett mientras le iba desabrochando la camisa. Él me recostó poco a poco en la cama mientras besaba mi cuello y mis hombros. Yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas, dándole a entender que deseaba que eso siguiera.

- Emmett…hazme el amor

- ¿Mi amor, estás segura?

- Completamente, quiero compartir esa experiencia ahora, contigo, así podré soportar mejor mi estancia aquí.

_Lo que queda de mi estancia aquí _Eso bastó para Emmett quien siguió besándome más dulce y tiernamente que nunca, sus caricias eran suaves, tiernas, sin prisas. Sus labios me recorrieron con dulzura, jamás con prisas o ansias. Me desnudó poco a poco, sus manos me acariciaban con delicadeza, como si fuera de porcelana y fuera a romperme. Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos, Emmett fue aún más cuidadoso al unir nuestros cuerpos, yo sabía que no quería hacerme daño.

Al estar completamente entrelazados me abracé a Emmett mientras él comenzaba a moverse dentro de mí, suavemente. Sus labios me besaban con delicadeza y sus manos me acariciaban con ternura. Yo acaricié su espalda mientras ahogaba mis gemidos en su hombro, no deseaba que Victoria nos descubriera.

Emmett me mantuvo abrazada toda la noche, besando mi cabello y susurrándome al oído que me amaba. Eso yo lo sabía, nadie podía estar tan segura como yo lo estaba. Me dormí entre sus protectores brazos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me asusté un poco al no ver a Emmett a mi lado, pero ese temor se fue al sentir que uno de sus brazos me rodeaba la cintura y me besaba la mejilla.

- ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué me iba sin despedirme?

- ¿Te tienes que ir?

- Sí, lo lamento mi amor, pero mis papás no quieren que nos metamos en problemas por estar aquí – me di la vuelta y vi que Emmett ya estaba vestido.

- Lo sé, me alegró verte mi amor – me cubrí con la sábana y me acerqué a sus labios para besarlos – te amo

- Y yo a ti, preciosa – Emmett volvió a besarme y acarició mis cabellos – jamás olvidaré esta noche, ha sido la más especial y la más hermosa de toda mi vida.

- La mía también mi amor, la mía también.

Vi a Emmett brincarse por la ventana (estaba en la planta baja) y correr hasta llegar al jardín. Él volteó y me mandó un beso y me sonrió. Yo le devolví el gesto y él se perdió entre los árboles.

Me metí a bañar con una sonrisa en el rostro, hoy nada ni nadie podría quitarme la alegría. Estaba tan feliz que ni Victoria me pondría de malas, nada podría conseguirlo.

Salí del baño secándome el cabello y vi a Victoria ya vestida en la pequeña salita del dormitorio.

- Buenos días Victoria – la saludé

- Buenos días Rosalie – me respondió ella – oye de pura casualidad ¿tú no sabes qué hace esto aquí?

Yo abrí los ojos como platos. ¡¡La corbata de Emmett!!

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, jajaja ¿a qué no se esperaban a Edward y a Bella verdad? jajaja a decir verdad, yo tampoco, pero luego dije ¿por qué no? **

**¿Qué creen que le dirá Rose a Victoria? ¿Cuál es el plan de Alice? **

**Chicos no es por nada pero se vienen unos capítulos muy emocionantes pero ya saben que actualizo pronto. Otra cosa, en cuanto termine los Reyes, subiré otro fic, ya les daré más detalles luego.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan HAle**


	34. Sorpresas II

****

Capítulo 34.

**Edward POV**

En la mañana me desperté en la habitación del hotel, abrí los ojos lentamente y me senté en la cama. Mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, miré la habitación detenidamente. Era azul con cortinas blancas, había una pequeña mesa y frente a la cama había un mueble para guardar ropa y una televisión. La cama junto a la mía estaba desocupada, era la de Emmett.

- Edward…

Oí el suspiro a mi lado y voltee mi mirada al otro lado de mi cama y sonreí. Mi hermoso ángel de cabellos castaños aún dormía. Cuando regresamos de la fiesta la noche anterior, acompañé a Bella hasta su habitación – la de Alice más bien – le di un beso de buenas noches y me dirigí a la mía – la de Emmett, da lo mismo. Me di un baño y ya estaba a punto de acostarme, cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Abrí y me llevé la sorpresa más hermosa al ver a mi ángel en bata y con sus cabellos mojados.

- No me gusta quedarme sola en los hoteles – me dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo intenso - ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- Claro que sí, mi amor, pásate

Bella entró a la habitación y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama que yo estaba a punto de usar. Yo me senté junto a ella y la abracé mientras inhalaba el delicioso olor de sus cabellos. Ella me dio un tierno beso en el cuello y me sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Me dio gusto poder venir a ver a Rose y a Jazz, pero me dio aún más el haber podido venir contigo

- Bueno, eso hay que agradecérselo a tus padres – le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos

- ¿Estás seguro que a tus papás no les molesta? Digo, ya estuve en su casa dos semanas y ahora me vengo de colada a sus vacaciones – Bella se sonrojó y yo reí mientras la abrazaba

- Mis papás te adoran, créeme les encanta tenerte con nosotros – le aseguré mientras besaba sus dulces labios – te amo Bella

- Yo también te amo Edward

Nos acostamos abrazados y comenzamos a ver una película que estaban pasando, Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo estaba acariciando sus hombros. No sé en que momento se quedó dormida, cuando terminó la película la miré y ya dormía tranquilamente. Besé sus cabellos y yo me dormí con la mujer más hermosa entre mis brazos.

Me levanté silenciosamente, no queriendo despertarla y fui al baño. Al salir, Bella estaba ya despierta, mirando por la ventana. Sonreí, siempre me la encontraba así. Bella no era como las demás chicas, a ella no le gustaba ir de fiesta en fiesta, era más hogareña. Disfrutaba un buen libro, era más sencilla que la mayoría de las chicas que yo conocía; y me volvía loco.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo excepcionalmente adorable que eres? – le pregunté mientras la abrazaba y besaba su dulce cuello

- No, pero podrías ser el primero en hacerlo – me respondió ella acariciando mi cabello

- Eres excepcionalmente adorable, mi dulce Bella y no puedo mas que agradecer al entrenador esa semana que pasamos amarrados, gracias a ello te conocí, me di la oportunidad de amarte y ¿sabes? No me arrepiento

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento de estar a tu lado Edward – ella se dio la vuelta y acarició mi pecho – jamás me arrepentiré de haberte dicho que sí

Nuestros labios se fundieron en un dulce beso mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cintura y ella acariciaba mi cabello. Cuando nos quedamos sin aliento, nos mantuvimos abrazados por un buen rato, sintiendo la presencia del otro y eso era suficiente para nosotros.

Bella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y podía sentir sus manos acariciar mi espalda, mientras que yo acariciaba la suya y aprovechaba para enredar mi dedo en sus cabellos. El teléfono de la habitación nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

- ¿Sí, diga?

- Hola mi amor buenos días

- Buenos días mamá

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Muy bien y ¿ustedes?

- También bien cielo, oye tu papá y yo vamos a bajar a desayunar y quería ver si Tú y Bella nos alcanzan

- Claro, ahorita voy por ella a su habitación – miré a Bella y ambos sonreímos

- Bueno, ahorita te vemos mi amor

Colgué con mi mamá y fui a abrazar a Bella. Ella me dio un beso y me dijo que iría a su habitación a cambiarse, yo le sugerí que se pusiera un traje de baño abajo, por si después de desayunar quería ir a nadar a la alberca un rato. Yo me vestí y bajé a su habitación. Bella salió con un hermoso vestido playero de color azul cielo, se veía divina. La besé por un dulce momento y luego tomé su mano mientras bajábamos al restaurante.

Entramos y vi a mi mamá y a mi papá sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a la alberca, Bella y yo nos acercamos a saludarlos. Nos sentamos con ellos y platicamos un poco antes de ir a servirnos al buffet. Yo abracé a Bella por atrás y nos fuimos juntos a servirnos.

- Que bueno que pudiste venir Bella – le dijo mi madre

- Sí, nos da gusto tenerte con nosotros – Mi padre le dijo sonriendo y yo tomé su mano

- Gracias, pero siento que ya me aproveché demasiado

- No digas eso, cariño. De verdad nos encanta tu compañía, además de que cuando estás tú, Edward está siempre sonriendo – mi madre le dijo a Bella y yo sonreí - ¿lo ves?

Bella me volteó a ver con sus mejillas sonrojadas y yo me incliné sobre ella para darle un dulce beso.

- Bella no sólo es por Edward, eres la mejor amiga de Alice y eres una niña encantadora – mi padre también le dijo

- Te queremos Bella, eres una más en esta familia – Esme le dijo a mi novia y ella se sonrojó aún más – si se podía.

- Gracias a los dos – susurró Bella

Seguimos desayunando y cuando terminamos, mis padres dijeron que se irían un rato a su habitación y que se reunían con nosotros en la alberca más tarde. Bella y yo apartamos unos camastros y ella se quitó el vestido inocentemente y yo no pude mas que observar lo hermosa que era, su piel era suave y blanca. Traía un traje de baño de dos piezas, pero no era un bikini, la parte de abajo era blanca y la de arriba azul, se veía preciosa.

Yo me quité la playera que traía y me acosté boca abajo en el camastro junto a ella y la miré sonriente.

- ¿Me pones bloqueador en la espalda por favor, mi amor?

- Claro

Entonces sentí las manos de Bella untándome el bloqueador en la espalda, me estremecí al sentir esas caricias tan suaves. Bella se tomaba su tiempo, creo que en vez de sólo untarme eso, me estaba dando un masaje. Sus manos se deslizaban por toda mi espalda y yo creí que eso era el cielo, entonces pasó sus manos por mis brazos y luego sentí su aliento en mi oído.

- ¿Así está bien, mi amor?

- Perfecto – murmuré mientras me sentaba – pero ahora déjame que yo te ponga a ti, no quiero que te quemes mi amor.

Bella me dio la espalda y se detuvo el cabello en lo alto de su cabeza, yo me puse tras ella y antes de ponerle el bloqueador, me acerqué a ella para besar su cuello y acariciar sus brazos. Ella rió y me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa por arriba del hombro.

Me puse un poco de bloqueador en las manos y comencé a untarlo sobre la espalda de Bella, ella se estremeció y yo reí silenciosamente mientras le ponía el bloqueador. Yo no quería dejar de acariciar su piel, pero ya me había demorado lo más que podía así que me levanté, tomé su mano y nos metimos a la alberca, afortunadamente el agua estaba tibia.

- Te ves muy hermosa con ese traje de baño – le comenté a Bella mientras ella me abrazaba

- Gracias, tú te ves muy sexy sin camisa, aunque no me gusta como te ven las chicas del hotel – me dijo mi novia celosamente y yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos

- No me importa que me miren, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti – la recargué contra ¿la pared? Y besé sus labios dulcemente

- ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando me besas así

- Entonces lo haré otra vez, y otra y otra más – ambos reímos antes de volver a besarnos.

Nada nos podía sacar de esa burbuja, una burbuja donde sólo estábamos ella y yo, donde lo único que importaba era estar juntos. Pero cuando creí que nada podría separarnos, oí unas carcajadas, unas conocidas carcajadas.

- ¡¡EMMETT NO LO PIENSES SIQUIERA!! – oí la voz de mi hermana

- Ya lo pensé

Entonces oí como Alice caía a la alberca y Emmett se tiró tras ella. Desganadamente, me separé de Bella.

- ¡¡Oye!! Aún no había terminado de besarte – y Bella me jaló hacia sí y yo reí

- Soy todo tuyo mi amor – y volví a besarla.

- Oigan tengan un poco de decencia ¿no? – Oí la voz de Emmett y sentí la sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Bella que no dejaban de besar los míos.

- Ay mira que tú y Rosalie seguro se pusieron de calientes – oí la voz de Alice – pero ya en serio, hagan caso ¡¡Edward!! ¡¡Isabella!!

Bella se separó de mí y murmuró "condenada Alice sabe que odio que me diga Isabella" yo reí y la besé dulcemente en la frente y nos dimos la vuelta para ver a mis hermanos, los dos con sendas sonrisas en sus labios.

**Rosalie POV**

Miré la corbata entre los dedos de Victoria y yo sentí que empalidecía. Pensé miles de cosas, pretextos, excusas, pero nada brillante.

- Creo que es del chico que durmió aquí anoche, contigo – Victoria dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – y el chico que se estaba bañando esta mañana

- ¡¿Lo viste?! - ¡¡Rayos!! Tenía que ser la novia celosa

- No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que está como quiere – Victoria olió la corbata de Emmett y yo ahogué mis impulsos de matarla – vaya, me sorprende Rosalie, tienes buenos gustos, aunque yo creí que tenías novio, ¿le pusiste el cuerno?

- Lo creas o no, el chico que pasó la noche conmigo es Emmett – respondí

- Seguro

Decidí que no valía la pena seguir hablando con Victoria, si no creerme, que no lo hiciera, no me importaba. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al comedor, moría de hambre. ME senté con unas chicas que eran más amables que Victoria. Nos las pasamos hablando del baile, poco después vi a mi compañera de dormitorio. Menos mal que cada una tenía una habitación diferente, gracias a ello pude disfrutar mi noche con Emmett con tan sólo ponerle seguro a la puerta de mi habitación.

Estuvimos un rato en el jardín platicando cuando decidí subir un rato a mi habitación. Sobre mi cama estaba mi osito y había muchas rosas por toda la habitación. Junto a mi osito había una foto, ¡¡una foto que Emy y yo nos tomamos ayer en la fiesta!! Había una tarjeta, yo la tomé y la leí:

"_Catorce rosas hay en tu habitación, catorce fueron los días que pasamos separados. Cada rosa es un te amo…aunque no hay demasiadas rosas en este mundo para expresar el amor que siento por ti. Te amo, mi única, divina, encantadora y excepcional Barbie._

_Emmett (tu osito, hoy y siempre)"_

Sonreí y sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla, mi amado osito. ME senté en la cama y abracé a Emmie (sí, mi osito se llama Emmie). Junto a mi ventana vi varias cajas de cigarros así que me acerqué y los vi, eran de chocolate.

"_Si tienes ganas de un cigarro, ¿por qué no uno de chocolate? Dulce como lo son tus labios y tus besos"_

¿Había otro hombre mejor que él? Yo lo dudaba. Me puse a investigar toda mi habitación, deseando encontrar más notitas de mi Emy. Encontré una en mi almohada.

"_Cómo desearía ser la sábana de tu cama, para poder cubrirte con mi amor todas las noches frías"_

No podía creerlo, de verdad, Emmett era demasiado para mí. Y me sorprendía aún más ver cuánto me amaba. Entré al baño temerosa, si había dejado algo ahí, Victoria lo descubriría, no había nada. Volví a mi habitación y conté las flores, efectivamente eran catorce y bajo la última – una azul, por cierto – tenía una carta debajo.

"_Mi hermosa Barbie:_

_Te amo, mi princesa, eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida (bueno, junto con mi familia y mis amigos) cuando me dijeron que tenía que estar amarrado a ti debo admitir que no lo quería, eras tan ególatra y arrogante, pero una parte de mí, estaba encantado con la idea, porque jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa como tú._

_No sé como, no sé por qué, pero poco a poco fuiste haciéndote un lugar en mi corazón…ahora todo te pertenece. No quiero hablar de los momentos en los que nos lastimamos el uno al otro. Yo te amo y nada podrá cambiar eso._

_Esos catorce días sin ti fueron una tortura, y lo fueron para Alice también. Lo que nos han hecho los gemelos Hale que nos tienen extrañándolos desesperadamente. Nunca sabrás cuanto cambiaste mi vida mi amor, pero quiero que sepas que ni un continente se interpondrá entre nosotros, mi corazón siempre estará contigo._

_Escogí esta rosa para dejarte la carta, porque el azul me recuerda tus hermosos ojos. Te prometo que volveré a verte antes de regresar a Phoenix, no sé cómo, pero lo haré._

_¿Sabes? Si viviera cien años, la noche que pasamos juntos siempre permanecerá viva en mi memoria, porque fue el momento más especial de toda mi vida. Gracias por ser mi Barbie favorita, mi amor._

_Te ama,_

_Tu osito._

- Yo también te amo, mi osito – murmuré con un nudo en mi garganta.

Definitivamente, haría lo que fuera por salir de este infierno para volver con mi osito a Phoenix, lo que fuera.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! me puse de romántica...otra vez jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue dedicado a todas las que me pidieron más Bella y Edward, en cuando a ALice y JAsper, en el próximo capítulo les pongo lo que Alice le hizo a JAsper y x fin conocerán el plan de Alice.**

**Besos **

**Dayan HAle**


	35. Mojados

**Capítulo 35.**

**Jasper POV**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, mi hermosa novia seguía dormida entre mis brazos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Yo sonreí y la besé en la frente y ella se acurrucó más junto a mí. Yo reí suavemente y besé sus labios, que pronto respondieron a mi beso.

- Es genial despertar así – Alice dijo somnolienta y luego abrió sus ojos – buenos días

- Buenos días, preciosa – ella me abrazó más fuertemente y se acurrucó en mi pecho

- Mmm…no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí, así contigo, para siempre – dijo mientras suspiraba y me besaba el cuello

- Yo también lo deseo, pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada

- Claro que podemos, bueno yo no, pero tú su puedes Jazz – Alice se hincó en la cama y me miró - ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por que volvamos a estar juntos?

- Todo – le juré – todo por volver a vivir cada instante de mi vida contigo

- Eso es lo que quería oír – Alice dijo satisfecha – esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

Alice se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a susurrarme su plan al oído. Tuve que hacer todo, todo porque mi atención fuera directamente a lo que me decía, pero era casi imposible al tenerla así. Pero fui capaz de contenerme y escuchar lo que ella planeaba. Al oírla me dio risa, Alice era demasiado pequeña para todas esas ideas malévolas que cruzaban por su mente.

Cuando terminó de decirme el plan yo le sonreí y le juré que haría todo eso, eso y más, ella me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme. Yo acaricié sus piernas mientras ella reía y comenzaba a besar mi cuello, tentándome. Poco a poco fue descendiendo por mi pecho para luego volver a besarme en los labios.

- ¡¡Jasper!! ¡¡Apúrate que tenemos que ir a desayunar!! – Rick, mi compañero de dormitorio tocó la puerta.

Del susto, Alice y yo fuimos a dar al suelo.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Estás bien? – le indiqué a Alice que se quedara ahí escondida y fui a abrirle la puerta a Rick

- Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que me asustaste y me caí de la cama

- Bueno, vístete y vámonos a desayunar

- Claro ahora te veo.

Cuando voltee, Alice ya se estaba vistiendo. yo comencé a hacer lo mismo y cuando terminé, fui al baño, donde Alice se peinaba, me puse tras ella, la abracé y besé sus hombros descubiertos.

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo – Alice volteó y yo la besé – debo irme

- ¿Cómo vas a salirte?

- Por la ventana – respondió ella como si tal cosa.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y abrió mi armario, de ahí sacó una sudadera mía. Era azul marino con letras bordadas y de cierre.

- ¿Me la puedo llevar?

- Claro

Reí al verla con la sudadera puesta, le quedaba enorme, y aún así, a mí me parecía que era la criatura más divina del mundo.

- Te ves hermosa – la abracé y la besé – cuando no esté a tu lado, póntela e imagina que estás entre mis brazos

- Huele igual a ti – Alice me miró con su sonrisa divina – me voy, Emmett debe estar esperándome allá afuera, te amo y no olvides lo que te dije

- No lo haré, en menos tiempo de lo que piensas, estaré de nuevo a tu lado

Miré a Alice salir por la ventana y una vez que llegó abajo me miró y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Esto es irónico, somos como Roméo y Julieta, sólo que yo soy Roméo y tú eres Julieta, yo tengo que bajar del balcón y tú estás encerrado por tus padres allá arriba – yo reí ante su analogía de Roméo y Julieta.

- ¡Oh Roméo, Roméo! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? – le dije en broma y ella rió

- Estoy chiquita pero no es para tanto, te amo Jazz

- Yo también te amo Alice, ten mucho cuidado

- Cuidado es mi segundo nombre – la vi caminar algunos pasos…y se tropezó, yo reí y ella se dio la vuelta – Lo hice a propósito

Alice se fue y yo salí a la salita del dormitorio donde Rick me esperaba, estaba jugando con su videojuego así que no se dio cuenta cuando yo salí

- Vámonos

- Pareces nena, te tardaste horas

Salimos del dormitorio y nos fuimos al comedor, ahí me reuní con unos chicos, amigos de Rick y comenzaron a hablar de las chicas del baile, pero yo no estaba atento a la plática, en mi mente rememoraba una y otra vez la noche tan hermosa que había pasado con Alice.

Acabando de desayunar, nos fuimos todos al gimnasio y ahí me entretuve un rato jugando basketball con mis compañeros. Después de un buen rato, decidí ir a darme un baño a mi dormitorio en lo que ellos se quedaban jugando un rato más. Al llegar a mi dormitorio entré directamente al baño. Mientras me bañaba me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho Alice, todo lo que tuviera que hacer, lo haría.

Salí del baño con una toalla anudada alrededor de mi cintura (N/A: ¿pueden imaginárselo, sólo con una toalla y con el cabello mojado…jajaja sorry no lo pude evitar) y entré a mi habitación para vestirme. Vaya sorpresa al ver varias bolsas en el suelo y entonces miré mi cama y sonreí. Había una caja de brownies y varios paquetes de M&M´s con una notita de Alice:

"_Sé cuanto te gustan y no creo que les den nada por el estilo ahí dentro._

_Te amo_

_Alice"_

Luego me acerqué a las bolsas que estaban en el suelo, una estaba anudada y tenía otra nota:

"_Esto es para Rosalie, se lo tienes que mandar y no se te ocurra abrirlo Jasper Hale"_

Bueno, no la iba a abrir eso era obvio. Luego miré las otras dos bolsas y vi que eran para el plan de Alice, yo sonreí a ésa mujercita divina nada se le escapaba.

**Bella POV**

Nos quedamos un buen rato en la alberca con Alice y Emmett, pero para la hora de la comida, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Lástima, yo quería volver a dormir entre los brazos de Edward, pero ya ni modo, también me alegraba estar con Alice. Me metí a bañar y cuando salí ya había ropa sobre mi cama, una falda blanca algo corta y un top azul cielo con algo de escote.

Miré a Alice, ella ya estaba vestida y me miraba sonriente.

- No puedo dejar que te veas mal Bella y menos después de ver que tienes a muchos chicos detrás de ti

- Alice ya vas a empezar – le dije mientras me vestía

- Te lo juro, mientras veníamos por lo menos dos empleados te miraron y qué decir de los huéspedes

Ya no le pude decir nada, porque Edward ya estaba tocando a la puerta. Alice le abrió y Emmett y Edward entraron a la habitación mientras yo me peinaba en el baño. Cuando salí, Emmett estaba cómodamente acostado en mi cama y Alice y Edward estaban platicando en el balcón. Me fui a acostar al lado de Emmett y él me rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

- Me alegra verte tan feliz – le dije

- Gracias, hermanita. La verdad es que sí, estoy muy, muy feliz

- Que bueno ¿Cómo se puso Rose cuando te vio?

Y Emmett me contó todo, hasta lo que pasó en la noche. Emmett era como mi hermano mayor, podía molestarme a cada rato y hacerme sonrojar por diversión, pero también me tenía mucha confianza y me contaba casi todo, igual que yo a él.

Edward y Alice seguían platicando afuera, pero Emmett y yo teníamos hambre así que me levanté y fui silenciosamente hasta el balcón, me acerqué lentamente a Edward y lo abracé por la cintura.

- ¿Saben? Emmett y yo morimos de hambre y ustedes dos aquí torturándonos

- Uy qué malos somos – Edward se dio la vuelta y me besó dulcemente

- Sí, y no te perdono – le dije mientras los arrastraba adentro

- Ya era hora – Emmett se quejó.

Bajamos al restaurante del hotel y nos reunimos con Carlisle y Esme. Como en el desayuno, nos fuimos a servir al buffet y nos regresamos a la mesa mientras platicábamos entre todos.

Esme y Carlisle querían conocer más la ciudad así que acabando la comida, nos fuimos a recorrer un poco la ciudad. Mientras caminábamos por las calles, Edward tomó mi mano y la besó.

- ¿Ya me perdonaste?

- No

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

- No lo sé, pero deberías de empezar por besarme

Edward sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba y acercó sus labios a los míos. Me acarició las mejillas con el dorso de su mano y con el otro brazo me acercó hacia él. Cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, lo hicieron con dulzura y algo de profundidad, el beso duró un largo, largo momento, antes de soltarme, Edward mordió mi labio inferior sin lastimarme.

Me quedé paralizada por unos momentos, pero después volví a respirar con normalidad. Edward me levantó la barbilla con un dedo y yo me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Te amo Isabella Marie Swan, eres la luz de mi existencia

- Sí

- ¿Sí, qué?

- Sí te perdono – le dije abrazándolo – por decirme las palabras más hermosas de este mundo, yo también te amo

- ¿Qué hay de mi beso?

- Mmm…no tuve suficiente para decidirme

Él rió y me atrajo hacia sí mientras volvía a besarme.

- Exhibicionistas – oímos a Alice y a Emmett gritarnos

- Envidiosos – respondimos Edward y yo y volvimos a besarnos

- Oigan ya, no coman pan en frente de los pobres – Alice nos dijo en tono tierno – de por sí es malo estar en la misma ciudad que Rose y Jazz y que no los podamos ver.

- Bueno, mi amor, creo que dejaremos esto para cuando estemos solos – Edward tomó mi mano y la besó.

Cuando regresamos al hotel en la noche, nos fuimos todos a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle a jugar póquer por un rato. Todos estábamos muy metidos en el juego, yo estaba sentada junto a Edward y él me tenía abrazada y yo besaba su cuello de vez en cuando.

A las doce, Esme y Carlisle nos mandaron a nuestras habitaciones. Emmett se subió a la suya y Edward nos acompañó a Alice y a mí a la nuestra, yo ya iba a entrar cuando él me rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y me atrajo a su pecho mientras me hablaba al oído.

- Voy a secuestrarte por un rato – me susurró y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo reí

- Saca las esposas, soy toda tuya – le dije enseñándole mis muñecas, él las tomó y le guiñó un ojo a Alice

- Luego te la regreso

- Claro, se portan bien – Alice nos dijo pícaramente.

Bajamos hasta las áreas verdes del hotel, veníamos paseando a la luz de las farolas, el hotel estaba silencioso y en calma. Pasamos por la alberca, que en esos momentos estaba en mantenimiento. Y si creían que nada pasó, pues sí pasó. Se me enredó el pie en una manguera y Edward y yo caímos a la alberca.

- Mi amor, ese equilibrio tuyo simplemente no tiene remedio – me dijo Edward divertido mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba – te ves hermosa

- ¡¡Edward estoy empapada!!

- ¿Y? el agua no te quita belleza, al contrario – yo me sonrojé y bajé mi mirada

Y fue un gran error porque la camisa de Edward se pegaba por completo a su musculoso torso (N/A: primero Jasper, ahora Edward jaja falta Emy!!!). Edward me levantó la cara y me besó delicadamente mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello mojado y yo apoyaba mis manos en su pecho.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa – oímos una voz adulta – pero la alberca está cerrada por mantenimiento

- Sí, lo sentimos, es que íbamos caminando por ahí y yo me tropecé – Edward le contestó al señor

Edward y yo salimos de la alberca y nos quedamos caminando por las áreas verdes, entonces, Edward se tiró al pasto y yo quedé junto a él mientras los dos veíamos hacia arriba…era luna llena. Voltee a ver a Edward y él me miraba dulcemente, yo le sonreí y él se acercó a besarme.

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo Edward – le dije y él volvió a besarme

Seguimos besándonos hasta que las regaderas tuvieron a bien encenderse. Edward se separó de mí y yo reí mientras nos poníamos de pie, Edward tomó mi mano para sacarme de ahí, pero yo lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé.

- ¿Qué es un poco de agua si de todos modos ya estamos empapados? – y dicho esto volví a besarlo mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura.

- Vete a dar un baño caliente, mi amor – Edward me dijo cuando estuvimos fuera de mi habitación

- Tú también, te amo

- Y yo a ti – Me besó por última vez y lo vi irse al elevador.

Entré a la habitación y vi a Alice acostada en su cama viendo la tele.

- ¡¡¡Santo Dios!!! ¿¡Qué te pasó?! Luego me dices, a la regadera ¡¡YA!!

Me dejé empujar hasta el baño y me bañé rápidamente, cuando salí me acosté y me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios…bueno eso hice después de que Alice me torturara con sus ochenta mil preguntas.

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**No lejos de ahí.**

La señora Hale estaba acostada en su cama leyendo tranquilamente mientras su marido veía la televisión.

- ¿Sabes? Ya me harté del comportamiento de ése par – comentó el señor Hale – ya no los soporto más

- Querido ya hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos – la señora dijo – creo que lo mejor sería decírselos ya

- Yo supongo que es lo mejor – el señor estuvo de acuerdo

- Lo es, querido yo estoy tan cansada de ambos como lo estás tú quizá con eso dejen de comportarse como lo hacen.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? yo espero que sí. ¿Qué será lo que les tienen que decir a JAzz y Rose? ¿Funcionará el plan de Alice? jajaja les dejo esas dudas. Por el momento, necesito su ayuda porque no sé quién se va a enfermar, si Bella o Edward, calma es un resfriado por haberse mojado y pues el otro lo va a tener que cuidar así que ustedes deciden, quién se enferma ¿Bella o EdwarD?**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**


	36. Resfriado

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 36.

**Edward POV**

Me levanté la mañana siguiente algo temprano pero al oír la regadera, me di cuenta de que mi hermano había madrugado. Me paré de la cama y prendí la tele mientras mi hermano salía del baño y cuando lo hizo, tuvo el descaro de salir sólo con una toalla.

- Eres un desvergonzado – le recriminé

- Buenos días, Edward, además lo que tienes es envidia, ya quisieras tener un cuerpo como el mío – me dijo enderezándose y "posando"

- No, gracias – le dije entrando al baño.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me vestí y salí de la habitación para ir por las chicas a su habitación. Toqué la puerta y Alice me abrió.

- Buenos días ¿cómo están?

- No muy bien – me respondió Alice dejándome pasar – Bella pescó un resfriado y está ardiendo en fiebre.

Entré rápidamente a la habitación y vi a mi novia acostada en la cama sólo con una sábana cubriéndola y tenía una toalla en la frente, se veía pálida y tenía ojeras, al verme me sonrió débilmente. Yo fui a sentarme a su lado, su piel estaba ardiendo y sudaba un poco.

- Ay mi amor…¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mal – me respondió – Alice exagera un poco

- Iré por papá – Alice salió de la habitación y me dejo con Bella

- Ay Bella, te dije que te dieras un baño caliente antes de meterte a la cama – regañé a mi novia dulcemente

- Lo hice, es que no me sequé el cabello y me dormí así, lo siento

Sólo Bella podría disculparse cuando ella era la enferma. Yo acaricié sus cabellos y besé su mano. Papá y mamá entraron poco después seguidos de mis hermanos.

- ¿Qué te pasó, hermanita?

- Me enfermé, Emm

- Respira profundo, Bella – le ordenó mi padre mientras la revisaba con el estetoscopio – sólo tienes un leve resfriado, debes quedarte en cama hasta mañana y vamos a comprarte un jarabe para la tos y algo para bajarte esa temperatura

- Gracias, Carlisle

- Voy a traerte algo de desayunar cariño – mi mamá le dijo con una sonrisa y salió

- Te acompaño, mi amor, de paso vamos a la tienda del hotel a ver si tienen las medicinas – Mi papá tomó la mano de mi mamá y se fueron

- Váyanse a desayunar chicos – Bella les dijo a mis hermanos

- ¿necesitas que te traigamos algo más, hermanita?

- No, Emm gracias

Los dos salieron y entonces Bella me miró, yo le sonreí y volví a besar su mano.

- Tú también deberías de bajar a desayunar

- No, yo me voy a quedar aquí, cuidándote

- Pero Edward…

- ¡¡Shh!! No puedes decirme nada, tú me cuidaste cuando yo estuve en el hospital, es justo que yo te cuide ahorita – ella iba a discutir y tapé sus labios con mi dedo – ningún pero Isabella, voy a quedarme aquí a cuidarte hasta que estés mejor

- Bueno, si así voy a tenerte a mi lado, entonces sí

- Te amo, mi dulce Bella

- Y yo a ti, mi enfermero Edward

Reí y me quedé con ella hasta que papá y mamá regresaron con las medicinas y el desayuno para los dos. Me aseguré de que Bella comiera su desayuno y luego se tomó las medicinas. Yo me acosté a su lado y le puse otra toalla fría en la frente, poco a poco Bella fue cayendo en el sueño provocado por la medicina, pero no por eso me iba a separar de su lado.

Cuando por fin su temperatura se normalizó, empezó a temblar de frío así que me acerqué a ella y la tapé con la cobija gruesa. Besé su mejilla y volví al balcón mientras veía a mis hermanos corriendo alrededor de la alberca a ver quién tiraba a quién. Yo reí cuando Alice le puso el pie a Emmett y él la abrazó antes de que cayera a la alberca.

- ¡¡EMMETT ESO FUE TRAMPA!! – escuché el grito de mi hermanita

- NI MODO ENANA

Volví adentro, Bella aún dormía tranquilamente.

- ¡Oh, Edward! ¡eres un vampiro muy sexy! – oí a Bella y no pude evitar reírme ¿Vampiro, sexy? Seguro estaba alucinando - ¡¡Emmett no quiero oso!! – reí un poco más ¿no quiero oso?

Después de decir eso, volvió a quedarse en silencio. Seguramente la medicina estaba alterando sus sueños.

**Rosalie POV**

- Lo lamento Rosalie, tú tendrás que quedarte

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque tus padres no autorizaron tu salida, así que no puedes ir con nosotras al paseo, lo siento

Genial, otra vez mis adorados padres que se olvidan de nosotros y nos niegan una autorización…o al menos a mí me la niegan.

- Que lástima, los chicos de Angelfield van a ir con nosotras – me dijo Victoria en tono de burla

- Pues felicidades, vete con tus chicos de Angelfield, no me interesa – le respondí

Cuando todas se fueron, me quedé en mi habitación leyendo una revista acostada en mi cama con los tobillos cruzados al aire. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver una fotografía mía, de ésas que me tomaron la vez que vine...

- Creo que voy a comprar esa revista – me congelé por completo – te ves hermosa, mi amor

- ¡¡¡EMMETT!!! – me di la vuelta completamente emocionada mientras oía su hermosa risa

- Sorpresa, mi amor – me arrojé a sus brazos y él me besó apasionadamente

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, nos enteramos por ahí que no habían ido a un paseo porque sus papás no firmaron la autorización, así que…venimos – Emmett me besó dulcemente y luego nos sentamos en la cama - ¿Cómo vas mi amor?

- Muy bien, me encantó lo que hiciste el otro día en mi habitación, gracias osito, te amo

- Yo también te amo, barbie – me besó profundamente – toma, estoy seguro de que querrás hablar con Jasper

Emmett me tendió su celular, yo lo miré indecisa, claro que quería hablar con mi hermano, pero no quería gastar el crédito de mi osito, ya había hecho mucho por mí últimamente que yo ya no quería abusar.

- Es de plan, mi amor – Emmett me dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura para que me sentara entre sus piernas sobre la cama – háblale, sé que lo extrañas

- Eres lo máximo ¿lo sabías? – voltee mi cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla

- Lo sé – me besó el cuello – llama al celular de Alice

Marqué al celular de Alice y luego puse el altavoz. Después de tres timbrazos, Alice contestó.

- ¿Bueno? – OK yo oí ese jadeo miré a Emmett y él también se había dado cuenta

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- ¡¡¡Rose!!!

- Hola, Alice ¿cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú?...espera, deja pongo el altavoz.

Yo reí y Emmett me abrazó mientras besaba mi cuello

- Hola, hermanita

- ¡¡Jazz!! – grité emocionada y él rió

- ¿Así que tú tampoco fuiste?

- No, mis papás no autorizaron el permiso

- El mío tampoco y qué bueno – después oí una risita de Alice ¿qué estarían haciendo esos dos?

Creo que era mejor no saber lo que tu mejor amiga y tu hermano están haciendo estando solos…además creo que podía adivinarlo porque mi novio siguió besando mi cuello intercalando los besos con pequeños mordiscos. Además de que sus manos estaban desabrochando los lazos de mi blusa.

- Oye ¿ya empezaste con el plan de Alice? – le pregunté a mi hermano tratando de ignorar las deliciosas caricias de Emmett.

- Ya, dejé algunas cajetillas de cigarro vacías en el baño, Rick seguro lo notará

- ¡¡Y hay revistas porno debajo de su cama!! – Alice dijo y Emmett y yo reímos - ¿y tú?

- Pues, ya llevo tres reportes, ya me sacaron de seis clases, sólo falta lo que me mandaste en la bolsa

- Perfecto – oí a Alice – no es por nada pero, no tardan en expulsarlos a los dos

- Es el punto ¿no?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!!

- Jamás creí que tú dirías eso Jasper – mi novio dijo – tú siempre tan responsable y buen alumno

- Sí, lo sé, pero estar en esta escuela es un infierno

Yo lo comprendía, pero él no estaba en una escuela de señoritas donde no podías hacer nada.

- Bueno, nos vemos pronto chicos – se despidió Alice y colgó

- ¿Tú qué crees que vayan a hacer? – le pregunté a Emmett mientras cerraba el celular

- No lo sé, tal vez lo que yo tengo planeado hacer – me quitó el celular de la mano y con un ágil movimiento me acostó en la cama y se puso sobre mí y yo reí

- ¿No te molesta que tu hermanita vaya a hacer lo mismo? – le pregunté juguetonamente mientras le quitaba el cinturón

- Mientras yo no esté presente, no me interesa – Emmett se quitó la camisa y yo admiré su cuerpo tan masculino - ¿te gusta lo que ves?

- Me encanta – respondí sensualmente

No les daré detalles de lo que pasó las siguientes dos horas…

Un rato después Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón viendo una película. Yo estaba sentada y Emmett acostado con su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras mirábamos la película, yo acariciaba sus cabellos y él me besaba la mano de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dio Alice en la bolsa? – me preguntó Emmett casualmente

- Una prueba de embarazo – le respondí y Emmett se sentó de golpe, mirándome asustado

- Rosalie…

- No te preocupes, pastilla del día siguiente

- ¿De dónde sacaste una?

- Bueno, no soy la única oveja negra en el instituto ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Estás completamente segura?

- Sí, no te preocupes osito – le dije besándolo dulcemente

La verdad era que yo también me había asustado mucho cuando me quedé pensando en la noche que Emmett y yo pasamos juntos, y no vayan a pensar que esta vez volvimos a cometer el mismo error…ahora sí tomamos precauciones.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, bajé al comedor, era la única, la única que se había quedado así que serví algunas cosas y volví al dormitorio. Emmett estaba mirando la tele y yo sonreí al verlo. Me senté a su lado y comenzamos a darnos de comer el uno al otro mientras nos besábamos de vez en cuando. Acabando la comida otra vez estábamos un poco pasionales.

Me encontraba sobre Emmett, él ya no traía su camisa y yo sólo traía un short muy corto y justo en ese momento, él estaba quitándome la playera mientras nuestros labios seguían fundidos en un beso apasionado.

- ¡¡SEÑORITA HALE!! - ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡¡La directora!!

**Bella POV**

Edward llevaba todo el día cuidándome, a la hora de la comida, se quedó conmigo y me dio de comer él mismo.

- Abre la boca

- Edward esto es demasiado

- Bella, mi amor, si lo hago es porque te amo y quiero que te mejores, ahora abre la boca – obedecí y él me dio una cucharada de sopa de verduras

- Pero Edward tú no has comido – protesté

- Y si tú sigues protestando más voy a tardarme en comer, abre la boca

- Una tú y una yo – intenté negociar con él.

- Hecho

Así que él me daba una cucharada de sopa y él comía algo de su plato. Cuando por fin terminamos los dos, un chico del hotel se llevó las charolas y volví a quedarme sola con Edward. Alice y Emmett habían ido otra vez a ver a Rose y a Jazz y yo también quería ir a ver a mi amiga, pero mi enfermero no me dejó salir de la cama, así que son las cinco de la tarde y yo sigo en pijama.

Pero la verdad no puedo quejarme, Edward me ha cuidado mucho, se preocupa por si tengo sed, si tengo hambre, si no se me ofrece nada, está al pendiente de a qué hora tengo que tomarme la medicina…creo que ni mi mamá me cuidaba así cuando me enfermaba de pequeña.

- ¿mi amor, quieres algo más? – Edward acarició mis mejillas y yo le sonreí

- Te diría un beso, pero no deseo contagiarte – le respondí y él rió - ¿me puedes dar un abrazo?

- Los que tú quieras, Bella – Edward se acostó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos, si así iba a ser creo que me enfermaré más seguido…

- Te amo, gracias por estar aquí cuidándome – le dije a Edward acurrucándome en su pecho y mirándolo tiernamente, él me besó la frente

- Yo también te amo, no tienes nada que agradecer, mi amor, te cuido porque si algo te pasara me moriría

Me encantaba que Edward siempre fuera tan tierno y me dijera cosas tan hermosas, en esos momentos me siento la mujer más hermosa y especial del mundo y, aunque una parte de mí no lo acepte, sé que soy la mujer más hermosa y especial para Edward. ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? Me había dado todo, mi familia, amigos y un novio maravilloso, nada podría ser más hermoso.

Pensando eso, me quedé dormida sobre el pecho de Edward.

Cuando me desperté, Edward seguía despierto a mi lado, al verme, sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

- ¿Lindo sueño? – me preguntó

- Soñé contigo, fue un hermoso sueño – me apoyé en su pecho y lo rodee con mis brazos

- ¿Y eso?

- Para no dejarte escapar – le contesté riendo

- Jamás voy a irme de tu lado Bella – él me besó la frente y se quedó acariciándome el cabello

- ¿Tus hermanos no han regresado?

- No, ni siquiera han llamado…deben de estar muy ocupados

Los dos nos miramos y rompimos a reír un buen rato, hasta que a mí me dolieron las costillas. Nos quedamos abrazados por otro rato y luego, prendí la tele, estaban pasando Roméo y Julieta.

- Otra vez no – me rogó Edward y yo reí mientras cambiaba el canal – lo decía de broma, no tenías por qué cambiarle

- Pero yo no quiero ver Roméo y Julieta – entonces apagué la televisión y Edward me rodeó con sus brazos

- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces mi amor?

- Quiero salir un poco de la cama, caminar por el hotel un poquito, sólo para estirar las piernas – lo miré con "la mirada Alice" – por favor, sólo un ratito, antes de que empiece a enfriar, ¿por favor, mi amor?

Edward me miró con su mirada inescrutable y yo no supe que me diría. Al menos no hasta que me besó la frente y me sonrió. ¡¡Victoria!! Me levanté de la cama y entré al baño para lavarme la cara y vestirme, salí con unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos tenis, una playera de manga larga y una chamarra encima.

Cuando salí, Edward me tomó de la mano y ambos salimos de la habitación. Caminamos un rato alrededor del hotel sin decirnos nada, él me tenía abrazada y me besaba el cabello de vez en cuando mientras yo besaba su cuello. Entramos a la tienda y Edward me compró un chocolate.

Vimos a Esme y a Carlisle en el restaurante así que nos unimos a ellos mientras tomábamos café.

- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – me preguntó Esme maternalmente

- Mejor, gracias. Edward me ha cuidado mucho

- Bueno, tú mereces esos cuidados después de cómo lo cuidaste tú a él cuando tuvo el accidente – Carlisle me dijo y yo enrojecí.

- ¿mis hermanos no han hablado con ustedes?

- No, pero supongo que no tardan en llegar – Esme dijo algo enojada, ella quería ver a sus hijos felices, pero aún así no le gustaba que estuvieran saltándose las reglas.

- Mira, ahí vienen – Carlisle dijo y todos volteamos a verlos.

Ambos, con una expresión difícil de interpretar, pero a mí me dio la impresión de que algo muy malo había pasado.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! lamento la demora, a mi musa le dio influenza jajaja...es broma. PEro de verdad se fue la condenada ¬¬**

**En fin, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, fue difícil elegir , muchos querían que Bella se enfermara y muchos otros querían a Edward así que...no se preocupen, los complaceré a todos...digo estar cuidando a Bella no va a dejar inmune a Edward jajaja. **

**Bueno, ya supieron que el plan de Alice es que los expulsen aunque algunos ya lo sospechaban, pues les dejaré la incógnita de lo qeu pasó al siguiente capítulo...porque por muy brillante que sea el plan de Alice, va a tener sus consecuencias con los padres de Jasper y Rosalie...**

**Eso es todo...no!! lo olvido me llenó de mucha alegría el ver 110 reviews en un sólo capítulo!!! wow, chicos mil gracias jamás terminaría de agradecerles el apoyo a todos.**

**Besos**

**Dayan**


	37. Verdades que duelen

**Capítulo 37.**

**Jasper POV**

- ¡¡¡¡EXPULSADOS!!!! ¡¿¡¿LOS DOS?!?! – Rose y yo bajamos la mirada, papá jamás se había enojado así con nosotros

- Querido, tranquilízate, no debes enojarte así

- ¡¡¡Es que no puede ser Stella!!! ¡¡¡Los expulsaron porque los dos estaban revolcándose con quien sabe quién en sus habitaciones!!! ¡¡¡LOS DOS!!! ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE LES ENSEÑAMOS?! – esta vez nos gritó a ambos, nosotros negamos con la cabeza

- Deberían estar avergonzados – nos reprendió mamá

- Y eso no es todo…empezamos contigo Rosalie, cigarros en tu recámara, reportes de conducta, la sacaron del salón seis veces, tu compañera asegura que ya había ido ese chico a verte y además una prueba de embarazo ¡¡UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO!! LO QUE FALTABA, ¡¡¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA IGUAL QUE TU MADRE!!!

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que mi padre había abofeteado a mi hermana y ésta estaba en el suelo, debido al fuerte golpe. Me agaché rápidamente y la ayudé a levantarla, los dos miramos a mamá en ese momento, los dos completamente sorprendidos. Pero ella no parecía alterada por el insulto de mi padre.

- ¡¡ROSALIE EXPLÍCAME POR QUÉ HABÍA UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO EN TU HABITACIÓN!! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE ENSEÑAMOS A SER UNA SEÑORITA DECENTE?!

Mi padre estaba furioso ¿y qué hace mi hermana? Se ríe.

- Por favor, ¿qué nos han enseñado? ¿QUÉ NOS HAN ENSEÑADO? Yo les diré que nos han enseñado NADA, porque mientras crecíamos, lo único que a ustedes les importaba eran sus negocios, así que no me vengas con eso papá

- ERES UNA… - esta vez no iba a permitir que mi padre volviera a lastimar a mi hermana

- YA BASTA PAPÁ – me puse delante de Rosalie para que mi padre no pudiera golpearla de nuevo.

- Roger ya es suficiente – mi madre trató de detener a mi padre y él bajó el brazo

Mi padre fue a sentarse junto a mi madre, Rosalie salió de mis espaldas y tomó mi mano. Yo la apreté fuertemente, esta sería sin duda una de las peores peleas con nuestros padres.

Rose y yo nos quedamos parados donde estábamos. Después de que nos descubrieran – a ella con Emmett y a mí con Alice – nos habían obligado a recoger nuestras cosas y un auto de la escuela de Rose, nos había traído hasta la casa con una carta para mis padres.

- No entiendo para que se molestan, si sólo hemos sido un estorbo para ustedes – comentó Rosalie, furiosa

.- ¡¡¡ROSALIE!!! ¿QUIERES DEJAR TUS COMENTARIOS, CALLARTE Y ESCUCHAR? - mi madre gritó

- Es inútil hablar con este par – dijo mi padre con desprecio – de tal palo tal astilla

Rosalie ya iba a protestar así que le tapé la boca con una mano. No quería que por sus comentarios volvieran a golpearla.

- Rosalie, Jasper lo que tenemos que decirles es importante ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros estamos tan hartos de ustedes como ustedes de nosotros – el comentario de mi madre nos dejó atónitos a los dos

Destapé la boca de mi hermana y la abracé, ése había sido un duro golpe para ambos, pero a mi hermana le dolió más que a mí.

- Pero antes, quiero que se den cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho por ustedes: les pagamos la escuela, les dimos todo cuanto nos pidieron, les regalamos sus coches, les pagamos todas sus fiestas, y aunque ustedes odien estar aquí, sepan que tuvimos que pagar muchísimo dinero para que los aceptaran en la escuela tan tarde, les pagamos sus viajes – eso me hizo sentir mal, era cierto que mis padres no nos prestaban atención, pero siempre habían procurado nuestro bienestar, no en todos los aspectos, pero sí lo hacían – y sobretodo…los reconocimos como nuestros hijos, cuando en realidad…no lo son.

- ¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?! - gritamos los dos, Rosalie tomó mi mano fuertemente temiendo lo mismo que yo

- Lo que oyeron, no son nuestros hijos – dijo mi pad… Roger – mi hermana se embarazó cuando tenía diecisiete años y mis padres la desheredaron y la corrieron de la casa, en esos momentos Stella y yo acabábamos de casarnos así que aceptamos cuidar del bebé cuando naciera, como el idiota que embarazó a mi hermana era un tipo cualquiera pues… obviamente no lo reconoció.

- Pero…pero…¿Jazz y yo…?

- Sí, son mellizos – mi hermana me abrazó aliviada y yo respondí igual, soltando un suspiro – y por lo visto se asemejan demasiado a sus padres, ella una cualquiera y él un pervertido

- Roger…

- ¿Sabes que no puedo creer Stella? Que sean unos malditos desagradecidos, digo, todavía que los salvamos de la calle, de que vivieran igual que sus padres y míralos, comportándose como callejeros, ésta acostándose con alguien que ni conoce bien y éste bebiendo, fumando y viendo revistas pornográficas

Me sentí terriblemente mal, pues mis tíos tenían toda la razón al pensar eso. El plan de Alice era infalible, sí, pero jamás contamos con las consecuencias que nos traería con…con ellos. Rosalie también parecía algo arrepentida, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

- Bueno, para acabar con el cuento porque no quiero verlos más, su madre les dio a luz y nos dejó a nosotros como sus padres, ella no podía mantenerlos así que se fue…hace unas semanas nos habló y al parecer se casó con un millonario…y los quiere de vuelta y nosotros ya no los aguantamos así que suban a preparar sus cosas, se van con su madre

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Rosalie débilmente

- A Phoenix

Eso debió alegrarnos, pero no lo hizo. Todo esto, era demasiado abrumador. Enterarnos que los señores que nos criaron no son nuestros padres, es demasiado difícil de digerir. Menos mal nos teníamos el uno al otro.

- Súbanse a recoger sus cosas, ahora nos encargamos que se vayan en el primer avión que salga de aquí.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, subimos las escaleras a nuestras habitaciones, Rosalie se encerró en la suya y yo fui a la mía. Guardé todo lo que pude en las maletas que ya estaban ahí. Así que mis padres…tíos ya estaban listos para echarnos

Terminé de guardar mis cosas, dejé las maletas en el suelo y fui a la habitación de Rosalie. La vi sentada en la cama, llorando sin control. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé consoladoramente.

- Me siento fatal – me dijo entre lágrimas

- Lo sé, yo también – la abracé por unos momentos más y luego besé su frente – vámonos ya.

- Espera, hay algo que quiero hacer.

Rosalie fue a su escritorio, sacó unas hojas, un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir algo. Acabando, dobló el papel y salió de ahí. Yo la seguí a la habitación de nuestros pad…tíos y vi como colocaba la carta sobre las almohadas.

Bajamos las escaleras, mis tíos seguían sentados en la sala, al darse cuenta de que bajamos ni siquiera se movieron.

- Su avión sale en dos horas, tienen que llegar al aeropuerto lo más pronto posible – mi tío nos dijo sin mirarnos

- Que tengan buen viaje – nos deseó mi tía.

- ¿Cómo…cómo vamos a saber quién…quién es…nuestra madre?

- En cuanto la vean, lo sabrán – mi tío le respondió a mi hermana – váyanse ya

Rose y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Ya íbamos a salir cuando mi hermana se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué…por qué nunca nos quisieron? – preguntó con voz quebrada

- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? – respondió mi tío y mi hermana se contrajo como si la hubiera golpeado de nuevo

- ¿Si no nos querían, por qué nos adoptaron? ¿Para vender su imagen de familia exitosa y feliz? Que asco me dan – Rosalie les respondió caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta - estoy segura que nuestra madre nos dará el amor que siempre nos negaron... y el que nunca recibirán si tienen hijos... aunque no le deseo tanta desgracia a nadie

En ese momento mi tío se levantó furioso.

- SI LOS ADOPTAMOS FUE PARA QUE VIVIERAN BIEN Y PORQUE SU TÍA NO PUDO TENER HIJOS Y QUERÍA TENER LA DICHA DE CUIDARLOS, POR ESO LOS ACEPTÉ

Mi tía bajó la mirada triste y todo se quedó en silencio. Rosalie se acercó y se hincó frente a ella. Mi tía la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si querías tener hijos no nos trataste como si lo fuéramos? – Rosalie le preguntó también llorando

- Porque no quería ilusionarme, porque no quería amarlos para que luego su madre regresara por ustedes, no hubiera soportado esa decepción

- Si nos hubieras amado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si nos hubieran querido como a sus hijos, los dos nos habríamos quedado con ustedes, hubiéramos podido ser la familia feliz que deseamos ser y que ustedes destruyeron – Rosalie se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y salió de la casa

- Lo lamento mucho, lo lamento porque ahora son ustedes los que se quedan solos – les dije y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba triste, deshecha, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control, mi hermano me tenía abrazada mientras ambos veíamos las nubes por la ventanilla del avión. Habíamos viajado juntos muchas veces, pero nunca así.

- ¿Cómo crees que sea mamá? – le pregunté inocentemente a mi hermano

- No lo sé, quizá sea igual de hermosa que tú – Jasper me respondió y yo sonreí, él siempre hallaría la manera de hacerme sonreír.

- ¿Y si ella no nos quiere? – pregunté llena de miedo, no soportaría que nos tratara con la misma indiferencia que mis tíos

- Si no nos quisiera, jamás les hubiera pedido a mis tíos que regresáramos – Jasper acarició mi cabello – no te preocupes de más Rose.

- Lo siento – me recargué en su pecho nuevamente y comencé a reír

- ¿Ahora te ríes? Tengo una hermana bipolar

- No, me río de la ironía del asunto, ahora nosotros vamos a estar en Phoenix y Emmett y Alice en Suiza – le comenté

El pensar en Emmett me dio entereza, en cuanto regresara de sus vacaciones lo vería y ahora sí estaríamos juntos sin importar lo que pasara.

Y la sola mención de Alice, hizo que los ojos de mi hermano se iluminaran.

- No pudimos conocer a dos personas mejores que ellos – le dije mientras envolvía su cintura con mis brazos

- Qué difícil fue ver lo que teníamos enfrente ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, fue difícil, pero vaya que valió la pena – le respondí

Todo había valido la pena. Me dormí en los brazos de mi hermano y cuando desperté, estábamos a punto de llegar a Phoenix. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y no podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que mi madre no nos querría y nos trataría igual o peor que mis tíos.

Finalmente, llegamos al aeropuerto. Jasper y yo bajamos del avión tomados de la mano, aunque mi hermano no mostrara su temor, sabía que su corazón tenía miedo, igual que el mío. Llegamos a la sala donde mi madre estaría y yo contuve la respiración, buscando con la mirada algo. Mi tío nos había dicho que la reconoceríamos a simple vista. Pero mi mirada recorrió toda la sala y no vi a nadie conocido en ningún lugar. Buscaba a una mujer que no conocía.

- Rose, por allá – mi hermano señaló una esquina y yo me quedé inmóvil

- Es…es…Lily – me tapé la boca con una mano

Lily había sido nuestra nana desde que éramos bebés y cuando cumplimos doce, mis papás la corrieron de la casa. ¿podría ser que ella fuera nuestra madre? Pero cuando nos vio y vi su expresión supe que sí lo era, sólo una madre podría ver a sus hijos.

Caminamos hasta ella, ¿cómo no lo habíamos notado? Lily era rubia como nosotros, tenía nuestros mismos ojos azules y su piel era tan blanca como la nuestra. Cuando nos paramos frente a ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Mis niños…cómo lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Jasper y yo la abrazamos y yo me solté a llorar, al sentir su mano acariciando mi cabello dulcemente, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho llorando. Pude sentir las lágrimas de ella cayendo en mis mejillas. Al voltear, vi que mi hermano también lloraba. Nos quedamos abrazados a ella por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad. Ella se separó de nosotros y nos miró fijamente y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de mi hermano y de las mías para luego hacerlas con las suyas. Todo hizo clic, éste era nuestro hogar.

- Pero como han crecido, mi Rossie, mi hermosísima Rossie, estás echa toda una mujercita, preciosa – me dijo mirándome orgullosa y acariciando mi mejilla y luego volteó con mi hermano – y tú, mi Jazz que guapo estás y qué fuerte, seguramente tienes muchas chicas muertas detrás de ti ¿verdad?

Los tres reímos y ella volvió a abrazarnos.

- Ay hijos, no sé como poder recompensarlos por haberlos abandonado, pero lo hice por su bien, no quería que se vieran privados de nada – mi madre volvió a disculparse

- Ya lo hiciste…mamá, gracias por aceptarnos de vuelta

- Ay mis niños, nunca, nunca voy a dejarlos solos de nuevo – nos prometió y sabía que si había alguien en este mundo que pudiera cumplir eso, era ella.

Fuimos por nuestras maletas, mamá no quería separarse ni un solo minuto de nosotros. Vaya sorpresa fue salir del aeropuerto y ver que nos esperaba una limosina. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y nos subimos con nuestra madre.

En el camino a su casa, mamá nos contó todo lo que había pasado esos seis años que pasamos sin verla. De algún modo, Jasper y yo la consideramos siempre una madre cuando fingía ser nuestra nana, así que verla como nuestra madre, no se nos hacía difícil.

- Durante estos seis años busqué todas las maneras posibles de poder volver a su lado, pero mi hermano no lo permitió.

.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ustedes dos me querían tanto que ellos temieron que ustedes les perdieran el respeto si yo permanecía ahí – nos respondió mamá

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, simplemente estábamos anonadados, era enorme, tenía unos bellísimos jardines, una fuente, alberca…era una casa preciosa. Nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones. ¡¡Teníamos mayordomo, ama de llaves y sirvientes!! Mi habitación estaba junto a la de Jasper. Vaya sorpresa al ver que toda estaba decorada perfectamente, como si yo misma la hubiera diseñado.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó mi madre desde la entrada

- Me encanta, es hermosa mamá

- Supuse que te gustaría, yo la diseñé – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla – no puedo creer que seas tan hermosa Rose, tú también debes tener cientos de corazones rotos tras de ti

- Sólo uno que me importe mamá, sólo uno – suspiré mirando el enorme oso que acababa de poner sobre mi cama

- Déjame adivinar, ese niño que te molestaba cuando eras pequeña…¡¡Emmett Cullen!!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté al voltearla a ver sorprendida

- Simplemente lo intuía, cuando llegabas gritando que era un tonto porque te jalaba el cabello y te aventaba bolitas de papel supe que acabarían juntos – respondió ella poniéndome un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja – tus ojitos brillaban, tú creías que te furia, pero no era así, el instinto de una madre nunca falla…espero que lo traigas pronto

- En cuanto regrese de sus vacaciones en Suiza – le prometí

- Sí, sé que estaba allá con su familia "adelantando las Pascuas"

Las dos reímos y mamá volvió a abrazarme, ésa era la sensación que quería sentir, sus brazos me llenaban de dicha y tranquilidad. Podía sentir el amor con el que me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

- ¿Puedo? – mamá y yo nos separamos para ver a Jasper en la puerta

- Adelante hijo, ¿qué tal tu habitación? – mi madre abrazó a mi hermano con el otro brazo

- Hermosa, gracias mamá

- Bueno, hice lo que pude, no es lo mismo la habitación de un chico que una chica y menos de su edad, pero hice todo para que puedan sentirse a gusto.

No me di cuenta de la hora hasta que vi el reloj que había en mi pared, la una de la madrugada. Jasper y yo habíamos cenado en el avión y mamá nos había dicho que cenó antes de irse al aeropuerto. Ella quería dejarnos para que durmiéramos y descansáramos, pero ni Jasper ni yo queríamos eso así que – aprovechando que su esposo estaba de viaje de negocios – nos fuimos a dormir con ella.

Estábamos los tres acostados en la cama, mamá estaba acostada en medio, y nos estaba enseñando fotos que tenía de nosotros. Sí que habíamos cambiado. Luego nos enseñó una foto muy especial.

- Ésta, es la única foto que tengo embarazada de ustedes – nos enseñó una foto de ella, estaba de costado y se veía bastante embarazada

Luego nos siguió enseñando fotos y comenzamos a platicar de cuando ella estaba con nosotros.

- ¿Recuerdan su cumpleaños número cinco? – Jazz y yo nos vimos y negamos con la cabeza, mamá rió – esa fiesta fue divertidísima, recuerdo que tú llevabas un vestido de princesita, te veías divina y Jasper llevaba un disfraz de caballero – mamá rió y los dos la secundamos – y recuerdo que había una niñita, una niña de apenas cuatro años que persiguió a Jasper por toda la casa porque le quería dar un besito y Jasper no se dejaba

Los tres reímos y Jasper se sonrojó

- No me acuerdo

- Sí, era…¿quién era?...¡ah sí! era la hermanita de tus amigos…Alice Cullen – Jasper y yo reímos aún más – la pobrecita lloraba porque no querías darle un besito

- Suena a algo que Alice haría – coincidí yo

- Ella es mi novia mamá

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién lo diría? – mamá rió buscando las fotos de ese cumpleaños – y luego, recuerdo que les hicieron un pastel a cada uno, el de Rose era rosa y cuando le soplaste a tus velitas y mordiste el pastel, el niño que te molestaba, Emmett, te empujó y te llenaste toda de pastel

- Eso suena a algo que Emmett haría –dije y Jasper rió

- Sí, y luego tu hermana corrió tras él y lo llenó todo de lodo, entre los dos hicieron un desastre

- Con razón se odiaban tanto – mi hermano dijo

Entonces mamá encontró las fotos de esa vez. Alice estaba abrazando a Jasper, dándole un besito en la mejilla y él estaba haciendo pucheros. Mientras que había otra donde yo estaba cubierta de pastel y Emmett estaba tras de mí todo lleno de lodo.

- Se las voy a enseñar cuando los conozca – mamá dijo guardando las fotos – ahora debemos de dormir que mañana nos espera un largo día, tenemos que platicarnos muchas cosas.

Y esa noche, Jazz y yo dormimos con mamá y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que verdaderamente tenía una mamá, una mamá que me amaba. Suspiré una vez más antes de sumirme en un sueño agradable y como si pudiera ver el pasado, soñé con esa fiesta de cumpleaños.

**0o0o0o0o0 En Suiza 0o0o0o0o0**

Los señores Hale fueron a acostarse después de la escenita que habían tenido con sus sobrinos. Al entrar a su habitación, Stella fue la primera en ver la carta. La tomó temerosamente y la abrió.

_Queridos tíos:_

_Sabemos que deben de estar muy enojados con nosotros, ciertamente nos comportamos bastante mal con ustedes de un tiempo acá. Les pedimos una sincera disculpa, jamás nos habíamos puesto a pensar en que todo lo que hicieron, fue para que nosotros no sufriéramos._

_Lamentamos mucho todos los berrinches, las malas contestaciones, en sí de todos los malos comportamientos. Pero también les pedimos que nos entiendan, hubiéramos dado todo por poder contar con un poco de su amor, un poco de afecto, no creo que hubiera sido mucho pedir._

_En fin, sabemos que nos merecemos los regaños y queremos que sepan que les agradecemos todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. Gracias por habernos dado una buena vida. Ojalá algún día podamos volver a verlos y que, como sus sobrinos, nos quisieran un poco…porque nosotros sí lo hacemos, los queremos por lo que hicieron por nosotros. Les deseamos todo lo mejor del mundo._

_Con cariño_

_Jasper y Rosalie._

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Stella y fue acompañada por una ola tremenda de arrepentimiento, pudo haber tenido dos hijos, los pudo haber amado y pudo ser amada por ellos como una madre, y desperdició la única oportunidad que tuvo…por dieciocho años.

_Sean felices…mis hijos_

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola!!! lo siento sé que tardé mucho, pero deben admitirlo, el capi valió la pena ¿verdad que sí?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchos de ustedes ya se imaginaban que eran adoptados. ¿no les gustó lo de emmett y alice de chiquitos? a mí me encantó la idea, espero que ustedes la hayan disfrutado.**

**nos leemos pronto**

**Besos a todos y misl gracias por sus reviews!!!!**

**Dayan**


	38. El Regreso

****

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo 38.**

**Emmett POV**

Llegamos a Phoenix, dos días después de que Alice y yo fuéramos a ver a Rose y a Jasper, no sabíamos que les habían hecho después de que nos hubieran encontrado juntos. Yo sólo me puse mi camisa y tuve que salir a toda prisa de ahí, así que no pude ni siquiera despedirme de ella. Al salir, vi que Alice también salía del otro colegio apresuradamente, nos reunimos y al parecer a ella y a Jasper los habían encontrado besándose en su habitación. Yo al menos agradezco que nos hayan descubierto cuando estábamos en el sillón, dos horas antes y eso sí hubiera sido desastroso.

Mis padres no nos dijeron nada y como ellos no preguntaron, nosotros no dijimos nada. Ése era nuestro último día en Suiza, mi hermanita Bella ya se sentía mejor y papá dijo que podría viajar en el avión y no le pasaría nada. Al llegar al aeropuerto, dejamos nuestras maletas y subimos al avión. Papá y mamá iban sentados juntos en los asientos de adelante, Edward y Bella venían abrazados en los de al lado y Alice y yo veníamos en los otros dos asientos, ella había querido la ventana así que yo la dejé, ya me había tocado a mí en el viaje de ida.

- ¿Tú crees que Jasper y Rosalie…? – mi hermana dejó su pregunta inconclusa mientras se recargaba en mi pecho

- Esperemos que estén bien – respondí yo abrazándola – me preocupa lo que les vayan a decir sus padres, tú y yo sabemos que no son los mejores padres del mundo

- Sí, no lo pensé, jamás debí… - mi hermana susurró arrepentida

- No te preocupes ya por eso, ya pasó y pasará lo que tenga que pasar – intenté reconfortarla un poco.

Mi hermana se quedó dormida en mi pecho, pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño, miré a mi lado, Edward y Bella estaban abrazados y dormían profundamente, ella recargada en el pecho de mi hermano y él recargando su cabeza en la de ella, Bella tenía una mano alrededor de la cintura de mi hermano y Edward la tenía abrazada, los dos estaban cubiertos por una cobija, al verlos sonreí, eran una hermosa pareja y ellos no tenían obstáculos entre ellos.

Luego miré a mi mamá y a mi papá, ellos también dormían tranquilamente, yo por alguna razón, no podía cerrar los ojos, una excitación enorme recorría mi cuerpo, estaba ansioso y no lograba descifrar el porqué. Pero finalmente, en algún momento de la noche, por fin me quedé dormido.

- Emy…Emy ya despiértate, ya vamos a aterrizar – mi hermana me zarandeó un poco y yo me desperté – Buenos días dormilón

- Buenos días enana

- Ya casi llegamos – replicó mi hermana emocionada

- ¿Por qué tan emocionada?

- No lo sé, es un presentimiento de que algo bueno va a pasar – me respondió – y no sé por qué es

Bueno, entonces yo no estaba tan loco como pensaba, yo también tenía un presentimiento bueno y mientras más nos acercábamos a Phoenix, más crecía mi excitación.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Alice y yo fuimos los primeros en bajar del avión. Detrás de nosotros venían Edward y Bella, al parecer mi otra hermanita ya no tenía gripa, se oía perfectamente bien. Entonces, mi hermano estornudó.

- ¡¡Bella contagiaste a mi hermano!! – le dije riendo y ella obviamente se sonrojó

- Él tiene la culpa, yo le dije que no se me acercara tanto – se defendió la novia de mi hermano – ay Edward, te dije que no te bañaras antes de venirnos al aeropuerto, el aire acondicionado no te hizo nada bien, mi amor

- Bueno, ahora tendrás que cuidarlo tú Bella – Alice le dijo a su amiga

- Por supuesto que lo haré – Bella abrazó a mi hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fuimos a recoger nuestras maletas, afortunadamente estaban todas y salieron rápidamente. Nos encaminamos a la salida, mi corazón latía fuertemente como si supiera que algo iba a pasar, pero yo no podía descubrir qué era. Entonces lo vi, en la sala había dos personas, dos personas rubias, dos personas que tenían unos letreros hermosos:

_Que bueno que estés de vuelta Osito Mío. ¡¡Te amo!!_

_Bienvenida a casa Monstruito…¡¡¡Te amo!!!_

No podía ser, no lo podía creer. Rosalie corrió hacia donde yo estaba y yo la cargué mientras le daba dos vueltas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunte cubriendo su rostro de besos mientras sus manos me acariciaban

- Vine a recoger a mi novio del aeropuerto – respondió ella con su deslumbrante sonrisa

- No me refería a eso… - le respondí acariciando sus dorados cabellos y comiéndome su rostro con la mirada

- Es una larga historia, ahora osito, quiero que me beses – mi novia me ordenó con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Lo hubiera hecho sin que me lo pidieras – le respondí mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

**Alice POV**

_Bienvenida a casa Monstruito…¡¡¡Te amo!!!_

Con razón mi corazón latía desbocadamente, sin pensar en nada, me lancé a los brazos de mi Jasper y rodee su cintura con mis piernas mientras que él me abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañado, peque! – me dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente

- ¡Y yo a ti! – le respondí y lo besé fervientemente enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos color miel – aún tienes que contarme que haces aquí

- Lo sé, pero ahora sólo quiero besarte – y de verdad que era eso lo que quería hacer

Después de un beso lo suficientemente largo, Jasper me bajó al suelo sin dejar de mirarme, yo acaricié su rostro y él besó mis dedos cuando pasaron sobre sus labios. Luego nos dimos la vuelta y nos fuimos con los demás. Rosalie nos abrazó a mí y a Bella y Jasper fue a reunirse con mis hermanos.

- ¡¡Rose qué bueno verte!! – dijo Bella - ¿pero qué haces aquí?

- Ya les contaremos todo, es una larga historia que no queremos repetir veinte veces – nos respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa impactante y en su mirada no había cabida para toda su alegría.

Fuimos a que Jasper y Rosalie saludaran a mis padres, que estaban también sorprendidos por su presencia, pero igual los saludaron con alegría. Nos fuimos al estacionamiento, Jasper y Rose traían sus autos así que Bella, Edward y yo nos fuimos con Jazz y mis papás y Emmett, con Rose.

Al llegar a la casa, dejamos las maletas en la entrada, lo que todos queríamos saber era qué hacían Jasper y Rosalie en Phoenix así que pasamos todos a la sala. Mamá y papá se sentaron en el sillón doble, Edward se sentó en otro sillón y Bella fue a la cocina a hacer quién sabe qué. Emmett se sentó en el sillón individual y Rosalie se sentó en sus piernas, mi hermano no dejaba de acariciar los cabellos de su novia, mientras que Rosalie estaba acurrucada en el pecho de él y no soltaba su cuello. En cuanto a Jasper y a mí, los dos nos sentamos en el piso, yo me senté entre sus piernas y sus brazos me envolvieron dulce y protectoramente mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Bella regresó de la cocina con una taza de té que le dio a mi hermano. Mi amiga siempre tan al pendiente de la salud de su novio, Edward no quiso besarla, pero la atrajo a su pecho y Bella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello, ahora sí, todos estábamos dispuestos a escuchar la historia de Rosalie y Jasper.

Comenzó él, nos contó como después de que los expulsaron (y eso que sólo nos besamos…por que sé que hay por ahí unos malpensados que creen que Jasper y yo nos acostamos, pues fíjense que no, Jasper es todo un caballero en ese sentido) los llevaron a casa de sus padres, Jasper siguió con el relato de lo que les dijeron sus tíos y pude ver como Rosalie escondía la cara en el cuello de mi hermano y derramaba algunas lágrimas mientras mi hermano la abrazaba más protectoramente. Cuando Jasper decía algo que le dolía, podía sentir como su mano apretaba la mía con mayor fuerza y yo besaba su cuello demostrándole todo mi apoyo.

Finalmente, Rosalie nos contó la parte más alegre, como su madre los había ido a recoger al aeropuerto, cómo había diseñado sus habitaciones y cómo la noche en que llegaron, se habían ido con ella y ella les había enseñado fotografías que tenía de ellos de chiquitos, pude ver la sonrisa de complicidad que se dirigían y como me miraba a mí y a Emmett de manera sospechosa, al parecer, el esposo de su madre había llegado ayer del viaje en el que estaba y los había recibido bastante bien. Como era lógico, los dos estaban aún recelosos y era obvio que necesitarían tiempo para poder llevarse bien con su padrastro.

- Mamá nos pidió que les dijéramos que los espera a comer mañana – Rosalie nos dijo y al decir mamá, sus ojos brillaban como nunca

- Pues no podemos decepcionarla – mamá respondió con una sonrisa, se notaba que ella estaba feliz por los chicos – Alice y Emmett tienen que conocer a su suegra.

- Claro que tú también estás invitada Bella – Jasper le dijo a mi amiga y ella sonrió

- Muchas gracias, ahí estaré – Bella nos dijo y Edward besó su frente.

**Edward POV**

Las noticias que nos habían dado Rose y Jasper, eran sin duda sorprendentes. Seguramente habían tenido unos días horribles, pero mientras comíamos pizzas en la sala, podíamos notar que ambos se veían más felices. Antes de se fueran a Suiza, podía ver que los mellizos eran felices al lado de mi hermano y de mi hermana respectivamente, pero ahora eran aún más felices. Por fin tenían a la familia que tanto se merecían.

Yo, yo me sentía un poco mal, la verdad sea dicha, pero me alegraba ver a mis hermanos felices, ahora los veía tan felices como siempre habían sido esos dos. Y yo no podía más que sentirme igual de dichoso, porque mi familia me amaba como yo a ella y porque tenía a la novia más maravillosa del mundo y que, nuevamente, fungía como mi enfermera personal.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Bella fue con mi padre al clóset donde guardábamos las medicinas para que le diera lo que debía tomarme, Bella regresó con mis pastillas y un vaso con agua.

- Ten, mi amor – me dio las pastillas y el vaso – te las tienes que tomar cada ocho horas por tres días

- Así lo haré, mi amor, te lo prometo – me tomé las pastillas y le di un trago al agua.

Nosotros no podíamos dejar de hablar, después de la comida, regresamos a la sala y decidimos jugar Caras y Gestos. Para ello nos dividimos en dos equipos. Bella, Papá, Mamá y yo estábamos en uno y Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper en otro. Nos la estábamos pasando muy bien, pero las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto en mí así que me sentía un poco adormilado. Y mi hermosa y maravillosa novia, lo notó

- Vamos arriba, estás muy cansado y tienes que dormir – me dijo y yo sentí que me lo decía mi mamá

- Pero en serio lo tienes que dejar dormir Bella – Emmett comentó en tono malicioso y Bella le sacó la lengua como niña chiquita y yo reí.

Subimos a mi habitación y Bella me hizo acostarme en la cama, yo la obedecí y ella me tapó con una cobija, me dejó un vaso de agua al lado de mi cama y me dejó la caja de las pastillas ahí junto. Me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió cálidamente.

- Descansa mi amor

- Tú también, Bella, gracias por cuidarme siempre

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo

- Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme, mis papás seguro quieren saber cómo me fue – Bella se acercó a la puerta – que te mejores mi amor, en ocho horas te hablo para que no se te olvide tomarte tus medicinas

- Gracias, mi amor

Bella me mandó un beso, cerró la puerta y bajó a la sala, oí que Jasper y Rosalie también ya se iban así que ella se ofreció a acompañar a Bella a casa. Unos diez minutos después, me llegó un mensaje a mi celular.

_Sé que no debes estar durmiendo._

_Eres un novio que se preocupa demasiado._

_Ya llegué a mi casa, ya puedes dormir tranquilo._

_No olvides tus medicinas._

_Te amo. Bella_

Sonreí, efectivamente, no estaba tranquilo porque necesitaba saber que mi novia se encontraba a salvo, ahora que lo sabía, me sumí en un profundo sueño, tranquilo y sin molestias. Me levanté como a las dos de la mañana, todo estaba silencioso y mi celular tenía la pantalla encendida.

_Hora de tus medicinas, siento despertarte_

_Te amo, Bella_

Me encantaba, seguramente Bella había puesto la alarma del celular para poder avisarme a qué hora me tocaban mis medicinas. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño, al regresar, me puse una pijama, me tomé las medicinas y volví a dormirme. No sin antes responderle el mensaje a mi ángel.

_Gracias por avisarme mi amor._

_Descansa y sueña conmigo._

_Te amo, Edward._

A las nueve de la mañana, me desperté con muchísima hambre así que decidí bajar a la cocina, hoy me sentía muchísimo mejor que ayer. Al entrar a la cocina, vi a mi hermano haciendo jugo de naranja. A juzgar por su ropa, se notaba que había estado un rato en el gimnasio porque traía unos shorts y una playera sin mangas.

- Buenos días, Bello Durmiente – me saludó burlón - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, gracias – le respondí abriendo el refrigerador - ¿te importaría hacer jugo para dos?

- Para nada – Emmett sacó otras naranjas – si tú no tienes inconveniente en preparar un desayuno para dos

- En lo absoluto.

Como tenía mucha hambre y quería que fuera algo rápido, decidí hacer quesadillas, hice doce y Emmett preparó una jarra completa de jugo de naranja. No creo que haga falta decir que nos terminamos todo. Yo subí a mi habitación nuevamente y Emmett fue a darse un baño. Yo decidí entrar a la computadora un rato, aunque era muy temprano, sólo deseaba revisar mi correo y ya.

A las diez, mi novia me habló al celular.

- Hola mi amor – la saludé

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Muchísimo mejor, en parte gracias a ti – le respondí - ¿tú cómo estás?

- Bien, estoy preparando un postre para llevar a casa de Rose y Jasper

- Mmm… ya quiero probarlo, seguro te está quedando delicioso

- Pues, eso intento – podía adivinar el sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿ya te tomaste tus medicinas?

- No, ahora mismo voy y me las tomo – le respondí mientras iba a mi buró y sacaba dos pastillas y me las tomaba – listo, ya me las tomé

- Me alegro, oye amor ya me tengo que ir, aún tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá a hacer algunas cosas

- Ok ¿Paso por ti?

- Sí, perfecto, te veo al rato mi amor, Te amo

- Yo también te amo, linda

Cuando colgué, decidí que yo también debía de darme una ducha así que entré a mi baño y me metí a la regadera, definitivamente el baño me ayudaba a sentirme mejor, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos. Al salir, me vestí y fui a la cocina a ver si mis padres ya se habían levantado. Efectivamente, mamá estaba preparándole el desayuno a papá y Emmett estaba sentado en la alacena cosa que mi mamá odiaba que hiciera.

- Buenos días – saludé

- Buenos días mi amor – mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Mejor ma, gracias, buenos días pa

- Hola hijo

- ¡¡Emmett bájate de ahí!! – mi mamá regañó a mi hermano

- ¡¡Ay mamá!!

- Nada de Ay mamá, Edward ¿puedes ir a despertar a tu hermana? – me pidió mamá y yo asentí

- ¡¡¡Yo la despierto!!! – Emmett salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mamá suspiró y volvió al sartén, yo me senté al lado de papá y él miró el reloj, yo me limité a contar en mi cabeza.

Tres, dos, uno…

- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! – oí a mi hermana gritar y las risas de Emmett

Mamá no se molestó en decir nada, oí como Emmett y Alice corrían por las escaleras, esto era cosa de todos los días así que ya ninguno decía nada.

- ¡¡¡OUCH ESO DOLIÓ!!! – se quejó Emmett

- No me interesa ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!

- Dios mío, dame paciencia – imploró mi mamá y yo reí – ¡¡¡EMMETT DEJA A TU HERMANA EN PAZ!!!

Alice y Emmett bajaron las escaleras, mi pobre hermanita venía de malas, me abrió los brazos y me puso su carita tierna, yo reí y me moví para que pudiera sentarse en mi regazo. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y bostezó contra mi cuello mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Emmett bajó todo empapado y yo reí al verlo.

- ¡¡Mamá Alice me mojó!! – se quejó Emmett y entró a la cocina

- Tú para qué la vas a levantar si sabes que se pone de malas – oí la voz de mi mamá

Emmett salió con un vaso con agua y vi todas sus negras intenciones.

- Emmett ni se te ocurra pensarlo – lo amenacé mientras abrazaba a mi hermana

- No es justo, eres una cobarde Alice, ahí vas a esconderte con Edward – Emmett protestó y Alice le sacó la lengua y volvió a abrazarme

- Pues claro, mi hermanito sí me protege – Alice le respondió

- Pero tenían que ser mellizos, ¿por qué yo no pude tener un gemelo?

- Porque contigo es suficiente – respondió papá y los cinco reímos – imagínate tener dos Emmetts (N/A: yo sí y yo quiero uno)

Yo me estremecí al pensarlo, porque cuando Alice está de buenas o quiere hacer bromas, yo soy el objetivo de ése par, si fueran tres…no quiero ni imaginármelo.

A las dos y media, todos ya estábamos listos para irnos a casa de Rose y Jazz, mamá y papá se fueron en el Mercedes, Alice y Emmett en el Jeep y yo me fui en mi Volvo por Bella. Se veía hermosa, traía una falda blanca y una playera azul cielo y su cabello le caía suelto en sus hombros, se veía divina.

- ¿Cómo sigues mi amor? – me preguntó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

- Mejor, te ves hermosísima Bella

- Gracias, mi amor ¿trajiste tus medicinas verdad? Te tocan a las seis

- Sí, mi amor, aquí las traigo – le enseñé la caja de mi medicina

- A bueno, eso está muy bien

- Sí, mientras más rápido me cure, más pronto podré besarte – le dije intentando sonar seductor

- Créeme que yo no tengo ningún problema si decides no esperar – respondió Bella coqueta

Ambos reímos y seguimos el auto de papá, cuando llegamos a la casa no podía creerlo, era enorme. Estacionamos los autos a la entrada y subimos algunos escalones para tocar la puerta. Un mayordomo nos hizo pasar, todos estábamos sorprendidísimos. Pasamos y observamos lo enorme que era la casa, en la escalera apareció Rose con un vestido rojo algo corto.

- ¡¡¡MI AMOR!!! – Rosalie bajó corriendo y se arrojó a los brazos de mi hermano que ya la esperaba abajo, se besaron profundamente y luego Rose se separó de él

- Te ves divina, mi amor – Emmett le dijo y ella sonrió complacida

- Gracias osito, tú te ves igual de guapo que siempre – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla – hola a todos

Rosalie nos saludó y después vi como Jasper salía de una de las habitaciones de abajo, mi hermana no lo vio así que él se acercó por atrás y le tapó los ojos.

- ¿Quién será? – preguntó ella sonriendo

- No lo sé, tú dime – Jasper susurró y todos sonreímos

- Pues el chico más guapo de este mundo – Alice respondió y se volteó

- ¡¡Oye!! – exclamamos los tres Cullen ahí presentes mientras Alice besaba a su novio

- Al chico más guapo del mundo, junto con los tres Cullen – rectificó mi hermana

- Eso está mejor

Después, nos pasaron a la sala y unos segundos después llegó la mamá de Jazz y Rose junto con su esposo. Ella era una mujer hermosa, ahora sabía de donde había salido la hermosura de Rosalie, además de que tenía los mismos ojos que sus dos hijos y su cabello rubio era del mismo tono. Su esposo tenía un porte distinguido, era alto, elegante, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, sin embargo su sonrisa era sincera, al igual que la de Lily, la mamá de mis amigos.

Rose y Jasper nos presentaron primero, a Bella, a mis padres y a mí, aunque todos sabíamos que Emmett y Alice eran los importantes en esa presentación. Jasper se paró de su lugar y tomó la mano de Alice.

- Mamá, William, ella es mi novia, Alice, la chica más maravillosa de este mundo – Jasper le sonrió a mi hermana y ella sonrió

- Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos – respondió ella y Lily abrazó a mi hermana

- Eres muy hermosa Alice, mi hijo tiene muy buenos gustos – Lily le sonrió a mi hermana y ella se sonrojó un poco

- Es un placer conocerte Alice – William estrechó la mano de mi hermana y ella volvió a sonreír.

Después, ambos se sentaron y Rosalie y Emmett se levantaron, en muy pocas ocasiones, mi hermano estaba serio, pero esta situación era una de ellas. Yo me acerqué a Bella y le murmuré algo al oído.

- Aún recuerdo la mirada que me dirigió tu padre cuando me presentaste como tu novio

- Lo sé, que bueno que tú y yo ya pasamos por ello – ella me respondió y me besó el cuello – no que tus pobres hermanos han tenido que enfrentarlo dos veces.

Eso era muy cierto, los pobres ya habían sido presentados ante los "padres" de Rosalie y Jasper una vez.

- Mamá, Will, él es mi novio Emmett – la voz de Rosalie se llenó de orgullo al decir eso y Emmett le sonrió

- Encantado de conocerlos – mi hermano sonrió – ahora veo por qué Rosalie es tan hermosa

- Ay Emmett, eres encantador – Lily dijo riendo complacida – y muy guapo por cierto

- Muchas gracias – Emmett estrechó la mano de William – es un gusto conocerlo

- Igualmente Emmett

Pasamos al comedor y mientras comíamos, pude percatarme de varias cosas. Primero, que William y Lily eran unas personas muy amables y muy sencillas, a pesar de que era obvio que tenían mucho dinero. Él era un hombre muy agradable y ella era encantadora, mis papás disfrutaron mucho con su plática.

Nosotros estábamos platicando amenamente y al final, acabamos platicando todos. Acabando la comida, trajeron el postre que Bella había preparado.

- Déjame decirte que tu postre quedó delicioso, Bella – William felicitó a mi novia y ella se sonrojó completamente

- Muchas gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado

El postre de Bella fue todo un éxito, y mi hermosa novia no paraba de sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó por alto Emmett y se la pasó molestándola y haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

- Me da mucho gusto tenerlos aquí – Lily nos dijo sonriendo – y me encantaría enseñarles algo a Alice y a Emmett.

Todos volteamos a verlos y yo noté las sonrisas que tenían Rosalie y Jasper.

**Emmett POV**

La mamá de Rose se levantó y fue por algo a la mesita que estaba afuerita, seguro que ya tenía todo pensado. Yo miré a mi novia y ella me sonrió y me besó.

- ¿Qué nos va a enseñar? – le pregunté

- Ya lo verás, osito, ya lo verás – respondió ella

Lily regresó al comedor con dos fotografías pero las tenía volteadas de manera que no podíamos verlas.

- Ya se las enseñé a Rose y a Jazz, y creo que ustedes también deberían de verlas – Lily le dio una foto a mi hermana y otra a mí.

Cuando bajé mi mirada a la foto me quedé atónito, era yo de niño y la niña a mi lado era Rosalie. No pude evitarlo, me reí ella estaba llena de pastel y yo cubierto de lodo, ya me imaginaba por qué estaríamos así. Voltee a ver a mi novia que me miraba con fingido reproche.

- ¿Lo ves? Tus costumbres no han cambiado nada – me dijo y yo recordé que en su cumpleaños había hecho lo mismo

- No, pero puedo decir que te amo y eso no va a cambiar tampoco – le respondí y la besé.

Entonces oí la risa de Jasper y voltee a ver a mi hermana, estaba aún más roja que Bella en sus peores momentos. Jasper la atrajo a sus brazos y besó su frente. ¿qué tenía su foto?

- Alice, mi amor, no te pongas así – Jasper le dijo y ella lo volteó a ver y luego se echó a reír

- Seguro que te asusté ¿a qué sí?

- Siendo sincero, no me acuerdo, pero me alegra que ahora estemos juntos – Jasper besó a mi hermana y yo le quité la foto a Alice

Así que mi hermanita era una acosadora de niños, me reí mucho al ver la foto. Todo mundo vio ambas fotos y yo abracé a mi novia y besé sus rubios cabellos. Después de un rato, los adultos ya estaban enfrascados en una plática de política. Rose me tomó de la mano y me susurró sensualmente al oído.

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo

Tomó mi mano y yo dejé que me condujera a donde quisiera.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi...T.T lamentablemente, ya casi se termina este fic, de hecho sólo falta un capítulo y el epílogo, espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo. **

**Mil gracias a todos ustedes por leer y aún más gracias a todos esos reviews. También les quiero decir que mi próxima locura ya está rondando por mi cabeza y prometo subirla recién acabe Amarrados.**

**Besos a Todos**

**Dayan Hale**


	39. Enamorados

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

**Capítulo 39.**

**Rosalie POV**

Tomé a Emmett de la mano y los dos salimos de ahí. Mamá nos vio y me dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Yo ya había hablado con ella acerca de mi relación con Emmett y a ella le había tenido toda la confianza para decirle que Emmett y yo ya nos habíamos acostado juntos. Se lo tomó sorprendentemente bien, lo que sí me pidió fue que tuviera mucho cuidado y me dijo que pronto haría una cita para que fuera al ginecólogo. Mamá era, efectivamente mi madre en todos los sentidos y me había entendido y apoyado.

Salimos al jardín y llevé a Emmett a donde quería, era una hamaca, al verla Emmett me sonrió y los dos nos acostamos en ella, Emmett me abrazó y nos mecimos suavemente, estar entre sus brazos sin temer que nadie nos atrapara, sin que el tiempo apremiara era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Nos quedamos silenciosos por unos momentos. Emmett acariciaba mis cabellos y yo tenía una mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo sus latidos y su respiración en mi oído.

- Te amo – Emmett me dijo serio

- Yo también te amo osito – alcé mi rostro para recibir un dulce beso – te amo aunque tengas la mala costumbre de embarrarme de pastel

- Mi amor, embarrada de pastel o no, eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo

- No te vas a salir tan fácil Emmett Cullen – lo previne, derretida por sus palabras

- No importa, haré que me perdones, mi amor porque ya desde niño me tienes a tus pies

Emmett tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó apasionadamente, pero mientras más profundo era el beso, más nos movimos y como resultado, acabamos los dos acostados en el pasto. Emmett se posó sobre mí y acarició mi rostro con una delicadeza sorprendente.

- Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de entrar a tu corazón – Emmett me dijo mirándome con adoración y yo no pude evitar derramar una lágrima – ay mi amor – con sus labios limpió mi lágrima y yo lo abracé

- Mira lo que me has hecho Emmett Cullen

- No puede ser peor de lo que tú me has hecho a mí, pero soy el hombre más feliz a tu lado y aquí planeo estar siempre que tú me desees

- Te desearé siempre mi osito, siempre

No hubo más que decir, Emmett volvió a besarme y yo me aferré a él con toda mi vida. No había nada mejor que estar entre los brazos de mi osito. Nos quedamos ahí acostados mirando las nubes. Pronto noté como la mirada de Emmett no se apartaba de mi rostro así que voltee y lo miré sonriendo.

- ¿En qué piensas osito?

- En que desde niño ya me encantabas, recuerdo cuando te aventaba las bolitas de papel al cabello sólo para que me miraras – Emmett acarició mis mejillas – me encantaba verte enojada…aún me encanta – yo sonreí y él me besó – y aunque odio verte llorar, debo decirte que cuando tienes tu nariz roja y tus ojos llorosos te ves completamente adorable.

- Gracias – respondí sarcástica pero halagada a la vez Emmett rió y besó la punta de mi nariz – ¿Te digo algo?

- Claro – Emmett dijo y yo me puse sobre él y me incliné hasta su oído para hablarle sensualmente

- A mí me encanta verte recién bañado, cuando las gotas de agua recorren tus músculos y tu cabello cae mojado por tus hombros – sentí el estremecimiento de Emmett y sonreí satisfecha – te ves muy sexy, osito, me dejas sin respiración – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y sonreí al sentir la tensión de sus músculos - ¿te molesta que lo haga?

- No, al contrario, pero estás tentando a mi autocontrol – Emmett me dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mis piernas

- Mmm… - respondí besando su cuello.

- ¡¡Rosalie!! – me dijo y yo reí mientras él se colocaba sobre mí

- Para ser una barbie tienes muy poca decencia – sus manos aprisionaron las mías y yo le sonreí coquetamente – Rose estamos en tu casa y tu mamá está ahí adentro

- No le importará – respondí sensualmente

- Vas a acabar conmigo, de verdad que un día lo harás.

Mientras sus labios devoraban los míos, sus manos fueron acariciando mi cuerpo suavemente mientras yo acariciaba los músculos de su espalda. Nada podría ser mejor que estar con Emmett.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando mi hermana salió con Emmett, yo también decidí que quería pasar unos momentos a solas con mi novia así que tomé la mano de Alice y nos escabullimos fuera. Una vez en el vestíbulo, Cargué a Alice y ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, riendo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – me preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello

- A mi habitación – le respondí estremeciéndome al sentir los suaves labios de mi novia en mi cuello – a estar solos por unos momentos.

Alice se recargó en mi pecho y yo la llevé escaleras arriba. Llegando a mi habitación, la bajé al suelo suavemente y le abrí la puerta para que pudiera ver mi habitación. Alice entró y miró todo con expresión evaluadora, el sentido crítico de la moda y el estilo de mi novia eran únicos. Yo me acerqué a ella y rodee su esbelta cintura con mis manos y besé su cuello.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy bonita, y además huele a ti – Alice volteó y me abrazó – no sabes lo feliz que soy al ver que ya estás aquí y que voy a tenerte todo el tiempo

- Y sigues igual de acosadora – le dije riendo y ella se sonrojó – la diferencia es que yo ahora ansío esos besos tuyos

Besé a Alice y ella me respondió abrazándome de la cintura. Cuando terminamos el beso, Alice se acostó en mi cama y me abrió los brazos, yo me senté junto a ella y luego la abracé, manteniéndola lo más cerca que podía. Entonces me di cuenta de que Alice tenía colgado en su cuello, mi anillo. Alice siguió mi mirada y me besó.

- No me quedaba, está muy grande – me explicó y yo reí, juntando mi palma con la de ella – y como quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible de mí, me lo puse como collar.

- ¿sabes que eres perfecta? Perfecta, maravillosa, pasmosa – sonreí y comencé a besar su dulce cuello

- No lo sabía, pero es bueno saberlo – ella respondió juguetona

Alcancé sus labios y ella me acarició el cabello mientras mis manos acariciaban su cuello.

- ¿Vemos una película? – me pidió después de un largo beso

- Claro, la que quieras

Alice se levantó y revisó el estante de películas. Escogió _Pide al tiempo que vuelva_, una película que había visto con mi hermana y mi mamá la noche anterior, y ambas habían llorado mucho en el final. Alice puso la película y luego volvió a la cama y me abrazó. Yo besé su cabeza y así, abrazados como estábamos, nos quedamos viendo la película.

Un rato después, empecé a oír que alguien tocaba el piano, seguramente era Edward, sonreí y voltee a ver a mi novia. Ella ya dormía tranquilamente sobre mi pecho. Yo acaricié sus cabellos y besé su mejilla mientras la mantenía a mi lado. Me alegraba tenerla conmigo, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan ciego y que me hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para pedirle que fuera mi novia, debí de hacerlo desde hacía mucho.

- Qué pensativo – su voz soñolienta me hizo voltear a verla – te ves muy sexy cuando piensas ¿lo sabías?

- No, pero es bueno saberlo – le respondí y besé sus dulces labios – te amo monstruito

- Yo también te amo, larguirucho – ella me respondió y yo reí - ¿Es mi hermano el que está tocando el piano?

- Eso parece – le contesté – al parecer te gustó tanto la película que antes de la mitad te quedaste dormida

- ¡¡oye!! Aún tengo desfase de horario – me dijo mi novia algo enojada y yo besé sus cabellos nuevamente

- lo sé peque, nadie te está diciendo nada – antes de que otra réplica saliera de sus labios, la besé

Definitivamente, nada podía ser mejor que tener a mi peque dormida en mi pecho, así que cuando se acomodó de nuevo, lista para dormirse, yo me acomodé y me dormí acariciando la mano de mi novia mientras sentía su dulce respiración en mi pecho. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron y entonces, nos sumimos en un dulce sueño.

**Bella POV**

Después de que Alice y Jasper se fueran, Edward y yo nos miramos. Genial, nos habían dejado solos y nosotros no podíamos irnos así como así porque ambos éramos invitados. Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y besó mi cabello, yo tomé su otra mano y nos quedamos escuchando respetuosamente la plática entre los adultos.

- ¡¡Pero qué barbaridad!! Esos cuatro se fueron y los dejaron aquí – Lily dijo al percatarse de que los dos seguíamos ahí – Chicos están en su casa, por favor si quieren ir a conocer la casa, de verdad vayan

- Gracias, Lily pero no…

- Chicos, de verdad están en su casa – Will nos dijo – siéntanse con la libertad de irse

Edward y yo nos miramos y nos levantamos tímidamente. Él tomó mi mano y salimos al vestíbulo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – le pregunté

- No lo sé, quizá podamos encontrar una salita donde nos podamos sentar y te pueda decir cuanto te amo – Edward me respondió

- ¿Es qué necesitas estar en una salita sentado para decírmelo? – le pregunté coquetamente mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos

- mmm… no, pero aún así me gustaría que estuviéramos sentados, corremos menos riesgos de que nos tires, mi amor – él me dijo pegando su frente a la mía y yo lo miré "furiosa" él rió – es broma mi amor, pero debes admitir tu falta de coordinación

- eso hago, sólo que prefiero no recordarlo en cada momento – le respondí algo sonrojada.

Edward tomó mi mano y poco a poco fuimos recorriendo la casa de mis amigos. La verdad me sentía un poco mal haciendo esto, pero estaba con Edward así que no era tan molesto. Finalmente llegamos a una habitación del piso de abajo que nos sorprendió a ambos. Edward me miró sonriendo y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras ambos entrábamos.

Edward se sentó frente al piano y yo me senté a su lado, colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas y pronto comenzó a tocar mi canción. Yo cerré los ojos y me recargué en su pecho, cada vez que tocaba esa canción me hacía sentir tan bien, me sentía importante, y sabía que él me amaba como yo lo amaba a él.

La música siguió hasta que las notas finales danzaron en el aire, yo no me había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas hasta que Edward se acercó y las besó. Sus brazos me rodearon unos instantes después y yo me refugié en el calor de su pecho. Jamás podría terminar de agradecer que él estuviera a mi lado, era lo más valioso que tenía y cuidaría de su corazón como él lo hacía con el mío, para siempre.

- La primera vez que te oí tocar esta canción, jamás imaginé que pudiera ser para mí – le confesé

- Y la primera vez que yo te besé, jamás imaginé que tú fueras la persona más importante de mi vida, pero no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado justo ahora

- Gracias, por estar conmigo ahora

- Ahora y siempre Bella, ahora y para siempre.

Yo me moría de ganas por besarlo, y sin importarme el hecho de que estuviera enfermo – lo besé. Al principio sus labios se quedaron quietos, pero pronto se abrieron para responder a mi beso con la dulzura de siempre. Mis manos buscaron su cuello y las suyas se posaron gentilmente sobre mi cintura.

- ¿Quién es el pianista? – preguntó Lily y nosotros nos separamos – lo siento chicos no quería interrumpir nada

- No te preocupes, Lily – mi novio respondió con una sonrisa – y pues yo era el que estaba tocando

- Esa canción era maravillosa Edward, jamás la había escuchado – Lily fue a sentarse con Will, Carlisle y Esme al sillón que había en la habitación

- No, esa canción la escribió mi hijo – Esme comentó orgullosa

- ¿En serio? Es muy buena Edward – felicitó Will a mi novio y yo lo abracé

- Gracias, la compuse especialmente para Bella

Edward besó mi coronilla y yo me sonrojé (para no variar), no podía ser posible, que su madre nos haya visto besarnos era una cosa, pero que la mamá de nuestros mejores amigos nos viera en su propia casa, era aún peor. Pero luego me dije a mí misma que eso no importaba, de todos modos yo era su novia, me amaba, y yo deseaba poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amábamos…y que todos nos escucharan.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! Jeje bueno, pues éste es el final de este fic T.T pero no se me pongan tristes que recuerden me falta el epílogo. Quiero aprovechar para decirles algunas cosillas**

**a) muchos de ustedes me han preguntado si voy a hacer una segunda parte, la respuesta es NO, aún no he pensado en ello y no creo que vaya a hacerlo**

**b) les agradezco muchísimo todos sus hermosos reviews que me han inspirado a continuar escribiendo**

**c) como sé que muchos mueren de curiosidad y otros van a extrañar este fic, les voy a dar unas pistas de lo q verán en mi siguiente fic: habrá un Edward y un Emmett deportistas, populares, con unas novias oxigenadas. Un Jasper músico y medio torpe que se ve metido en un problemilla, una Alice como siempre dispuesta a todo, una Rosalie perseguida por un apuesto chico y una Bella estudiosa e ingenua. Todo esto en un instituto lleno de prestigio q además es un internado jijiji**

**Eso es todo por ahora chicos y como ya les prometí, poniendo el epílogo, va el primer capi de mi nuevo fic... aunque si recibo muchos revies, quizá lo suba más rápido...**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**

* * *


	40. Epílogo 1

**n****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 10 años después 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bella POV**

- ¡¡¡Anthony!!! ¡¡Date prisa que llegaremos tarde!!

- Ia voy mami – oí su vocecita mientras lo veía bajando la escalera de la mano de su papá

Edward me sonrió cálidamente y yo miré orgullosa a nuestro pequeño, Anthony tenía dos años y medio apenas, había nacido un año después de nuestra boda. Nos casamos después de que Edward se convirtiera en un famoso pianista. Ahora daba conciertos en grandes teatros y siempre era bien recibido por todos sus admiradores. ¿La canción que lo llevó a la fama? Mi nana.

Yo estudié literatura y empecé dando clases en una secundaria, cosa que Edward odió porque mis alumnos hombres me buscaban mucho. Ahora estoy en casa cuidando de mis pequeños y escribiendo mi primer libro.

- Mami hoy viene Santa ¿vedad? – mi pequeño hijito me preguntó con sus ojitos verdes como los de su padre, brillando

- Sí, mi amor – le respondí acariciando sus cabellos castaños

- Pedo ¿Cómo va a sabed que quiede Nessie? – me preguntó llenó de temor

- No te preocupes, Anthony, tu hermanita va a recibir sus regalos al igual que tú – mi esposo tranquilizó a nuestro hijo mientras lo cargaba

Yo sonreí, Edward y Anthony se parecían mucho, excepto por el hecho de que mi pequeño tenía mi cabello castaño, pero sus facciones y sus ojos eran los de Edward. Nessie se removió en mis brazos, inquieta, la miré y vi un puchero en su carita. Renesmee tiene apenas tres meses, Edward tuvo que cancelar una gira debido a que nuestra pequeñita se adelantó una semana en su nacimiento. Nessie tiene mis ojos achocolatados y es la niña más hermosa que jamás he visto.

Nessie comenzó a llorar y yo me apresuré arrullarla, mi hija era muy tranquila, pero había veces en que lloraba poco, a Anthony siempre le preocupaba su hermanita.

- ¿Mami poque lloda Nessie?

- Tiene hambre, mi amor – le contesté mientras Edward entraba a la cocina e iba por un biberón para su niña y Anthony y yo nos sentábamos en la sala

- No llodes hemanita – Anthony acarició la carita de su hermanita y ella abrió los ojitos y lo miró fijamente – mami, papi y yo te quedemos muto

Me encantaba que Anthony quisiera tanto a su hermanita. Edward volvió con el biberón y me quitó a Nessie de los brazos, era un padre completamente dedicado a su familia. Mientras lo miraba cargar a Nessie, tarareando la nana que le había compuesto, rememoré lo hermoso que había sido nuestro amor. Nos casamos cuando teníamos 24, y durante nuestros años de Universidad, nos tuvimos que distanciar un poco, pero eso jamás acabó con nuestro amor.

Edward le sonreía a su pequeña con adoración y ella lo miraba fijamente, yo me senté a Anthony en las piernas y besé su rizada cabecita. Y él me besó en la mejilla. Cuando Nessie volvió a dormirse en los brazos de su papá, Anthony se puso su chamarra y Edward me ayudó a ponerme un abrigo para que saliéramos al coche. La cena de Navidad la pasaríamos en casa de Lily, y estaríamos todos: Lily, Will, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, mis padres y los de Edward, agregando claro, a los miembros más recientes de nuestras familias.

- Perdona que no te haya dicho lo hermosa que estás esta noche, mi amor – Edward me dijo entrando al auto

- Tú te ves guapísimo – Edward me besó dulcemente y yo sonreí – te amo

- Te amo, gracias por otra Navidad a tu lado – Edward arrancó el auto y nos fuimos a casa de Lily.

Al llegar, Lily y Will estaban recibiendo a todos en la puerta. Ellos se habían convertido en parte importante de la vida de todos. Will había ayudado a Edward y a Jasper a entrar en el mundo de la música, mientras que a Alice la ayudó a entrar al mundo de la moda, ahora, mi mejor amiga tenía su propia línea de ropa.

Dejamos el auto estacionado y nos bajamos rápidamente.

- ¡¡Tía Lily!! – Anthony se lanzó a los brazos de ella y ella lo cargó

- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

- Ben, tío Will – mi hijo era muy cariñoso y abrazó a William

- Hola Anthony, ¿ahora sí me trajiste tu cochecito?

- No tío, se me ovidó – respondió mi hijo – pedo luego te lo enseño

- Bueno, pásate

Anthony se fue corriendo adentro mientras nosotros saludábamos a Will y a Lily. Al llegar a la sala, vimos que mis padres ya estaban ahí, hablando con Carlisle y Esme. Los saludamos y nos sentamos a platicar, Renée y Esme quisieron cargar a su nieta y entre las dos la cuidaron mientras esperábamos a que llegaran las tres familias que faltaban.

**Jasper POV**

Apagué la televisión y fui a ver cómo estaban mis mujercitas. Alice estaba en el baño terminando su maquillaje. Yo me puse tras ella y besé su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su vientre. Nuestro segundo hijo ya no tardaba en hacer su entrada al mundo y jamás pensé ver a Alice tan entusiasmada con el embarazo, pero la hacía ver aún más radiante.

- Hoy vas a ser la mujer más hermosa de este mundo – le dije

- ¿Sólo hoy? – me miró "indignada"

- Bueno, hoy estás más hermosa que de costumbre, mi amor – corregí mientras se volteaba y me abrazaba

- Y tú estás muy, muy guapo, eres el hombre más guapo de este mundo – me dijo mientras me besaba dulcemente – sólo que no lo diré frente a los demás, ya sabes como se ponen los Cullen cuando digo eso

- Sí, lo sé, y hablando de Cullen, ya nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde a la cena – besé sus hombros – te amo Alice

- Yo también te amo, ve por Aline, yo ya casi estoy lista.

Salí del baño y fui a la habitación de enfrente. Mi princesita estaba sentadita en su cama muy quietecita, no quería que se le arrugara su vestido. ¿Les suena conocido? Me senté a su lado y me puse a ver "La Bella Durmiente" con ella. Su cabello era rizado y completamente dorado mientras sus ojos eran azules, como dos zafiros. Me recordaba tanto a Rose cuando era niña…

Aline era una niña muy tranquila, gracias a mí. Sin embargo compartía con su madre todo su sentido de la moda. Mi niña apenas tenía tres años y estaba ansiosa porque su hermanito naciera. Cuando el príncipe Felipe besó a la princesa Aurora y ella despertó, mi hija suspiró y yo reí. ¡¡Cuántas veces no había visto la película y seguía suspirando!!

- Ya estoy lista – Alice entró a la habitación sonriendo

Caminé hacia ella y la abracé, ella se acercó a mis labios y me besó suavemente. Oímos las risitas de nuestra hija y yo la cargué.

- ¡¡Cómo las amo mis mujercitas!! – abracé a ambas y Aline me besó en la mejilla

- Mami y yo tamén te amamos papi

Aline nos tomó de la mano a los dos y nos fuimos al auto. Alice nos obligó a irnos en el Turbo amarillo y a nuestra hija le encantaba la idea. Mientras manejaba hasta la casa de mamá, Alice tomó mi mano y yo miré por el retrovisor y vi a mi hijita mirando por la ventana con expresión soñadora.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa peque? – le pregunté

- Es que ¿y si Santa no sabe que vamos a domid en casa de la abue y no me lleva mis degalos?

Alice y yo nos miramos sonrientes.

- No te preocupes por eso princesita, Santa sabe que vas a dormir en casa de la abuelita y te va a llevar tus regalos allá como a todos tus primos – mi esposa le respondió a nuestra hija

- ¿Seguda mami?

- Completamente, mi amor

Llegamos a casa de mi mamá y estacionamos el auto junto al Volvo de Edward. Aline corrió a abrazar a sus abuelos y luego entró a buscar a su primo Anthony. Nosotros saludamos a mi mamá y a William, que había sido un padre para mí en todos los sentidos estos años. Fuimos a la sala y vimos que mis suegros, los papás de Bella y Bella y Edward ya estaban ahí.

Nos sentamos al lado de Edward y Bella y nos unimos a la conversación, que ahora giraba ante la nueva gira de Edward. Él era un gran pianista, nosotros habíamos ido a verlo muchas veces. Yo también me dedicaba a la música, pero de diferente manera, yo era compositor, pero ambos coincidíamos en algo, toda nuestra inspiración venía de nuestras familias. No puedo imaginar mi mundo sin Alice, jamás hubiera podido componer nada de no ser porque ella siempre ha estado a mi lado.

- ¿Y tú cómo vas Jasper? – me preguntó Esme

- Bien, ahora estoy trabajando en el disco de una nueva cantante – respondí y vi la cara de enfado de mi mujer – claro que todas mis canciones son inspiradas en Alice y en Aline – rodee los hombros de mi mujer con un brazo

- Sería genial que tú y Edward hicieran un dueto – sugirió Renée cargando a Nessie – según me han dicho tú tocas la guitarra, sería estupendo oírlos juntos

Edward y yo nos miramos, la idea sonaba bastante bien y Alice ya estaba pensando en cómo organizaría el evento. Lo sabía por el cejo fruncido que tenía ahora. Era una excelente idea la de Renée, pero hoy, sólo queríamos disfrutar de la familia.

**Emmett POV**

- ¡¡Mami!! ¡¡Mami!! – Vivian entró corriendo a nuestra habitación y Rosalie salió del baño para cargar a nuestra pequeña

- ¿Qué pasó princesita? – preguntó Rosalie besando la cabecita rubia de nuestra hijita de dos años

- Emmie ya se despetó – nos informó

- ¿Ya se despertó? Bueno entonces vamos a verlo ¿sale?

- Sí, mami – Rose bajó a Vivian al suelo – ve con tu hermanito mi amor, ahora te alcanzo

Vivian salió corriendo de la habitación. Yo miré a mi esposa, la abracé y ella me besó dulcemente. No podía creer lo afortunado que era al tenerla aún a mi lado después de 10 años, 10 años de ser el hombre más dichoso y afortunado de este mundo.

- Te amo, preciosa

- Yo también te amo, osito – Rosalie me sonrió y yo reí, jamás dejó de decirme osito

- Luces increíblemente sexy, mi amor – le dije besando su cuello

- Lo sé, ahora debo irme, hay un hombre que me espera en otra habitación – me miró coqueta y salió de la habitación

Yo terminé de arreglarme para la cena y fui a la habitación continua. Rosalie sacó a Emmie de su cuna y yo me quedé en el marco de la puerta, mirando.

- Pero ¿por qué llora este niño tan guapo? – Rosalie sonrió con dulzura mientras Emmie la miraba con sus profundos ojos azules – no tienes porque llorar mi amor

- Mami ¿Cuándo yo eda bebé tamén lloraba muto? – Vivian le preguntó a Rose

- No, fuiste muy tranquila mi amor, pero también llorabas algunas veces – respondió Rosalie sentándose en el sillón y Vivian se sentó junto a ella

- ¿Y Amy?

- También cielo, las dos fueron bebés muy tranquilas y su hermanito también – Rose besó a Emmett junior y él sonrió mientras acariciaba la cara de su mamá

Un tirón a mis pantalones me hizo voltear. Ahí encontré a mi otra princesita, Amanda, de cuatro años. Sus ojos eran igualitos a los míos y ella al igual que su hermana, tenía el cabello rubio, como su madre. Mis princesitas eran mi debilidad y todo mundo lo sabía, ése par me hacía como quería. Vivian era igualita a su madre, con el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos azules, pero había heredado mis hoyuelos.

Emmett junior era un clon mío (según mamá) y es que su cabello era ensortijado y negro como el mío y sus ojos eran grises y vivaces, como los míos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí papi? – me preguntó Amanda mientras alzaba los brazos para que la cargara

- Viendo como tu mami está con tus hermanitos – respondí y ambos volvimos a ver dentro de la habitación. Rose seguía arrullando a Emmett y Vivian ahora se sentaba en su regazo – tú eres la más grande y los vas a tener que cuidar mucho

- Sí, papi te lo pometo – Amanda me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó

Me quedé abrazando a mi hija mayor y en ese instante Rosalie me miró. No faltó que me dijera nada, todo lo transmitió en una mirada, el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, el amor que sentíamos por nuestra familia, y lo maravilloso que era la sensación de formar nuestra propia familia, una hermosa y unida familia.

Sabía que Rosalie era feliz, su sueño, su mayor sueño, hoy era una realidad: nuestra familia. Su trabajo en la agencia de modelaje era excelente, le pagaban bien, su horario era flexible, contaba con todas las ventajas de una socia, pero nada la hacía tan dichosa como nuestros hijos.

Yo tampoco podía quejarme, entrenaba a un equipo de fútbol y por las tardes ayudaba a Will con sus negocios, no me iba nada mal. Pero yo no podría estar tan feliz si no estuviera esa mujer sentada en el sillón, ni a nuestros tres hijos, que habían pasado nueve meses acunados bajo el corazón de su madre.

- Papi, ya nos podemos id a casa de la abue – me pidió Vivian

- Claro, pero no veo que estas hermosas princesitas ya tengan sus cosas listas y sus chamarras puestas – bajé a Amanda al suelo y Vivian se paró del regazo de Rose

- Vamos Vivian – Amanda tomó a su hermana de la mano y salieron corriendo a su habitación

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas (se veían divinas con sus chamarras, sus guantes, sus bufandas y sus gorritos) entramos a la camioneta y nos fuimos a casa de mis suegros.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegaron Rosalie y Emmett, ya sólo faltaba una pareja más para que pudiéramos comenzar con la cena. Rosalie y Bella estaban arriba cambiando a los bebés, mientras que nosotros abajo platicábamos de todo y nada. Mamá nos estaba contando de cómo iba su trabajo en el museo y Renée nos contó como iba todo con su nueva obsesión…Bella ya me había contado muchas extravagancias de mi suegra.

Rosalie y Bella bajaron poco después, todos podíamos escuchar a los niños jugando en la sala de a lado. Cargué a Nessie para que Bella pudiera descansar un rato. Yo miré a mi hija y ella tomó mi dedo con su manita, era simplemente divina, al igual que su madre.

Finalmente, tocaron el timbre, por fin habían llegado. Lily fue a abrir y poco después entró a la sala seguida de tan esperados invitados.

- ¡¡Hola a todos!! – entró María seguida de un Ethan completamente sonriente

- ¡¡María, Ethan!! ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien gracias, perdón por el retraso pero tuvimos que ir a ver a los papás de Ethan – María se excusó

- No se preocupen, bienvenidos

Ethan y María se habían tardado más que nosotros a la hora de casarse, pues ellos apenas llevaban dos años de casados. Desde que se conocieron se volvieron inseparables, y eso que ellos habían tenido que ver con los gemelos Hale. Pero ahora eran una de las parejas más estables que conocía, sin incluir las de mis hermanos. Nuestro grupo siempre fue muy unido, desde que Ethan y María fueron incluidos hacíamos todo juntos, íbamos al cine, comíamos juntos, incluso recuerdo una noche que las chicas hicieron pijamada en casa de Bella y los cuatro les llevamos serenata…nos llevamos una empapada porque las muy condenadas nos bañaron después de que terminamos…pero valió la pena, porque nuestras novias se encargaron de que no nos fuéramos a resfriar.

Pasamos al comedor y la cena fue de lo más divertida, pues todos estábamos al pendientes de que los pequeños no se ensuciaran y vaya que era trabajo pesado. Bella tenía a Nessie cargando y le daba su biberón, yo tenía a Anthony en el regazo y le daba de comer evitando que se manchara. Alice y Jasper le daban de comer juntos a Aline (mi sobrina era algo quisquillosa y había que ser persuasivos), pero lo más divertido era ver a Emmett y a Rosalie. Amanda, mi sobrina mayor, intentaba comer como niña grande, pero la mitad de su cena acabó en el mantel. Emmett tenía a Vivian sentada en sus piernas y Rosalie también le daba su papilla a mi único sobrino.

Acabada la cena, los niños corrieron al árbol, era la hora de los regalos. Fue algo hermoso, todos ellos tenían sus ojitos brillando de excitación por cada regalo que abrían. Cuando comenzaron a bostezar, decidimos que era tiempo de que se fueran a dormir. Bella y Rosalie fueron a acostar a los bebés a nuestras habitaciones y bajaron con ellas los monitores. A nosotros nos fue más difícil acostar a las chicas, y a Anthony, pero finalmente lo logramos. Volvimos a bajar, dispuestos a gozar lo que quedaba de la noche ahora que los peques estaban dormidos.

Nos repartimos nuestros regalos, todos ellos llenos de cariño. Pero hubo un regalo que nos alegró a todos. Aunque no fuera para todos.

- Bueno, Ethan yo te tengo un regalo – María se levantó y le dio a su esposo una cajita, a juzgar por las sonrisas en los rostros de Alice, Rosalie y Bella, deduje que ellas ya sabían qué era

- Mi amor, no tenías por qué – Ethan besó a su mujer y abrió el regalo.

Todos nos inclinamos para ver qué era. Cuando vimos que era un sobre todos nos sorprendimos. Ethan lo abrió y lo que sacó de él fue algo que jamás me imaginé, eran los resultados de un ultrasonido.

- ¡¡Felicidades Papá!! – María abrazó a su marido y él correspondió lleno de alegría

- ¡¡Qué regalo más hermoso!! ¡¡Voy a ser papá!! – Ethan le dio un par de vueltas a María y la besó.

Después de eso, nos quedamos todos platicando en la sala. A las tres de la mañana, sonó el timbre y todos nos asustamos, ¿quién sería a esa hora? Will se levantó y fue a la puerta. Todos nosotros (los hombres) lo acompañamos.

- Buenas noches señores, lamento venir a esta hora – un hombre que vestía un traje negro y gafas nos dijo – pero me pidieron que viniera cuanto antes, necesito hablar con Rosalie y Jasper Hale

Todos volteamos a ver a nuestro amigo, que se veía confundido, al parecer no conocía a ese hombre. Rosalie apareció rato después y Emmett la abrazó protectoramente, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó

- Sí, éste hombre desea hablar contigo y con Jasper – respondió William – disculpe pero no me ha dado su nombre

- Lo lamento, me llamo Sergio Robinson y vengo porque debo darles algo a Rosalie y Jasper Hale ¿me permitirían unos minutos?

- Claro, adelante, pueden hablar en la sala que está aquí junto – William hizo pasar al señor y Rosalie y Jasper lo siguieron algo contrariados.

Los demás volvimos con las chicas, que estaban algo angustiadas. Bella se acurrucó entre mis brazos y yo besé su cabello, intentando tranquilizarla. En ese momento un llanto inundó la sala por uno de los monitores.

- Es Nessie – Bella se levantó y yo la seguí

Fuimos a nuestra habitación y vimos que nuestra pequeña estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Rápidamente la saqué de la cuna y sus ojos cafés me miraron algo más tranquila.

- no mi amor, no llores – besé su cabecita y sentí como Bella se ponía tras de mí

- Papi y yo estamos contigo, princesita – Bella besó la cabecita castaña de nuestra hija.

Comencé a tararear la nana que había compuesto especialmente para mi niña y mientras la arrullaba se quedó profundamente dormida. Bella y yo la dejamos en la cuna y nos quedamos viéndola unos instantes. Yo abracé a Bella por detrás por la cintura y besé su cuello mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Es hermosa – me murmuró

- Al igual que su mamá – respondí dándole la vuelta entre mis brazos – la belleza sólo crea belleza

- Te amo, gracias por darme esta hermosa familia – Bella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo me incliné para besar sus labios

- Te amo – cerramos la puerta silenciosamente y nos fuimos al pasillo caminando abrazados - ¿sabes? Ya sé que regalo quiero para mi cumpleaños – le comenté y ella me miró – otro hijo

- Bueno, no veo por qué no podamos adelantar ese regalo tuyo – Bella me miró coqueta y yo la besé apasionadamente.

Bajamos nuevamente y esperamos con todos a que Rosalie y Jasper salieran. Emmett estaba caminando de un lado al otro y Alice sólo acariciaba su vientre visiblemente preocupada. Unos minutos después, Rosalie y Jasper salieron de la habitación, Rosalie estaba llorando y en el rostro de Jasper se adivinaba la tristeza. Emmett corrió a abrazar a su mujer y Jasper fue a sentarse junto a Alice, quien lo abrazó protectoramente.

- Rose, Jazz ¿qué pasó mis amores? – preguntó Lily al ver a sus hijos tan tristes.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola!!! antes de que me quieran matar por dejarlo ahí, les pido una disculpa, sé que prometí que ayer actualizaría pero me quedé sin internet y ni como hacerle, lo lamento mucho. ahora sí ¿alguna teoría? jajaja no se preocupen, subiré pronto.**

**Con respecto a mi otro fic, lo dejaré como a las cinco (hora de México) y también actualizaré Corazón Pirata por la noche, justo ahorita estoy trabajando en el capítulo.**

**Y antes de irme a terminar el capítulo, quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo ¡¡¡¡Los amo!!!! y bueno este capi va dedicado a Brenda Cullen Night, con todo mi corazón y obvio a todos ustedes también.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *


	41. Epílogo 2

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Entramos a la habitación con Sergio y Jasper y yo nos miramos algo preocupados. Sergio se sentó y Jasper lo hizo a mi lado, abrazándome.

- Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles mis disculpas por venir a esta hora y este día, pero tenía que verlos lo más pronto posible – Sergio comenzó

- No se preocupe, pero comprenderá que para mi hermana y para mí esto resulta muy confuso – mi hermano habló por ambos

- Lo comprendo y sepan que es por algo realmente importante, bueno permítanme presentarme correctamente, soy Sergio Robinson y soy el abogado de Stella y Roger Hale

Al oír esos nombres, me estremecí, hacía diez años que no sabíamos nada de ellos y que viniera su abogado a estas horas y este día era aún más perturbador. Ni mi hermano ni yo dijimos nada.

- Según tengo entendido ellos son sus tíos – nosotros asentimos – Bueno, ellos hicieron su testamento algunos años atrás y pues… lamentablemente ellos fallecieron hace unas horas en un accidente de avión – la noticia de su muerte me afectó, Jasper me pasó un brazo por los hombros – ellos venían hacia aquí, a Phoenix, según me dijeron, venían a pasar la Navidad con sus sobrinos

Me llené de más asombro, ¿ellos iban a venir a vernos? ¿Después de diez años? Ni Jasper ni yo podíamos pronunciar palabra.

- Ellos nombraron como sus herederos universales a Rosalie y a Jasper Hale, todos sus bienes se repartirán entre ustedes equitativamente – esto era aún más confuso ¿qué, qué? – aquí tienen una copia del testamento

Jasper la tomó y la leyó para luego pasármela a mí. Efectivamente, eso era cierto. El abogado nos explicó que tendríamos que firmar y luego procedería todo el trámite, después podríamos hacer con el dinero y las propiedades lo que nosotros deseáramos.

- Bueno, finalmente, ellos me pidieron que si algo les sucedía antes de que pudieran verlos a ustedes, les diera esto

El abogado nos dio un sobre, yo lo tomé temerosamente y lo abrí, era una carta. Me aclaré la voz y la leí en voz alta, para que Jasper también la escuchara

_Rosalie y Jasper:_

_Ruego a Dios que se encuentren bien y a salvo, con buena salud y que no les falte nada. Les escribimos esta carta porque lo creímos necesario en caso de no tener la oportunidad de decirles esto en persona. Desde que se fueron, todo en nuestras vidas se ha ensombrecido de manera evidente. Ya el trabajo no nos llena, no tenemos un propósito por el cual seguir viviendo._

_Jamás nos dimos cuenta de qué tan importantes eran en nuestras vidas, es terrible pensar en eso hasta ahora que no los tenemos. No pensé decir esto pero, cuánta razón hay en la frase "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido". Nosotros no debimos de haber permitido que eso sucediera._

_Queremos decirles lo arrepentidos que estamos de haberlos hecho sufrir tanto, ustedes tenían toda la razón y nosotros jamás lo vimos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si no los buscamos antes, fue por cobardía, porque nosotros no nos merecemos el cariño que, ha pesar de todo, ustedes nos tenían o tienen._

_No tenemos perdón, y no hay noche en que no nos acostemos y no pensemos en ustedes. Cómo nos hubiera gustado que se fueran a dormir con nosotros cuando eran pequeños, como nos hubiera gustado compartir sus logros con ustedes, como hubiéramos gozado de sus viajes estando nosotros a su lado._

_Pero no hay hubiera que valga la pena, por ello les pedimos nuestras más sinceras disculpas, sabemos que eso no arregla nada, pero nos gustaría que no haya rencor en sus corazones tan grandes y tan hermosos. Sean felices, hijos míos, aunque jamás lo dijimos ni lo demostramos, los amamos como si fueran nuestros hijos y desearíamos recuperar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, pero como eso no se puede, deseamos que su futuro esté lleno del amor y la felicidad que ustedes se merecen, y que nosotros fuimos incapaces de dárselos._

_Con todo el amor y el arrepentimiento que caben en nuestros corazones_

_Sus padres, Stella y Roger._

Terminé de leer y mi corazón se llenó de perdón y mis ojos de lágrimas, Jasper me abrazó mientras los sollozos salían de mi garganta. Me hubiera gustado abrazarlos, decirles que yo también lo sentía por lo mal que me comporté con ellos, quería tener otra oportunidad de decirles que los amaba. Ellos habían venido a decirnos eso y…habían muerto.

- Claro que los perdono, con todo mi corazón – murmuré al aire, deseando que ellos pudieran escucharme

- Que descansen en paz – mi hermano susurró con la voz entrecortada – los perdonamos

El abogado nos dio su pésame y se retiró, dándonos su tarjeta para que lo contactáramos e hiciéramos los trámites. Salimos del estudio y nos fuimos con nuestras familias. Emmett, al verme llorando, me abrazó fuertemente. Y yo me refugié en su pecho mientras sus brazos me envolvían cálidamente.

- ¿Mi amor, qué tienes, princesa? – me preguntó visiblemente preocupado mientras me besaba el cabello, yo negué con mi cabeza, las palabras no me salían – tranquila, estás aquí, conmigo.

Esperé unos minutos antes de relajarme, esto era algo muy pesado, no sabía como digerir tantas emociones. Mis tíos querían venir a disculparse y ellos habían muerto, antes de poder escuchar de nuestros labios que los perdonábamos. Las manos de Emmett acariciaron mi cabello suavemente y el ritmo de su corazón poco a poco iba calmándome.

Me separé un poco de él y con sus dedos, secó las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos para después darme un dulce beso.

- Te amo – me susurró

- Y yo te amo a ti – respondí

Nos sentamos en la sala y entre Jasper y yo contamos lo que el abogado nos había dicho, mi madre también lloró un poco por la pérdida de su hermano y de su cuñada. Pero todos sabíamos que era Navidad y era un día en el que no podíamos estar tristes.

Recogimos un poco la sala y nos fuimos a acostar, no sin antes asegurarnos de que los regalos de los niños ya estuvieran debajo del árbol. Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, no sin antes ir a ver cómo estaban Vivian y Amanda. Las dos dormían profundamente y estaban tomadas de las manitas. Emmett me abrazó por detrás y me dio un beso en el cuello.

- Nuestras hijas son hermosas – me murmuró

- Sí, lo son – estuve de acuerdo, no había dos niñas más hermosas que ellas – gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad

- Nuestro sueño – Emmett corrigió y volvió a besarme.

Entramos a nuestra habitación y yo me aseguré de que Emmie estuviera bien. Al igual que sus hermanas, estaba perdido en sueños, le aparté sus ricitos de la cara y sonreí al ver lo parecido que era a su padre. Esme tenía razón, era su clon. Emmett salió del baño y yo entré a desmaquillarme. Me puse la pijama y me dormí entre los brazos de mi marido.

**Edward POV**

- ¡¡¡Mami!!!¡¡¡Papi!!! Ya despieten ¡¡¡Ya es Navidad!!! – oí el grito de emoción de Anthony mientras brincaba sobre la cama

Bella se removió entre mis brazos con un gruñido, yo abrí los ojos poco a poco y miré el reloj, eran nada más y nada menos que las siete de la mañana y ya se oían los gritos de todos los niños en la casa y obviamente, eso despertó a Emmett y a Nessie que comenzaron a llorar.

Miré a mi hijo y vi sus ojitos brillantes de alegría mientras se me lanzaba y me abrazaba.

- ¡¡Feliz Navidad, hijo!! – le dije mientras besaba su cabecita

- Igual papi

- ¿por qué no vas a ver que te trajo Santa en lo que mami se despierta? – le sugerí mientras me levantaba de la cama

- Sí, papi – respondió y bajó corriendo

Saqué a Nessie de su cuna y la arrullé. Sus ojitos se abrieron y me miraron fijamente.

- ¿Tú también quieres ir a ver tus regalos princesita? – le pregunté mientras le sonreía – porque tu mami dormilona sigue en la cama, mírala.

Caminé hasta la cama y puse a Nessie sobre ella. Bella seguía con sus ojos cerrados y Nessie la miró e inmediatamente la reconoció así que tiró suavemente de los cabellos de mi esposa clamando atención. Y en el momento en el que Bella abrió los ojos, recibimos uno de los mejores regalos de Navidad, la primera sonrisa de nuestra bebé.

- ¿Qué hace esta hermosura aquí? – preguntó Bella sonriéndole a Nessie - ¿Qué haces aquí princesa?

- Vino a despertar a su mamá – le respondí mientras Bella cargaba a la niña y la ponía contra su pecho

Abajo se oían risas y gritos de emoción así que Bella y yo nos pusimos unas batas y salimos de la habitación, también teníamos que ir a calentar el biberón de Nessie y nos moríamos de ganas de ver la carita de emoción de Anthony. Al salir vimos que nuestros amigos salían de sus habitaciones con un aspecto cansado igual que nosotros. Rosalie tenía cargando a Emmie y Emmett salió de la habitación con una cámara. Alice y Jasper también ya estaban de pie visiblemente cansados.

Al llegar a la sala, los gritos y las risas eran aún mayores. Aline sostenía una muñeca, Vivian tenía un oso de peluche entre sus brazos, Amanda jugaba con una muñeca vestida de rosa mientras que Anthony jugaba con uno de los carritos que tenía cerca. Verlos tan felices era fascinante, nos llenaba de dicha a todos nosotros. Al vernos ahí parados, corrieron hacia nosotros y yo cargué a Anthony mientras Nessie miraba a su hermanito con sorpresa.

Jasper tenía a Aline subida a sus hombros y ella se reía felizmente con sus papás. Mientras que Emmett había cargado a sus dos princesitas y Rosalie acariciaba el rostro de ambas mientras sostenía a Emmie con su otro brazo. Dejamos a los niños jugando mientras que nosotros fuimos a hacer el desayuno. Jasper estaba encargándose de preparar los hot Cakes, Emmett estaba preparando el jugo y el café, yo picaba algo de fruta y preparé la papilla de mi sobrino y el biberón de mi hija.

Las chicas estaban sentadas, Alice porque no debía de andar de un lado para otro debido al grado de su embarazo, Rosalie estaba dándole su papilla a Emmett y Bella el biberón a Nessie.

A una hora decente, como a las diez, mis papás, mis suegros, Lily, Will, María e Ethan se despertaron. Ya quería yo ver como los últimos dos se las arreglaban con su próximo hijo y por fin entendía como se sentían papá y mamá cuando los íbamos a despertar todas las mañanas de Navidad.

Rato después, Bella y yo estábamos en los jardines vigilando a los chicos mientras jugaban entre ellos. Nessie estaba con sus abuelitas y nosotros estábamos lo suficientemente retirados de los niños como para que no nos oyeran.

- Te amo, hermosa – le dije a mi esposa abrazándola por atrás – eres la luz de mi existencia

- Yo también te amo Edward – Bella se recargó en mi pecho y besó mi cuello – tú eres mi todo, mi amor. Tú y nuestros maravillosos hijos

- ¿Sabes lo que estaba pensando? – le pregunté apoyando mi mejilla en su mata de rizos

- ¿En qué?

- Que son demasiadas niñas en esta familia

- Bueno, esperemos que tu regalo de cumpleaños sea un varón – Bella se volteó y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos

- Sí, un niño igual de guapo que su padre – le dije sonriendo

- Sí, guapo y deslumbrante como su padre – Bella se acercó aún más y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con dulzura y amor.

Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y yo pasé un brazo alrededor de su esbelta cintura y con la otra mano la acerqué más a mis labios. No había nada más dulce que los besos de Bella y jamás, jamás podría terminar de agradecer a la vida que me haya dado el regalo de su amor.

Estábamos sumidos en nuestra propia burbuja hasta que oímos un grito proveniente de la casa, mi hermana. Bella y yo nos separamos y vimos que los niños se preocupaban. Un segundo después Jasper salía de la casa con su esposa en brazos. Creo que habría otro regalo de Navidad para la familia Hale Cullen. Bella se quedó con los niños mientras yo iba con Jasper.

- Llévala al hospital, nosotros cuidamos a Aline – le dije a mi cuñado que se veía sumamente nervioso – descuida todo saldrá bien.

- ¡¡¡Papi!!! – Aline llegó corriendo a abrazar a su padre

- Tranquila princesa, tu hermanito ya va a nacer y tengo que llevar a mami al hospital – Jasper le explicó a su hijota calmadamente – quédate con tus tíos y pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, papi te lo prometo – respondió la niña y le dio un besito a su mami en la mejilla – te amo mami

- Y yo a ti princesita hermosa – respondió Alice algo jadeante mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija – obedece a tus tíos y pórtate bien

- Sí mami

Jasper y Alice se fueron al hospital en el Turbo. Yo cargué a Aline la niña me miró con sus ojitos llenos de preocupación, yo la besé en la mejilla.

- Tu mami estará bien, princesa – le prometí

- ¿Vamos a poded id al hospital tío Edwad? – me preguntó la pequeña

- Claro que sí princesita linda, ahora mismo vamos

No pasaron cinco minutos de que se fueron Alice y Jasper cuando ya todos nos dirigíamos al hospital. Bella y yo nos habíamos hecho cargo de Aline, Emmett y Rosalie ya tenían mucho con sus tres hijos así que Aline se vino con nosotros. Llegamos al hospital y nos quedamos en la sala de espera.

**Jasper POV**

Alice y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación recogiendo algunas cosas cuando de repente se quedó inmóvil y gritó fuertemente. Yo corrí a su lado y ella me tomó de los brazos con su frente perlada de sudor.

- ¿Alice qué sucede?

- Se…se…se me rompió la fuente – me respondió

Yo no dudé ni un segundo, la cargué y me dirigí con toda la prisa al coche, los demás nos verían allá. Nos despedimos de nuestra pequeña y manejé como loco al hospital mientras Alice controlaba su respiración y evitaba a toda cosa que las contracciones llegaran, aunque no había mucho por hacer en ese aspecto. Llegué al hospital e inmediatamente me pasaron a la sala de partos, me puse rápidamente una bata, un tapabocas y guantes de látex según la orden del doctor.

- ¡¡¡Jasper!!! – me gritó Alice cubierta de sudor

- Tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy – le respondí poniéndome a su lado y tomando su mano

- Muy bien señora Hale, necesito que respire profundamente y puje

Alice hizo caso al doctor y yo estuve junto a ella, compartiendo el nacimiento de nuestro hijo así como lo había hecho con Aline, siempre al lado de mi Alice, sin importar lo que pasara.

Tras una hora y media, hizo su entrada al mundo nuestro hijo, un pequeño niño que pesó 2 kilos 300 gramos. Las enfermeras lo limpiaron mientras yo secaba el sudor de la frente de Alice y la besaba.

- Un niño mi amor – me susurró visiblemente cansada

- Sí, mi amor, por fin otro niño para una familia repleta de niñas – le dije y ella rió agotada.

- Feliz Navidad, Jasper - me susurró y yo la besé dulcemente

- Todas las que he pasado a tu lado han sido las más hermosas de toda mi vida, ésta es una de las más dichosas, mi amor

Dejé a Alice unos momentos para salir a la sala de espera donde todos nos esperaban. Mi niña corrió a abrazarme y yo la cargué.

- Nena, tienes un hermanito – le dije

- ¡¡¡Sí, tengo un hemanito!!! – gritó emocionada - ¿Cómo está mami?

- Bien, tesoro, sólo está algo cansada

- ¿Puedo pasad a ved a mi hemanito y a mi mami? – me preguntó

- Claro que sí mi amor.

Entré con Aline entre mis brazos, ambos vimos como Alice tenía a nuestro hijo acunado contra su pecho y lo miraba con adoración. Llevé a nuestra hija hasta la cama y ella se sentó cuidadosamente junto a su mamá. Alice le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la besó en la frente.

- ¿te sientes bien mami? - le preguntó Aline a su mamá

- Sí tesoro, algo cansada, pero tu hermanito y yo estamos muy bien - Alice le enseñó al bebé a Aline y ella le acarició la cabecita.

- Hola hemanito, que bonito está ¿vedad mami?

- Sí, mi amor igual que tú

Alice abrazó a sus dos hijos y yo la miré completamente conmovido, la imagen era conmovedora e hizo estremecer mi vida de alegría. Tenía a la mujer que más amaba en este mundo. Mi hermana estaba sana y feliz con su propia familia y sabía sin lugar a dudas que siempre lo sería. Tenía a los mejores amigos de este mundo, los hermanos que jamás tuve pero que encontré gracias al cielo. Y tenía a mi madre, no le podía pedir más a la vida.

Ése día, poco a poco todos entraron a la habitación de Alice a conocer a nuestro hijito, un pequeño al que llamamos Roger.

* * *

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!!! Sí, yo sé que nadie quiere oír esas palabras , lo sé pero todas las historias siempre tienen un final. Gracias por su apoyo a través de este fic 1900 reviews alcanzados gracias a cada uno de ustedes, gracias por leerme, gracias por comentarme de verdad que todos ustedes son personas muy lindas y los quiero muchísimo por seguirme.**

**Sé que van a extrañar este fic, pero les prometo que AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO lo disfrutarán igual o a lo mejor un poco más porque habrá muchísimas sorpresas y su sufrieron en este, en AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO lo harán aún más jajaja ya saben que me gusta el suspense.**

**Besitos a todos y nuevamente gracias**

**Dayan Hale**


End file.
